


whale song

by hyghyk (eatramyeon)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 100k hyunghyuk, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, its just really slow, its really mundane like it might as well be mumblecore, main!hyunghyuk, side!kiho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 129,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatramyeon/pseuds/hyghyk
Summary: Chae Hyungwon, a budding workaholic architect meets Lee Minhyuk in a new city, and a new apartment. It's inevitable that they go through all sorts of things together only to find out the simplest thing; what it is, the two of them.





	1. all I wanna do

**Author's Note:**

> it's a 100k hyunghyuk that no one asked for and i wanted to post the first part when i reached 100k but proofreading and editing took so much longer than I expected. But since the first part is like 40k already there might be some mistakes i overlooked and there might be some things that are awkward idek im dumb i cant write lmao 
> 
> Anyway, i could have separated these into chapters but I'm too lazy so take this 40k and read at your own pace, i would advise. You might find the story dragging at some parts but that's just me trying to get to 100k lmao sorry not sorry. Last but not least, it's my first monsta x fic asjdjasd i haven't been writing as much as I wanted to so this was some sort of an exercise for me too what im saying is it might be shitty but whatever

There’s a ring from Hyungwon’s phone the moment he got to the door of his new place.

It’s a text from Hoseok that he needs to hurry up and get back to the office because the director needs them.

Hyungwon puts his phone away to drag his suitcases into the apartment.

It’s a new place to live in the new city.

Hyungwon finally has a proper place to live in after moving to the new city with his best friend Hoseok since 3 months ago. It was an impulsive decision to just grab the offer to work under the renowned architect they both had looked up to so Hyungwon has to admit he really hadn’t planned his accomodations properly. And for this new place, he has his best friend’s boyfriend to thank.

And said boyfriend is showing him the place in the morning, after he called in to work to say he’ll be late because he needed to move his stuff into the new apartment he’s renting.

“Okay, so just put your stuff there, and take a look around first if you want.” Kihyun—Hoseok’s one and only (his words), Hyungwon wants to barf at it—says, shuffling around and rearranging stacked books on the coffee table in the living room.

Hyungwon huffs with his heavy suitcase and finally takes in the apartment. Good thing the owner is Kihyun’s uncle, which means procedures are easy, and the place is as good as Kihyun vouched for.

Kihyun mentioned something about his uncle renting the place to people only cause he didn’t want the apartment to be empty, so Hyungwon’s getting a really cheap rent for a good apartment.

“Gosh, does he not clean when he knows someone is moving in?” Kihyun mumbles to himself, rearranging the pillows on the couch. His movements are quick and practiced, and Hyungwon thinks Hoseok once mentioned how particular Kihyun could be about cleanliness and orderliness.

The TV is left on on very low volume, Hyungwon finds, a documentary on marine creatures showing and he can hear the narrator. Speaking softly as if the narrator is also underwater with the creature.

_“Male humpback whales repeat each others songs and add to them so they become ever more complex and beautiful, showing off their memory and sheer volume…”_

On the screen are two whales underwater, swimming—as if dancing and drawn by the blues, the almost otherworldly tune softly echoing in the living room, Hyungwon’s entranced for a minute there by their languid movements.

_“… the sounds they make are considered to be a song due to—”_

The screen is off; Kihyun has the remote in his hand.

“He doesn’t even turn off the tv,” Kihyun sighs, putting the remote away, and shaking his head subtly, his light orange hair shakes softly with his movement.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Hyungwon turns away from the now blank screen to look around.

The apartment is bright, and spacious, probably due to the open space concept, Hyungwon notes. The kitchen seems clean, and one wall in the living room is soft, bright yellow. There’s that huge flat screen tv and to be honest Hyungwon can’t see himself sitting there and watching the tv.

He’s just never really the type to sit down and watch the tv. His entertainment has always been on the internet anyway, and he doubts he’d ever have the time to lounge around watching tv.

“Looks good, right?” Kihyun inhales deeply as he stands beside Hyungwon, hands on his hips. He’s looking around too, as if it’s his first time there.

“Wait, it’s not your first time here, right?”

Kihyun blinks and laughs a little. “No, I told you I’ve been here a lot of times. My best friend lives here.”

Right.

Kihyun did mention that this best friend of his knew his uncle. And apparently his uncle liked him enough to rent him the place for a good price too. In exchange for the guy taking care of the place and maintaining life in the apartment while his uncle is probably living in a mansion somewhere—or at least, that’s how Hyungwon imagines it.

Hyungwon thinks, the downside of moving in here is; he’s getting a roommate. But the thought of having a roommate is outweighed by the better condition, and the strategic apartment complex in the city. He gets the parking space— that’s great right? He doesn’t have to park at the side of streets anymore, plus, there’s that great huge convenience store nearby, and it’s easier to get to work from here. The traffic isn’t as bad with the new route from this apartment.

Hyungwon nods to himself subtly. Yes, it’s better living here than the old, one roomed, roach ridden flat he had hastily rented when he arrived in the new city. For some reason the floor was always sticky even after he wiped them clean. He shudders just thinking about it. Good riddance.

“Okay, so I guess your roommate is not home, he’s working, it’s weekday after all.” Kihyun starts talking again, gesturing for Hyungwon to follow him. He seems a little excited to show Hyungwon the place. “You wanna see your room?”

“Sure.” Hyungwon answers. Since he has to get back to work soon, he just wants to dump all his things in his room and leave. The project needs him. The director needs him.

He’s only in the beginning of his career and honestly it’s the only thing he wants to focus on now.

The hallway is a little darker than the rest of the house, as the two friends walk through it. There are two doors opposite of each other, another at the end. Kihyun gestures to the door at the end of the hall.

“Storage room, and here opposite of each other, two bedrooms, with a bathroom each so no problem with taking turns.” Kihyun chuckles, grabbing the doorknob and turning it. “Trust me, Hoseok takes so long in the morning, you wouldn’t want to share a bathroom with anyone ever again.”

“Ugh, tell me about it,” Hyungwon agrees, thinking back to the times he and Hoseok shared hotel rooms for work trips and sometimes he found himself wishing he would have waken up early just to avoid being tardy. Because Hoseok takes _so_ long in the morning.

That’s a wild wish that’s very Un-hyungwon.

The door to the bedroom opens with a soft click as Kihyun pushes the door open wide, stepping aside to let Hyungwon look into the room.

His new bedroom is bright. The curtains white, the walls white, the bare mattress white. If only he could just plop on the bed and never wake up, he really wants to, but he has a job to get back to. How dreadful.

“The previous tenant moved out months ago so this bedroom has been unoccupied for some time.” Kihyun says absentmindedly following Hyungwon’s gaze as Hyungwon examines the space. “Nice?” Kihyun then asks expectantly, like he doesn’t want Hyungwon to be disappointed with his recommendation to rent his uncle’s apartment.

“Nice.” Hyungwon offers a small smile, holding in a yawn.

Kihyun grins. As if he hasn’t had a moment of doubt that Hyungwon would like the place. Hoseok loves a very confident man, Hyungwon finds himself thinking, who doesn’t like to be disagreed with.

But then, there wasn’t a need to lie after all. His own bedroom is good, it looks clean, ventilation seems okay, he realizes, looking at the windows. The view is nice, plus, no smell of food getting stuck on his clothes, bedsheet and practically everywhere.

He can get used to this.

“So, your roommate, he’s—well, nice and all. Things won’t be awkward, I guarantee you.” Kihyun walks out of the room again and helps Hyungwon with his things. And he huffs and makes heaving noises as he picks them up.

Kihyun is a petite man with fiery hair—usually hurled around in Hoseok’s crushing hugs, so Hyungwon  starts to feel a little bad he’s trying to help with moving.

He’s so small, carrying one of the big suitcase with a grunt. Hyungwonis beginning to think that should have asked for Hoseok to come along instead. Hoseok, the man who dreads skipping a workout session at the gym, wouldn’t have let Kihyun lift even a feather.

Hyungwon smirks at the thought of it, on a second thought, Kihyun is too spoilt, let him do this.

“What are you smiling about?” Kihyun suddenly eyes him suspiciously, watching him picking up his other suitcase.

“Nothing, just excited to have a roommate, I guess.” Hyungwon lied.

Kihyun scoffs. “And here I thought you dreaded a roommate. I thought you’d want to live alone.”

“Hey, I went to college.” Replies Hyungwon indignantly. “I shared a room with people before. Plus, the rent is cheaper this way.” Hyungwon shrugs as they dragged everything into the room.

It’s so tiring already. And it’s not even noon yet.

“Yeah, but this guy was my roommate in college, I was so glad I’m rid of him—I mean,” Kihyun stops himself, “I know he’s a good person so there’s nothing to worry about. Yeah.”

Hyungwon narrows his eyes at the smaller man. The ‘ _yeah_ ’ at the end didn’t sound very convincing.

“Did you just set me up to share an apartment with a psycho?”

“Wow, Hyungwon, why do you have so many stuff?”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes. If he doesn’t have to rush back to work soon he would have considered looking for a new place to stay, because Kihyun seems to have set him up to live with a bad roommate.

“I have to get back to work, thanks for showing me the way, Kihyun.” He just dismisses the previous thought as he looks at his watch, and takes out his car key as a ready sign to go.

“Sure thing,” Kihyun pats the suitcases, making sure everything’s there. “Oh, can you give me a ride to work too?”

At the same time Hyungwon’s phone rings with a text. It’s Hoseok asking him if he’s kind enough to send Kihyun to his workplace on his way back.

_Of course._

“Sure.”

 

 

 

 

“Here you go.” Hyungwon places a paperbag on Hoseok’s desk on his way to his own.

“Whoa, Kihyunnie made me lunch?” Hoseok beams, quickly looking into the paper bag happily.

Hyungwon sighs as he sits on his chair, leaning back in his seat tiredly. “Yeah. I didn’t even notice he brought it with him when I first picked him up.”

“Make sure Hoseok eats every grain.” Kihyun had rather warned Hyungwon in the car when they arrived at his workplace. When Hyungwon had nodded uninterestedly Kihyun held on to the apartment keys. “Every. Grain.” It was only when Hyungwon voiced out a _yes sir_ that he received the apartment keys, the passcode too, and a smiley Kihyun waved goodbye as he ran into the hospital where he works.

“Aw, the sausages are little octopus.” Hoseok coos, the lunchbox open on his desk already.

It almost has Hyungwon cringing when Hoseok’s taking a picture of the lunchbox and sending a recording of his voice saying ‘ _My Kihyunnie is the best’_ before the director came and hit him on the hed with a rolled up blueprint.

“Don’t eat at your desk, go to the pantry,” The director says, at the man’s lovey dovey behaviour in the office.

Hyungwon catches Hoseok’s alarmed gaze and just shakes his head, couldn’t help but smile at the older too.

“I’m sorry director.” Hoseok chuckles a little, scratching his head and bowing in his seat.

The director shakes his head dismissively before going to Hyungwon’s desk. “Here’s the blueprint for the previous project, you can take it as reference,” He says before leaving.

“Thank you Mr. Kim,” Hyungwon mutters eventhough the man had already left.

Examining the now unrolled blueprint in his hand, Hyungwon can’t help but let his smile grow a little wider. This is the sole reason he moved. Getting the offer to work under the renowned architect was a dream come true, and actually working under him is just _living_ the dream. Hyungwon’s excited to be able to refer to the man’s work first hand, just thinking of all the experience he’s getting for working under the three times awarded architect makes him all jittery.

“Hey, you wanna have lunch together? We can share.” Hoseok whispers, pointing at his lunchbox.

The young architect waves a hand in the air without looking at the older, already absorbed in his work. “I’ve had a sandwich on my way here.”

“Oh, okay.”

He turns on the screen of his computer and started drafting. Hoseok doesn’t talk even when he returns, already resuming work. The firm got a huge project that was one of the director’s dream to work on, and being the new kids there the two of them knew they had to prove their worth.

So when it’s almost sunset and the director had left, Hoseok is already clearing up his things on the desk, while Hyungwon is still blinking at his screen, his chin on his palm.

“Not done?” Hoseok asks, picking up a duffel bag from under his desk.

Hyungwon hums a negative.

“Don’t stay too late.”

Hyungwon eyes the duffel bag. “And where are you going?”

“To the gym, and then home.” Hoseok answers nonchalantly. “You wanna come?”

The younger co-worker gives him an almost disgusted look. “To the gym? Spare me.” He returns to clicking on his mouse again. He might have gotten teased a little too much back in high school for his overly lean body, but he doesn’t care about that anymore.

“You gotta take care of yourself, you know, Hyungwon.” Hoseok says softly and his voice is genuinely laced with concern. It happens, a lot. Hyungwon learned to ignore it. “Work isn’t everything.”

“I know,” the younger replies, without batting an eye. “I’ll rest when I’m an established architect while you keep on working out.”

Hoseok laughs. “My work for today is done. There’s such a thing as balance for success.”

Hyungwon hums.

Hoseok leaves.

The cleaning lady comes once the sun sets, the lights are turned off, and then Hyungwon’s alone at his desk accompanied only by the light emanating from his computer screen.

The clock is a little after twelve when he finally packs his things and goes home.

There’s a weird feeling he gets driving back to the new apartment where he lives now. A new place to stay always had him feeling this queasy feeling in his stomach like he doesn’t know what to expect. But all he knows is that he now has a proper, good bedroom all to himself, with his own bathroom.

And a roommate.

The dark apartment greets him when he returns, the kitchen sink wet and the other bedroom silent.

He figures his roommate has already gone to sleep. That’s good. Spare him an awkward introduction and greeting; he just wants to sleep.

And that’s exactly what he did. Didn’t even put on the bedsheet, just spread it there on the mattress and wrapped himself in it, still in his work clothes and everything.

It turns into a routine for next week, including the weekend.

 

 

 

 

“This won’t hold,” The director says in the meeting. “I’m changing the plan, we’re going for a safer alternative.”

Hyungwon’s handed the blueprint again and he looks over it.

The big project is preserving and maintaining an old traditional neighbourhood, and a lot is at stake; especially the director’s reputation, the manager, Bora, has said.

“The budget will need to be adjusted, again,” Hoseok states almost uncertainly and the director merely looks at him.

“Yes, I trust you can handle that?” The director raises his eyebrows and Hoseok meekly lowers his head as he starts cancelling something on his document.

When the meeting ends, both Hyungwon and Hoseok sigh as they got back to their desks.

“Another overtime, I guess.” Hoseok says, flipping through some files.

“Someone’s gonna miss going to the gym three times in a row this week.”

Hoseok whines when he’s reminded of it. “I have to text Kihyun to tell him I’ll probably be home late.”

The older takes out his phone and Hyungwon watches as he frowns sadly.

“Ah,” Hoseok throws his head back in despair. He’s prone to be overdramatic. “Kihyun said he’d cook my favorite for dinner I can’t believe this.”

Hyungwon scoffs. He’s fine just getting some packed food from the convenience store across the street, what did Hoseok have to overreact like that for? (There’s a small nagging voice in the back of Hyungwon’s head that says it’s different. Homecooked meal has always been different. But he ignores it.)

“Hey, how’s the new place?” Hoseok suddenly sits up in his chair, blinking at Hyungwon.

“It’s fine.” To be honest Hyungwon only comes home to sleep. He’s spending most of his time at work.

“That’s good, I told you you can trust Kihyun. You got a roommate, right?”

“Yeah.”

“How is he?”

Hyungwon pauses before he answers. He hasn’t met his roommate yet. And it’s been a week since he moved in. To be fair, he knows his roommate leaves for work earlier than he does, from the sound of the ruckus in the hallway he heard one early morning. And Hyungwon himself comes home later than his roommate.

They never saw each other.

“I haven’t met him yet.”

Hoseok’s jaw drops. “What? You haven’t met the person you’re _living_ with?”

Hyungwon leans back in his chair, crossing his arms together. He feels indifferent despite Hoseok’s surprise. “Yeah, what’s the big deal? We’re just two person living in the same apartment. We don’t need to be all friends and everything. We’re just roommates after all.”

“Okay,” The older lifts a finger like he has an idea to counter the former statement yet he drops it. “But it’s always great to get to know new people.”

“I have work to do, I don’t have time for that.” Hyungwon turns to his computer, slightly giving his back to Hoseok.

It’s a signal the conversation is done.

“It’s a new city, Hyungwon. New friends. You can’t just hang out with me and Kihyun.” Hoseok says in a low voice.

There’s a sound of flipping pages as Hyungwon clicks and clicks on his mouse.

“I’m fine with the few friends I have.” He decides to answer.

 

 

 

 

It was almost 8 pm when Kihyun comes with paper bags. He had insisted Hyungwon joins them in the pantry to have dinner together.

“Brought dinner to you, when you can’t bring yourself to dinner.” Kihyun mutters as he sets some food containers onto the table.

“Whoa, Kihyunnie is always the best!” Hoseok cheers, already clasping on his chopsticks. He’s looking at his boyfriend with adoring, shimmering eyes that Kihyun just gives him an amused look as he takes off the lids for the containers one by one.

Hyungwon stares at the food revealed disinterestedly. He was at a pace doing his work and Kihyun’s arrival broke it. He hates how Hoseok is so strong that his strength is sometimes used to drag Hyungwon to have a meal after a long day.

However, his stomach grumbles like a betrayal.

“I was right to think both of you skipped lunch.” Kihyun groans as the two starts eating while he just watches.

“This is so good.” Hoseok cries with his mouth full, his eyes glistening with adoration.

Kihyun smiles. “Eat a lot.”

“Thanks, Kihyun,” Hyungwon finally mutters. Finding himself a lot hungrier than he expected.

“Hey, I’m not gonna make this a usual thing, okay?” Kihyun warns, raising a finger and Hyungwon notices it’s only directed to him.

He stopped chewing as his eyes grow wider.“Wha-?”

“It’s already hard to take care of Hoseok-hyung and I’m not gonna try to take care of you too.”

Hyungwon chokes on his rice. “I didn’t even ask for it,” He retorts, putting down the container and gulping on water immediately.

Kihyun scowls. “Get yourself a girlfriend, a boyfriend, or something. They’d take better care of you than yourself.”

The other merely gives him a blank look.

“Don’t give me that look.” Kihyun glares at him, defensive. “You’re in a city away from your parent, learn how to take care of yourself, will you?”

“I am. I’m working for my own success.”

“He’s worried for you, dude.” Hoseok interjects, taking the last of the kimchi. He has that soft, understanding look on his face as he turns to Kihyun. “Aren’t you, babe?”

“Ugh, no.” Kihyun rolls his eyes.

“Also, did you just say I should date someone just so they’d take care of me? Isn’t that called using a person?” Hyungwon finishes the last of his rice. He won’t admit how good Kihyun’s cooking is when Kihyun’s nagging him like this.

 _Since when was food this good_ , he suddenly finds himself asking.

“ _No_ , you know what I mean, Hyungwon.”

In the back of his mind there’s a little voice that reminds him he had only been eating convenience store meals the past week.

“Our director’s an old bachelor, and he’s doing fine. A great architect too.”

“Don’t you get lonely?” Hoseok frowns a little.

Hyungwon shrugs. He’s doing okay most of the time. Of course, he’s not against romance, but it hasn’t come and Hyungwon isn’t particularly looking for it either.

“I’m gonna get Minhyuk to take you out or something. Meet people. He has lots of friends.” Kihyun mumbles as he takes Hoseok’s chopsticks and starts tidying up the table. He leaves Hyungwon to tidy his own mess.

“Who’s Minhyuk?” Hyungwon asks absentmindedly as he puts the lid on the now empty containers.

Kihyun immediately falls silent, stops crumpling the napkins Hoseok used in his hands, and stares at Hyungwon in disbelief.

“Minhyuk? Lee Minhyuk? You don’t know Minhyuk?”

Hoseok looks at them two, confused. There’s a brief silence between the three in the dim pantry before he snaps his fingers. “Oh, right, Minhyuk!”

“What?” It’s Hyungwon’s turn to look at the two back and forth. “Who the fuck is Minhyuk?”

“Your roommate!”

Kihyun falls almost dejectedly back in his chair with the most ridiculous look of disbelief on his face. It astounds Hyungwon how surprised people are that he’s not all chummy with his roommate like it’s supposed to be a given thing. “Are you telling me this past week you’ve been living with him and you’ve _never_ asked for his name? Or did you forget?”

“He’s never even met him, yet, Kihyun.” Hoseok adds unhelpfully.

“Oh my god.” Kihyun lifts a hand to his head, looking shocked. But the expression turns accusing in a matter of second, with Kihyun’s orange hair looking like fire as if he’s pissed. “Hyungwon, you’re the _worst_ at human interaction.”

“No, I’m not! I’ve been busy with the new project so I’m barely at home anyway. Our schedules never matched either so, I never seen him. That’s all.”

“Okay, but, not even in the kitchen? The living room?”

Hyungwon still doesn’t understand why this is such a big deal. “Yeah, by the time I got back he’s probably already asleep.”

Kihyun turns to Hoseok like he’s sick, grabbing the man’s arm. “Has Hyungwon been doing overtime that late for _that_ many days?”

Hoseok nods.

“Hyungwon!” Kihyun exclaims and Hyungwon flinches. “You’re gonna work yourself to death, you know that?” He quickly turns back to Hoseok again. “Don’t be like this please, I don’t want you to fall sick, you fall sick so easily as it is.”

Hoseok nods assuringly with a small smile on his face. “With you taking care of me, never.”

Hyungwon’s at loss for words. “It’s _fine_ , I’m still young so I’m using all the energy I have for something I’m passionate about, you know?”

“Yeah, that energy should also be spent to actually experience being young.”

“If being young is being lovey dovey like you two then I’ll pass.”

The couple scoffs.

“When you get your own partner we’ll see how _you_ act.” Hoseok points at him.

Hyungwon hisses, slapping away the accusing finger. It’s such a redundant conversation, he finds. Maybe his college days haven’t been as eventful as _other_ people had hoped for romantically, but he personally doesn’t find that a problem.

“Whatever, I’m leaving.” Kihyun sighs.

“Aw, already?” Hoseok pouts, watching his boyfriend’s every movement as Kihyun gets up and pushes the chair back under the table.

“Well, if you’re gonna do that you can come home with me now, or you can just stay and do your work. Your choice,” Kihyun says without looking at his boyfriend and already packing his things.

“You know this project is important, right? I gotta make a good impression on the director.” Hoseok catches the younger’s hand on the table.

Kihyun sighs at the thumb rubbing his, and smiles at Hoseok. “I know. Tell me when you’re coming back.”

Hoseok grins happily. “Don’t wait up on me though.”

Kihyun only grunts and leaves with no goodbye. The two architects sit with their stomach full in the pantry, recharging after the meal.

Somehow the office feels so much more quieter when it’s just the two of the young architects in there again.

“Why don’t you marry him?” Hyungwon just blurts out as he watches the way Hoseok’s stare lingers at the door even after Kihyun’s exit.

Hoseok turns to him, getting up and stretching his muscly arms. “Planning to. Gotta work hard first.”

Hyungwon’s slightly surprised by the answer, but just shakes his head with a smile.

“Back to work.”

 

 

 

 

He leaves earlier that night, half past 10 just cause Hoseok forced him to. So Hyungwon visits a bar on his way back just to have a drink.

It’s just there, close to the apartment complex and looks cosy, so he’s automatically drawn to step foot into it.

It’s a rather calm bar, with soft music playing and not too much of a crowd. The lights are white and yellow, the walls dark.

The bartender is a big man with a confused look on his face all the time, Hyungwon observes.

“New in town?” The bartender asks as he serves Hyungwon his drink, managing an awkward smile. “I’ve never seen you before.”

Hyungwon returns the smile, albeit robotically. “Yeah, moved in the apartment right across the street.”

“Oh, yea, you renting?”

“No money to buy a place of my own yet.” Hyungwon shrugs.

“Hyunwoo, by the way.”

“Hyungwon.”

A big hand is offered across the bar, and Hyungwon takes it. Hyunwoo’s handshake is firm and strong. Hyungwon thinks he might follow Hoseok to the gym someday.

Wait, scratch that, it’s too tiring.

“What did you move here for?” Hyunwoo asks, wiping some glasses. The bar is pretty empty—a group of friends just left, and Hyungwon’s the only lone customer without a group so he figured Hyunwoo’s just bored at work and trying to have a chat.

He doesn’t mind.

“Got a new job. It’s with this architect I look up to, so I couldn’t pass that.” Hyungwon chuckles slightly, drinking his scotch.

“That’s nice. Congrats.”

Hyungwon raises his glass and drinks again.

“Have you been around, anywhere? There’s a great park nearby.” Hyunwoo puts away the glasses and takes a bottle of beer for himself, a towel he flips over his shoulder.

“Not really, been busy with work. Plus, I don’t know my way around much.”

“Yeah? Take some time exploring. It’s a great city. Do you know anyone around here?”

“Not really, just a friend and his boyfriend. He moved here recently too.”

“Oh,” Hyunwoo takes out his phone, handing it to Hyungwon. “If you need anything you can call me. I can show you around if you want.”

“That’s… that’s nice of you.” Hyungwon manages a smile, and punches in his number.

“I also have a friend who’s also renting an apartment across the street. We can hang sometime. He’s a good guy.”

Hyungwon blinks. “Yeah?”

Hyunwoo nods, taking the phone from Hyungwon and typing in the name. He looks happy as he looks at his phone intently with a small smile. “Hyungwon, right?”

“Chae Hyungwon.”

The bartender saves the number.

“Anyway, he’s a teacher, so he doesn’t come by this bar often, but we can always share a drink or two together sometimes. I’ll be here.” Hyunwoo inhales a deep breath. “If you want to meet more people, or wanna meet some girls… uh, I can—not me, but my friend can help you with that—”

“It’s fine,” Hyungwon laughs. “I’m not looking into that kind of thing, mostly I’m just focusing on my work.”

“Okay, okay.” Hyunwoo nods, smiling. “Hey, we also play some late night futsal, you can join us sometime.”

“Sure.” Hyungwon doesn’t do any sports since he’s graduated college but whatever, the bartender is trying to make him feel at home, he appreciates that.

He takes out his wallet to pay but Hyunwoo shakes his head.

“It’s on me.”

Hyungwon thanks him and leaves for the night.

Walking on the street back to his apartment, somehow it finally dawned on him he’s living in a new city. With the new  unfamiliar buildings, new streets, unknown shops and cafes. Getting a welcome from a stranger is like a wake up call; this isn’t his hometown, the people here are strangers and maybe Kihyun is right. He should make new friends. To share drinks with at the end of the day. Hang out, do sports. _Maybe._

Hyungwon gets a text message from Hyunwoo on his way home.

_Welcome to our city. I hope you find this place as good as your hometown._

He saves Hyunwoo’s number and replied a thanks.

In his new home, the lights in the kitchen is still on. And when he gets to the door of his bedroom he hears someone singing in the other room.

He leans in to listen and hears the sound of the shower running.

Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk.

That’s the name to the voice cracking in the shower. Hyungwon smiles at the thought of that and he doesn’t know why.

When he got into his bedroom he passed out on the bed immediately.

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon’s mind is running at hundred miles per hour. The side project, a home for a family called for a change in design and with the big project needing attention too, he’s multitasking in an attempt to be more productive.

Hoseok’s no smiley either, he’s focused and serious, quickly getting to the director’s order and calling people here and there along with Bora.

“This is gonna be an all nighter.” Hyungwon mutters to himself, plugging in the usb he just received from his director.

“I know,” Hoseok moans. “Ugh, why did they change the plan anyway?”

“The in-laws are moving in with the family, the client just informed us of it this morning.” Bora comes with a file that she hands to Hoseok. The manager lifts a hand to massage her own head, looking tired.

“In-law business is a messy thing,” Hyungwon says.

“You’re right.” Bora agrees. “Hoseok, get the contractors to change the material for the glass doors, please.”

“Okay okay,” Hoseok sighs, punching in numbers on the telephone on his desk.

They work all throughout the day, and evening. Bora and the director left at 10pm because all the work is just on Hyungwon and Hoseok now. As usual, in the dark office illuminated by the lights at their desks and their computers.

“Hey, it’ll be big if we manage to finish the project you know.” Hoseok suddenly says while drinking his fifth cup of coffee for the day.

“Yeah, just imagine our names there during the completion. It’ll look good on our resume.”

It’s the thought of getting their name out there that kept the two up all night, flipping through documents, changing designs and looking up on materials. Before they knew it, it was dawn and Hyungwon’s eyes are as heavy as a ton of rocks.

“Hey, Kihyun said he’s bringing me a change of clothes and we’re gonna head out to get a quick breakfast. Wanna come?” Hoseok asks as he takes his bag. There are dark circles around his eyes, which, while familiar on Hyungwon’s eyes, is a strange thing to see on Hoseok.

Hyungwon yawns, shaking his head. “Go ahead, I’m just gonna take a nap meanwhile.”

“Do you wanna at least head back home for a while and I don’t know, freshen up?”

Hyungwon looks down at the shirt he’s wearing. It’s his favorite blue shirt. He crosses his arms on the desk, and lays his head on it. “I’ll be fine after a nap.” He mumbles.

“Okay, buddy.” Hoseok sounds uncertain, but he leaves anyway as the sun starts to rise.

Hyungwon’s nap is empty. Just his body trying its best to recharge but the strain on his back proves to be too difficult to ignore and he wakes up half an hour later, stretching the ache in his back and feeling cold in the empty office. It’s so chilly in the morning especially when he’s running low on sleep. It’s as if the morning’s chill just passes through his bones.

He sighs as he looks around. The place is a mess in this chaotic period of the projects. Somehow waking up at this time of a day, still running low on sleep reminds him of all the all nighters he pulled in college, in that studio he and Hoseok spent so much of their time together.

He goes to wash his face at the sink in the pantry and makes himself a cup of coffee before returning to his computer again.

It’s already bright outside and he hears children laughing.

That’s right, it’s Sunday. The director and manager won’t be coming in that day either, so he finds it’s relieving that he can work in peace with no superiors around.

Hoseok comes back looking happy. He’s changed into new clothes and brought some chocolate filled croissants for Hyungwon.

“You shouldn’t have,” Hyungwon mutters, biting into the pastry hungrily.

“I should,” Hoseok says. “Kihyun told me to, too.”

The little food Hyungwon gets fuelled him for a few more hours of intense work, before they both were done for the day, or rather, they kind of sloppily finished everything cause they really needed to sleep. Plus, the manager and director will look over it on Monday, tomorrow, so they’ll fix what they have to after that.

Hoseok says goodbye to him tiredly, impatient to come home to Kihyun and Hyungwon drives slowly on a Sunday afternoon because he might just fall asleep on the road and kill someone.

He made it safely back though, and when he keys in the passcode to the apartment there’s the sound of cooking and smell of something stewing from the kitchen. It smells so good Hyungwon’s stomach grumbled.

“Oh, you just came back?”

An unfamiliar voice greets him.

Hyungwon turns his head to finally meet his roommate who’s in the kitchen. He blinks sleepily, he really wants to sleep but he’s also so hungry with the smell attacking his senses.

“Hi, nice to meet you!” Minhyuk—that’s his name, Hyungwon recalled— bows immediately with a spatula in his hand.

As he smooths down the crumpled apron he’s wearing, he has the widest smile on his face and it’s so bright Hyungwon squints at him to get a better look. Is it possible that someone’s eyes also shine so brightly like that?

“H-hi.” Hyungwon manages to speak out, his throat dry.

Minhyuk scratches his head, his dark hair messy, and damp. Maybe he just got out of the shower, judging from how his skin is glowing healthily.

“I’m Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk!” he says, his voice a little too loud for the sleep deprived Hyungwon that Hyungwon had to will himself not to flinch at the loud noise. Immediately, Minhyuk seems to notice his discomfort and speaks in a lower voice. He speaks meekly with one hand fisting the hem of the crumpled apron. “Ah, and you are?”

“Chae Hyungwon.” Hyungwon answers, smiling softly because Minhyuk’s voice is soft when he talks in a low voice.

“Right, Hyungwon.” Minhyuk grins, the pan smoking next to him. “Kihyun told me that, I just didn’t remember.” He chuckles.

His chuckle sounds really delightful, like years of happy childhood, Hyungwon finds himself thinking. It may be the lack of sleep and the smoke coming up from the stove but Hyungwon feels heat coming up his cheeks when he thinks about what he’s thinking.

Hyungwon nods, bows a little. “N-nice to meet you.”

Minhyuk tries to bow again before he realizes his chicken is burning and he almost jumps. “My food is burning!” He yelps, quickly lifting the pan and setting it aside.

Hyungwon watches as he’s panicking, turning over the pieces of chicken worriedly and muttering to himself about how _this one is okay, this one is a little burnt but it’s okay, ah this one is black but still okay._

He laughs without meaning to and Minhyuk looks up at him with wide, shimmering eyes that’s somehow so pleasant to look at. It’s because of the smoke in the kitchen, Hyungwon convinces himself instead.

“I’m sorry.”

Minhyuk laughs too. “No, it’s okay, it’s okay.” The way he says it sounds so soothing, that Hyungwon believes it’s just a way Minhyuk uses to soothe himself after almost burning his lunch. “Have you had lunch? Did you pull an all nighter at your job? Do you wanna have lunch with me? I cooked enough for us two I think. I can prepare a meal for two.” Minhyuk suddenly starts to speak so quickly, moving around in the kitchen that Hyungwon’s a little dizzy by his words and movements.

The architect shakes his head. “It’s fine, I’m just—I’m just gonna go to sleep. It’s been a long day at work.”

Minhyuk looks at him as he lifts the lid to the rice cooker, his mouth open. “Ah, yeah, yeah, okay. Alright.”

Hyungwon nods, managing a smile again. And it’s awkward as he walks to his room and he feels Minhyuk staring at him.

When he got to his bedroom door he notices Minhyuk is standing at the end of the hallway.

He looks at his roommate expectantly. Minhyuk quickly bows.

“Have a good rest!”

“Thanks.”

And Hyungwon shuts the door to his bedroom. He goes to sleep as soon as he lands on the bed.

 

 

 

 

It’s midnight when Hyungwon wakes up.

He didn’t dream. He gets up, takes a shower and feels his empty stomach howling for food.

So he decides he should go out and find Mcdonald’s or some other places he can buy food. The dread to go out alone in the middle of the night just to find food makes him feel anxious, searching for 24 hours places on his phone as he walks out of his room.

There’s the quiet sound of the television, and the light in the kitchen is on but it’s empty.

Hyungwon turns around to find Minhyuk wrapped in a blanket on the couch, sleeping. The people on the television laugh, the remote in Minhyuk’s hand on the verge of falling.

Hyungwon rescues the tv remote, gently taking it out of the other’s hand and Minhyuk doesn’t even stir. Just lied there, sleeping comfortably and eyes shut softly.

There’s a sense of peacefulness in the way Minhyuk sleeps. How he seems so still in dim light, his lips unmoving and even in his sleep he seems to be smiling a little. Hyungwon’s reminded of the smile that he has just come to know, how bright it is on Minhyuk, how it’s a textbook smile because when Hyungwon thinks about it he somehow thinks that’s how everyone should smile, if they genuinely want to smile. There seems to be nothing held back in the way Minhyuk has smiled, and it’s rare, Hyungwon’s mulling over it.

It’s as if people’s smile has just been so tainted as they grow older, but Minhyuk’s is as fresh as the new rising sun in the morning.

The people cheer on the show Minhyuk had been watching and it’s then that Hyungwon realizes he’s staring at Minhyuk’s dreaming face.

He turns off the television. Sets the remote on the coffee table quietly and finds food on the kitchen counter. There’s a note too. It’s hard not to notice with it’s bright pink color.

Minhyuk must have wanted Hyungwon to find the note when he’s actually already sleeping in his bedroom, but instead he fell asleep on the couch.

_Please eat this deliciously, you’ve worked hard, Hyungwon-shi!_

Hyungwon can’t help the smile stretching across his face. He turns to look at Minhyuk again and Minhyuk’s still sleeping.

That’s nice of him, Hyungwon thinks, as he takes a seat and tries to eat as quietly as possible. When his chopsticks hit the bowl a little too loudly than he meant to, he turns around just to check on Minhyuk.

He’s still sleeping.

The chicken isn’t burnt, which makes Hyungwon wonder if Minhyuk left him the good ones just to make a good impression as a roommate. The stew is good too. Hyungwon is appropriately full after the meal with the amount of food Minhyuk left for him.

If Minhyuk is doing this to leave a good impression, then Hyungwon thinks he did it well. Kihyun didn’t mention his roommate was going to be this kind of person. Which makes Hyungwon rethink of how he moved in here a week ago and missed himself this kindness.

Minhyuk is a good looking man too. Not too built, like Hoseok, not too petite like Kihyun and not too skinny like Hyungwon either. Just nice. He must have a girlfriend or something, that’s must be a given for a person like him.

Hyungwon lets the water runs slow in the sink as he washes the dishes. Silent and content. He’s caught up on sleep and he’s eaten well. Why does it feel like it’s been ages since he feels this content?

He goes back into his room to sleep again. This time he dreams Minhyuk brings his girlfriend home and asks him to join them for dinner. Minhyuk’s girlfriend cooked some dishes and they share a hearty dinner and got to know each other and Minhyuk laughs loudly in his dream.

And then it’s Monday morning and Hyungwon goes to work as usual.

 

 

 

 

“Hey, you two go home early today.” Bora orders from her desk.

Hoseok and Hyungwon turn around to look at her. It’s the benefit of an open concept for the office.

“Oh?” Hoseok blinks. “Was the plan okay for the family?”

She frowns and shakes her head. “We’re fixing it again. The director will do it himself.”

Hoseok and Hyungwon’s hearts drop and they look at each other, sharing a look of dread before looking over to the director who’s silent and clicking on his mouse, eyes fixed on the computer.

“O-okay…” Hoseok bites his lips and turns back to his desk. He slowly looks at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon feels his heart pounding.

Was his quality of work not good enough? Was it because he was too hasty to go back and sleep yesterday?

“Are we doomed?” Hoseok whispers, trying to be subtle in talking to Hyungwon. He’s absentmindedly flipping through some files.

“I don’t know.” Hyungwon sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He’s suddenly so tired.

So much for establishing himself as a good architect working under his idol all these years.

When the clock strikes 5 they pack their things a little hesitantly. It feels wrong to leave for home so early, especially when they know their work wasn’t good enough for the director.

“It’s fine, just leave.” Bora says, noticing the two hesitant employees. She smiles assuringly and motions for them to leave.

So they did.

When they walk out of the building, Hyungwon really doesn’t know what to say.

“I don’t even feel like going to the gym.” Hoseok mutters, walking like a defeated man.

“I need a drink.” Hyungwon answers instead, and takes out his car keys. “You coming?”

 

 

 

 

“Hi,” Hyunwoo says when he sees Hyungwon and Hoseok taking their seats. “You two know each other?”

“You two know each other?” Hoseok and Hyungwon both said at the same time and they look at each other back and forth for a while before Hyunwoo takes a deep breath, taking a glass.

“I come here with Kihyun sometimes.”

“Oh,” Hyungwon nods, raising his eyebrows at the bartender now.

“Kihyun’s also a good friend of mine.” Hyunwoo says.

Hoseok grunts rather unpleasantly at this but if Hyunwoo doesn’t notice this then Hyungwon’s pretty sure he’s good at ignoring it.

He serves Hoseok his drink without saying anything, and to know that the bartender knows Hoseok’s usual already means he’s been there quite a few times.

Hyungwon orders the same drink he ordered last time he was there.

Hyunwoo nods. “Right.” He serves Hyungwon’s drink and places both hands on the bar. “It’s pretty early for you two to get off work.”

“Our boss told us to get off early,” Hoseok sighs.

“Oh, that’s good right? With how hectic things have been it’s nice for you to catch up on some rest.”

“But the thing is, it’s because we kinda messed up on our work.” Hyungwon mutters, looking down at his drink disinterestedly and takes a sip. He scrunches his face at the taste, why does it feel like he didn’t eat anything at all today?

Right, they skipped lunch cause they felt too queasy after knowing the director wasn’t satisfied with their work.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Hyunwoo offers sympathetically and the two co-workers smile at him.

Hoseok takes out his phone and stares at it. “Should I call Kihyun over? I forgot if he said he’s taking the night shift tonight or not.”

“Probably not,” Hyunwoo says and Hoseok looks at him surprisedly. “He had one last night, right?”

Hyungwon notices how Hoseok’s stare on the bartender turns into a glare and then daggers and was about to say something before Hoseok bursts or anything, but Hyunwoo calmly explains himself.

“I came to the hospital last night because some drunk man hurt himself in my bar yesterday.” Hyunwoo smiles, unknowing of Hoseok emanating jealousy.

“Right,” Hoseok says through gritted teeth, texting Kihyun immediately. “He should really stop substituting for other nurses.”

“Maybe it’s cause he knows you won’t be home at night anyway.” Hyungwon offers.

“Well, I’ll be home tonight,” Hoseok retorts, putting down his phone and smiles at Hyunwoo forcedly for another drink.

Hyungwon on the other hand finds the air between the two to be interestingly strange.

Kihyun comes half an hour later, worried and panting. “Hey, baby, are you okay?” he asks as soon as he takes a seat beside Hoseok.

“Kihyun-ah,” Hoseok pouts as soon as he turns to Kihyun. “It was a bad day at work.” He fakes a cry and Hyungwon swears he saw Hyunwoo rolling his eyes, already serving Kihyun his drink.

Hyungwon drinks, suddenly excited to see the strange dynamic unfolding in front of him.

“Oh no,” Kihyun sighs, cupping a hand on Hoseok’s cheek. “I’m sure it’s nothing bad.”

“We were told to get off early.” Hyungwon intercepts and Kihyun looks at him, scowls and pats Hoseok’s cheek gently.

“You’ll get through this. You’re still new anyway, not anyone is good in the beginning.” Kihyun lifts his glass and drinks. “Thanks, Hyunwoo-hyung.” He says, scrunching his face at the alcohol.

“What about you? No difficult patients today, I suppose?” Hoseok quickly asks, gaining Kihyun’s attention again.

Kihyun smiles, running a hand through his hair. “No.” he chuckles. “But this one ahjumma tried to set me up with his son who broke his leg—”

“Hey!” Hoseok whines and Kihyun laughs.

“It’s just friendly chatting, plus her son doesn’t care about me anyway, he seems straight. His mom is just desperate for him to date, I guess. But still, it was funny.” He blinks, and looks over to Hyungwon almost excitedly. “Hey, Minhyuk mentioned he met you yesterday.”

“Oh,” Hyungwon tries to hide a sudden smile that just wanted to creep up his face. He fakes a cough. “Yeah.” Maybe it’s the thought that Minhyuk talks about him. That must be it.

“He said he was so glad he wasn’t living with a ghost. Although you did look like a zombie, he said.”

Hyungwon chokes on his drink and almost spurts them out. Hyunwoo hands him a napkin and he starts coughing as he wipes his lips.

“I didn’t get to sleep the day before!” He says defensively.

How dare he. How dare Lee Minhyuk, call Chae Hyunwon the heartthrob of this century (not his words, he was crowned one during a college party) a zombie.

Kihyun and Hoseok laugh.

“Do you see it now, though? You work too hard that you’re just a ghost to your roommate.”

Hyungwon looks up at the ceiling to fake like he’s not hearing Kihyun.

“Hard work doesn’t take you very far, look what happened today.”

“Hey!” Hoseok and Hyungwon snap at him.

Kihyun smiles apologetically despite being surprised of getting two protests. “What I’m saying is, work smartly. You’re more productive if you get adequate rest. Did you know that?”

“That’s true,” Hyunwoo says, returning from serving other customers. “It’s what people in Europe do. They make sure their workers rest a lot. I saw that in a documentary.”

“This is South Korea, Hyunwoo.” Hoseok bites back and Hyunwoo chuckles.

Hyungwon almost laughs.

“There’s something you can learn from there.” Kihyun shrugs.

“Well, what about you? Stop replacing your co-workers on night shifts, will you?” Hoseok holds his hand, kneading the smaller’s palm.

“It’s not like you’re home anyway.”

“I’ll be home early starting from today, I promise!” Hoseok raises a hand like he swears by an oath.

“Good.” Kihyun drinks and asks for another from Hyunwoo. “So, Minhyuk, he’s not a bad roommate is he?”

Hyungwon puts down his glass before he even drank. “Oh yea, he’s fine.”

“Cool,” Kihyun says, but it feels like he’s hiding something from Hyungwon. “You two will be fine in one apartment.”

“Hyungwon mentioned he’s strictly all about that roommate is just roommate thing,” Hoseok quips.

“That’s a shame, Minhyuk’s a great friend.” Hyunwoo’s serving them a plate of snacks.

Kihyun starts munching on them gladly.

“Yeah, but that’s fine too, you know. Living with someone else is hard, even harder if it’s someone you’re close with, because, _whoa_ , you don’t even wanna know the house conflict that can arise from living together.” Kihyun whistles and smiles at Hyungwon.

“I trust I’m gonna be okay.” Hyungwon waves a hand dismissively.

They drank some more, and chatted and once everyone gets tipsy Hyunwoo urged them to go home.

Hyungwon said goodbye to Hoseok and Kihyun at the entrance of the bar and walks home by himself, his step a little too light for the heavy feeling in his head and heart. Now that he’s alone he thinks about work again. They didn’t say working life is so much harder than college. He thought college was hard enough.

He passes by a convenience store and he buys himself some beers.

In the apartment building, he keys in the passcode to the apartment with half closed eyes, and the apartment is dark as he enters. Minhyuk doesn’t seem to be home so he sits on the couch, spreading his long legs across the floor and staring up at the ceiling.

He just wants to be good at what he’s passionate about. He knows it takes time to get there but the obstacles are just hard to get through.

Getting told to get off work early was a blow on his self esteem and now he’s not so sure if he’s good to be an architect anymore.

He knows he’s not a child, it’s just this one time, he can’t let it get to him but he’s upset nonetheless.

He cracks open a beer and drinks, and before he knows it he feels like crying in the living room, the alcohol working its way in his system.

That’s when Minhyuk decides to arrive home and Hyungwon rubs at his teary eyes as Minhyuk announces his arrival in a singsong voice. Hyungwon buries his face in his hands.

“Hi, Hyungwon-shi… are you okay?”

Hyungwon hears his steps halting, noticing that Hyungwon is depressed on the couch with empty cans of beer on the coffee table.

“I’m fine.” Hyungwon answers but his voice cracks and Minhyuk’s steps thud in his mind as he rushes to sit beside the architect on the couch.

“Oh, no, you’re not.” Minhyuk sounds genuinely concerned it’s so annoying but soothing at the same time.

Hyungwon doesn’t know why.

“What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, I can see it,” Minhyuk says and there’s a sound of a small smile in his voice, as he grabs a can that almost rolled off the table and places it upright again. “Is it a relationship problem?”

“No.”

“Friendship problem?”

“No.”

Minhyuk pauses and makes a humming sound just to make sure Hyungwon knows he’s thinking. “Then, work problem?”

“Yeah.”

“The boss?”

“Uhuh.”

“He didn’t scold you or anything did he?”

“No.” Hyungwon sighs. “But it’s even worse because of that,” he groans and lifts his head. He turns to Minhyuk and Minhyuk’s eyes are round in the dimly lit living room. “I just want to be a good architect, you know, I work hard.”

“Oh, you’re an architect.” Minhyuk nods, holding his stare. “And you work hard. I know that. You’re barely home.”

“Yes!” Hyungwon throws his hands in the air. “But sometimes, I just feel like I’m not fit for this. It’s so, ugh, it’s so frustrating. Why did I even finish my education for this? Why did I become an architect of all things?”

Minhyuk takes a deep breath, and Hyungwon suddenly feels ashamed of the sudden outbursts, so he looks away and rubs the back of his neck tensely.

“You went through years of college for this, I’m sure you’re fit for it,” Minhyuk mutters.

“I don’t know.” Hyungwon feels his eyes pooling with tears again. Why is he so emotional? He’s not usually like this.

“Oh!” Minhyuk suddenly gasps, quickly rummaging through his bag. “Do you want some brownies? I baked them earlier this morning.”

Hyungwon watches as he takes out a ziplock bag filled with square pieces of crumbling brownies. He furrows his eyebrows at the sight.

“From what I know,” Minhyuk smiles as he unzips the bag, and somehow it’s bright in the dimly lit living room. “Eating something sweet helps when you’re upset.”

He offers a piece to Hyungwon.

Hyungwon takes it and examines it closely like he has never seen one before.

“Is this pot brownie?”

“No!” Minhyuk retorts. “I baked them for the kids, why would it be pot brownies?”

“You give kids pot brownies?” Hyungwon stares at him incredulously and Minhyuk gawks at him in disbelief, blinking repeatedly and quickly.

“No!” Minhyuk hits him on the neck gently with his palm and Hyungwon laughs a little. Drunkenly.  “I’m sorry.” Minhyuk quickly apologizes. “Class activity was to bake brownies today, and I have leftovers.”

“Oh,” Hyungwon blinks at him. “You work with kids?”

Minhyuk grins. “Yes, I’m a kindergarten teacher.”

“There are male kindergarten teachers?”

Minhyuk lifts a hand as if to hit him again but he quickly drops it when he sees Hyungwon already bracing himself for another hit. “Yes, of course there is.”

“Oh.” Hyungwon nods amusedly. He looks at the brownie in his hand again and takes a bite.

He freezes.

The tears dry in his eyes and he’s eyeing Minhyuk who’s staring at him expectantly, biting on his lower lip as if he’s the one biting into the brownie.

It’s so, so good. That tears fill his eyes again in an instant out of different reason this time, and his face scrunches at the taste invading his mouth. There is chocolate melting in his mouth, the centre is filled with warm chocolate and he might cry because it’s the best brownie he’s ever had.

“This is the best brownie I’ve ever had.” Hyungwon almost cries. “What the fuck, it’s so good!”

Minhyuk looks breathless when Hyungwon looks at him, smiling widely. “Yeah?” Minhyuk says, his voice breathy. “It’s good?”

The architect nods enthusiastically, stuffing the rest into his mouth and groaning in pleasure.

Minhyuk chuckles. “It’s my first time baking one, I was afraid it was bad because the kids didn’t really eat it that much. That’s why there are leftovers.”

“Kids are missing out!” Hyungwon exclaims and Minhyuk laughs pleasantly at Hyungwon’s behaviour.

“Have some more. You can have them all if you want.”

He hands Hyungwon the bag and Hyungwon takes it gratefully.

“You’re right, you are right, it’s nice to have something sweet when you’re upset.” Hyungwon starts saying, his voice muffled at the rate he is eating the brownies.

Minhyuk watches him eat with a soft smile, and when Hyungwon gazes at him with mouth full of brownies Minhyuk bites his lower lip and averts his stare, looking at the bag of brownies instead.

“This was just one day, you know.” Minhyuk murmurs and Hyungwon leans closer to listen better. “It’s just a bad day. It’ll be better tomorrow.”

Hyungwon nods. He knows Minhyuk is right. It’s such a simple statement, but Hyungwon doesn’t know why it eases the dread that’s been there inside him the whole day. He convinces himself it’s really just the sweet brownie.

Gradually, he slows down his chewing and lowers his head. He didn’t realize the brownies are almost gone now. “I never did want to become an architect initially,” He says, remembering those times he wrote essays in school about his ambitions and what he’d want to be. There was always one answer and one answer only.

“What did you want to be, Hyungwon-shi?”

“Hyungwon, please, just Hyungwon.”

“Okay, Hyungwon.”

“I wanted to become a lawyer.” Hyungwon laughs at this. It feels bitter now, the brownies, but he keeps eating. Anything to keep himself preoccupied because he’s so emotional today.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know, my interests changed, I guess?” He says. “I started to love drawing buildings, dreaming of building one myself. And I veered off into architecture. Well either way, Dad wasn’t too happy though, had this agency he owns, wanted me to take over. But, I was stubborn and now here I am, an architect.” _Just a mediocre architect_ , Hyungwon wants to say, _who should have listened to his dad maybe_. But he didn’t, mostly because he just doesn’t want Minhyuk to feel sorry for him. Minhyuk’s already doing so much in assuring him anyway.

“That’s nice, you love what you do.”

Hyungwon blinks, and Minhyuk is still smiling when he looks at him. Is he not tired smiling all the time?

“Do you love what you do?” Hyungwon asks.

Minhyuk seems taken aback, but he hums, and nods to himself. “Yes, I love what I do. I love working with kids. They’re great.”

“I love kids too but, come on we all know they’re really not all that. They’re noisy, and small, and they cry and whine about stupid things. They can be _difficult_.”

“Yes, but adults are too, aren’t they?”

Hyungwon takes another piece in the bag, reminded of the reason Minhyuk gave him the brownies in the first place. “Fair point.”

“I originally wanted to be a paediatrician.” Minhyuk sighs and he reaches for one of the cans on the table, the one half empty already. He drinks it. “But I’m not smart enough to be one.” He chuckles and he seems sad all of a sudden, Hyungwon frowns at the sight.

He wonders what memories play in Minhyuk’s mind when he said that.

“Do you want some?” He offers the brownies and Minhyuk shakes his head.

“A kindergarten teacher is still great, I’m glad I am one.” Minhyuk beams. “I think it fits me. I love kids and I like making them happy and teaching them. It’s fun. Because the teaching goes both ways. Everyday is always so enjoyable with the kids. They make me smile all the time and it makes me really happy too and—Hyungwon? Hyungwon, why are you smiling like that?”

The teacher’s smile grows wider as he blinks at the one on Hyungwon’s face, like he’s thoroughly amused by it or something.

“I’m sure you’re a great teacher. I’m glad there’s someone like you to guide the kids.”

Minhyuk opens his mouth to say something, decides against it, and looks down at the can in his hands. His gaze is soft, his lips pink and pursed as he thinks.

“Thank you.” He says. “We’ve only known each other for like, two days, but thank you.”

Hyungwon nods like it’s an honor.

“I should go to sleep now.” Minhyuk suddenly says, putting away the can in his hand. He runs a hand through his hair. “Thank you for enjoying my brownies, Hyungwon.”

The bag is empty now. Hyungwon lets out a small chuckle.

“Thank you for offering me brownies, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk stares at him for a moment and gets up.

“I should go to sleep too,” Hyungwon says and sways when he stands. Minhyuk makes a move to catch him but finds it unnecessary as Hyungwon stands upright, waving a hand in the air to tell him not to worry.

They walk to their bedrooms together.

When they pushed the doors open they both turn around.

“Goodnight, Minhyuk.”

“Goodnight, Hyungwon. Tomorrow will be better.” Minhyuk smiles.

Winks, and enters his room.

Hyungwon shuts the door behind him almost numbly and thinks of the wink. He thinks of the wink on the bed, to sleep, and in his dreams.

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon thinks of the wink even as he’s assembling the model for the side project.

“Hey! You’re gluing the wrong part!” Hoseok’s loud voice pulls him back to earth and Hyungwon almost drops everything he’s holding.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Hyungwon hisses, the polystyrene board now sticking on his thumb. He pulls it off his skin with a frown and now his thumb is sticky.

“Give me that.” Hoseok snatches the piece and glues it to the model of the house himself. “Are you okay, Hyungwon? Hungover?”

“No, no.” Hyungwon quickly answers, wiping his hands with a wet tissue Hoseok prepared beforehand. “I was just… thinking about things.”

Hoseok looks at him as he adjusts the miniature stairs on the model. “Yeah?” he smiles slightly. “What things?”

The younger shrugs, sitting down and leaning close to the model, adjusting a wall. “Hey, do you remember all your teachers in school?”

“Of course!” Hoseok says, grinning. “Why? I remember this one math teacher in elementary school a lot. He was really nice to me, offering to teach me after class because I was falling behind.”

Hyungwon blinks, resting his chin on his palm as he stares at Hoseok. “What about when you were younger than that?”

Hoseok hums, stretching his back after bending over for so long while building the model. “I think I do. Just their faces, not their names to be honest. What’s wrong? Did you bump into one of them?”

Hyungwon shakes his head and drinks his lukewarm coffee that’s been sitting on the work table for hours. “I just think a teaching profession is very admirable.”

“Uhuh.” Hoseok nods, and he leans forward once he sits on his chair, pulling himself closer to Hyungwon. “Are you planning on being a teacher instead?” he asks seriously.

Hyungwon scoffs and laughs. “No, I can’t handle a bunch of people, a _class_.”

Hoseok seems relieved by the answer as he clasps his hand together on his lap. “Well, is there any teacher you particularly remember?”

Hyungwon looks up, and he’s thinking of Minhyuk pulling out a bag of brownies. And his wide, toothy smile.

“A kindergarten teacher.” He says.

“Oh,”

“She paid a special attention to me because I always singled myself out during recess.” Hyungwon smiles at a particular memory in kindergarten. “She was worried, I guess.”

“Teachers are so underrated.”

“They are.”

 

 

 

 

Later that afternoon, the director and manager walk out of the meeting room after seeing the client, and Hyungwon was handed back the house model he and Hoseok built that morning.

“They’re changing their minds again.” Director Kim says, looking annoyed and stomping to his own desk.

Bora smiles apologetically to the two young men.

“What? I thought this was good enough,” Hoseok says taking the model and examining the design.

“Yeah, but apparently the husband wants to live separately from the in-laws so we have to consider that too.” Bora pats Hoseok on his shoulder. “But it’s fine, alright? They’re paying us, this is our job.”

Hyungwon sighs.

“The director will send you the new design, so try to get off on time today, okay?”

“What?” Hyungwon retorts.

“What I’m saying is, we know you two have been doing a lot of overtime. And the big project will require even more of your energy once the proposal is approved, so right now try to rest as much as you can.”

Hoseok and Hyungwon bow as she walks away, thanking her.

“I get to go to the gym and spend time with Kihyun today!” Hoseok cheers, happy.

Hyungwon smiles, sitting down and slumping in his seat out of relief. Today _is_ better than yesterday. He wished he hadn’t let the negativity cloud his thoughts so much, he was upset for such a small thing.

So when it is time to leave they all left the office right on time, the director tells Hyungwon to check on the design for the big project that he’s going to email him tonight. And informs him he wants Hyungwon to present it at the meeting tomorrow. He sets aside another presentation for Hoseok too.

Hyungwon finds it an opportunity, getting a new responsibility from the director is a good thing so he enthusiastically agrees and promises he will work hard.

So when Hyungwon parts with Hoseok who’s pumped up to work out, he really doesn’t know what to do with the time he has. He’s gotta wait for the director’s email so he doesn’t know what he’d do in the mean time.

He decides to visit the grocery store near his apartment, and buy groceries. Exploring the isles with no particular shopping list and taking cereals and milk for quick breakfasts. He takes lots of snacks—just lots and lots of Cheetos— and wonders if he has a healthy enough lifestyle to purchase some fruits too.

He’s looking at the pears and melons when someone stands beside him.

“Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon finds Minhyuk grinning by his side, carrying a basket full of fresh vegetables and some snacks.

“Oh, hi,” Hyungwon mutters, his heart pounding because it was genuinely a surprise to see Minhyuk there.

“Got off work early today?” Minhyuk asks without looking at him, he’s picking some pears.

“Y-yeah. Thought I’d buy some food to eat at home.”

Minhyuk checks out his basket and purses his lips. “That’s it? That’s all you’re eating?”

Hyungwon scratches his head embarrassedly. “Ah, well most of the time I’m gonna eat out or grab some takeouts anyway.”

“Right.” Minhyuk nods, carrying a bag of pears in one hand now. “I buy all these fresh vegetables only to cook them a month later to be honest. I’m fond of takeouts too.”

“Well, we have jobs, so, most of our energy are spent there already. None to spare for cooking.”

Minhyuk nods almost too enthusiastically, chuckling. When he walks to have the pears weighed Hyungwon automatically follows him.

“I try to cook on weekends though, sometimes it’s not good to always eat food outside.”

“Oh yeah, about that, thank you for the other day.”

Minhyuk takes the pears from the weighing scale and gazes at Hyungwon. “Ah, yes, you seemed like you’d need some homecooked meal after working so hard.”

“It was really good.”

“Yeah? I’m glad.” Minhyuk laughs. “I’m not really good at cooking.”

“I can’t tell to be honest.”

Minhyuk laughs again, throwing his head back slightly. Then, he stops and tilts his head at Hyungwon. “I did almost burn my food though.”

“Only cause you were surprised to see a zombie? I assume?” Hyungwon says through gritted teeth as they walk to the cashier.

Minhyuk turns pink and he chuckles. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way! You just looked really tired. Kihyun, I swear to god…”

“It’s fine.” Hyungwon shrugs, his things being scanned by the cashier now.

After he pays he waits for Minhyuk to pay for his grocery too and they decide to walk home together.

“Let’s order some fried chicken for dinner.”Minhyuk says when Hyungwon is keying in their passcode.

He agrees and they shared dinner in the living room with bottles of coke. Minhyuk tells him while living alone he sometimes ordered too much for himself and ended up with leftovers. Says he eats a lot but he really should stop overestimating himself.

Hyungwon laughs at his silly antics throughout the night, listening to Minhyuk ranting about how the previous tenant was a college kid—Kihyun’s uncle’s friend’s son—who was barely home and always came home drunk, about his job; some kids drew on his expensive bag once, some hyperactive kids give him headaches, (But I still love them, Minhyuk says.) to how Kihyun is so hard to contact now because he’s so busy with work and spending time with his boyfriend, Hoseok.

“I kind of feel lonely when Hoseok sticks by Kihyun a lot lately.” Hyungwon agrees with gritted teeth. As hard as it is to admit, with Hoseok catching up with his time with Kihyun after a long distance Hyungwon feels a little neglected. “The audacity! I had to find a place to rent last minute and got this shitty flat with roaches.”

Minhyuk’s eyes are wide and his mouth is open the whole time Hyungwon describes his shitty experience living in the shitty flat. Listening to people next door bickering and some kids crying upstairs to some kids playing flute in the house in the middle of the night. Of course Hoseok and Kihyun offered him their couch, but as bitter as Hyungwon could be, he wasn’t about to just intrude on the two finally moving in together.

“I’m glad I’m here now,” Hyungwon finally says, downing the last of his coke.

The fried chicken is all gone now, Minhyuk’s licking the seasoning off his fingers, humming.

“I’m glad you’re here too. Sometimes the place gets too quiet living here alone.” Minhyuk smiles, looks at Hyungwon and this is it.

He winks at Hyungwon again, before getting up and tidying up the table.

Hyungwon’s stunned, sitting on the floor because why is Minhyuk winking at him again? He can’t for his life figure out what it means. But Minhyuk throws the boxes, bottles and used napkins into the trash can, washes his hands and says goodnight for the night.

The architect retreats into his own bedroom, turns on his computer and works on the design his director has emailed him. He tries not to get distracted about what just happened after dinner, managing to finish his work and saving it into his USB.

And when he’s in his bed he thinks about the wink again.

_God damn it._

 

 

 

 

He arrives to work early the next morning, unable to sleep that well because he had been thinking of a certain wink from a certain person and trying to decipher the meaning behind it.

“Okay, so the meeting will be a little earlier at noon,” Bora says, flipping through her file and reading some things. “Hoseok, you will be presenting first, and please mind that the contractors will be here too.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Hoseok nods.

“And Hyungwon, present the design, cause the director’s not going to talk about it. He wants you to do that.”

Hyungwon feels a surge of pride being given this responsibility by the director himself. “Of course!”

Bora glances at him and smiles. “Someone’s enthusiastic.” She comments before walking off to discuss something with the director.

“Are you nervous?” Hoseok asks, turning his chair to face Hyungwon.

Hyungwon’s fingertips are already cold at the thought of presenting the design for such a huge project. “Yeah, I am.”

“You’ll do fine.” Hoseok smiles assuringly.

“You will too, Hoseok-hyung.”

And when the time is approaching for the meeting Hoseok is setting up the projector in the meeting room when Hyungwon realizes he didn’t save his work online last night. And instead, saved it on his USB.

Which he can’t seem to find anywhere in his bag.

“Hey, buddy, you okay?” Hoseok asks, watching him fumbling with his bag.

“ _Shit,_ man. I think I lost my USB.” Hyungwon’s panicking. It’s his first big presentation and he lost his fucking USB.

“What?” Hoseok almost shouts and takes his bag, looking for it himself. “It’s gotta be here somewhere. You can’t lose it you know, the director’s gonna kill us.”

Hyungwon curses, hands in his hair now. He doesn’t know what to do, his heart is pounding, already imagining himself cleaning up his desks and saying goodbye to Hoseok. And he can’t even wave goodbye cause he’s carrying this box full of his work things and he will not be able to find a new job because the director tells everyone what an incompetent person he is.

“Did you even take it out of your room?” Hoseok asks, his forehead creased and really worried.

“I—I don’t know…” Hyungwon mumbles. “Do you think if I drive home now and check—”

“Okay boys! The people will be here soon, let’s get the presentation ready.” Bora announces as she walks in with the director.

“Hyungwon, I trust you worked on the things I sent to you by email.” Director Kim says as he takes a seat at the table.

Hyungwon swallows a lump in his throat and nods anyway. He hopes the director and manager doesn’t see that he’s contemplating jumping out of the window.

He nears Hoseok and whispers, “Do you think I can go out and get it real quick?”

“Are you crazy? Important people will be here anytime soon!” Hoseok whispers a little too loudly and Hyungwon hisses, hitting his arm.

At that time the other people arrive and Hoseok and Hyungwon start bowing and introducing themselves, shaking hands and managing polite smiles. Bora starts telling them all about the new boys in the office and how they can offer fresh insights for a project like theirs.

It drives Hyungwon even crazier when he has to take a seat when all he wants to do is run.

“Hey, is Kihyun free, can he do me this one favour of grabbing that USB and bringing it here?” Hyungwon whispers to Hoseok.

Hoseok blinks. “Good idea, let me text him real quick.”

Hoseok texts Kihyun under the table as people exchange pleasantries at the table. When Kihyun doesn’t answer right away Hyungwon hits Hoseok’s arm to urge him to tell Kihyun they’re desperate. Hoseok starts spamming Kihyun with texts.

When ten minutes went by and the superiors are fortunately still discussing other things, Kihyun replies.

_I’m busy, there’s a traffic accident involving many people. I’m on call. Tell Hyungwon I’m sorry._

Hyungwon groans internally and snatches the phone from Hoseok.

_Please give me Minhyuk’s number, please please please._

He can’t think of any other source of help at this desperate time. Thankfully Kihyun texts him Minhyuk’s phone number to his phone.

_He’s your roommate,_

_but whatever_

_here it is anyway._

Hyungwon wastes no time to text Minhyuk. And the text is long, typed by shaky fingers under the table, full of apologies for bothering him and that he wouldn’t do this if he wasn’t so desperate.

Hoseok’s already getting up to present.

The phone vibrates five minutes later.

_Hyungwon! Sure I’ll grab it for you! Send me the location of your office too!!_

Hyungwon wants to cry at the quick way Minhyuk agrees to help him. So he sends his location and thanks Minhyuk profusely over texts.

Minhyuk doesn’t reply and he keeps checking if he did. He catches the director’s eyes on him and manages a small calm smile, and pretends to listen to what Hoseok has to say.

Minhyuk still doesn’t say anything as the contractors start asking Hoseok questions, which means the presentation is coming to an end already. Hyungwon makes a subtle gesture for Hoseok to prolong the presentation for him, making a desperate face.

Hoseok bites his lips nervously and starts stuttering as he speaks, repeating some things and looking over at Hyungwon telling him that he can’t prolong much longer.

_Hyngon I’m hereI got the usb_

The text from Minhyuk has typos including on his name but Hyungwon doesn’t care, so he carefully gets up and tells Bora with hand signals that he just needs to go to the bathroom real quick. Bora narrows her eyes at him but waves her hand quickly. Telling him to hurry.

Hyungwon slips out of the meeting room as Hoseok tries to explain everything in much more detail. He runs out of the office and Minhyuk’s there, panting.

“Oh my god, I’m so, so, sorry.” Hyungwon can’t even look at Minhyuk, he’s so, so embarrassed and really, really grateful.

“It’s fine!” Minhyuk says cheerily and somehow Hyungwon knows he’s trying to sound happy and not make Hyungwon feel bad. “Here you go!”

Minhyuk takes out the USB out of the pocket of his jeans and hands it to Hyungwon. Hyungwon takes it.

“It’s just a really, really important presentation and I don’t want to mess up so early in my career—”

“Hyungwon—”

“I might get fired and I just—”

“Hyungwon!” Minhyuk grabs him by the shoulders and Hyungwon shuts up, staring at him all wild eyed and Minhyuk’s gaze is soft, warm and his smile is gentle. “Count to three.”

Hyungwon’s voice tremble. “One.”

“Two.”

“Three.” Hyungwon takes a deep breath.

“You’ll nail the presentation,” Minhyuk states, not taking his eyes off Hyungwon.

Hyungwon blinks, only cause he thinks he sees stars in Minhyuk’s eyes. “I’ll nail the presentation.” He repeats, almost dazed.

“Now go inside!” Minhyuk chuckles a little, pushing him towards the door now.

“T-thank you! I’ll buy you a meal or something!” Hyungwon says over his shoulder as he hurriedly enters the office.

Minhyuk waves at him. “I’ll hold on to that! Now go!”

He winks.

Hyungwon grins and nails the presentation.

 

 

 

“I really thought I was gonna die.” Hyungwon says over bottles of beer in the bar.

Kihyun and Hoseok are seated in front of him, both leaning on each other. Tired.

“Me too.” Hoseok sighs. “I had to prolong the presentation for so long I don’t even know what I was talking about.”

Hyungwon puts his hands together and bows his head on the table. “Thank you so much, Hyung! I owe you a big one!”

“Hey, his presentation wasn’t as smooth as planned and it’s all cause of you.” Kihyun glares at Hyungwon and kicking him under the table. “If this ruins my Hoseok’s career I swear to god I’ll kill you Chae Hyungwon.”

Hoseok wraps an arm around Kihyun’s shoulders. “Don’t be like that, babe, everything went well in the end.” He smiles down at Kihyun and Kihyun just crosses his arms together.

“I’m really sorry and grateful, okay?” Hyungwon smiles apologetically at his two friends.

“What’s gotten into you anyway? If Minhyuk wasn’t there for you how do you think things would have turned out?” Kihyun mutters.

“Oh,” Hyungwon didn’t text Minhyuk after the presentation. He figured he could thank the man later at home himself. He scratches his head. “I really don’t know what I would have done if Minhyuk hadn’t helped.”

“Hey, call him.” Kihyun suddenly says, looking at Hyungwon expectantly. “Ask him to come and share a drink with us.”

“What?”

“Yeah, buy him a drink or something. He’s got your back when you needed it the most.” Hoseok adds nonchalantly.

Hyungwon leans back in his seat. Somehow he doesn’t know what to say. “Kihyun, he’s your friend. Why don’t you call him?”

Kihyun scoffs. “Aren’t you the man who texted him for help earlier today?”

“I—I—well Minhyuk said you’re so hard to get in contact with now. I think he’ll be glad to receive a call from you.”

Kihyun stares at him and there’s amusement on both his and Hoseok’s face.

“Someone hung out with his roommate!” Hoseok says teasingly.

“What happened to roommate is just a roommate thing?” Kihyun snickers and Hyungwon hates the look on both of their faces.

So he covers his face with his hands instead, shaking his head. Now there is no way he and Minhyuk can just be roommates. Minhyuk went a great length just to help him with his work, he deserves to be bought a drink.

“Fine.” Hyungwon removes his hands from his face and takes his phone out. He texts Minhyuk without much thought and presses send before he can rethink about it.

“Really though, Minhyuk’s not that bad of a person. I mean I get the roommates are just roommates thing, but now I think you two would make good friends.” Kihyun says, taking a swig of his beer.

Hyungwon sighs. “You’re not saying that just cause you feel bad right? You did ditch him a lot recently for Hoseok-hyung.”

Kihyun gasps, looking offended. “I didn’t _ditch_ him!”

“Kihyun! I told you if you want to hang out with your friends I’d let you. There’s no need to ditch friends over me,” Hoseok says worriedly. “Well, except some friends…” he glances at the bar where Hyunwoo is talking to a customer over the counter.

Kihyun pouts, looking angry. “I want to spend more time with you is that wrong?” he mumbles as he looks away.

Hoseok hears it clearly and he grins. “What’s that?”

“You heard me.” Kihyun mutters, still not looking at him.

Hyungwon makes a barfing sound and Hoseok laughs loudly. The couple starts to playfully bicker with each other as Hyungwon drinks his beer.

Minhyuk replies the text saying he’ll be there with lots of exclamation marks _!!!!!_

“He said he’ll be here.” Hyungwon says, holding his phone in one hand and the bottle in the other.

“Who?” Hoseok asks.

“Minhyuk.”

“Oh.”

The table went silent for a brief moment, before Hyungwon clucks his tongue, uncomfortably shifting in his seat.

“So,” he draws out, “I think—I _think_ Minhyuk _might_ be flirting with me.”

Kihyun, who was drinking his beer, almost did a spit take, starts choking, and Hoseok pats his back worriedly.

“Baby! Baby! Don’t die on me! You’re the nurse here!” Hoseok exclaims and Kihyun coughs even harder, lifting a hand to tell him to stop.

Once he stops coughing, Kihyun looks at Hyungwon with the most condescending look Hyungwon thinks he’s ever received.

“Minhyuk?” he says as if it’s a joke. “With _you_?”

Hyungwon’s taken aback, not knowing what to say.

Hyunwoo comes at the right moment to offer Kihyun fresh napkins and more beers. Hoseok takes the napkin from Hyunwoo rather aggressively and hands it to Kihyun.

“Thanks, Hyunwoo-hyung.” Kihyun and Hyungwon say at the same time.

Hoseok is quiet as Hyunwoo went away.

“I am good looking.” Hyungwon decides to say, resuming the conversation.

Kihyun laughs. “Okay.” He waves a hand in the air dismissively.

“I’m not making this up.” Hyungwon groans, because he needs to get it out of his system. He didn’t sleep well last night, forgot his USB and he thinks it was because he kept thinking about how Minhyuk keeps winking at him. Like he’s expecting Hyungwon to kiss him or something.

Okay maybe not kiss, Hyungwon doesn’t know why he’d thought Minhyuk would expect a kiss but that’s not the point.

“The point is, I really think he’s flirting with me. Whenever we talk, he says these nice things like ‘tomorrow will be a good day for you’ or something. ‘Have a good night’ or ‘I’m glad you’re here’ and then he just _winks_ at me! Who does that?!” Hyungwon’s exasperated because truthfully it gnaws on him more than he’ll ever admit at how nice and bright Minhyuk is and how he likes to wink at Hyungwon. He could accept the nice words just fine, but the winks just throw him off.

Kihyun and Hoseok who have been listening intently hum together, thinking.

“I don’t know, Hyungwon, Minhyuk’s dumb as a rock.” Kihyun states as a matter of factly.

Hyungwon wants to say something at that but decides against it.

“And _because_ he’s dumb,” Kihyun starts gesturing seriously, “I don’t think he would even know _how_ to flirt.”

“Maybe he doesn’t even realize he’s flirting.” Hoseok mutters.

“How does _that_ work?” Kihyun looks at him incredulously.

Hoseok shrugs. “You were flirting with me when we first met right? You didn’t even know.”

“That’s not—that’s—the thing is, _Minhyuk_ , is the _dumbest_ person in the _world_.” Kihyun has to emphasize every word. “Hyungwon, I think he might just be innocent.”

“What are you saying?” Hyungwon squints at the smaller man across the table. “That it’s all in my head? He winked at me cause he’s just _nice_?”

“Well, I mean—what— _god_ , are you even sure he winked at you?”

“Three times!” Hyungwon holds up his hand with three fingers. “That’s not an accident or my imagination!”

“What imagination?”

The three at the table almost jumped when they see Minhyuk already standing by the table, smiling innocently with a bottle of beer already in one hand. The three friends stare at him with hands clutching their chests.

“I—I’m sorry? I interrupted a really engaging conversation, didn’t I?” Minhyuk chuckles.

“Like you’d care.” Kihyun retorts even though he’s still trying to calm the heart attack he almost had.

“Aw, Kihyunnie, you didn’t even call me for the past few weeks you can’t act cold around me like this.” Minhyuk pouts and moves his stare to Hyungwon. “Hi, Hyungwon.”

“H-hi.” Hyungwon swallows a lump in his throat.

Minhyuk takes a seat next to him. “Scoot,” he says and Hyungwon did. “Hoseok! How are you?” Minhyuk beams.

Hoseok smiles at him. “Great! How’s living with Hyungwon so far?”

Minhyuk glances at Hyungwon who chugs at his beer. “He’s okay.” He smiles, all teeth showing and eyes crinkling at the sides.

“Oh,” Hoseok looks at Hyungwon and raises an eyebrow. “I hope he doesn’t cause you too much trouble.”

“No, no.” Minhyuk shakes his head.

“Um, I made you go back home and fetch that USB. You must have been working then.” Hyungwon scratches his head.

“I got another teacher to replace me for that short time, so it’s okay.” Minhyuk says. “Plus, you said you’d buy me a meal.”

“I’ll buy you a drink instead.” Hyungwon says pointing to Minhyuk’s bottle of beer.

Minhyuk looks at the bottle and shakes his head. “No,” he says as a matter of factly. “I want a meal.” He grins.

The architect smiles amusedly at the teacher.

“Yeah,” Kihyun who has an undecipherable look on his face starts to speak. “Pick a _date_ and buy him a meal, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon wants to throw Kihyun into a trash can. He’s small. Hyungwon can carry him.

“I’m okay with weekends, or after work.” Minhyuk turns to Hyungwon. “There’s this new restaurant I’ve always wanted to try, they have this meat from Japan? I heard the steaks are really good and all. But I’m just worried about you, cause you’re always busy—”

“Okay, okay, I’ll buy you a meal there and I’ll make sure I’m not busy.” Hyungwon says when realizes Minhyuk’s rambling.

“Okay!” Minhyuk makes a sign with his fingers and drinks his beer happily.

“You just want steak.” Kihyun shakes his head at Minhyuk. “That’s all there is. You don’t even think about Hyungwon, do you?” He looks at Hyungwon now instead and Hyungwon thinks he’s turning red.

“Busted.” Minhyuk laughs instead and Hyungwon doesn’t know why his heart drops when Kihyun gives him a knowing look.

It’s like he’s telling Hyungwon; _see? He’s dumb. He just wants to get a chance to eat expensive steak and would have been okay with anyone as long as he gets his free meal_.

Hoseok who notices the silent exchange rubs Kihyun’s back and smiles at Hyungwon. As if he’s sorry. “So, you mentioned there was a huge traffic accident. Was everyone okay?”

Kihyun sighs, and Hyungwon’s glad of the change of topic.

“No casualties, but it was really hectic, I tell you.” Kihyun rubs at his own shoulder, suddenly acting like he’s so tired, so Hoseok squeezes both of his shoulders. “There are some kids involved too, I’m so glad they weren’t badly injured.

And so the conversation draws on to other things. Hyungwon’s glad of the general topic, not much personal discussion about things and Minhyuk, he finds, is loud, rants a lot, laughs a lot and likes to disagree with Kihyun just cause he wants to.

And when he’s dying from laughing (his words), he grabs onto Hyungwon’s arm like it’s his lifeline, and his eyes are always so tightly shut with delight only cause he’s so happy.

Hyungwon really just finds it endearing.

 

Later that night they part ways outside the bar, Hyungwon tipsy and Minhyuk still sober because he’s a teacher so he doesn’t get drunk to avoid hangover.

The kids are his hangover, he has said.

“Wow, that was really nice!” Minhyuk exclaims happily as they walk back to their apartment. “I haven’t hung out with friends and have drinks like that for so long.”

Hyungwon smiles lopsidedly at him. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Minhyuk pouts as he nods at Hyungwon. “I told you Kihyun has ditched me a lot lately. Jooheon and Changkyun are also busy with the new app they’re developing.”

“Who’s Jooheon and Changkyun?”

“Friends.” Minhyuk beams and Hyungwon swears to god, even under the night sky Minhyuk is so bright; it’s like there’s sunshine at nighttime. Which is impossible. But possible because Minhyuk does it. “You should meet them someday. When they’re not too busy. They’re great people, Hyungwon.”

“Okay,” Hyungwon says.

Minhyuk sighs, “Why are my friends so busy though? I mean, as a teacher I’m busy too, but you guys work day and night it’s so worrying sometimes, you know that?”

“Kihyun’s trying to save lives.”

Minhyuk smiles. They’re approaching the elevator to take them to their floor. “Yeah, but what about you? Are you saving lives?”

Hyungwon slows down his steps, thinking. “I don’t. But I’d like to think we’re building lives.”

Minhyuk hums, genuinely amazed by the response.

Hyungwon chuckled almost proudly. “When I think about building homes, I can’t help but imagine the lives they’re gonna have in that home. The things they’re gonna do there. How they’re going to decorate it over the years. What kind of memories created, relived and talked about in that space they call home.”

Minhyuk keys in the passcode and they enter the apartment together.

“A home is where you really live,” Minhyuk says, taking off his shoes. He gazes at Hyungwon. “Not at work then.”

Hyungwon feels a swift hit on his heart. He really felt that. He stares at Minhyuk’s back as the teacher walks into the kitchen without looking back, the switch clicking and the lights turning on, illuminating the apartment.

When he walks into the kitchen Minhyuk is pouring water into a glass. His eyes are soft as he looks down at the clear water, his lips hide a whisper of a smile.

“Have some water. You drank a lot.” He offers the glass to Hyungwon.

Hyungwon takes it, drinks it and feels the water running down his dry throat.

Minhyuk laughs a little, watching him down the glass in one shot. He’s leaning against the kitchen counter.

Hyungwon sighs. And he pinches the bridge of his nose. “I really need to take it easy on my work. I really do.” He says. “But I also want to do my hardest.”

“Doing your hardest is not doing your best.” Minhyuk answers, and Hyungwon feels him grabbing his hand, removing it away from his face. He fixes Hyungwon’s bangs gently and Hyungwon can hear him breathe this close. “Wanting to take it easy… when you say you really do, I really don’t see you doing it. Because one week you moved in here you were a ghost. You work too hard, Hyungwon. And sometimes that’s not a good thing.”

Minhyuk takes a step back after, smiling.

The kitchen is so silent Hyungwon can hear the lights humming. The lights are illuminating yellow on Minhyuk’s face, and he still looks bright as ever.

“I’m gonna go to sleep now, got to handle kids tomorrow, you know.” He chuckles, but before he turns around and leave, he winks.

And Hyungwon knows he has to find out why, right now, at this moment, because if he doesn’t he knows he will never figure out why Minhyuk is like this. Why he stands close to Hyungwon, fixes his hair, tells him good things and winks at him.

So he pulls at Minhyuk’s hand and cups the other’s face with his own two hands, pulling him closer.

He stares into the eyes, the pupils that are shaking, listens to the breaths that are lost in the air.

“H-hyungwon?” Minhyuk gasps, unable to look anywhere else but Hyungwon’s eyes.

His eyes shimmer in the proximity, searching for what would explain the position they are in in Hyungwon’s eyes but all Hyungwon sees is confusion in Minhyuk’s.

“What are you doing?”

“What are _you_ doing?” Hyungwon snaps back.

Minhyuk manages a forced smile, and chuckles weakly. “I—I don’t know? You just suddenly—is there something on my face?”

When Hyungwon doesn’t answer Minhyuk pushes at him slightly.

“Stop scaring me like this!” he says but he’s still so stiff in Hyungwon’s hold, unable to move. “What do you want from me? I don’t have that much money as a kindergarten teacher but I’ll give you what I have—”

Hyungwon’s heart stops when Minhyuk blinks in the middle of his outbursts of nonsense.

“M-minhyuk, do that again.”

“What?” Minhyuk groans, frustrated because he’s confused.

“Blink.”

“Why?” Minhyuk blinks anyway and Hyungwon eyes widen, and he thinks his heart just dropped down five floors of his ribcage.

That was it. That was the whole thing. The whole flirting thing. When Minhyuk blinks with his lopsided eyes, one eye closes first before the other, Hyungwon finally realizes. That’s why it looks like he’s winking.

Kihyun’s right. He’s too dumb to flirt. He’s too dumb to even blink properly too.

Hyungwon on the other hand is also dumb to even think of this possibility, too full of himself that he’d think someone like Minhyuk would even flirt with him.

Hyungwon lets go of him like he’s hot, and Minhyuk stares at him cautiously.

If only Hyungwon looks at him then he’d notice how red Minhyuk has turned.

He lifts his hands, taking a deep breath in.

“I’m drunk.” He tries to explain. And he pauses, searches for an elaboration but that’s it. That’s all he could think of at this moment and the floor doesn’t exactly give him any ideas.

So he promptly walks away and into his bedroom to lament his own foolishness.

 

 

 

 

“Wait, wait, I’m dying oh no, I’m dying!” Kihyun’s head is on the table at the park. He’s laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Hoseok on the other hand is clutching at his stomach, his laughter is too intense for sound.

Hyungwon’s face is in his hands. “Shouldn’t have revealed this. Shouldn’t have revealed this.” He chants, too embarrassed for his own good.

They’re in the park near the office having lunch outside because the weather is nice. They bought some sandwiches and Kihyun’s not in a hurry to return to the hospital.

“I just—I just can’t imagine you doing all that and blaming it all on—” Hoseok lifts his two hands in the air. “You being drunk. Minhyuk must have been really confused!”

“Look, whatever, okay! I was wrong, and you were right, Minhyuk doesn’t flirt around like that.” Hyungwon groans.

Kihyun wipes the tears off his eyes. “This is gold!”

“In my defence, he was getting into my personal space too! Who does that?!”

“Oh, Minhyuk does that. He doesn’t understand what personal space is. Ignore it.”

“Could have given me a heads up.” Hyungwon grunts through his teeth.

Kihyun nonchalantly waves a hand in the air. “Never really talked about that, so…” he shrugs.

Hyungwon points an accusing finger at Kihyun. “You! You also didn’t tell me he blinks that way!”

Kihyun nods to calm him down, raising his hands as if Hyungwon might hit him. “I guess I’m so used to it that I forgot he blinks like a _loser_.”

“Anyway, case is closed. Can we all forget about this now?” Hyungwon grabs his sandwich and eats angrily.

The two shake their heads.

Hyungwon’s mouth is full of sandwich and he feels sadly miserable. “Please, I need to live, I don’t want to ever remember this.”

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk, unfortunately, won’t let him forget what he did. Because the moment they meet at home after Hyungwon arrived at work, he jumps on the couch and welcomes Hyungwon home with a wide smile.

“Hyungwon! You’re home! Did you get a hangover from last night?” He asks.

The television is playing some documentary.

“Come and sit with me.” Minhyuk excitedly pats the space next to him.

Realizing he has not much to lose, Hyungwon sits and Minhyuk stares at him.

“So, about last night—”

Hyungwon groans. “I’m sorry, I was drunk, I wasn’t really thinking—”

Minhyuk laughs, so loudly Hyungwon fears the neighbours are going to hear him and call to complain.

“Let me ask you one question,” Minhyuk raises a finger and Hyungwon looks at him, fearing the worst.

But this is already the worst, he thinks. Plus, he wants to know what Minhyuk is going to ask.

“Okay.” He nods, lowering his voice and doubtful where this is going.

“Do you like me, Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon immediately lost everything. His words, his composure, his dignity, his breaths and his soul.

Minhyuk laughs again and grabs Hyungwon’s arm with both of his hands. “There’s no shame in admitting your feelings, Hyungwon, come on.”

Hyungwon immediately grasps the easiest defence he could get at this time; that is to act annoyed.

“As if,” he scoffs, pushing Minhyuk’s hands off his arm. “I was just—it was just a stupid thing.”

“So a stupid thing is you grabbing me in the heat of the moment—”

“Don’t say it like _that_.”

“—and looking like you wanted to kiss me?”

Hyungwon wants to die. That’s it. No more living for Hyungwon. Minhyuk doesn’t seem like he’d let him live anyway.

“First of all—” he shifts on the couch. “—I wasn’t trying to kiss you.”

Minhyuk makes some weird teasing sound and puckers his lips so Hyungwon couldn’t help but laugh and push his face away. Minhyuk is delighted.

“I was just weirded out cause you blink like a loser!” he says.

Minhyuk immediately falls silent as he blinks and there it is, but the smile is gone from his face.

_Oh shit._

“Wait, I mean—”

“Bench!” Minhyuk shouts. “Did Kihyun point it out to you?” he asks, “I swear to god, I’m going to kill that ash-hole! People usually won’t notice unless Kihyun goes around and tells people I blink like a loser! Which, I do _not_!”

Hyungwon chuckles at it, relieved that Minhyuk wasn’t offended at the words that he stole from Kihyun in his desperation to shrug his own embarrassment off.

“I’m sorry,” Hyungwon murmurs, he’s really sorry. “I actually do agree you don’t blink like a loser.”

“Right?” Minhyuk throws his hand in the air and leans back on the couch, grabbing a pillow to wrap his arms around. “That doesn’t make me a freak or something.” He lowers his voice and looks at Hyungwon. “Right?”

Hyungwon immediately shakes his head. “I think of it like this, like eccentric architectures, people are built in different ways. You’re just built that way. That you blink unlike any other normal person. That’s a great design.” _That creates unfortunate misunderstanding_ , he wants to add but held himself back from doing so.

Minhyuk beams at the words. “You’re right, wow, Hyungwon you’re so smart.”

“I know.”

He looks at the people in the television, and hears Minhyuk smiling ear to ear.

“Just so you know,” Minhyuk starts. “I’m not dating anyo—”

“That’s it, I’m going to sleep.” Hyungwon promptly gets up and Minhyuk is laughing as he sighs, dragging his feet to his bedroom.

“But it’s still early!” Minhyuk shouts as he enters the hallway. “Hyungwon-ah! I was kidding!” But he’s still laughing which means he enjoyed teasing Hyungwon. “Oh, come on!”

Hyungwon goes into his bedroom anyway.

 

 

 

 

The next morning, the moment Hyungwon opens the door of his bedroom, Minhyuk just stumbled out of his own, messy hair and books in his hands.

“Oh, you’re early today! Good morning, Hyungwon!” Minhyuk says, grinning so early in the morning despite his condition.

“Good morning.” Hyungwon answers, a little bewildered to have Minhyuk as the first person he sees after what happened last night. “You… You okay there?” He asks, fixing his shirt as he closes the door behind him and they walk out to the living room.

“I overslept,” Minhyuk chuckles embarrassedly as he fixes his hair, shuffling away in a hurry. He’s grabbing his shoes hastily and putting on his socks when the books he’s carrying slip out of his hold.

Hyungwon sighs, grabs them and carries them while Minhyuk is putting on his shoes.

“Thank you!” Minhyuk mutters in a singsong voice. He takes the books from Hyungwon’s hands and eyes the architect from head to toe. “You’re dressed casual today?”

Hyungwon takes his shoes from the shoe rack. “It’s a site visit day.” He says, putting on his shoes.

“Oh,” Minhyuk nods. “Look at the time!” he suddenly says. “I gotta go! I hope you have a—”

“Do you want me to give you a ride?” Hyungwon asks, taking out his car keys.

There’s a glint passing across Minhyuk’s eyes at the sight of the car keys, and he opens his mouth for a second. Then, he nods quickly. “Yes, please.”

So they end up in Hyungwon’s car, Minhyuk excitedly getting into the passenger seat and putting on his seatbelt.

“You have a really nice car, Hyungwon.” Minhyuk says, looking at the rearview mirror and turning around to check out the backseats.

Hyungwon sighs, pulling the door close on his side and turning the engine on. “Not like I drive it anywhere but to the office though.”

“We should go out,” Minhyuk says and Hyungwon’s head turns at the speed of light to glare at him. “sometimes.” Minhyuk adds belatedly, a michievous grin on his face. “To somewhere nice. I’ll take you to great places to hang in this city.”

“You mean I’ll take _you_ there.” Hyungwon corrects, already pulling out of the parking spot.

Minhyuk merely laughs.

The traffic isn’t bad that day.

“Can you drive?” Hyungwon asks once they’re out of the apartment area.

“Nope. Failed my test.” Minhyuk chuckles.

“Oh.” Hyungwon sees the drive through for the coffee shop he frequents in the morning, and glances at Minhyuk. “You don’t mind me stopping by just a second to get coffee do you?”

“Oh, not at all, I’m sure I’ll still get to the school earlier than using the bus,” Minhyuk shakes his head, looking out his window as Hyungwon pulls to the drive through. “The next bus would have me waiting for 15 minutes, and then I’d have to get to the train station…”

Hyungwon orders his usual and turns to Minhyuk. “You want anything?”

“It’s fine I don’t drink coffee.” Minhyuk cranes his neck to look at him, smiling so early in the morning.

“And something not coffee, please.” Hyungwon says to the worker.

Hyungwon hands Minhyuk the drink later. And Minhyuk looks at the drink dumbfoundedly.

“Now, where is this school?” Hyungwon asks, keeping his eyes on the road and sipping on his coffee as they turn at the intersection.

“Oh, just go straight and take the next right.” Minhyuk sips at his hot drink carefully. “Tea latte.” He mutters.

Hyungwon smiles, glad that Minhyuk likes it.

The kindergarten Minhyuk works at, turns out to be on the way to the architectural firm Hyungwon works at.

“Hey, my workplace is just a few blocks away.” Hyungwon says once they arrived. He looks out at the colourful building, the kids outside, the parents dropping their kids off.

It occurs to him how different their workplace ambience are.

“Thank you so much, Hyungwon!” Minhyuk says, taking off the seatbelt and picking up his tea from the cup holder.

He pushes the door open hastily, and Hyungwon calls after him before he can run away.

Minhyuk’s staring at him expectantly, still in a rush, but why does Hyungwon feel like he wants to keep Minhyuk there longer?

“I can drop you off for work tomorrow too. And the next day too.” Hyungwon finds himself saying.

Minhyuk blinks and a smile creeps up his face, it’s so bright. Brighter than any of the colors painted on the kindergarten. Not to mention mischievous too. “Every day?”

Hyungwon scoffs. “Yeah, it’s on my way to work anyway.”

Minhyuk nods quickly. “But why? I’m fine as it is.”

Hyungwon swallows a lump in his throat. “You said you have to take the bus, and the train and to be honest that sounds like a hassle to me.” He chuckles a little, clearing his throat after. “Plus, you saved my career the other day, it’s the least I can do.”

“You still owe me that meal.” The teacher grins, and waves goodbye.

The door is closed and Hyungwon watches him running and bowing at the parents, and also greeting the kids animatedly. He sees the kids looking up at the teacher with bright expressions, jumping around and following the teacher into the building.

 

 

 

 

“You seem happy today,” Hoseok says, getting into the car.

Hyungwon’s picking him up from the office to get to the construction site together.

“Really?” Hyungwon asks disinterestedly.

“Yeah. Something happened?” Hoseok putting on his seatbelt and thus began the drive to the site.

It’s a little out of the city so it is going to take a while.

“Not really.” Hyungwon mutters, drinking his coffee.

Hoseok lets him brush the topic aside, and starts talking about their work, looking through the documents he has with him and Hyungwon entertains him with his own ideas. They talk about how uptight the director is, and how they wish they can get on his level to be renowned in the field of architecture.

The visit is more on checking on the buildings they were going to preserve. It’s a historical site and Hoseok’s taking pictures and jotting down notes as Hyungwon checks on old doors, and beams.

“Take a good look at this place, boys.” Bora says once she stands with them. “We are going to preserve the history of this place. This is an old neighbourhood where your ancestors might have lived.”.

“Imagine all the families lived in this neighbourhood.” Hoseok starts talking as they walk around. “How they all grew up here. The houses are so nice, I hope they grew up really well too.”

Hyungwon scoffs. “Sappy.”

Hoseok smiles softly.

“He’s right. Buildings are essential part of our lives.” Bora says. “They may hold more memories than you do in your entire life.”

 

 

 

 

The proposal was approved.

 _Here comes the tsunami of work_ , Hyungwon has thought, already flipping through blueprints, and plans, and designs.

The days get busier and busier as time passes by, Bora’s surprised he’s coming to work earlier than usual now and Hyungwon comes home late as a routine. It’s like the first week he moved all over again, Minhyuk’s always asleep by the time he returns.

But they see each other every morning, Hyungwon eats his cereals that he bought for breakfast. And drives Minhyuk to the kindergarten, watches him go greet the kids, drives to his own workplace. Work.

Home. And it’s late again.

Morning, and Minhyuk likes his tea latte.

Kindergarten. Minhyuk greets the kids.

Work.

Minhyuk texted him a little after 6, looking for the vacuum cleaner. Hyungwon tells him it’s in his room and to just go inside and grab it.

It’s midnight now, and the director and Bora left just a moment ago, looking worn out.

“Get some sleep, boys. Please.” Bora has said before she left, heels clacking in the empty, dark hallway.

“If we’re gonna have to stay on schedule,” Hoseok says, looking at their schedule thoughtfully. “It’s better that we finish the blueprints by tonight.”

“Yeah, sure.” Hyungwon yawns. “There’s also the new design for that house.”

“Right.” Hoseok nods, tight lipped. “I think we’re changing the kitchen design to fit the budget.”

Hyungwon nods, clicking on his mouse, eyes droopy. His phone vibrates.

It’s a text message from Minhyuk.

_You’re not home yet._

He swivels around and round on his chair.

_Gotta keep on schedule._

_Did you even have dinner?_ Comes a quick reply.

_Had a late lunch. Are you worried about me?_

Minhyuk doesn’t reply for the next ten minutes.

_Only cause if you’re staying there until next morning I won’t have my ride to work :^(_

Hyungwon chuckles at his phone and Hoseok looks at him.

_I’m sorry. Might have to pass tomorrow. You’ll be fine just for one day right?_

Minhyuk doesn’t answer and Hyungwon thinks he’s asleep already. He resumes work.

“Hey, I’m gonna sleep for an hour, please pick up the phone if Kihyun calls.” Hoseok’s yawning and stretching his arms in the air. He groans tiredly and plops down on the office couch.

“After that I’m sleeping.”

Hoseok grunts.

Kihyun calls a bit past one o’clock and Hoseok is still sleeping so Hyungwon answers the phone for him.

“He’s sleeping.” Hyungwon says.

“Oh. I just finished my shift. Tell Hoseok I’m coming over early in the morning to bring him a change of clothes.”

“Sure.” Hyungwon yawns.

“Go to sleep.” Kihyun sighs.

Hoseok slept two hours and apologizes for sleeping longer than he originally planned.

“It’s fine,” Hyungwon has said and took his turn to sleep.

He wakes up a little after dawn. There are two texts on his phone when he checks on it.

_Do you want me to bring you a change of clothes, Hyungwon? Don’t want you to be smelly in the office and all._

The second one is sent half an hour later. _I’ll come before I go to work then._

He doesn’t answer. Still soaked in sleep and finds himself just thinking about Minhyuk rummaging through his closet and taking his clothes. He remembers he left his room messy. Minhyuk’s going to have to find his way around the messy room.

 _Wait_.

Oh god. His underwears that he just throws around.

He grabs his phone to stop Minhyuk from coming over.

_It’s fine, you don’t have to—_

He almost jumps when his phone rings. It’s Minhyuk and he’s panicking.

“Hey,” He says as he presses his phone against his ear. “You know what, it’s—”

“I’m here.” Minhyuk sounds cheery so early in the morning.

“ _What_?” He walks out of the office with a confused Hoseok watching him half running away.

Minhyuk is there, with a paper bag in his hand, a cup of coffee and his phone pressed against his ear just like Hyungwon.

It must be Hyungwon’s sleepy vision that makes Minhyuk look so dreamy early in the morning, a soft smile stretching across his face at the sight of Hyungwon.

“Good morning. You don’t look so good.” Minhyuk walks to him after hanging up. “I brought you a change of clothes as promised.”

“I didn’t make you promise anything.” Hyungwon blurts out, a little dumbfounded—and maybe a little touched— at Minhyuk’s act of kindness.

“It’s just an expression,” Minhyuk chuckles. “I bought you your coffee from the usual shop.” he hands Hyungwon the coffee and it’s warm in Hyungwon’s cold hand. “And some pastries too cause you need your breakfast—”

“Minhyuk?”

Hyungwon looks over Minhyuk’s shoulder to see Kihyun in his blue scrubs, carrying coffees and a paper bag too.

“Hyungwon?” He tilts his head confusedly, staring at the two roommates. His eyes narrow just a little at the sight of the two just outside the firm.

“Hey, Kihyun.” Minhyuk greets him.

Hyungwon’s face is flushing red, why does it feel like he’s caught red handed doing something wrong?

Maybe it’s cause Kihyun’s giving him this weird look.

“What are you doing here?” Minhyuk asks casually, not at all bothered by the looks Hyungwon and Kihyun are exchanging.

“I brought Hoseok his change of clothes and breakfast…” Kihyun’s voice trails off.

“Right.”

“Hey, let’s go in and have breakfast together,” Kihyun says, gesturing for them to go inside together.

“Okay!” Minhyuk agrees and the two walk inside, leaving a confused Hyungwon outside.

And then they’re all sitting in the pantry. Kihyun made Hoseok sandwiches that Hoseok eats deliciously like he hasn’t eaten for a week.

Minhyuk brought Hyungwon some croissants and a salmon sandwich. He’s eating one too.

“So,” Hoseok starts, drinking his coffee. “it’s really kind of you to come here and do this for Hyungwon, Minhyuk.”

“He gives me ride to work every morning now. It’s the least I can do,” Minhyuk says, pulling out cucumbers from his sandwich.

Hoseok and Kihyun share a look that Hyungwon doesn’t miss. How does he stop them?

Hyungwon realizes his sandwich also has cucumbers so he pulls them out too, placing it onto the napkin where Minhyuk puts his.

Minhyuk looks at him and gives him a knowing look.

They talk about the progress of Hoseok and Hyungwon’s work. Whether there will be more of this breakfast in the pantry. Hoseok and Hyungwon swear it’s only today because they fell a bit behind schedule since the director took his time with the designs and materials.

“Alright, I gotta go now,” Kihyun says once all the food are finished, getting up and cleaning up Hoseok’s mess.

“Thank you for coming over Kihyunnie!” Hoseok grins up at his boyfriend. “Now I’m all recharged for the day after seeing your face!”

Kihyun scoffs, kisses him on the forehead and says a hurried goodbye to go to work.

Hoseok is still grinning like an idiot even after Kihyun left and Minhyuk and Hyungwon stare at him, amused.

“You really got it bad for him, huh?” Minhyuk asks, crossing his arms together.

“I miss him already,” Hoseok sighs, putting down his coffee and frowning.

Minhyuk laughs. “Hyungwon’s got it bad for me too.”

Hoseok’s ears perk up at the statement and Hyungwon groans, getting up to get rid of the trash on the table.

“He tried to kiss me once.”

“I did not!” Hyungwon retorts while Hoseok laughs happily. “Minhyuk was just blinking weird. I was curious why.”

“Oh yea, I heard about this.” Hoseok’s still laughing.

Minhyuk puffs out his chest. “Oh, so he talks about me now?”

“Shut up, Minhyuk. Don’t you have a class to teach?”

Minhyuk laughs but gets up anyway. “You’re right, better get going.”

“I’ll see you out,” Hyungwon mutters, grabbing Minhyuk by the shoulders and pushing him out of the place to stop him from saying more stupid things, but Minhyuk holds on to the doorframe.

“He’s seeing me out, Hoseok!” Minhyuk beams and Hyungwon just pushes the giggling man out.

He walks Minhyuk until they’re outside of the building. The weather is cold in the morning.

“You’ll be home early today?” Minhyuk asks, squinting under the bright sky.

“Hopefully.” Hyungwon answers. “Now go.”

Minhyuk snickers. “Okay, okay you’re trying to get rid of me now, I’m a little hurt.”

Hyungwon sighs, looking around, everywhere as long as it’s not Minhyuk. “No, I’m not. You’re gonna be late to work.”

Minhyuk grins. And waves goodbye happily. Hyungwon watches him go and goes back inside.

“Okay, that was weird.” Hoseok says, already in fresh clothes and sitting at his desk.

Hyungwon’s looking into the paper bag Minhyuk brought. He really did go through Hyungwon’s closet and packed him his favorite blue shirt. Hyungwon is at least glad he gets to wear his favorite shirt.

“What’s weird?” Hyungwon asks, looking at the clock on the wall. The director and manager will be there soon.

Hoseok turns to face Hyungwon on his chair, arms crossed on his chest. “Is there something going on? Between you and Minhyuk?”

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow at him, scoffing. “No.” He answers truthfully. Admittedly, the roommate is just a roommate thing was cancelled entirely, Minhyuk wasn’t flirting with him at all, and saved his career; so he finds it acceptable to be friends with Minhyuk. “Why are you asking this? I told you there was no flirting going on. I was wrong. And now it’s more comfortable hanging out with him cause of that, you know.”

“Uhuh.”

“Dude hanging out with a dude.” Hyungwon mutters, picking up the bag to go change.

“Bros being bros?” Hoseok asks.

“Yeah. What’s better than that?” Hyungwon smirks before leaving and freshening up.

 

 

 

 

On his way home, Hyungwon finds Minhyuk walking on the street, so he slows down and rolls the window down.

“Going home?” He asks.

Minhyuk seems surprised to see him, and a smile instantly lights up his face when he realizes it’s Hyungwon. “Hi, yes, I’m on my way home.”

Hyungwon gestures to the passenger seat. “Get in.”

Minhyuk beams, scurrying into the passenger seat. Once he’s seated he sighs out of relief.

“It’s pretty late,” Hyungwon says, eyes on the road. “Did you stop by somewhere after school?”

“Yeah, went out with Jooheon.”

“Oh, the one who makes apps, right?”

“Yes! You remember.” Minhyuk claps a little, as if it’s an achievement.

The architect merely smiles at the road. “Have you had dinner?” He asks instead.

“No.”

“Do you wanna have dinner together?”

“Sure.”

“Do you know a good place for some bean paste stew?”

“Yeah.” Minhyuk quickly straightens in his seat and starts giving directions. They end up at a restaurant that Minhyuk said serves the best stews in the whole city. After Hyungwon parked the car they went inside.

Minhyuk greets the old woman at the counter as if they’ve known each other their whole lives and somehow Hyungwon’s convinced of it because the waiter calls Minhyuk by his name and asks him about his work.

“This is Hyungwon,” Minhyuk points at Hyungwon. “He recently moved here so I’m showing him the best restaurant in the whole city.”

The waiter, whom Minhyuk calls Sanghyuk, laughs politely. “Nice to meet you, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon smiles. “Likewise.”

“He also has a crush on me, so I guess now we’re on a date.” Minhyuk suddenly says and Hyungwon sighs, shaking his head.

“I’m glad you chose our restaurant as the place for your first date.” Sanghyuk grins.

Minhyuk giggles.

“I don’t have a crush on him, and can I have bean paste stew with a bowl of rice, please.” Hyungwon says to the waiter.

“Oh, come on, Hyungwon.” Minhyuk looks up at the waiter, says his order and waves a hand in the air. “Hyungwon’s just shy about it, don’t mind him.”

“No, please don’t mind Minhyuk, here.”

Sanghyuk chuckles and gives Hyungwon an understanding look. “It’s fine, I know how he is.”

Hyungwon nods gratefully.

When the waiter left, Hyungwon pours himself a glass of water already served on the table and takes a huge gulp.

“Can you please stop that, Minhyuk?”

Minhyuk who was checking on something on his phone immediately drops it on the table. “Fine, I won’t play with my phone when we’re having a meal but there was a text from Changkyun—”

“No, no.” Hyungwon shuts his eyes briefly, suddenly his head hurts. “I meant telling people that I like you.”

“Oh.” Minhyuk blinks, picking up his phone again. “But you do.”

“I don’t.”  Hyungwon pinches the bridge of his nose.

The teacher is texting again, not looking at Hyungwon. “Yes, you do.” He sings and Hyungwon covers his face with his hand, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Whatever.” He sighs and leans back in his seat.

Minhyuk puts down his phone and rests his chin on his palms. “So, how was work?” he asks, eyeing Hyungwon in his favorite blue shirt.

“It was fine.” Hyungwon answers without much thought. “What about yours?”

Minhyuk shrugs.

“Tell me about it. I don’t think you’ve ever talked about your work that much.”

And once Minhyuk starts, apparently it’s hard for him to stop. Hyungwon listens intently though, even as the food comes, and they’re eating. Minhyuk’s rambling about everything that happened in that one day with mouth full of rice.

“And sometimes, it’s hard when the kids are already crying in the morning, you know.” Minhyuk mutters. “So I always tell them it’s not good to start the day with so much tears, when you can start it with a smile.”

Hyungwon hums to show he’s still listening.

“Usually it works, but this one kid, she doesn’t cry, she just sits there with the biggest frown on her face! And I tried getting her to slowly open up but that’s gonna take a longer time with the progress we’re having.”

“You’ll get through her.” Hyungwon says absentmindedly.

“You think so?”

“Yeah, all the kids seem to like you. I’m sure she will too.”

Minhyuk blinks, a piece of kimchi between his chopsticks and uneaten cause he’s staring at Hyungwon with his bangs in his eyes. “How do you know that?”

Hyungwon shrugs, finishing his stew. “I see the way they greet you in the morning.” He puts down the bowl and wipes his mouth with the napkin as he gazes at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk’s expression softens just as their eyes met, and Hyungwon smiles slightly at him behind the napkin.

All of a sudden, the phone on the table rings, and Minhyuk fumbles to answer.

“What? What? What?” He asks as soon as he presses the phone against his ear.

Hyungwon stacks the bowls on the table as Minhyuk finishes what is left of his food while listening to the person on the line.

“Yeah. Tomorrow?” Minhyuk asks. “Okay.” He pauses. “Oh, can I bring someone else with me? You’d be glad to meet him.”

Hyungwon looks at him and Minhyuk catches his eyes, smiling and raising a finger.

“Yeah, yeah, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon raises his eyebrows at the teacher, pointing at himself questioningly.

“He has a crush on me but that’s not important, I’ll ask him if he wants to come along. Okay, bye.” Minhyuk hangs up happily, putting down his phone and eating a spoonful of rice.

The architect stares at him in disbelief, crossing his arms together.

“Lee Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk looks up at him from his bowl. “What?”

“I said, stop doing that.”

Minhyuk laughs. “It’s just a joke!”

“Sooner or later everyone’s going to think I actually have a crush on you, you know that?”

“But you do.”

“I don’t.” Hyungwon pulls at the collar of his shirt. A mischievous smile tugs at his lips and he has to struggle to keep a straight face. “I have a reputation to uphold you know, I don’t just _like_ anyone.”

Minhyuk drops his spoon, and frowns. “I’m not just anyone.”

“Yeah, but I still don’t have a crush on you.”

“What, I’m not good enough for a good looking architect like you?”

“What I’m saying is, my taste is very restricted and maybe you don’t fall in my category.”

“Oh, so what is your taste? A building that’s designed properly? One where it doesn’t blink like a _loser_?”

Hyungwon blinks, straightening in his seat. “Kihyun’s words. And—” He lifts a finger. “I told you I don’t think you blink like a loser.”

“Okay, so why don’t you have a crush on me?”

“This isn’t high school, Minhyuk, stop with the crushes.”

“Ah, so you’re in _love_ with me?”

“Lee Minhyuk,” Hyungwon says with the tone of a warning.

Minhyuk laughs loudly, clutching his stomach that the next time he speaks his voice is hoarse, “Okay, anyway, do you wanna come with me tomorrow morning?”

“What day is tomorrow?”

“Saturday, you fool.” Minhyuk’s smile is so wide the sides of his eyes are crinkling it’s almost adorable.

Hyungwon hisses and sighs, “I want to sleep.”

“Oh, come on Hyungwon, I’ll introduce you to Jooheon and Changkyun! They’re excited to meet you already!”

“Only cause you told them I’m some crazy guy who has a crush on you.”

Minhyuk holds in a giggle. “Not really, but it’s nice to meet some new people, right?”

“What is it with tomorrow morning?” Hyungwon pours himself more water and starts drinking.

“We’re going to the gym.”

Hyungwon is really tempted to splash Minhyuk with the water he’s drinking because Minhyuk should wake up, Hyungwon barely goes out of his room once he’s home. “I don’t… go to the gym.”

“You can start now. Cause I don’t either. But Hyunwoo-hyung is a trainer there so we can get a discount for a workout session. Come on, it’s nice to feel healthy once in a while.”

“Once in a while,” Hyungwon repeats, chuckling.

 

 

 

 

It’s so early in the morning. And it’s Saturday. Usually Hyungwon isn’t even up at this time, and if he is, he must have gone insane or something.

But here he is, driving his car with a giddy Minhyuk singing along to the weekend morning radio.

His voice cracks every now and then when he tries to reach a high note, so Hyungwon attempts to turn off the radio but Minhyuk grabs his hand and stops him all the time.

“Don’t forget your water, Hyungwon,” Minhyuk says after they parked and Hyungwon was already out of the car.

He takes his bottle and his bag from the backseat as Minhyuk gets out of the car too.

The gym is on the second floor of a building and Minhyuk already sighs as he climbs the flight of stairs.

“We can still ditch if this is already too tiring for you.” Hyungwon smirks at him as he walks past the other and hastening his steps up the stairs.

Minhyuk groans.

Upstairs, there are already other people gathered in their workout attire. It’s an entirely new scene for Hyungwon who’s a homebody. Hyunwoo greets them once they’re there, and there are already other people stretching next to the prepared treadmills.

“I didn’t know you do this,” Hyungwon says after their greeting.

Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow. “Me? Oh, I train people by day and tend the bar at night.”

“Interesting.” Hyungwon only manages to say before Minhyuk pulls his hand.

“So, this is Jooheon.” Minhyuk starts once Hyungwon sees a man smiling ear to ear, a prominent dimple on his cheek. “And this is Changkyun.”

This other man seems serious but he’s smiling rather awkwardly.

“Hyungwon! Heard a lot about you!” Jooheon greets him happily, holding out a hand.

“A lot?” Hyungwon echoes, glancing at Minhyuk who’s grinning.

“Are you really crushing on Minhyuk-hyung?” Changkyun asks and Hyungwon’s mouth open but no words came out.

He tries again. “Minhyuk, you really should stop—”

“Well, look who’s here!” Someone exclaims excitedly and they all turned to see Hoseok with his tight shirt and Kihyun trailing behind him. “Hyungwon, you work out now?”

“Why the fuck is everyone here,” Hyungwon mutters under his breath before feeling Minhyuk grabbing his arm.

“I asked him to come with me!” Minhyuk chuckles like an idiot and Hyungwon pulls his arm away.

“Lee Minhyuk are you trying to kill him?” Kihyun asks. “This man can barely carry himself and now you’re asking him to work out?”

“Hey.” Hyungwon interjects, feeling offended. “I’m not _that_ weak.”

“But you’re saying you _are_ weak?” Minhyuk asks instead and Hyungwon rolls his eyes.

“Changkyun-ah, you didn’t return my calls, where have you been?” Kihyun turns to Changkyun who looks away as if he didn’t hear him. “Hey, you’re going to ignore me like this after I lent you my playstation?”

“We were on a worktrip.” Jooheon answers instead, smiling and trying to calm Kihyun down because Kihyun seems like he’s ready to fight.

“Anyway,” Kihyun sighs, turning to Hoseok who is smiling happily at everyone. “This is Jooheon and Changkyun.”

“Oh yeah, I met Changkyun briefly when I visited you here last year.” Hoseok says, shaking Changkyun and Jooheon’s hands. “And Jooheon, heard a lot about you!”

“Only good things I hope,” Jooheon says politely.

“We’re going to start now.” Hyunwoo comes into the circle, gesturing for them to take their place.

“Oh, sorry!” Kihyun quickly apologizes and suddenly Hyungwon’s pulled to Minhyuk’s side.

“Stay next to me so we can make fun of Kihyun together,” Minhyuk whispers.

Kihyun who was saying something to Hoseok turns around and glares at Minhyuk. “I heard that.”

“Working out doesn’t make you bigger, Kihyun.” Minhyuk fakes a smile.

“It does make me stronger so I can beat the shit out of you for annoying me someday.” Kihyun showed him his fist and Minhyuk acts as if he’s scared.

Hyungwon’s watching amusedly.

“Hey, stop it, Minhyuk.” Hoseok laughs a little. “Let my Kihyunnie live.”

Kihyun sticks out his tongue at Minhyuk before Hoseok gets his attention again.

The workout session is hard and rigorous, they were only ten minutes in when Hyungwon finds himself already losing his breath and so, so tired. Even Minhyuk is quiet and not throwing comments at how Kihyun almost fell and Hoseok has to catch him.

The session ended half an hour later and the moms and other men start crowding around Hyunwoo. He seems famous and admired by the people asking him questions and everything.

“Never again,” Hyungwon says, still out of breath and drinking his water.

“Yeah, never again.” Minhyuk agrees, panting and hands on his knees.

“Hey, hey, hey, gotta build up that stamina, so don’t say never again!” Hoseok, who is the only one still standing straight, says excitedly. Even Kihyun seems dead next to him.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Minhyuk groans. He leans against Hyungwon, all sweaty and annoying. “Hyungwon-ah, you’re gonna have to carry me home.”

“Go away, you’re all sweaty!” Hyungwon pushes him and Minhyuk starts wiping his sweaty neck with his palms and trying to wipe it on Hyungwon who keeps him away at an arm’s length, laughing. “Gross!”

“So,” Kihyun says weakly, looking at them all. “Brunch? Anyone?”

 

 

 

 

“The only good part of working out, is food tastes a hundred times better!” Minhyuk groans as he eats his frittata and closing his eyes in delight.

“So do you guys always do this on weekends?” Hyungwon asks Hoseok who’s sitting across him. Minhyuk is shaking in his seat– excited over his food– beside him and he pulls his chair slightly away.

“No, this is our first time actually.” Hoseok’s munching on his Panini. “I keep telling Kihyun the gym I go to is better, but he wants to support Hyunwoo.” Hoseok rolls his eyes and Hyungwon laughs slightly.

“I don’t get it, is it so wrong to support a friend?” Kihyun asks, adjusting his own panini in his hands.

“No babe, that’s too big let me cut them in half.” Hoseok puts down his food to cut Kihyun’s panini into a smaller size.

“Speaking of support,” Changkyun at the end of the table suddenly voices out loudly. “Support our new app.”

“What is this new app?” Minhyuk asks.

“Well it’s not really an app, but more like a new software.” Jooheon starts.

“It’s an app.” Changkyun states.

“But, it’s like cinema in a box!” Jooheon raises his voice. “You get all these movies in one—”

“So Netflix?” Kihyun cuts him off.

“No!” Jooheon waves  a hand in the air, shaking his head. “I told you, it’s this software- it’s a—it’s like a—”

“Mini cinema that you can carry around and share with other people. It’s like, a portable, wireless cinema that people around you can connect to together and watch together.” Changkyun doesn’t even seem sure of what he’s saying either as he blinks at his food.

“Yeah, like that.”

“You can find it on the store.”

“This is expensive,” Minhyuk says, already on his phone.

“One week free trial only?” Kihyun is also on his phone.

“Do we get advertisements in the middle of the movie on trial?” Hoseok’s tapping on his phone now too.

“So it’s basically a streaming app?” Hyungwon’s still trying to make sense of what he just heard.

“Anyway,” Changkyun lifts his hands, signalling a big announcement. “It’s already the number one app in South Korea for last month.”

“Now _that_ , I understand.” Minhyuk beams. He lifts his tea and urges everyone to do the same with their drinks.

“Congratulations!” Hoseok cheers.

Jooheon and Changkyun nod proudly as the other congratulates them and asking if they patented it.

Of course they did.

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon just got out of the shower when he hears Minhyuk groaning loudly outside in the living room. He gets dressed, throws his towel on the bed and walks out to find Minhyuk trying to climb the tv.

“Why are you trying to climb the tv?”

Minhyuk turns his head around. “Oh, Hyungwon, thank god, come and help me with this.”

Hyungwon approaches him cautiously. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, before that,” Minhyuk lets go of the tv and stands in front of Hyungwon. And he smiles, but Hyungwon sees a hidden intention behind that smile so he doesn’t return it. “You don’t really watch the tv, do you?”

“Um, no? I barely have the time.”

“So, is it okay if I move this tv into my bedroom?” Minhyuk clasps his hands together and stares at Hyungwon with a hopeful smile.

“Whatever.”

“And help me carry this into my room?” Minhyuk bats his eyelashes and Hyungwon holds his stare. “Pleaaaaseee?”

“Minhyuk, my body is sore from working out.”

“Mine too, you think you were the only one who worked out?”

Hyungwon groans but walks to the other side of the tv anyway. “Hurry up, I don’t have all day.”

Minhyuk grins and takes the other side quickly. “Yes, you do!”

They took the tv off from the thing holding it in place on the wall, and both of them groan in pain because of their sore arms and the heavier than they thought tv.

“I’m gonna drop it, I’m gonna drop it!”

“Don’t fucking drop the tv Minhyuk!” Hyungwon warns and feels the tv tilting on the other side. “Lee Minhyuk!”

Minhyuk screams but thankfully they didn’t drop the tv. The journey to Minhyuk’s bedroom is slow, and excruciating, full of shouts and screams and a toppled chair at the dining table.

When they got into the room they decided to put the tv on the bed to regain their strength.

“Why is it so heavy, and big?” Minhyuk is panting, patting his back like an old man.

Hyungwon stretches his back. He looks around, Minhyuk’s room is messy but he can see Minhyuk cleared a space for the television on a low table in front of his bed.

“Let me get the tv decoder stuff.” Minhyuk runs out of the room, and Hyungwon sits on the edge of the bed.

There are clothes thrown around, the closet is open halfway, and there are children’s drawings on Minhyuk’s desk, some exercise books, sketchbooks too and encyclopedias that Hyungwon assumes he reads so he can tell the kids all about everything. There’s a notice board by his desk, filled with colorful papers of old reminders –that he never took off apparently, and some polaroids with his friends. From the way they dressed and what seems to be a party they attended, Hyungwon thinks it was in his college days. Kihyun has dark brown hair in most of them and Minhyuk blond. He looked brighter when he was blond, Hyungwon thinks. Next to it on the wall, there’s a portrait of him, presumably drawn by one of his students, Hyungwon hopes from the look of the squiggly lines.

Even in drawing Minhyuk is smiling brightly.

“Here we go,” Minhyuk walks into the room with remotes, tv decoder and other things in his arms. He hands the television stand to Hyungwon and puts a box of tools beside the architect.

Hyungwon tries to put it on while Minhyuk sets up the decoder.

“Can you do it?” Minhyuk looms over his shoulder as he screws on the metal on the back of the tv. “Wait, you’re doing it wrong,” He points at whatever Hyungwon’s doing wrong because Hyungwon doesn’t know if he’s even doing it wrong.

“Wait, why am I doing this?” Hyungwon puts away the screwdriver in his hands. “Do it yourself!”

Minhyuk frowns and pushes him away. “Sheesh, bossy.” He mutters.

Hyungwon scoffs. “And I don’t even get a thank you?”

Minhyuk forces a smile. “Let me do this in peace, would you?”

Hyungwon sneers at him and crosses his arms together as he watches Minhyuk do his own work. He tries not to focus on Minhyuk’s expression as he focuses on the tv, and instead inspects the bedroom. They’re not much different, Minhyuk seems like a messy person too. He also has a dusty computer on his desk. Probably too busy to use it.

Thankfully, Minhyuk seems to do everything correctly and they placed the television together onto the table.

They both step back and stare at the blank tv.

“Well, let’s try turning it on.” Minhyuk takes the cables and plugged them in.

Hyungwon sits on the bed again and Minhyuk takes the space next to him as he presses on the tv remote.

“Wow, it’s so much better to watch tv when you’re on your bed,” Minhyuk says amazedly, leaning back on his hands.

A documentary is on, showing marine animals, and soothing narrator talking over the blue footages.

“I love whales,” Minhyuk suddenly says, and Hyungwon cranes his neck, looks at the blue light from the huge tv screen illuminating his face. The narrator is talking about whales so Hyungwon thinks the documentary is showing whales now.

“Why?” Hyungwon asks.

Minhyuk blinks at the screen, his lips a soft smile, eyes fixed on the footages of the whale. “I don’t know,” He murmurs. “They’re big, and great. Don’t you think they can take you anywhere on their backs?”

Hyungwon chuckles slightly, finally looking at the tv.

“They also make this weird but fascinating sound when they’re trying to communicate,” Minhyuk says and chuckles when the documentary lets the viewers listen to the sound whales make. “They call their sounds a song and I think it fits. Maybe they _are_ singing to each other.”

They watch the documentary in silence, and the sound of the tv seems to echo in a smaller space than the usual living room. Minhyuk laughs every now and then, fascinated by the creatures on the tv and Hyungwon wonders if his child like fascination is what makes him so good dealing with kids.

Minhyuk turns to look at him, only to find Hyungwon already staring at him too.

“Hey, watch a movie with me.” He says.

“What movie?” Hyungwon asks, rubbing the nape of his neck.

“It’s this horror movie that I always wanted to watch, but was too scared to. But since you’re here now, accompany me would you?” He excitedly gets up and scurries to his closet where he takes out a dvd. He connects the dvd player to the television excitedly. “We’ll order in for dinner while we watch this.”

So they did. They ordered black bean noodles and Minhyuk said he doesn’t mind eating on the bed. Hyungwon is careful anyway.

They did scream all the way throughout the movie because of the jumpscares and Minhyuk babbles after on, saying how it wasn’t fair, they were focusing too much on this and that so that when a ghost appears, of course people would be surprised. Hyungwon wants to say that’s the point of it all but bites back on his words and watches the movie (and Minhyuk’s reaction) in what he hopes is silence. Because apparently he screams when Minhyuk screams too.

When the movie ends, Hyungwon’s already lying on the bed, full and tired, while Minhyuk goes out to throw away the trash from their dinner.

Minhyuk comes back and sits beside Hyungwon, pressing on the tv remote and surfing through the channels. He settles for a sitcom, lowers the volume and lies down beside Hyungwon, pulling a pillow under his head. They fall silent, letting the room be filled with the sound of the actors talking.

“Why did you want to put the tv in here?” Hyungwon asks in a low voice.

Minhyuk turns his head on the pillow and smiles at the architect softly. “I like letting the sound of the tv lull me to sleep.”

“Why?”

Minhyuk shrugs. “I don’t know,” He says, eyes slowly blinking (winking) and he looks sleepy already, with the sound of the actors talking from the television surrounding the whole room. “It’s just easier to fall asleep this way.” He whispers and this time when he blinks his eyes stays closed, and his lips stay smiling.

Hyungwon doesn’t say anything, just stares at him with the changing colors of the tv light on Minhyuk’s skin and finds his eyes drooping.

He remembers Minhyuk sleeping on the couch, wrapped in his blanket that one night. The soft sound of the tv playing in the living room. A note written to Hyungwon on the kitchen counter with homecooked stew and salvaged from burning chicken.

He falls asleep to the soft sound of Minhyuk breathing.

 

 

 

 

(He woke up at 3, turned the tv off and placed a blanket on Minhyuk before retreating into his own bedroom to sleep again.)

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk surrounds Hyungwon everywhere now. He’s there in that apartment, he’s there in the mornings, with his now usual order of tea latte. He’s there greeting the kids in the morning before Hyungwon drives away to his own workplace.

In occasional texts asking where anything is in the apartment.

He’s there in Hyungwon’s mind.

He’s in the car too.

“What are those?” Hoseok asks once he gets in the car, peering over his shoulder to look at the backseat.

Hyungwon looks at what he’s staring at too. “Oh, they’re the kids’ drawings and exercise books. Minhyuk left them there.”

Hoseok nods slowly, Hyungwon already begun driving to their site.

Sometimes Minhyuk forgets his tea in the cup holder in his rush. And Hyungwon brings in a cup of coffee and another of tea into the office because he doesn’t want to waste a perfectly good drink in the morning.

Minhyuk would say it’s okay over the text, Hyungwon can have them.

Hyungwon reminds him not to forget them ever again. So there’s always an ‘ _aren’t you forgetting something?’_ in the morning and Minhyuk’s embarrassed smile in the car now.

“Are we getting off early today? Since we’re not going back to the office?” Hyungwon asks, pulling on the steering wheel to turn left.

Hoseok’s texting on his phone. “I guess so.” He replies absentmindedly. “Why?”

“I was thinking of grabbing dinner somewhere with Minhyuk,” Hyungwon says nonchalantly.

Hoseok stops texting, looks at him and puts his phone down. “Yeah? Is that a usual thing?”

“What?”

“I don’t know.”

“He finishes work early, so I just thought it’d be convenient to get dinner together and then go home. We live in the same apartment after all.”

“Oh, can I come too?”

“Sure.”

Hoseok blinks at him. “Okay.” He pats his thighs, looking out the window. “I’ll ask Kihyun if he wants to join too.”

“Alright.”

 

 

 

 

They did get off early. And Hoseok and Hyungwon wait for Kihyun and Minhyuk in the restaurant, flipping through the menu and talking about nothing.

“I’m not against Hyunwoo or anything, but it just irks me whenever Kihyun wants to have a drink at the bar,” Hoseok mutters. “I know they’re close, they’ve known each other way before I met Kihyun, but Kihyun’s all chummy with this guy, I don’t like it.”

“Uhuh.” Hyungwon scans the main course on the menu. He doesn’t know if he should get meat or seafood.

“And Hyunwoo has this behavior as if he wants to show me he cares about Kihyun more than I do. Ugh, I don’t know it’s so frustrating because Kihyun doesn’t know this and he admires the guy so much for some reason.”

“You think they had something special between them before?”

“What?” Hoseok snaps. “I would have known!”

“I was just asking.”

“It bothered me even while we were doing long distance, cause it’s Hyunwoo this and Hyunwoo that, he did this and that to help Kihyun around. Should I trust this gut feeling to keep Kihyun away from him as much as possible?”

“They’re just good friends, relax. You’re way more significant in Kihyun’s life, I believe that.”

Hoseok sighs, and Hyungwon receives a text message from Minhyuk.

_I’m gonna be a little late :( Got some problem. Order first without me!_

Just in time, Kihyun arrives, pecking Hoseok’s cheek and taking a seat.

“Where’s Minhyuk, is he coming?” Kihyun asks, taking the menu from Hoseok.

“He said he’s gonna be little late.” Hyungwon answers.

“Oh,” Kihyun nods. “What are you gonna have, babe?”

“I can’t decide.” Hoseok shrugs, looking at the menu too.

“Did you guys know the restaurant with the famous Japanese beef steak requires you to make a month ahead reservation?” Hyungwon suddenly asks.

“What restaurant?”

“The new restaurant right around the corner from the bar.”

“Reservation? A month ahead? That’s crazy.” Kihyun hisses, putting down the menu.

“I know.”

“The food better be good for the month ahead to be worth it.”

“Yeah.” Hyungwon chuckles.

“Can we order first? I’m starving.” Kihyun raises a hand to call the waiter and they placed their order.

Minhyuk comes right when the food is served, panting. “I’m so sorry I’m late!” he says, taking a seat next to Hyungwon. The waiter hands him the menu.

“What was the matter?” Hyungwon asks, watching Minhyuk downs his glass of water.

Minhyuk seems tired, and worried, his eyebrows knitted. “Oh, this kid. Her parent forgot to pick her up and she was crying and the parents were unreachable.” He manages a smile. “The mom came though, so I just had to accompany the kid.”

“Phew, that sucks,” Kihyun says.

“Yeah it does.” Minhyuk sighs, and Hyungwon blinks, watching the way Minhyuk frowns at the list of food on the menu.

He orders, and returns the menu to the waiter.

“Ugh, I’m starving I had to skip lunch today because some kid pooped his pants during free play.”

“Wow, thank you for the information, Minhyuk.” Hoseok says as he cuts up the meat on his plate.

Minhyuk laughs.

“What a day at the kindergarten, huh?” Hyungwon pushes his plate slightly towards Minhyuk. “Have some of mine while you wait.”

Minhyuk fakes a touched sound and immediately grabs his fork to eat Hyungwon’s food. He starts stabbing anything he could get on the plate.

“Not _everything_. Just som—god damn it, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk giggles with his mouth full and finally puts his fork down. “Thanks.”

They eat in silence while Minhyuk drums his fingers impatiently on the table, hungry and praying for his food to come soon.

“Hey, remind me to carry the things in the backseat to the apartment. I need to mark them.” He says to Hyungwon.

“Okay.”

Hoseok and Kihyun look at each other. Kihyun raises an eyebrow and Hoseok shrugs.

Minhyuk sighs, rubbing his eyes with his fists. “When will I get to forking eat my food.” He whines loudly.

“Okay, I didn’t ask this for too long,” Hyungwon puts down his cutleries. “But what is up with censoring all these curse words?”

Kihyun blinks. “He works with kids, Hyungwon.” He says like Hyungwon is the dumbest person in the world.

“Yeah, I created this system of cursing but not really cursing.” Minhyuk says. “Like Kihyun is a bench—”

“I will fucking kill you.” Kihyun cuts off.

“Or stop acting like an ash-hole, Kihyun.”

“Minhyuk, I swear to god.”

“Anyway, the other teachers do it too. Sometimes it’s harder to not curse so we’ve been using this system to get it out of our system.”

Hyungwon chuckles “That’s funny.”

“Yeah.” Minhyuk agrees, eyeing the waiter for his food.

When his food comes he ate enthusiastically and they stayed and chatted for a little while after the food was gone, Kihyun ordering dessert that he shared with the others. After that he suggested they get some drinks at the bar, and Hoseok visibly rolls his eyes.

Minhyuk declines, says he’s can’t drink cause he’s working tomorrow.

“I’ll send you home first then,” Hyungwon says, getting up and picking up his jacket from the chair.

“Really? You would do that for me?” Minhyuk tilts his head at him as they walk out of the restaurant.

“Sure.”

They all got in the car, and Hyungwon drives Minhyuk home, reminding him to take the drawings and books in the backseat. The teacher’s grateful for the reminder and says goodbye to his friends.

“I should buy a car soon.” Hoseok speaks up once they’re seated at a booth in the bar.

Kihyun’s getting them their drinks, chatting with Hyunwoo at the bar.

“Yeah you should. You can drive Kihyun around with it. It’s convenient.” Hyungwon mutters without much thought and Hoseok gives him a strange smile.

“Yeah? Like how you drive Minhyuk around now?”

Hyungwon notices the shift in the topic and leans back in his seat.

“Got us beers,” Kihyun says once he got to the table, putting down three bottles of beers.

“That was a long chat,” Hoseok states and Kihyun gives him a weird look before sitting down. “Anyway, Minhyuk.”

“What’s wrong with him now?”

“Nothing,” Hyungwon sighs.

“Of course you’d say that.” Hoseok snickers.

“Look, Kihyun said we’d make good friends, and I admit that. I think we’re good friends now.”

Kihyun looks at them two. “Oh? Yeah, I said that.”

“So there’s nothing going on?” Hoseok leans forward expectantly.

“Does he even swing that way?” Hyungwon finds himself asking.

“Of course!” Kihyun retorts.

“Anyway,” Hyungwon drinks his beer. “No. We live in the same apartment, we help each other on some things, it’s just good friends being good friends with each other, you know.”

“How long has it been, like a month?” Kihyun narrows his eyes at Hyungwon.

“It doesn’t have to take so long to be good friends.” Hyungwon shrugs, picking at the sticker on his bottle of beer. “Plus, if it was something else I would know. I don’t even want to make a move on him or anything so yeah, it’s all,” He stares at Kihyun certainly. “Platonic.”

“Okay.” Kihyun shrugs, he looks unconvinced but then says, “Good friends.”

“Although I do hope Minhyuk would stop joking around, he does this stupid thing where he tells everyone I have feelings for him.” Hyungwon groans. The joke hasn’t stopped, it’s an ongoing one and Hyungwon hates it because if they grab dinner after work the people around them would just smile and look at them with this fond look in their eyes while Minhyuk giggles like a devil he is. It’s embarrassing only because Hyungwon doesn’t like Minhyuk that way.

Kihyun blinks, puts down his bottle and stares at the table. “What’s that?”

“He tells everyone I like him.” Hyungwon answers dismissively, he nods a little at the music playing in the bar.

There’s good music tonight, he likes it.

“Everyone? He makes it a point to tell, _everyone_?”

“He told me that too, after we had breakfast at the office, remember?” Hoseok asks, looking confused. “Oh wait, you left already.”

“Minhyuk didn’t tell me anything,” Kihyun mutters in a low voice. He seems to be deep in his thoughts.

Hoseok and Hyungwon exchange a look.

“Okay, this is awkward,” Kihyun laughs slightly. “And _weird_.”

“Spill.” Hoseok shifts in his seat excitedly, noticing that Kihyun has come up with something important.

“You know how you thought Minhyuk flirts by winking at you every chance he gets? And invading your personal space?”

Hyungwon doesn’t like where this is going because first, he doesn’t like being reminded of his own foolishness and second, because Kihyun looks serious but there’s a hint of a playful smile on his face.

“That’s not how Minhyuk flirts.”

“I know, sheesh, stop reminding me of the misunderstanding.” Hyungwon slumps in his seat because he’s now reminded of how confused Minhyuk looked when Hyungwon had his hands on his face.

How his eyes shone like they contain stars in the proximity and how Hyungwon could hear him breathe. His pink lips parted. Hyungwon thought he expected a kiss. Minhyuk said Hyungwon looked like he wanted to kiss him.

“Minhyuk,” Kihyun starts. “This idiot who is so dumb sometimes I don’t understand how he’s so good at dealing with kids, flirts that way, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon’s uncomfortable in his seat, he fiddles with the collar of his shirt, and drinks his beer.

“He’s so stupid that when he likes someone the first thing he does is convince that someone that they like him instead.”

“Oh _shit_!” Hoseok exclaims in realization and he smiles widely. “Minhyuk likes Hyungwon!”

Kihyun laughs loudly, not in the same happiness as Hoseok but more of a mocking laugh for Hyungwon.

“What kind of reverse psychology shit is _this_?!” Hyungwon—in his disbelief— questions, bewildered and eyes wide and somehow his heart is racing.

It’s the beer, it’s the beer, he had wine at the restaurant too.

Kihyun’s slapping the table as he laughs. “Oh man, okay this is hilarious. Minhyuk is so dumb I can’t believe he’s pulling this move on you.”

Hyungwon’s cheeks are hot now. He drinks more of the cold beer, but his hands are cold now too. Did Hyunwoo turn down the heater?

“It’s the classic Minhyuk move since college.” Kihyun explains. “But don’t worry about it.” He suddenly waves a hand in the air dismissively. “He’s used to being rejected that way. It doesn’t work but I don’t know why he’s still doing it.”

“Glad to know it doesn’t work.” Hyungwon mutters, rubbing the nape of his neck.

“Doesn’t mean you don’t have to be careful, though,” Kihyun raises a finger and gives him a serious look. “If you break his heart you would have me to deal with.”

Hoseok looks at the two of them because Hyungwon’s clearly threatened from the look on his face, so Hoseok manages a laugh. “Well, they’re good friends, and Hyungwon’s a good guy, Minhyuk too, I trust everything will be just _fine_.”

 

 

 

 

Except it isn’t fine. Hyungwon tiptoes around Minhyuk now, tries not to let Minhyuk see other people when it’s the two of them in fear Minhyuk pulls that move again, and tells anyone in proximity that Hyungwon is in love with him. It’s a scary thing.

That when they order their morning drink at the usual coffee shop he rolls down the window with a pounding heart – _why is it moving so slowly?!_ —just in case Minhyuk would tell the guy at the window that Hyungwon loves him.

“Hey, you okay?” Minhyuk asks, sipping on his tea in the passenger seat.

“Y-yeah?” Hyungwon stutters, biting his lips nervously.

“You look really nervous lately.” Minhyuk stares at him. “Something at work?” He asks, reaching out to squeeze Hyungwon’s shoulder comfortingly.

“Um, yeah.” Hyungwon lies. Minhyuk is still squeezing his shoulder.

Oh, that’s really comforting, Hyungwon finds, but still, he’s still confused around Minhyuk. Because if Minhyuk likes him that way, then he really doesn’t know what to do. They’re roommates, they see each other everyday, and Hyungwon was just over the fact that Minhyuk wasn’t flirting with him only to find out that Minhyuk is flirting with him in a different way.

“Want a cookie?” Minhyuk pulls a ziplock bag out. And they’re filled with animal shaped cookies.

“When did you bake that?”

“Last night.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“You came home late.”

“No wonder there was this cookie smell in the whole apartment. I was cursing the neighbour for making my stomach grumble in the middle of the night.”

Minhyuk chuckles, taking a cookie out. “Have a puppy shaped one,” He says with a soft smile.

“I’m driving.” Hyungwon says and apparently Minhyuk takes it as an order to feed Hyungwon the cookie himself.

Hyungwon can’t say anything because first, Minhyuk looks really happy and second his mouth is filled with a puppy shaped cookie. It’s chocolate. There are chocolate chips in it too.

“It’s my first time baking them, and since it turns out quite okay, I wanted to share some with the other teachers and kids.” Minhyuk says, putting the cookies back into his bag.

“It’s good,” Hyungwon says after he swallows everything.

“Great.” Minhyuk seems proud of it.

When they arrive at the kindergarten, Hyungwon reminds to not forget his drink. Minhyuk says a hearty goodbye as always, rushing out of the car to bow at the other teachers and the parents there dropping off their kids.

Hyungwon watches a mother and a father dropping off their son, looks at the way the parents hold the kid’s hands and how the mother fixes the kid’s hair with a wide smile. The kid gives each parent a kiss on the cheek and Hyungwon watches as Minhyuk bows to them happily, taking the kid’s backpack. Minhyuk and the kid wave at the parents as they leave.

Hyungwon doesn’t realize how long he has been staring until another car honks behind him and he finally drives away.

 

 

 

 

“This is great!” Bora says, looking at Hoseok’s work. “The director says it was okay too, which actually means he likes it so congratulations, Hoseok, you did a great job!”

Hyungwon claps, smiling at Hoseok, who’s scratching his head in embarrassment.

“I’m so glad.” Hoseok says, grinning and genuinely happy.

“Yes! So you can proceed with the model for that now, and you’ll present it in the next meeting.” Bora hands him some documents. “And don’t forget the client is coming over in an hour, so you two better be there. The director’s out for today.”

“Yes ma’am.” Both of the men say and she smiles before walking to Hyungwon’s desk and putting down a file of Hyungwon’s work that he submitted a few days ago.

“And this,” she says in a lower voice, “the director needs you to redo this.”

Hyungwon can’t help the sudden frown on his face as Bora leaves and he flips through the document, finding red markers on his drawings and designs, with the director’s handwriting about what he doesn’t like.

Hoseok notices, but doesn’t say anything because an upset Hyungwon should be left alone and he knows that.

So Hyungwon stays in the office even after Hoseok left, redoing his work and trying to understand how the director doesn’t like his design.

It hurts his pride, yes, especially after Hoseok was praised for his good work. It means that Hyungwon’s been working hard, but he needs to work harder.

He finishes his work close to midnight, turns off the computer on his desk and drives home without any thoughts occupying his mind. There are soft music playing on the radio and he wonders if Minhyuk will still be awake when he gets home.

Minhyuk isn’t anywhere outside his room when Hyungwon arrives and he settles to just take a hot shower and sleep.

That’s when he realizes the light isn’t working in his bathroom. He clicks the switch on and off, yet the bathroom is still dark and he groans loudly. Great. He really needed that shower.

So he knocks on Minhyuk’s door when he can’t seem to find any spare lightbulbs anywhere in the apartment. He pushes the door open and Minhyuk’s on his bed, watching the tv in the dark. He’s wearing a black framed glasses and truthfully that’s a new sight for Hyungwon.

“Hey,” Hyungwon says, taking a step in.

“Hey, you’re home late.” Minhyuk states as a matter of factly and puts down the tv remote in his hand. “What’s the matter?”

“We don’t happen to have a spare lightbulb in this apartment, do we?”

Minhyuk says there is, so they both went to the kitchen and Minhyuk produces a white lightbulb from a drawer. Hyungwon picks up one of the chair from the dining table and dragged it into his bathroom.

“You’re taller so why don’t you go ahead,” Minhyuk says, holding on the chair and now the bathroom is cramped and he’s gesturing for Hyungwon to get on there and replace the lightbulb.

Hyungwon gets on the chair and takes off the old lightbulb which is easy enough but Minhyuk’s yelling about not getting an electric shock which he ignores. He puts on the new one, and Minhyuk tells him to stay there while he tries to turn it on.

Minhyuk scurries out of the bathroom and clicks on the switch.

Nothing happens.

“Oh? Did you put it on wrongly?” Minhyuk asks confusedly, head tilted.

“No, I didn’t.” Hyungwon scoffs and redoes it anyway.

Still, nothing happens and Hyungwon moans in exasperation. He needs his hot shower after a hurtful day on his pride.

“Just use my bathroom then,” Minhyuk says nonchalantly, already walking away to leave Hyungwon there with his dark bathroom, old and new lightbulbs, and the chair.

Hyungwon puts everything back, sulky that things aren’t going his way as he hears Minhyuk clearing things up in his bathroom.

He takes his towel, change of clothes and walks into Minhyuk’s bedroom.

“Must be something wrong with the wiring,” Minhyuk mutters as he rearranges some bottles at the sink. “I’ll tell Kihyun’s uncle.”

“Yeah.”

Minhyuk smiles and goes back to watching the tv as Hyungwon showers.

When Hyungwon gets out of the shower, drying his hair with the towel, Minhyuk is still in the same position, focused on the tv.

“What are you watching?” Hyungwon asks, sitting on the other side of the bed. Minhyuk doesn’t seem to mind.

“Just this documentary. It’s interesting.” Minhyuk answers, eyes still glued on the screen.

Hyungwon hangs the towel around his neck, making himself comfortable on the bed as he too, gets absorbed into the documentary. Minhyuk throws some comment here and there every now and then, laughs at the jokes inserted in the documentary and Hyungwon finds himself not at all sleepy despite how he usually goes to sleep right away after coming back from work.

“I forgot how eye opening documentaries like this can be,” Minhyuk says once it ends, already snuggling with the pillows on his bed. Minhyuk has so many pillows on his bed, Hyungwon realizes. Different shapes and sizes. He also has a plushie of a brown puppy. “I used to watch them a lot when I was a kid, just fascinated about all these things in other parts of the world.”

“Yeah?” Hyungwon lies on the bed, stretching his arms. The tv is now showing some other programs.

“When I was a kid,” Minhyuk starts to say, and pauses to have a small smile carved on his face. “When I couldn’t sleep, I would go out of my room and find my parents watching these documentaries late at night.”

Hyungwon blinks, gazes at Minhyuk who’s still looking at the tv but no longer watching. What is it that Minhyuk sees, Hyungwon wonders. Is it his parents in the living room back home, watching documentaries together? Welcoming the little Minhyuk who was unable to sleep onto the couch?

“They’d let me lie on their laps, and my mom would play with my hair, and I’d watch all these different countries on the tv, listen to this interesting information entering my ear, and that was my lullaby.”

Minhyuk chuckles at the memory.

“Is that why you like to sleep with the tv on?”

Minhyuk shrugs, looking down at his fingers and playing with them. “I guess.”

Hyungwon hums, turning on his back just as Minhyuk turns on his side to face him.

The ceiling is changing colors, like how Minhyuk’s face changed colors while he talked about whales. His bed is comfy and his room is warm.

“Sounds like you had a really great childhood.” Hyungwon decides to say, swallowing a lump in his throat.

“I think so.” Minhyuk smiles, and even when Hyungwon feels Minhyuk’s eyes on his face he doesn’t dare to just turn his head and see how that happy childhood must have made the bright Minhyuk he’s seeing today.

Because what if Minhyuk sees how he’s thinking so much about how different their lives are?

“I’m thankful I get to say that I have a happy childhood. They’re the best days of my life.”

Hyungwon manages a small smile.

“I miss my parents,” Minhyuk sighs. “I should visit them soon.”

Hyungwon blinks at the ceiling. The tv screen is so bright that even without the lights on he can still see Minhyuk’s face in his mind.

“Do you call them often?”

Minhyuk nods. “I try to talk to my mom often. What about you, Hyungwon?”

“I don’t call, um, often.” Hyungwon swallows a lump in his throat. “I’m busy,” He quickly adds. “And we’re just not the type to talk often. It’s like, no news is good news, you know?”

Humming, Minhyuk nods again.

“Is that why you’re so good at dealing with kids? Because you lived well as a kid yourself?” Hyungwon suddenly asks, the question just pops into his mind.

“Yeah, if I may say so myself,”  Minhyuk chuckles, shifting on his pillows. “It’s like, I want them to be as happy as I was when I was a child.”

Hyungwon finds a smile stretching across his lips, despite himself.

“I want to have kids soon.”

At this Hyungwon almost cracks his neck to look at Minhyuk with bewilderment and Minhyuk laughs immediately, looking apologetic for Hyungwon’s surprise.

“Not _that_ soon, but I just want them,” He says instead. “I want to take care of my own.”

Hyungwon scoffs, looking away as he pushes his hands under the pillow. “No offence against kids, but I wouldn’t want them. Not looking forward to taking care of my own.”

Minhyuk hums confusedly, taking off his glasses and placing it away. “Why not? They’re great.”

“They are. It’s just—” Hyungwon thinks, chewing on his lower lip. “I’m not as equipped as you are to make children happy.”

He hears Minhyuk takes a deep breath to say something, but Minhyuk doesn’t. Instead he lets a rather heavy silence descend upon both of them, and the people are screaming in delight on the television, whatever program it is.

“Stay here, I know it must be a hassle to get up after making yourself so comfy.” Minhyuk breaks the silence so casually, placing a hand on Hyungwon’s arm. He retracts it not a second later. “I don’t mind.”

Of course he wouldn’t.

Hyungwon doesn’t say anything, even when Minhyuk pulls the blanket over both of them and curls under it, ready to sleep.

After another silence, Hyungwon blinks, and takes the remote.

“Can I turn the tv off though?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

Minhyuk’s closed eyes are the last thing Hyungwon sees when the tv screen goes blank, rendering the room into pitch black darkness.

 

 

 

 

Waking up next to Minhyuk isn’t awkward. Instead, Hyungwon finds it a little comforting, that despite knowing Minhyuk is somehow harbouring feelings for him, he’s still fine with sleeping on the same bed, without doing anything.

Minhyuk is bright as soon as he wakes up, Hyungwon knows this, but he didn’t expect him to be that bright as _soon_ as he opens his eyes.

Minhyuk takes his time stretching on the bed while Hyungwon goes into the bathroom, finding it convenient that he slept there since he has to share the Minhyuk’s bathroom now.

They go to work as usual.

Hyungwon’s redo of the documents are good enough for the director, which he is glad for and he works on the models with Hoseok for other ongoing projects.

The clients for the family home come a little after noon, and they’re all seated in the meeting room, with the model of the house built by Hoseok and Hyungwon last week on the table. The pair of husband and wife looks over the model, asks necessary questions, mostly regarding where their in laws will have their rooms and Bora answers each one patiently.

“Where is the second entrance?” The husband asks. “I don’t want to bother my in laws when I get home from work late. They’re going to nag at me.”

His wife sighs.

“We figured, since you wanted a family home, we tried to make it more family like.” Bora explains with a pen in her hand. “In your case, the family is your in-laws so we tried to do a design that shows cohesive relationship—”

“But the thing is, we want a separation in the house, I want my privacy in my own house,” The husband says, looking upset.

“What you’re really asking is, for us to built two houses.” The director speaks up, looking pissed and Hoseok and Hyungwon squirm in their seat. “We’re fine with that, but give us a budget for two houses, we’ll design it and have it built for you right away.”

The husband looks offended and the wife looks relieved that the director seemed to have said what everybody else is thinking.

“Okay, okay, fine.” The husband says, looking defeated.

When the clients leave with only minor changes and they get the permission to proceed, Hoseok gives out the biggest sigh.

“That was intense, I also thought the husband and wife was going to fight or something.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they did. Maybe they’re fighting on their way out of the building at this very moment.” Hyungwon says, stretching his arms.

“I hope they’re not.” Hoseok pouts. “A house design really isn’t worth to be fighting over.”

“People fight over smaller things, trust me,” Hyungwon chuckles, clearing up some documents on the table.

“You see how the director handled that, boys?” Bora asks, standing behind their chairs.

They all look at the director sitting at his desk already, looking serious and focused on his work.

“You gotta be that strict, sometimes we can’t listen to clients all the time.” She sighs. “But I’m guessing that’s also why he’s not married yet.”

Hoseok chuckles, slightly turning to look up at her. “You’re not married either, Noona.”

“Hey,” Bora glares at him. “I’m still finding the right one. Not everyone is as lucky as you to have found the right one so early in your life, Hoseok.”

Hoseok giggles, happy and probably thinking about Kihyun.

Hyungwon shakes his head.

“What about you, Hyungwon? Seeing anyone?” Bora asks.

“No, he’s not.” Hoseok answers for him instead and Hyungwon remains indifferent to the topic.

“Want me to set you up with some people I know?” her face lights up at the suggestion itself but slowly her smile falters when she sees Hyungwon not reacting as she expected him to.

“Nope. I’m not interested in dating right now.” Hyungwon answers, not even looking up.

She hums, and walks out of the meeting room after a pat on their backs.

 

 

 

 

When Hyungwon comes home, he’s surprised to not see Minhyuk anywhere. He takes a shower and sits down on Minhyuk’s bed, wondering where he is at this time of the night.

He turns on the tv, watches some random programs, not really paying attention to anything. He looks at the time, changes channel and still, Minhyuk isn’t back yet.

It’s only half an hour later when Minhyuk practically staggers into the bedroom. He’s frowning and his cheeks are red.

“Minhyuk, where have you been?” The sight of a frowning Minhyuk has Hyungwon straightening up at the bed, worried as Minhyuk almost loses his balance walking to the bed.

“Oh, Hyungwon,” Minhyuk tries to wave but his hand is limp. “I went out to drink.”

Minhyuk crawls onto the bed, and Hyungwon notices how tired he looks, how he’s not smiling and just how upset and sad he is.

“You reek of soju,” Hyungwon mutters and Minhyuk groans sadly. Hyungwon’s utterly confused at how worrying this drunken Minhyuk is. “Minhyuk… are you okay?”

At this question, Minhyuk looks at Hyungwon and that’s when Hyungwon notices the red rimmed eyes, and the tears glistening in his eyes.

He couldn’t say anything, couldn’t find it in himself to say anything to alleviate whatever it is that weighs down on Minhyuk at the moment.

“Hyungwon-ah,” Minhyuk moans and he pulls himself closer, immediately laying his head, face first into Hyungwon’s lap.

He’s curling himself on the bed, and he seems so small there, and Hyungwon thinks Minhyuk is shaking. He quickly grabs the tv remote and lowers the volume.

“Oh no… Minhyuk—are you—what hap—are you okay?” Hyungwon murmurs worriedly, still having trouble with words. He could only place a hand on the other’s back and feels Minhyuk takes a deep breath.

“I don’t know what to do, I didn’t know what to do,” Minhyuk cries, his voice muffled. “I was just there, and I didn’t know what to do.”

Hyungwon lifts his hands, unsure of where to place them because he doesn’t know where it really hurts for Minhyuk. He seems to be hurting everywhere with the way he cries into Hyungwon’s lap, and Hyungwon’s biting his lips in anxiety it might just draw blood.

“No, don’t, don’t,” Hyungwon shushes him, awkwardly patting the other’s back.

Minhyuk just cries harder as he shuts his eyes tightly at that painful cry.

“Minhyuk, don’t cry, don’t…” _Oh fuck_ , his voice is trembling as he decides to just throw all caution out of the window, wrapping his arms around Minhyuk, trying to hold him when Minhyuk seems to just fall apart.

The quiver in his voice and every trembling breaths that Minhyuk takes, shakes Hyungwon’s heart and tugs at its core. Hyungwon doesn’t understand, what it is that hurts so much to see Minhyuk like this, but knows that it’s easy to bend down and hold Minhyuk who’s crying into his lap, his shoulders shaking with each sobs.

“This kid, this kid I told you about,” Minhyuk sniffles, “Her parents are separating, and she’s so angry all the time, she’s crying alone during recess, and I don’t know what to do.” He sobs again. “They don’t even pick her up sometimes and then today they fought on who gets to take her home and my heart breaks, Hyungwon. My heart _breaks_.”

Hyungwon presses his face into Minhyuk’s back. If he could absorb all the sadness from Minhyuk this way he would. So he holds him tighter, taking in all the sobs and heaving breaths, that no one as bright as Minhyuk should ever deserve.

“When they were pulling at her I couldn’t do anything,” Minhyuk raises himself, pressing himself into Hyungwon, his hands clutching on the cotton shirt Hyungwon’s wearing so desperately. “I just stood there while she’s torn apart here and there.”

Minhyuk shakes his head, cries again and Hyunwon enveloped him into an embrace, hiding Minhyuk’s face into the crook of his neck because he doesn’t want to see the tears. He can’t even imagine them, can’t even believe that tears even exists for Minhyuk.

All this time he realized he had thought it was impossible.

“It’s not your fault,” Hyungwon whispers, rocking on the bed. “You did everything you could.”

“They were screaming at each other right in front of her.” Minhyuk weeps and weeps. “No kid deserves to see that, Hyungwon. It’s too hearbreaking.”

Hyungwon holds him by the back of his head, running his fingers through the hair in an attempt to soothe. He’s never good at this, finds it hard to comfort someone when he’s barely good at comforting himself. But somehow in his racing heart, and in the heat of Minhyuk’s tears there’s an urgency to do it. To placate anything that burns and churns the tears out of Minhyuk’s shimmering eyes.

“These things happen. The kid is strong,” Hyungwon whispers. “She’ll be fine. You just have to be there when she needs you in the kindergarten. You’re a great teacher, Minhyuk. You’re doing the best you can already.”

Minhyuk sobs, but doesn’t answer.

And it takes a long time of Hyungwon just lightly shushing him as he sniffles and cries the last of his tears into Hyungwon’s shirt. His tears are warm when it seeps into Hyungwon’s skin but Hyungwon couldn’t care less, he’s just relieved Minhyuk’s calmer as time passes, his breathing slower, quieter. Minhyuk turns his head to the side, and Hyungwon thinks he’s listening to his heartbeat because Minhyuk’s breathing comes into the same rhythm and his fingers loosen on Hyungwon’s shirt. The people on the news seems to be whispering on the low volume; white noise.

“Go to sleep.” Hyungwon whispers. “Tomorrow will be better.”

“For her or for me?” Minhyuk asks, his voice hoarse and cracking.

Hyungwon swallows a lump in his throat. “Both of you.”

Minhyuk shuts his eyes, and Hyungwon brings both of them down to lie on the bed. He holds Minhyuk close until he’s sure he’s fallen asleep, and then, pulls the cover on both of them.

He turns off the tv and sleeps with a tear stained shirt.

 

 

 

 

Thank god, it’s Saturday. Hyungwon wakes up when Minhyuk stirs on the bed, groaning and whining about his headache. He turns to see a groggy Hyungwon, and he smiles slightly.

Suddenly there’s not a trace of the sobbing, tear stained cheeks Minhyuk in the morning.

“Oh, Hyungwon,” Minhyuk stretches his arms, grunting. “Good morning. Thank god it’s Saturday, huh?”

Hyungwon grunts a reply, closing his eyes in attempt to go back to sleep but Minhyuk shakes his shoulder gently.

“Don’t go back to sleep. I’m awake now. Who’s gonna talk to me if I’m the only one awake?”

Hyungwon mumbles something that he doesn’t know the meaning of either, burying his face into the pillow.

“Hyungwon-ah, come on, it’s almost noon!” Minhyuk says and Hyungwon hears him wincing. “Ah, my head, it hurts.”

“You’re hungover, so stop talking so loudly in the morning.” Hyungwon rasps out, eyes still closed.

“Why does it hurt so much? Hyungwon-ah, my head is pounding.”

Hyungwon sighs, reaches out from under the cover and places a hand on what he thinks is Minhyuk’s forehead. It’s warm beneath his palm and Minhyuk’s hair is soft.

“Stay still. Moving around worsens it.”

“Why did I drink so much?” Minhyuk whines.

“And stop talking.”  

Minhyuk rolls away and his hand falls on to the bed. So he grabs a pillow to hold in his arms instead. He is close on the verge of sleeping again when Minhyuk rolls around, stirring him awake again.

“What do I need to do to get some sleep here.” Hyungwon mutters under his breath, finally opening his eyes, annoyed.

He rubs at his two eyes, and feels Minhyuk staring at him.

“Sleepyhead.” Minhyuk chuckles.

Hyungwon grunts, and he feels Minhyuk getting up from the bed.

“Come on, I’ll cook breakfast,” Minhyuk says, his footsteps light as he walks out of the room, and Hyungwon looks at the open door Minhyuk left in his wake. He covers his mouth as he yawns.

The whole night, as he drifted off to sleep, he had been anxious. What should he do if Minhyuk wakes up and he’s crying again? What would he do if Minhyuk starts shaking again?

Would it even be enough to just hold him, and let him cry?

It feels cruel to Hyungwon to just let Minhyuk cry, and it made him anxious the whole night, that he didn’t dream.

When he gets into the kitchen Minhyuk has taken out almost everything out of the fridge, and Hyungwon notices he’s moving slowly, wincing and clutching at his head.

“You’re still hungover.” Hyungwon states, watching the other move around, taking out pots, the cutting board, the knife.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m making a hangover stew.”

Hyungwon sighs, shoulders him to the side and takes the knife. “Sit down.” He mutters, picking up a radish and staring at it as he turns it around in his hand.

“Do you even know how to cook?”

Hyungwon doesn’t even pretend to know so he looks at Minhyuk. “You’d have to tell me what to do.”

Minhyuk tries to take the knife from him and he hisses, scowling at the hungover teacher on a Saturday morning. So Minhyuk resigns, tells him what to do all the while looming over Hyungwon’s shoulder.

His voice is raspy in the morning, and Hyungwon’s not sure if it’s because he drank the night before or it’s just the morning. But Hyungwon keeps quiet, chops all there is needed to be chopped, putting them into the pot, almost forgetting water because Minhyuk assumed he would have known people put water into the pot to make soup.

It makes Minhyuk worried, so Minhyuk leans on his shoulder as he stirs the boiling soup. Hyungwon doesn’t know where to put his other hand so he settles it on his own hip instead.

“Looks good enough.” Minhyuk says quietly, probably to calm his own throbbing head.

“Yeah?”

Minhyuk nods, his hair grazing against the soft cotton of Hyungwon’s shirt.

“Sit down now.”

“I’m just really worried.”

“It’s done.”

“What if you—”

“I know how to pour stew into the bowl— _god_ , Minhyuk, what do you take me for?”

Minhyuk scoffs a little, but takes a seat at the table anyway. And Hyungwon serves two bowls of steaming hangover soup. Wasting no time, Minhyuk delves right in.

Hyungwon’s spoon hung in the air as he watches Minhyuk takes his first spoonful of the soup, and Minhyuk nods to himself, an acknowledgement. Hyungwon’s not that bad at cooking after all. Provided that someone tells him what to do and watch over him.

They eat in silence, and Minhyuk tells him he has to go out with Kihyun today.

“You feeling better? Does your head still hurt?” Hyungwon asks as Minhyuk stacks their bowls on the table.

“Yeah, yeah, a thousand times better.” He’s not even looking at Hyungwon, he’s just looking at the bowls.

“Go take a shower, I’ll clean this up.” Hyungwon takes the bowls and when he’s washing the dishes he hears the muffled sound of the shower running.

Minhyuk doesn’t sing in the shower. Maybe it’s because his head still hurts.

And he leaves a little later, scurrying around with his socks and bag and shouting goodbye over his shoulder as Hyungwon prepares to shower himself.

The apartment is empty on a Saturday and truthfully Hyungwon doesn’t know what to do.

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk comes home earlier than Hyungwon expected, early in the evening and Minhyuk is giving him an amused look as he stares at Hyungwon who’s watching the tv in his room with his glasses on, snacking on a bag of Cheetos. Hyungwon left the lights off because he’s too lazy to get up to turn them on and also he likes how the tv screen illuminates the dark room. It’s calming, to an extent, gives him this familiar feeling of something he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“What’re you watching?” Minhyuk asks, dropping his bag onto the floor and tiredly huffing as he pulls himself onto the pillows.

“Some sitcom,” Hyungwon says, munching, munching, munching. “You’re back earlier than I expected.”

“Kihyun said he has to go buy a new tv with Hoseok,” Minhyuk sighs, his eyes on the tv.

“Ditched again, huh?” the architect teases, smiling lopsidedly as he looks down at the other lying on the bed.

Minhyuk shrugs, looking at him. He pulls himself up and sits against the headboard like Hyungwon, and their shoulders are pressed together. Minhyuk sighs, his hands clasped on his lap and Hyungwon looks at him, worried again but he doesn’t say anything.

“The maintenance guy will come on Monday.” Minhyuk mutters.

Hyungwon turns and looks at the tv. He lost track of what was happening the moment Minhyuk stepped into the room. And he totally forgot about the faulty wiring in his bathroom. “Oh.”

“Have you eaten?” Minhyuk asks.

“Finished the leftover for breakfast as an early dinner. You?”

“Had an early dinner with Kihyun too.”

Hyungwon side eyes the fidgeting fingers on Minhyuk’s lap. He realizes how manly Minhyuk’s hands look, yet how delicate the fingers are, neatly trimmed nails that shine in the dim lighting of the tv screen. The subtle veins under his skin.

Just last night those fingers were in Hyungwon’s shirt, clutching as if for his dear life.

For some reason Hyungwon also thinks of the way those hands held the kids’ hands in front of the kindergarten every morning.

“It’s nice having a tv in the bedroom, isn’t it?” Minhyuk suddenly says as he takes a deep breath, and Hyungwon blinks at the tv screen.

He really doesn’t know what’s going on in the sitcom anymore. And when he feels Minhyuk’s arms around his own, and Minhyuk’s head on his shoulder, he doesn’t even attempt to catch up with what’s going on either.

“You still never thanked me for helping you carry it all the way here.” He attempts for a dismissive tone, trying to pull his arm away in his fake annoyed demeanour that he finds himself doing around Minhyuk. But Minhyuk lets out a little whine, only tightening his arms around Hyungwon’s even further.

So he lets him.

Even when the actor is shouting and his heart pounds, only to quickly quieten at the realization of how comfortable this is. How Minhyuk fits on his shoulder and maybe under his chin too, and how the soft black hair of Minhyuk’s brushes so comfortingly against his chin and neck.

“Let’s just not do anything tomorrow, and just lie in bed, and watch whatever’s on tv,” Minhyuk whispers, and Hyungwon already feels his fingertip making circles on his wrist. “Just an empty Sunday.”

And it did turn into an empty Sunday, where they did nothing, lied in bed and watched whatever was on the tv.

 

 

 

 

“We’re behind schedule again,” Hoseok says, looking at the schedule and his chin propped on his palm.

“Only because we were distracted with that change of materials due to the environmental report.” Hyungwon stretches his arms in the air, he’s been working on the design on his computer for hours straight after lunch break. He glances at the director and the director is still focused on his own computer, his eyes tired. “I still need the blueprint from the director.”

“Oh.” Hoseok nods and when they both look at the director the director catches their eyes immediately.

“I’ll give it to you soon.” The director says to Hyungwon and Hyungwon nods hesitantly in return.

The two co-workers turn around on their chairs.

“He has three eyes,” Hoseok whispers, cleaning up his things and packing up as the clock shows that it’s time for them to go home. “You’re staying to finish up the thing?” He asks.

Hyungwon shakes his head, stifling a yawn. “I think I’ll work on it at home on my own computer.”

“That’s new.” Hoseok looks at him and smiles amusedly.

“Hey, why are you and Kihyun buying a new tv anyway?”

Hoseok chuckles embarrassedly, “Not yet. We just looked around and well, it was cause I kinda broke the old one with the wii remote.”

Hyungwon laughs.

“It was unfortunate. I was trying to save for a car too,” Hoseok sighs, turning off the computer. He suddenly turns to Hyungwon. “Hey, you don’t have the need for the tv in your apartment, don’t you? Kihyun said maybe we can get that instead of buying the new one. His uncle wouldn’t mind.”

“Hell, no.” Hyungwon gives him a look of disbelief as he crosses his arms on his chest.

“You don’t watch the tv, don’t you?” Hoseok asks confusedly, knowing Hyungwon for years up his sleeves.

“Yes, I do,” Hyungwon says as a matter of factly and the director comes, handing him the usb and promptly cleaning up his desk to leave.

“You do?” Hoseok seems surprised, blinking at the younger.

“Yeah, there are some good programs to watch after a long day at work.”

Hoseok tilts his head, thinking with his eyebrows knitted together. “Okay,” He murmurs uncertainly.

“Good work everyone, see you tomorrow.” The director announces as he leaves without looking back and the two younger employees bow.

“You know, if your priority is the car then, forget the tv,” Hyungwon says, standing up and pushing his chair under the table as he grabbed his bag.

“I’m leaving! See you guys tomorrow!” Bora shouts over her shoulder with a wave as she walked out of the office with her heels echoing against the floor softly.

The two wave her goodbye.

“I mean I got money saved up other than for the car…” Hoseok’s voice trailed off and it earned an expectant look from the younger.

“But…?”

“It’s more of a marriage saving, you know?” Hoseok’s cheeks turn a little red at the statement, and he scratches his head embarrassedly. “Build a house of our own, a proper house. And uh, the _rings_.”

Hyungwon blinks and nodded slowly, understanding. “Oh,” He draws out elongatedly. “I thought you wanted to wait and work a little bit more, you know, build better reputation to get better pay.”

The older shrugs as they both walk out of the firm. Hyungwon’s phone rings and it’s a text from Minhyuk.

_Coming home? Bought takeouts we can share :D_

He puts his phone back into the pocket of his pants to take out his car keys.

“It’s weird, like I want this stable, established career, I just want everything to be perfect before I really get to, uh…”

“Propose?” Hyungwon offers.

Hoseok nods shyly. “But at the same time it feels like the only way for that to be possible is if I have Kihyun by my side. And to ensure that, I would need to—” He gestures with his hands and Hyungwon looks at him incredulously.

“Propose.” He offers again.

Hoseok nods thankfully, biting his lips.

“But isn’t Kihyun already by your side, all this time? Especially since you’ve moved in with him? How would it make a difference if you guys are engaged?” Hyungwon asks without really much thought because he took out his phone again and he’s replying to Minhyuk’s text.

_Will be home soon, don’t eat without me._

Hoseok stops walking and Hyungwon puts away his phone, confused.

“No, you don’t— _Hyungwon_ ,” Hoseok sighs and turns to Hyungwon. “You naïve, single, young man. It makes a ton of difference.”

Hyungwon gives him a funny look. “Okay,” He says, not convinced as he starts walking again.

Hoseok half runs to catch up, grinning and somehow beaming with happiness. “There’s this one thing I hope for you to experience, Hyungwon.” He starts, with a big inhale of the fresh air outside of the building. “It’s to realize how much you love a person you just want them to know you’d keep them in your life, and stay in theirs, forever.”

They stop because this is where they usually say goodbye, Hoseok goes the other way usually and Hyungwon would go to where his car is parked.

Hoseok places a hand on Hyungwon’s shoulder, smiling hopefully. “And for you, my friend, I am impatient.”

Hyungwon scoffs, but he’s smiling. “Wait for 5 years or so.”

“It’s gonna be 10 years if you keep living like this, working too hard and barely loving anyone.”

“Tell that to the director, hyung, I dare you.”

Hoseok laughs, it’s a good laugh under the afternoon sun. “But honestly, I can’t wait for you to experience all this loving a person thing. You never really unleashed your romantic side in college either.”

“That’s because none of them worked out,” Hyungwon mutters, remembering how nothing really happened in college. No relationship, just casual flirting that never worked out one way or another. He’s not bitter about it. If it wasn’t meant to be so be it. As an architecture student most of his energy and time was in the studio anyway.

Hoseok is silent briefly, just looking at Hyungwon, and Hyungwon thinks it’s the thought of spending the rest of his life with Kihyun that makes Hoseok this sappy and soft at that time of the day.

“I just—” Hoseok takes a deep breath, his hand on Hyungwon’s shoulder dropping to his side. “—have this thought, that whomever you will love, will be one of the luckiest person in the world. I know you’re not one to love sparingly, Hyungwon, that’s why you’re like this. But I’ll be damned if I don’t say how I am looking forward to my good friend finally settling down with a person, taking and taken care of.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes to be dismissive, but he’s smiling because he knows he appreciates how well Hoseok knows him, and how he’s grateful there’s someone in this world who would wish all the good things for him.

“So, the person I will love, will just be _one of the luckiest_ person in the world?”

“Seriously, that’s all you got from what I said?”

They laugh.

“It’s cause Kihyun’s one of them, and it’s cause he’s loved by me.”

Hyungwon fakes a vomitting sound and Hoseok pushes him by the shoulder playfully before they say their goodbyes and leave for their own homes.

And when Hyungwon stepped into the apartment Minhyuk was at the dining table, with takeouts served on it. He takes off his coat and drops it along with his bag on the couch in the living room.

“Welcome back,” Minhyuk says, arranging the dishes, chopsticks already in his hands.

“What’s the occasion?” Hyungwon asks amusedly as he takes a seat across the table, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up his arms.

Minhyuk shrugs, not looking at him. “Nothing, just thought takeouts for dinner would be nice.”

He hands the architect a pair of chopsticks and they start eating without words. Minhyuk chews loudly, checks on his phone every now and then, probably texting Changkyun or Jooheon.

“Can you pass me the coke?” Hyungwon asks, eyeing Minhyuk’s phone on the table.

Minhyuk looks up from his phone and takes the bottle of cola on the table. He gestures for Hyungwon to take his glass and pours the cola into the glass instead.

“So,” Hyungwon murmurs, scrunching his face at the taste of fresh, cold coke running down his throat. “How are the, um, kids?” He scratches at his neck slightly, not looking at Minhyuk as he starts absentmindedly eating kimchi, piece by piece.

“They’re fine,” Minhyuk says, chewing on rice. “We’re planning a fieldtrip soon.”

“That sounds nice.”

“It is. And how’s the project going?”

“We’re still trying to keep on schedule, brought work home so I can work on it later.”

Minhyuk looks at him and smiles a little concernedly. “Don’t stay up too late.”

Hyungwon scoffs. “Don’t worry about me.”

 

 

 

 

It’s 3 o’clock in the morning when Hyungwon wakes up with a start, realizing he’s on his desk and the computer is still on. He worked on the design all night and fell asleep at the desk. When he straigtens in his seat to stretch, his spine cracks and the blanket that was placed on him slips off his shoulders. Quickly, he grabs it before it falls to the ground.

He didn’t remember bringing a blanket to his desk before and figured Minhyuk must have come in and done it. His glasses are also on the table. He rubs at his arms as he yawns and finds himself walking across the dark hallway and into Minhyuk’s room.

The door is silent as he pushes it open carefully, peeking into the room. Unsurprisingly, the tv is on with low volume, and Minhyuk’s dead asleep on the bed by himself.

Hyungwon watches the actors in the late night sitcom talking in the bar as he walks to the bed, sits on it and turns his attention to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk is silent when he’s asleep, Hyungwon notes, pulling the blanket up Minhyuk’s shoulder and then grabbing the tv remote. He turns off the tv and lies down beside Minhyuk, where he goes back to sleep.

 

 

 

 

If Minhyuk is surprised to see Hyungwon in the morning, he certainly doesn’t show it. Just smiles when they wake up from Minhyuk’s phone alarm, and stretches on the bed where he greets Hyungwon with a low ‘good morning’.

Somewhere along the chilly night Hyungwon slipped under the same blanket, and somehow Hyungwon’s coming to find that the weight of Minhyuk’s leg on him keeps him feeling grounded on the bed and it’s comfortable.

It’s becoming a routine, no matter whether Hyungwon stays at work until midnight, or even when he worked on his work in his own room, at the end of the day he’d walk into Minhyuk’s room, watch the tv with Minhyuk if Minhyuk’s still awake, or for most of the time, he’d just turn off the tv and then lie down beside a sleeping Minhyuk.

Minhyuk tells him the maintenance guy told him that it was going to take some time to fix the wiring for the bathroom the other day. And Hyungwon saw the tools left in the bathroom and the bulb on the ceiling is gone and the only things left are the protruding wires, green and red, coming out of a hole in the center of the white ceiling.

It didn’t matter, Hyungwon finds, because sharing the bathroom isn’t an inconvenience, he’s used to it by now, his toothbrush is in the same cup as Minhyuk’s and they share toothpaste ever since Minhyuk ran out of his.

In the mornings they talk about nothing, laughing at the stories on the morning radio with their morning drinks and Hyungwon notices how Minhyuk looks nervous everytime they arrive at the kindergarten. So he’d make sure to squeeze Minhyuk on the shoulder as an encouragement, or stretch his smile wider than he usually would, just so Minhyuk would get out of the car smiling too, waving goodbye to Hyungwon and waving good morning happily to the kids.

“Hey Minhyuk,” Hyungwon calls one morning before Minhyuk could close the car door shut.

Minhyuk bends down to look at him, blinking. “Yeah?”

“I totally forgot to tell you,” Hyungwon’s leaning across the passenger seat the furthest his seatbelt is letting him. “We’re having dinner tonight, I’ll pick you up after work.”

Minhyuk looks confused, placing a hand on the roof of the car and slightly leaning forward inside. “What’s the occasion?”

Hyungwon grins. “The meal I owe you, remember?”

There’s a myriad of expression passing across Minhyuk’s face before he finally remembers and he looks excited, eyes wide. “The new restaurant?” He beams.

“Not that new anymore,” Hyungwon mutters, “But yeah.”

“I thought you have to make a month prior reservation!”

“That’s exactly what I did, that’s why the delayed, promised dinner.”

“Ah, alright! I’ll see you after work then.”

Minhyuk waves at him enthusiastically and runs to greet the parents and his students, this time genuinely looking happier than usual and Hyungwon finds himself never been so glad to see someone happy.

 

 

 

 

_Ran into some problems, go on ahead and I’ll just meet you at the restaurant instead!_

That was the text Minhyuk sent him an hour before he was supposed to get off work. Hyungwon didn’t think much of it, thinking that he’ll just meet him there, and they will have dinner as promised.

The waitress comes and refills Hyungwon’s glass of water. He checks his watch and Minhyuk’s late by an hour than Hyungwon expected he would have come.

The people around him are all eating, and conversing with each other and Hyungwon’s the only one alone at his table, with his glass of water and an unopened menu.

He grows worried when more time passes by, texts Minhyuk asking him if he’s okay, where is he and if he can help on the problem that came up.

Minhyuk doesn’t reply. The texts go unread.

So half an hour later, impatient and tapping his feet on the ground, Hyungwon calls him.

Even the call goes unanswered. The dial tone fades into Minhyuk’s practiced voice telling him to leave a message.

 _I did_ , Hyungwon thinks as he cancels the call. Minhyuk just doesn’t read it.

“Would you like to order while you wait, sir?” The waitress is at his table again. And traditionally Hyungwon would have been embarrassed to be in this situation.

It’s as if he has been stood up in this fancy restaurant that he made a reservation for a month ago. But all he could even think about is how worrying it is that Minhyuk’s unreachable, and how uncomfortable it is knowing he doesn’t know what to do, what he could do for the probably distressed Minhyuk right now.

“It’s fine, I’m still waiting—”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Came Minhyuk’s voice from behind the waitress and she steps aside to reveal a very worn out Minhyuk who immediately collapses in his seat.

Hyungwon straightens in his seat, alert, and worried at how Minhyuk immediately gulped on the glass of water the waitress poured for him.

“Are you okay? Did you run all the way here?” Hyungwon’s watching the way Minhyuk is panting for breath, “I could have picked you up if you just called me—” he’s gripping on the armrest of his seat, and realizes the swollen eyes Minhyuk is sporting. _No, oh, no_. “Minhyuk, did—I—”

Minhyuk looks at him confusedly, blinking and already flipping through the menu. “I’m fine, calm down, Hyungwon,” He says, forcing a little chuckle as he looks down at the menu, his voice quivered and he’s so easy to read. “Now, since this is your treat I’m gonna order the most expensive dish.”

The architect slumps down a little in his seat, and decides to go along with Minhyuk by finally looking at the menu. He’s so hungry it’s unbelievable that he waited for so long to order.

The waitress comes to take their order and when Minhyuk hands her the menu back he smiles at her.

“Thank you for not kicking him out when he wasn’t ordering. He’s so in love with me he would have waited until morning.” Minhyuk nonchalantly tells her and she smiles politely, clearly she couldn’t find the right response so she just walks away after.

Minhyuk giggles as Hyungwon stares at him in disbelief.

“This is still going on? Really?” Hyungwon asks.

“It’s fun.” Minhyuk says behind his mouth because he’s trying not to laugh too loudly in such a fancy restaurant. “I don’t wanna feel left out with all the couples around.”

Hyungwon sighs, but then doesn’t say anything, because waiting for almost two hours at the restaurant he notices around them are indeed mostly couples or families.

Minhyuk rambles about everything, everything except what it is that clearly troubles him, but Hyungwon allows him this. Even as the brief pauses in the conversation has Minhyuk looking out the window, where there’s a flash of an anxious frown—so subtle yet so apparent to Hyungwon.

It’s fine, Hyungwon tries to tell himself, laughing at whatever Minhyuk says as they eat, smiling as Minhyuk scrunches his face at how good the food are. If Minhyuk can still smile and joke around, then it’ll be fine.

 

 

 

 

Except that the moment they entered the apartment Minhyuk takes a can of beer out of the fridge and shuffles into his room.

Hyungwon doesn’t say anything, changes out of his clothes in his own bedroom and finally entering Minhyuk’s.

“Hey,” Hyungwon mutters at the door.

The room is dark, the tv is on but Minhyuk’s not watching it, not even facing it. He’s just sitting there on the edge of his bed with the can of beer in his hands.

“You okay?”

He sits beside Minhyuk, and looks at him. He’s blocking the only source of light in the room, and Minhyuk’s face is dark.

“Yeah.” Minhyuk nods, drinks and smiles slightly. “I’m fine.”

“Was the food not as good as you expected it to be?”

Minhyuk chuckles. “The wait was too long.”

“The waiting list was long.”

Minhyuk looks at him, laughs slightly. The smile on his face then fades and he blinks as he stares into Hyungwon’s eyes. “Her mom’s taking her away.”

“Who?”

“The kid, my student.”

Hyungwon nods slowly, as Minhyuk looks away and he rubs at his arm.

“She’s moving, so she’s leaving the school.” Minhyuk mutters. “Today she made a drawing of her dad, said she doesn’t want to forget how he looks like, in case they won’t meet again.”

The tears fall when Minhyuk blinks and Hyungwon pulls him closer by the shoulder. His throat is tight, he cannot find the words to say anything when Minhyuk leans against him, his tears silent this time.

“It’s not fair,” Minhyuk says, his voice cracking. “A kid isn’t supposed to be so sad, she doesn’t deserve this. It might be selfish of me to say, but they can’t let her live like that. Parents are the kid’s whole world, I just—I just can’t imagine it being torn apart for her at such a young age.”

Hyungwon looks up at the ceiling, finding tears pooling in his eyes too because he can’t stand someone crying. Sadness is extremely contagious, especially coming from someone as bright as Minhyuk, because the descend from happiness is a sharp, steep fall.

“And now I won’t even be able to be there for her, she’s moving, she said she doesn’t want to.”

Hyungwon wants to tell him, that not everyone gets to be happy, but at the same time he understands Minhyuk so well, because he once said he wants to make the children happy and it hurts him that he can’t do that. When Hyungwon thought it was impossible for the always, cheerful, happy Minhyuk to be sad and sorrowful, he realizes that of course, what’s most painful for such a person would certainly be that another can’t be as happy as he wished they could be.

It’s a delicate, kind-hearted sentiment of his, but at the same time it’s so fragile, that Hyungwon can’t pinpoint how different they are yet how Hyungwon understands him well.

Hyungwon rubs his thumb against Minhyuk’s shoulder and lifts his chin to rest on the teacher’s head. “Minhyuk, if there’s someone like you in that kindergarten, I trust there’ll be another teacher just like you in the new kindergarten too.”

Minhyuk sniffs, the can makes a sound in his tight grip. “You think so?”

“Yeah,” Hyungwon says without waiting. “Kindergarten teachers are great, I told you. I can’t even imagine working as a person who has to handle kids everyday.”

Minhyuk chuckles and there’s relief in Hyungwon’s heart.

Minhyuk pulls away slightly to look at Hyungwon and the tears has stopped, it’s just Minhyuk with a small smile and teary eyes now.

“I’m sorry,” Minhyuk wipes the last of his tears with the sleeves of his shirt. He’s red and embarrassed. “I just get really upset when I know students of mine are unhappy, even the slightest. It’s stupid, I know, people say—”

“Teachers are just teachers.” Hyungwon finishes for him and Minhyuk stares at him. “I know, and I agree. But even just being one you’re already doing so much for kids, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk smiles amusedly, nose red and eyes puffy but it’s still such a sight for Hyungwon. “How would you know?”

Hyungwon shrugs, looking away. “I assume. I’ve never had bad experiences with kindergarten teachers.”

“Yeah?”

“Once, um, when I was in one, this teacher found me crying alone during recess. And I still remember she has this panicked look on her face, and she _ran_ inside to look for tissues. But came back with a roll of toilet paper because apparently they were out of tissues.” Hyungwon smiles at the memory playing in his head, the soft, gentle hands of a teacher holding him, offering soothing words. “She wiped all those tears, and snots away, and talked to me until the waterwork stopped.”

Minhyuk sighs, and relaxed a bit on the bed. “That’s a nice teacher.”

“Yeah, I think about her a lot, somehow.” Hyungwon looks down at his hands, but he feels Minhyuk reaching out to place a hand on his neck, coaxing them to look at one another eye to eye.

“But why were you crying?” Minhyuk asks softly.

Hyungwon swallows a lump in his throat, feels the constriction in his heart as he finds himself unable to look away in the proximity. Minhyuk’s stare on him holds him there and squeezes the words out of Hyungwon.

“My parents were fighting,” Hyungwon says. “And then they separated.”

“Oh,” Minhyuk’s calm, curious expression turns into a scowl, and a fierce frown so fast, and he pulls Hyungwon close until their foreheads meet. Minhyuk shuts his eyes tightly and Hyungwon feels bad because he wouldn’t know what to do if Minhyuk cries again.

“It helped knowing there’s someone who cared,” Hyungwon whispers quickly because he doesn’t like the fact that Minhyuk’s frowning because of his sob story now. “The teacher, she was there for me, I didn’t think about home and all the fights when she cheered me up.”

“Hyungwon, oh, little Hyungwon.” Minhyuk murmurs, his voice quivering.

Hyungwon smiles bitterly. It’s something else when someone else is sad for his sadness, so he takes Minhyuk’s hand on his neck.

“What I’m saying is, what you did for the girl probably already means a whole lot to her,” Hyungwon says, rubbing his thumb against Minhyuk’s. “I’d vouch for that, it happened to me.”

Minhyuk pulls away to look at him properly and he’s sporting a sad pout on his face so Hyungwon chuckles.

“Don’t feel sad, I turned out fine, didn’t I?”

“No.”

“ _Hey_.”

Minhyuk smiles slightly, looking away as he frees his hand from Hyungwon’s gently. He places the beer can onto the bedside table, and lies down on the bed.

Hyungwon follows, and finds Minhyuk scooting closer on his side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

They stay there in silence for a brief moment, just staring into nothing and Hyungwon praying that Minhyuk has completely calm down from his crying.

“Who raised you then, Hyungwon?” He asks, face hidden from view from being close. All Hyungwon can see is his hair.

“My dad.” Hyungwon answers. It comes easy. Of course, he acknowledges that childhood sadness doesn’t go away easily, it dulls yet it stays, but telling it to Minhyuk is easy. “My mother left him for another man. I guess it broke my dad’s heart.”

He feels Minhyuk’s hand gripping the fabric of his shirt.

“I didn’t see her for the longest time after. But she called me a few years later, and talked to me for almost an hour, just asking how I’ve been, if I was eating well. I guess, what hurt was the fact that she left me as a kid, and even more when I found out she’s got new kids of her own. The hurt didn’t really last though—” Hyungwon manages a small laugh, “—that was the last I heard of her.”

Living with his dad, wasn’t really bad, Hyungwon thinks. Really. His dad has this travelling agency he opened up even before Hyungwon was born. Pushed himself into his work when his wife left and it really wasn’t that bad. He worked part time there during the summers once he got into middle school so he spent what he would say quality time with his dad. His dad didn’t marry anyone else after, unlike his mom. Didn’t leave Hyungwon wondering when else he would hear his mom’s voice, the one who left and never really came back except for that one phone call.

And somehow, at the outpouring words in the night where Minhyuk listens, Hyungwon realizes how bitter he has been. That his dad retreated way too deep into his work that Hyungwon’s all left alone, wondering in what life would he be able to live like other kids, with their parents dropping them off at school in the mornings.

And maybe that was Minhyuk’s biggest fear for his own student, and Hyungwon understands. But he’s all grown up, the dulled bitterness and sorrows, despite still there, he thinks there are still good things in the world.

“But as I gew up I understand him, you know.”

 _Or maybe sympathize_ , Hyungwon wants to add, because it wasn’t just one person the mother left, it was Hyungwon and his dad. Both of them.

“Most of the time we’re okay,” Hyungwon says when Minhyuk asked if he’s close with his dad. “We’re not on bad terms, just, a little distant maybe after college.”

“Has it always been that way? Distant?”

Hyungwon shakes his head, sighing. “It was just… because of the summers I spent at the agency, he thought I was going to work there after my studies. Take over. Do what I have been helping him with all these time. But I wanted to pursue architecture, and he wasn’t overtly against it, but I could see he was a little disappointed when I left for college.”

They didn’t fight. It was just this quiet hesitance that hung between the father and the son. The father to stop him from pursuing his dream, and the son for convincing him to let him do what he wanted to do.

During summer breaks in college, Hyungwon came back home and worked at the agency, but his dad then tried to tell him not to. And it kind of left things a little strange between them, that his dad didn’t understand that Hyungwon did it to spend his summer with his only family, and that his dad mistaken it as some sort of a lie because he wasn’t taking over the agency anyway. So Hyungwon’s return in the summer became shorter over the summers, he joined clubs, did things with Hoseok in whatever thing they got themselves into.

“For the longest time,” Hyungwon says. “I didn’t know what to do. So we just never really talked about it. Guess that’s why we grew a little distant after.”

“Oh,” Minhyuk shifts his head that’s now on Hyungwon’s shoulder, his fingers scratching slightly at Hyungwon’s shirt. “What else do you do in the summers of your childhood, Hyungwon?” He suddenly asks, and his hair scratches against Hyungwon’s chin.

“Anything else? Not much. When I was younger mostly I stayed home because dad’s the busiest during the summers. You know, with his travelling agency, and families booking trips for vacations. So when I got into middle school I decided to start helping around in the office every summer. It helps with my resume later after school.” Hyungwon chuckles slightly, remembering the dreadful paperworks, the summer calls of last minute bookings for family travels. Exasperated spouses.

He used to think if he doesn’t marry he wouldn’t have to be so obligated to plan a trip in the summer, because it was such a pain. That was how bitter he was. How ironic for a kid working at a travelling agency owned by his own dad.

“Was it fun? Working there?”

“It was a pain, but—” Hyungwon blinks. “—it’s the most time I spent with my dad, I get to see him work and everything. And he’s a hard worker. I admired him for it. I know it’s not the conventional way of spending summer with family, but it’s just been that way.”

“Oh.”

“What about you?”

Minhyuk shrugs. “We, my parents, me and my brother, go to the countryside sometimes. The sea, the mountains. It’s fun. Usual things, you know.”

Hyungwon can almost feel him holding back, so he nudges Minhyuk’s head with his shoulder slightly. “Tell me everything, don’t hold back just cause I’ve never done it with my family. It’s better if you tell me all about it. Because at least then I’ll get a picture of how a family trip during the summer feels like.”

Minhyuk chuckles. “If I tell you everything it’ll take years.”

“Years, huh? We’ve got time.”

Minhyuk lifts a hand to playfully slap him on the neck. “When was the last time you talked to him?” He asks instead.

Hyungwon hums, the tv’s volume is so low he can barely hear it. “I don’t remember.”

Minhyuk looks at him in surprise. “That _long_ ?” He gapes and slightly hits Hyungwon on the neck again and Hyungwon laughs confusedly. “Call him, ask him how he’s been or something, he’s your _dad_ , Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon catches Minhyuk’s hand that threatens to hit him again for laughing. “Calm down, it’s been like that for as long as I remember. It’s no news is good news, you know. And what about you? I bet you haven’t talked with your parents for a long time.”

“I’ll have you know I called them earlier this morning, Hyungwon.”

The architect rolls his eyes slightly, but a smile still plays on his lips.

Minhyuk sighs slightly, pulling his hand away from Hyungwon’s to hold on to Hyungwon’s arm instead.

It’s so comfortable to be on Minhyuk’s bed now. “Fine, I’ll call him soon.”

He hears Minhyuk smiling.

 

 

 

 

“What’s up with you two?” Kihyun asks, hands clasped around his bottle of the beer on the table. He’s squinting at Hyungwon and Minhyuk.

“What?” Hyungwon asks. He has just been complaining because Minhyuk told Hyunwoo he has a crush on him when they were getting the beers earlier. As usual. It came as no surprise but it really bothers Hyungwon. Not in a bad way, he has to admit.

“You’re all—” Kihyun starts making some movements with his hands. “—I don’t know. It’s weird.”

“Y _ou’r_ e weird, Kihyun,” Minhyuk says, drinking his beer. “Also, where’s Hoseok anyway, he told us to be here and he’s like—” He looks at his watch. “—half an hour late.”

Kihyun groans, rolling his eyes. “Who knows what he’s up to. He’s been working late, and he has been smiling like an idiot by himself.”

Minhyuk and Hyungwon share a look and Hyungwon shrugs when Minhyuk raises his eyebrows at him.

“Is he—” Kihyun blinks and stares at Hyungwon. “He wasn’t running off somewhere else, is he?”

Hyungwon laughs. “Yes, Kihyun. Don’t worry about it, he’s just been given a lot of work by the director.”

If Hyungwon has to be honest, he’s kind of envious the director seems to trust in Hoseok more with all the work Hoseok’s given. Hyungwon doesn’t know what he’s done wrong in his work at all, but tries not to think about it much. Plus, it’s good that Hoseok is doing good in his career, he’s trying to establish himself after all, and that meant a promising future, including for his plan of proposing soon.

“It’s you,” Kihyun points an accusing finger at Hyungwon. “You’re a bad influence, Hoseok-hyung’s not this hardworking. He knows when to take a rest. You’re rubbing off this workaholic culture on him.”

Hyungwon gasps, sporting an offended expression but it’s Minhyuk who speaks.

“I’ll have you know, Hyungwon’s been toning it down lately. He comes home earlier now.”

Kihyun looks at the two weirdly again, but then rolls his eyes. “Yeah, you would know,” He mutters and then finishing the rest of his beer.

“Of course, we’re roommates.”

The nurse sighs again, groaning. “ _Where is Hoseok_?” He throws his head back, bored and tired of waiting. “Why didn’t you two leave work together?”

“He said he has to go somewhere first.” Hyungwon shrugs. “Hey, are we that boring to hang out with? I feel offended.”

“No,” Kihyun shakes his head slowly, not even looking at the two across the table. “I just miss him.”

“What’s that?” Minhyuk asks, sounding irritated.

“You heard me.”

“You literally live together, how can you miss him this quick?”

“You wouldn’t know, you, lonely, single, man, Minhyuk.” Kihyun mutters and has a cracker thrown at him by Minhyuk. He curses loudly, a hand on his eye because it almost hit him there. “What the fuck?”

“No cursing!” Minhyuk hisses.

“Oh, no, fuck you, what was that for?”

“For saying I’m lonely,” Minhyuk grunts, and pulls at Hyungwon’s arm. “I have Hyungwon, right here.”

Kihyun laughs amusedly and it’s a mocking one, Hyungwon knows. “Oh? Really?”

“Yeah, Hyungwon really likes me too. Don’t you? Hyungwon?” Minhyuk turns to Hyungwon and the architect rolls his eyes.

 _Here they go again_ , he thinks as he pulls his arm out of Minhyuk’s grip.

“Please take this man away from me, Kihyun. I don’t know him,” Hyungwon says dismissively and Minhyuk makes a whiny sound.

“You’re the worst,” Minhyuk sighs, faking a headache as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “It wouldn’t have hurt to play along.” He gets up and for a second there Hyungwon thought he was going to leave and was prepared to pull him back into his seat when Minhyuk smiles at him slightly. “I’m getting us more beers.”

Minhyuk walks away to Hyunwoo, and starts chatting the bartender up.

“Look at you,” Kihyun snickers. “Watching him like a hawk.”

“Who?” Hyungwon finally tears his eyes off Minhyuk who’s laughing at something Hyunwoo said. “Hyunwoo-hyung?”

“Minhyuk, you idiot.”

Hyungwon laughs because he knew Kihyun meant Minhyuk.

“He likes you,” Kihyun whispers. “And you two have this, vibe going on you know?”

“What vibe?” Hyungwon asks incredulously, noticing that his bottle of beer is empty. He was about to drink.

“This weird vibe like— _baby_!” Kihyun immediately stands up to greet Hoseok who apparently just arrived. “What took you so long?” He asks as he gives Hoseok a quick kiss and pulls him down to sit.

“Something came up.” Hoseok answers, grinning. “Hey, Hyungwon. Thanks for keeping Kihyun company.”

Hyungwon crosses his arms on his chest, shrugging.

“Where’s Minhyuk?” Hoseok asks.

“Getting more beers.”

Minhyuk is still laughing with Hyunwoo when Hyungwon checks. The conversation seems lively there that Hyungwon’s afraid Minhyuk forgot that he came there to hang out with them.

“Anyway,” Kihyun starts again, Hoseok’s arm already around his shoulders. “Hyungwon, care to explain about you and Minhyuk?”

Hyungwon blinks at the sudden question, thinking that the conversation was just over when Hoseok came.

Hoseok mouth hangs open and he looks at them two. “What did I miss?”

“Minhyuk and Hyungwon, these two have been acting all weird.”

“Oh, yeah, I noticed.” Hoseok nods. “This one time Hyungwon was laughing at his phone in the office and it got me all confused when I realized he was just texting Minhyuk.”

Kihyun gives Hyungwon a look that Hyungwon can only describe as despicable.

“He was sending me memes.” Hyungwon tries to defend himself.

“They were good memes.” Hoseok adds and Kihyun shakes his head at Hoseok amusedly.

“Minhyuk also told me how you two moved the tv into his bedroom the other day. And that there are faulty wirings or something. What are you guys trying to do? Ruin my uncle’s apartment?” Kihyun suddenly asks and Hyungwon wonders when Minhyuk told him about that.

“It’s just faulty wiring in the bathroom. The maintenance guy is fixing it though.”

“Still?”

Hyungwon shrugs. He hasn’t heard news about the repair at all lately to be honest.

“Wait.” Hoseok suddenly lifts a hand. “The tv is in Minhyuk’s bedroom?”

“Yeah,” Hyungwon answers dismissively, wondering when they’re getting their beers. Minhyuk’s so chatty he’s probably keeping Hyunwoo from serving other customers.

“Is _that_ why you’re watching the tv again?” Hoseok quickly asks as if he’s solved the greatest mystery in the world.

Hyungwon just realized what he’s gotten himself into. But he’s an honest man, and it’s no use hiding things when he feels himself getting red anyway. “Yeah, we watch tv in his room, happy?”

Hoseok and Kihyun laugh together, grabbing each other’s hands in happiness. The two lean forward, interested in Hyungwon who’s growing uncomfortable in his seat.

When will Minhyuk come back with the beers?

“Why are you acting like an old married couple with my bestfriend, Hyungwon?” Kihyun asks slyly, his chin on his hand.

“That’s it!” Hoseok snaps a finger in the air. “I was trying to think of a way to describe these two, god, Kihyun, you’re a genius.”

Kihyun smiles at Hoseok, proud.

“Is this turning into an interrogation?” Hyungwon grunts, and looks at Minhyuk who’s still talking to Hyunwoo. “Hey, Minhyuk,” He calls and Minhyuk turns around expectantly. “Hurry up with the beers would you?”

Minhyuk nods and turns back to talking with Hyunwoo.

Hyungwon sighs. The couple in front of him is still staring at him excitedly.

“Are you enjoying it,” Kihyun asks, and somehow Hyungwon senses the honesty in his question, the genuine curiosity. “Being this domestic with someone? With _Minhyuk_?”

Hyungwon blinks, tries not to smile because he’s thinking of all the days he’s spent with Minhyuk. The running joke of Hyungwon having a crush on him. It doesn’t feel so much like a joke now, he finds.

“It’s,” Hyungwon pauses, takes a deep breath. “It’s not bad.”

And it feels good. To say it out loud. To his two friends who stare at him with this newfound excitement. Hyungwon smiles, rubs the nape of his neck and he’s embarrassed he hates himself for it.

“Ugh, why am I like this?” He mutters under his breath. “Okay, look, it’s not, _anything_. Nothing’s going on, it’s really not what you think.”

“Yeah, I knew you’d say that.” Kihyun nods as he starts eating the chips served on the table.

Hyungwon shakes his head, a hand covering his face. “I told you we’re just good friends.”

“That was before you knew he was flirting with you, right?” Hoseok looks at him certainly, trying to make sure Hyungwon remembers the fact that Minhyuk likes him since long ago.

Hyungwon groans, slumping down in his seat and looking up at the ceiling. He’s remembering the way Minhyuk would talk softly to him on the bed, asking him things, those genuine questions that would make Hyungwon spill and spill. And also the way his own heart twists and aches because he’s never been so panicked at someone’s tears. There’s an inexplicable wrenching feeling in his guts when he sees Minhyuk distressed and the truth is, he really doesn’t know what it is that makes him feel that way.

“Like I said,” Hyungwon swallows a lump in his throat. “It’s platonic.”

The two lean back in their seats, looking not satisfied with the answer.

Hyungwon tries to think about his words again. Is he in denial? He’s not. He’s sure he isn’t. He rubs his hands on his face, trying to ease the tension in his brain. “Look, I don’t know, okay? Maybe it’s not platonic, but maybe it is, too. It’s like I never want to make a move on him.”

“Yeah, only cause that’s the classic Hyungwon move.” Hoseok snortles and Kihyun looks at him with his eyebrows raised.

“Classic Hyungwon move?” Kihyun asks.

“It’s where Hyungwon doesn’t make a move at all.” Hoseok explains with a soft smile at Kihyun who’s nodding thoughtfully now.

“I don’t not make any moves.” Hyungwon crosses his arms together, narrowing his eyes.

“Well, think about all those could-be-relationships you’ve had over college.”

Hyungwon blinks. “Okay, but is that weird?”

Hoseok shrugs, blinking in return.

“But do I like Minhyuk?” Hyungwon pushes himself up his seat and leans forward toward his two friends. “Yes.” He says and pauses for a one giant heartbeat as the two nods slowly. “But in what way? I don’t know.”

“Complicated.” Kihyun decides to say.

“It is, I guess.” Hyungwon looks away at Minhyuk who’s still talking to Hyunwoo. That chatterbox.

“Okay,” Hoseok speaks up. “Let’s figure it out. Have you two kissed?”

Hyungwon’s head snaps to his direction and he gives him a look of disbelief. “No.”

“What?” Kihyun almost yells and he quickly lowers his voice. “You never kissed yet, what? And you two sleep on the same bed all the time?”

“Like I said, I never feel like making a move—wait a _minute_ , how did you—”

“That’s not the point.” Kihyun shakes his head, looking as utterly confused as everyone else at the table. “How far have you two even gone?”

Hyungwon squints as he thinks.

“Cuddle?” Hoseok offers.

“Um, does simply being tangled in sleep count?”

Kihyun laughs a little. “Okay, so you two hold hands and everything?”

“Not really.”

“What is up with you two?” Kihyun retorts, throwing his hands in the air.

“Old married couple, you said it.” Hoseok murmurs.

“Help me figure this out, would you?”

“Hey, whatever it is, you two seem happy, okay?” Kihyun says and he gives Hyungwon an assuring smile. “That’s a good thing.”

“I’ll take that.” Hyungwon looks down at the empty beer bottle in his hand, biting his lips as he scratches at the sticker on it.

“But god! I’m so mad!” Kihyun suddenly groans. “Does that mean Minhyuk’s reverse psychology bullshit move worked?!”

Hoseok laughs, squeezing Kihyun’s shoulder.

“It’s literally such a stupid move!”

Hyungwon can’t help but laugh too. “Maybe it was just done on the right person.” He decides to offer and Kihyun looks at him exasperatedly.

“Here are the beers,” Minhyuk says, finally arriving at the table with the beers. Hyungwon notices he got himself a bottle of soda this time. “Hey, Hoseok!”

“Hi, Minhyuk.” Hoseok smiles at him.

“What did you guys talk about without me?” Minhyuk asks once he’s seated beside Hyungwon again.

“More importantly, what did you talk about with Hyunwoo-hyung? We waited for years for the beers,” Kihyun says, annoyed.

“Hyunwoo-hyung is a great person to talk to, it’s so hard to end a conversation with him.” Minhyuk answers nonchalantly.

“Is he?” Hoseok scoffs.

“Yeah.” Kihyun blinks, looking at Hoseok confusedly.

“Anyway, I invited you all here, because I have something to show you later.” Hoseok rubs his hands together excitedly. “But, let’s drink first, I’m so tired after a long day of work.”

So they drank and talked about their work. Kihyun tells them about the patient with a huge wound in his leg, enjoying sharing the gruesome detail just to gross out his friends until Hoseok begs him to stop, threatening to cry in the public place while the others laugh at him. Kihyun just cradles the scared, bigger man and kisses his head to soothe him.

So then after all the bottles are empty, they all walked out of the bar and Hoseok lead them somewhere around the corner of the block. He stops and stretches out his hands.

“Tadah!” He says.

The other three look around confusedly. They’re at a parking spot and there were only cars.

Hyungwon blinks. “You bought a car.” He says.

“Yes!” Hoseok almost jumps in excitement and looks at Kihyun expectantly, grinning ear to ear. “Baby, I bought a car for us!”

“What?” Kihyun asks in disbelief and runs to Hoseok to look at the car Hoseok’s pointing at.

“Now I can drive you around.” Hoseok says, wrapping an arm around Kihyun as Kihyun stares at the brand new car parked there in front of them. “Just like how Hyungwon does for Minhyuk.” He adds.

“Oh,” Minhyuk blinks, looking at the two amusedly.

“I thought we were gonna buy a new tv.” Kihyun turns to look up at Hoseok. “How am I gonna play my playstation, babe?”

“Oh,” Hoseok mutters, his smile fading.

“I’m kidding, we can buy it later, but wow!” Kihyun pulls himself away from Hoseok and starts peering into the car. “The seats are still wrapped in plastic. It’s a brand new car, wow!”

Hoseok laughs at Kihyun’s excitement.

“That’s a nice car.” Hyungwon says to Hoseok.

“I know,” Hoseok nods, happy and pushing the button to unlock the doors. Kihyun says he can’t wait to get home in the new car.

“Congrats on the new car!” Minhyuk says, waving goodbye at the two after they all finished fawning over the vehicle.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk watch as Hoseok drives away on the street. And when the car’s out of sight, it’s quiet in the area, except for some muffled music playing from the bar.

“Let’s go home now.” Minhyuk says, starting to walk away already. “Why does the bar have to be so close to our home? I kinda want to have a car ride now that I see their excitement over a new car.”

“You get a ride every morning, Minhyuk.” Hyungwon scoffs. “What are you even talking about?”

Minhyuk shrugs. “I don’t know.” He murmurs. “Something about seeing the two of them so happy…” His voice trails off.

Hyungwon doesn’t ask him to clarify, because he thinks he knows what Minhyuk is trying to say.

 

 

 

 

“Nothing, I was just, wondering how you’ve been.” Hyungwon says over the phone. He’s leaning against the huge glass window in the living room overlooking the other apartment blocks around.

Minhyuk is in the shower, and Hyungwon figured it was the right time to call his dad rather than when he’s going to just be making excuses later.

His dad says he’s fine and asks if he’s still working in that architectural firm while sounding like he’s moving things around. Hyungwon wonders what he’s doing early in the morning.

“Yeah, I’m still working there. It’s been fine.”

Hyungwon smiles slightly when his dad tells him it better be fine, since no one was going to continue his travelling agency business.

It’s just his way to tell his son to work hard and take care of himself.

“How’s the agency, dad? Summer’s coming soon, it’ll be a busy season.”

He hears his dad sighing and instantly his smile drops, and there’s a dread in his heart. He tries to talk to his dad more, but his dad cuts the call short, as he always does, and although Hyungwon is usually thankful for it—long conversations with his dad isn’t a thing—somehow this left him anxious and somehow upset.

“I’m here, I’m ready!” Minhyuk’s running out of the room, with his bag hanging on his shoulder. He shuffles around in the kitchen, pulling the fridge door open and taking things out.

Hyungwon walks to the kitchen counter, pressing his knuckles against the marble counter as he watches Minhyuk take out some lunchboxes out of the fridge.

“Um, hey,” Hyungwon calls and the other hums a reply. “I—I think I’m gonna call a day off at work today.”

Minhyuk stops what he’s doing, and looks at Hyungwon confusedly. “Yeah? You feeling okay?” He asks.

“I’m fine, it’s just, I called my dad,” Hyungwon bites at his lips and sighs. “He said he’s retiring, and closing down the agency.”

In an instant, Minhyuk’s shoulders slump and he looks concerned. And it’s funny how just a few nights ago Hyungwon told him how he spent most of his summers at the agency, and now it’s closing down, and now Minhyuk knows exactly what Hyungwon’s thinking and feeling at this very moment.

“Don’t worry, I’ll drive you to school.” Hyungwon lifts the car keys, managing a smile.

The drive to school is silent, Minhyuk doesn’t say anything while Hyungwon calls Bora to tell her he’s not coming in because of family matters. She doesn’t ask anything but only wished him well. Hyungwon texts Hoseok the reason and Hoseok doesn’t pry either, maybe hoping to talk about it when they meet after.

When they get to the school, Minhyuk scurries out of the car to get the things he placed in the backseat and balancing his usual tea latte in one hand. Hyungwon gets out and helps him with the books and bag.

“You’re driving back to your hometown?” Minhyuk asks, looking up at Hyungwon as Hyungwon pulls the strap of Minhyuk’s bag up his shoulder when he sees it almost falling off.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Minhyuk nods, looking down at the bag he has hanging on his arm.

“I don’t know when I’ll be back,” Hyungwon says, distracted by the kids running to the school building.

“It’s fine, take all the time you need.” Minhyuk rummages into the bag and hands Hyungwon a lunchbox.

“What’s this?”

Minhyuk smiles, all bright in the morning, like the sun in the sky. “I made kimbap last night.”

Hyungwon hesitantly takes the lunchbox, frowning slightly. “Isn’t this for the kids?” He asks.

“Yeah, because we’re having the fieldtrip today but I also made them for you. Eat it on your way home, it’ll be a long drive, Hyungwon.”

The architect manages a smile. “I’ll enjoy it.” He mutters.

“There are no cucumbers,” The teacher whispers, reaching out to brush away dusts on Hyungwon’s shoulder with his hand.

Hyungwon laughs and before he can go back into his car Minhyuk calls after him and Hyungwon cranes his neck, eyebrows raised at the teacher.

“I hope everything will be well back in your hometown.” Minhyuk beams, “Say hi to your dad.”

Hyungwon nods, waves and before he could get in the car Minhyuk speaks again.

“I hope you spend quality time with your dad, and I—”

He stops himself and even Hyungwon who’s halfway into the car stops and looks at him.

Minhyuk’s mouth is open, and it closes and it opens again as Minhyuk blinks, looking nervous all of a sudden.

Hyungwon stares at him as Minhyuk slowly looks away.

“I—I hope you drive safely,” He says in a much lower voice instead.

Hyungwon didn’t get a chance to say anything because there are kids running towards Minhyuk, screaming his name and pulling at his hands, trying to check what’s in the bag he’s carrying. Hyungwon sits in the driver’s seat, watches Minhyuk go with the kids swarming him. Puts on his seatbelt and drives away.

 

 

 

 

The whole agency is empty when Hyungwon arrives a little late in the afternoon. It was a long drive, he passed by his home, saw the lights were off and went to the agency instead. Apparently his dad is clearing the last of his things in the office.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were closing down the agency?” Hyungwon asks, walking into his dad’s office.

The desk is empty, with dust in the shapes of his dad’s files and other things. Even the outside cubicles are as empty; the wires for the telephones, printers and fax machines all gone. The carpet showed only marks of the tapes Hyungwon placed to conceal the cables running through the whole floor of the office one summer.

“I didn’t think it was important.” His dad answers without looking at him, putting the last of his things into the box on his desk. He doesn’t seem surprised that Hyungwon’s there, and Hyungwon thinks that maybe it’s because he knows after the call Hyungwon would go there in an instant.

“Why wouldn’t it be important?” Hyungwon mutters, a little annoyed. “You’re closing down this whole business that’s been your whole life, and without telling me beforehand. Would you have even told me if I hadn’t called?”

His dad looks at him, and his hair is whiter than Hyungwon remembers, the wrinkles are so defined on his face. People say Hyungwon looks exactly like his father. But Hyungwon thinks it’s just that mostly they never met his mother.

“Why are you acting like it’s such a big deal?” His dad laughs a little instead and Hyungwon sighs. “I am at an age to retire, it’s perfectly normal for me to do so at this age and time.”

It’s such a Hyungwon’s dad thing to say. Hyungwon huffs, walks to his father and takes the box.

“You must have not eaten.” Hyungwon says as he carries the box out, his dad trailing behind him.

Before he could proceed to where his car is parked his dad calls after him and he turns.

“Wait,” His dad says, walks into the shop beneath the agency, talks to an old man inside and hands him something.

Hyungwon puts down the heavy box, and watches his dad approaching him.

“It’s closing time.” His dad mutters, stands beside him and looks up at the signboard.

The old, faded signboard on the second floor of a shop building that Hyungwon frequented in the summers.

_Chae Travel Agency._

It’s lit, and bright under the sky where the sun is setting. The lights in the office are on too. But Hyungwon watches as it turns off one by one through the window, and there’s an inexplicable feeling of both relief and sadness that washes over him.

Lastly, the lights for the signboard are turned off.

It’s dark.

When they leave the place in the summer, they never really looked back to the way the lights turn off in the office, the way the signboard turns dark. It’s a bit strange to just look at it only when the place is closing.

“I’m glad you are here to witness this, Hyungwon.” His dad takes a deep breath and Hyungwon looks at him. “I stood here when that signboard first lit up, way before you were born.”

Hyungwon looks down at the box, sees a frame peeking out among the other things. It’s a picture of him and his dad, taken when he was 5 years old. He knows his dad keeps it on his desk. He used to stare at it and be relieved to know that even when his dad worked most of his days, he would think of Hyungwon who sat there as a reminder on his desk.

He still remembers seeing his dad all alone at his desk, picking up calls and looking through files. The hardworking man, in his own office while his son watched from the outside, making copies and coffees in the busy summers.

“Was mom there too, with you?” Hyungwon finds himself asking. “Watching the lights go on?”

“Of course she was.”

Hyungwon swallows a lump in his throat, and looks at the signboard again. Soon they’ll take it down, and it’ll be replaced with a new signboard. For a shop maybe. Or whatever small company that would rent the place.

“You worked hard, dad,” Hyungwon mutters. “Now you don’t have to tire yourself out working anymore.”

His dad chuckles slightly, the age evident in his voice. “Are you seeing anyone, Hyungwon?”

The son scoffs at the change of topic, pushing his hands into the pocket of his pants. “No, I’m mostly working.”

“That’s the thing,” His dad mutters, still looking at the signboard. Hyungwon wonders how long his parents stood there during the opening of the agency. “I know me and your mom separated, but it doesn’t mean you have to lead the same life you see that I do.”

Hyungwon exhales heavily.

“You’re here because you’re worried that I might just be standing here alone, but you never think about whether there’ll be someone worrying about you standing in the world alone too, don’t you?”

“Where is this coming from, dad?” The son sighs slightly, looking up at the blue sky with a hint of red and orange.

“Don’t try to make yourself alone, Hyungwon.” The old man gazes at his son, and he seems sad for some reason. “A life is better lived by two.”

And that was the life his father lived the day he opened the agency. And now, he’s standing there with his own son.

Hyungwon decides to say nothing, picks up the box again and walks to his car with his dad trailing behind.

He puts the box into his car, and tells his dad he’s taking both of them to dinner at the restaurant they usually go to when his dad’s employees celebrate things. He doesn’t even remember what most of the celebrations were for. He was just happy to be eating delicious food.

When his dad tries to get into the passenger seat he sees the empty lunchbox on the seat. It was left there after Hyungwon ate it in the middle of the journey back to his hometown. Hyungwon just takes it and places it in the backseat silently.

The old woman at the restaurant greets Hyungwon with enthusiasm after such a long time, praising him for growing up so well and asking how he has been. She asks him about work and about marriage but Hyungwon laughs and tells her he’s still young so he just wants to focus on work. The old woman frowns and tells him not to be like his father.

They eat dinner in silence, Hyungwon ordered a lot of side dishes and enjoys all of them. They remind him of his childhood, schooldays and simply just the plain, old simple days before he left the town for college and a career.

“Have you… ever dated, after mom left, dad?” Hyungwon finds himself asking the one question he has always held back in asking all these years. But he figured he’s old enough, his father is even older and he just doesn’t care anymore.

“Of course.” His dad answers without hesitating and Hyungwon’s surprised, his chopsticks halfway into his mouth hung there in his shock. “What do you take me for?”

“What?” The son retorts. “I never knew this!”

“You never asked.”

“Who did you date? How many?” Hyungwon blurts and his dad laughs wholeheartedly. “Oh my god, was one of them the ahjumma from the dessert shop?”

His dad shakes his head in his laughter. “You’ve underestimated your own father.”

Hyungwon puts down his utensil and drinks his glass of water, sighing. “Well, all this time I just thought—”

“That your father was still heartbroken over the leaving of your mother?”

Hyungwon stares at him. It was exactly it. And the fact that his dad worked so much he couldn’t imagine his dad doing anything else. He’s a little ashamed that he thought of his dad so narrowly that way. It was immature, and foolish.

“I was of course heartbroken for a long time.” His dad confesses, picks up his bowl, and puts it down again, sighing. “But hearts heal. I meet other people too, but they just never worked out.”

“Why?”

His dad shrugs, looking down at the food on the table. They ordered so many.

“Isn’t a life better lived by two?” Hyungwon offers, a bit bitter and somehow upset.

The old man in front of him smirks, his words handed back to him by his own son. “My life _is_ lived by two.” He says instead.

Hyungwon blinks, and it finally dawns on him. The picture frame that sits on his dad’s desk everyday, the one that’s now in the box, in his car.

“Oh,” is all he can manage, realizing how slow he is in everything when it comes to the man who raised him.

Hyungwon resumes eating again, and his dad watches.

“So why didn’t you tell me that you were closing down the agency?”

“Why is it so important to you that I tell you?”

Hyungwon shrugs, putting away the empty bowl and asking for another bowl of rice from the passing waiter. “It’s been part of my whole life. Your life. You worked there everyday, sometimes every night. All through the seasons. I don’t see why you treat the closing down of the agency as if it’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.”

“Then why…?” Hyungwon lost all the words, and somehow, remembering that most summers he spent there helping his dad was the most time he’s ever spent with the old man, makes tears pool in his eyes and he has to gather himself  at the table.

Maybe deep down it feels like it is his fault. That he went on to become an architect and left his hometown. Left all those experiences in the summer that he gathered while watching his dad work just because it was strange after he made it clear he wasn’t taking over.

“The agency, was just a way of supporting the family,” His dad says, as if reading his thoughts. He chews as he talks. “It was only important to me because it was the only way for me to support you, after your mother left. And now you’re out there, an architect, making a career of your own, doing what you love. I found that the agency is unnecessary now. I closed it down because I trust you’re building a good life of your own right now.”

Hyungwon hastily wipes his tears away before they could fall with a napkin. He eats so as not to cry, and he doesn’t look at his dad at all. His heart burns, he thinks of how distant they have been, and how all this distance they—no, just Hyungwon put between themselves was such a waste.

“So what are you going to do now?”

His dad shrugs nonchalantly. “I’ll probably be travelling the world. After booking so many flights, it’s time for me to go on them myself.”

Hyungwon manages a smile. “See? You could have told me earlier, I would have gone with you.”

His dad waves a hand in the air dismissively. “Just go do your work, whatever architectural thing that you do. You love working anyway, don’t you?”

Hyungwon can only chuckle, feeling the words stab him right through the heart even though he knows his dad was joking.

“I want to go alone anyway. It’s what the young people say, finding themselves, right?”

“Probably.”

After dinner, the father and son are full and Hyungwon drives them home. He realizes how long it has been since he set foot in the house he’s lived most of his life, and his dad retreats into his own bedroom while Hyungwon checks the living room, the kitchen and sees that nothing really changed.

When he walks into his bedroom it’s exactly like he left it. There’s only a thin layer of dust on his study desk. There are also some books he left on the desk before he moved out because he read them all through high school. His bookshelves are filled with old comic books that he used to enjoy.

He dusts off the mattress, takes the bedsheet out of his closet and set everything up so he could sleep.

His old clothes fit him mostly, and when he’s lying on his old, single bed in the dark he takes out his phone.

_The kimbaps were delicious, I enjoyed them greatly._

He texted to Minhyuk.

_Glad to know you arrived safely._

Hyungwon laughs at the passive aggressive reply.

_Turn off the tv before you sleep._

_Did you tell your dad the man you’re in love with says hi?_

_Goodnight._

_Aw come on!_

Hyungwon sleeps with a smile on his face anyway.

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon decides to stay longer in his hometown. Bora said it was okay, they don’t have much workload at the moment and the director’s been focusing on Hoseok for the designs and planning of the big project.

Hyungwon feels a little envious at that, but decides that he wouldn’t think about work in his hometown, not when his dad walks out of the house in the morning to finally have all the time he can have to just drink coffee with other old men in town.

His son comes with him, meets the uncles he used to see working hard in the town before, now all retired with stories of their children and grandchildren shared over cups of coffees.

He sees some high school friends taking over their family’s business, some are already married. Some moved away a long time ago.

It’s peaceful, staying at his hometown, Hyungwon finds. Even though his dad tells him to not follow him around.

He gets that his dad wants to do things by himself with his new freedom and abundance of time so he sets off by himself, looking at how the town has changed a lot since he last visited, the new shops, restaurants. New buildings.

School kids.

A kindergarten.

He stops, and looks at the parents picking up their kids at the kindergarten, the little hands waving goodbye at their teachers, some crying, some running around.

He used to go there, and he can see the playground where he used to cry alone at until a teacher approached him and wiped his tears and snots away for him.

It was such a long time ago, he doubts the teacher is still there so he goes home.

His dad is at the kitchen serving dinner when he arrived.

“I was so busy working I never really learned how to cook.” His dad says, serving a pot of stew on the table as Hyungwon puts down bowls and cutleries on the table. “And you always had to endure whatever things I made that’s just barely edible.”

Hyungwon chuckles. “They’re not that bad.” He says. “Plus, the ahjumma next door used to give us so much side dishes.”

“Ah, yes, she looked after you a lot too when you were a kid.”

Hyungwon nods, smiling. He remembers staying next door after school because his dad was working and it was just better than an empty house all by himself.

“When are you leaving for your trip?” Hyungwon asks when they are eating.

“Tomorrow morning. First stop is Japan.” His dad answers.

“I hope you remember whatever Japanese phrases that you learned when you had to handle Japanese tourists.”

His dad laughs.

“I’ll see you off at the airport before I go back.” Hyungwon mutters, taking more stew out of the pot on the table.

His dad looks at him, and they stare at each other. He blinks and his dad chuckles slightly, shaking his head.

They eat in silence after. It has been a long time since they’e had a meal just the two of them in the house, just father and son.

 

 

 

 

The next morning they left early for the airport in case his dad misses his flight. And when Hyungwon sends his dad off with hopes of his dad staying safe in foreign countries by himself, his dad hands him a paper bag.

“I don’t know who it is, but what I do know is; you can’t cook and the lunchbox was not prepared by yourself.”

When Hyungwon checks what’s in the paper bag, it’s the lunchbox he left in his car. He didn’t remember his dad taking it out, let alone washing it and putting in some famous delicacies from their hometown inside.

He drives back with the radio broadcasting advertisements for the famous whale watching cruise, with sounds of whales singing in the background.

He can see Minhyuk’s smile lit up by the documentary on marine creatures in his mind the whole drive. The way Minhyuk said the whales can take them anywhere on their backs.

Where would Minhyuk want to go?

And Hyungwon thinks of going home, and seeing Minhyuk in his room watching the tv. Thinks of the large, delicate hands. Thinks of how warm the bed is when it is shared.

 

 

 

 

When he arrives in the city it was in the afternoon. It’s the weekend so he calls Kihyun and Hoseok for some coffee. They meet at some café and Hoseok and Kihyun looks at him with a look of disbelief. Hyungwon knows it’s a sudden call for meeting and he’s probably disturbing the couple’s Saturday. But he just needed other people’s thoughts. And maybe some encouragement.

“What did you call us here for?” Kihyun asks, eyeing Hyungwon with his slightly narrowed eyes.

“How was the trip back to your hometown?” Hoseok leans forward in his seat, smiling softly.

“It was good, my dad retired and closed down the travelling agency. So I had to help him with some things. I’m sorry I missed work.”

“Good for your dad, he gets to relax now. And no, it’s fine.” Hoseok shakes his head, waving a hand dismissively.

“We had dinner with Minhyuk yesterday, poor guy seemed so lonely without you.” Kihyun suddenly says, looking down at his nails and then drinking his coffee. “You were gone for only like what? Two days?”

Hyungwon blinks. “Oh, I’m sure he’s actually fine.”

Hoseok and Kihyun share a chuckle.

“He is, but the thing is he couldn’t stop talking about you. It’s like if you’re not there all he thinks is just Hyungwon, Hyungwon, Hyungwon, ugh.” Kihyun groans, rolling his eyes and his boyfriend squeezes his shoulders, laughing.

“Yeah?” Hyungwon grins amusedly. “What did he say about me?”

“Oh, a lot of things.” Hoseok retorts and somehow Hyungwon suddenly dreads the thought of Minhyuk saying embarrassing things about him.

“We didn’t need to know that you’re such a picky eater and that you can sleep like the dead, Hyungwon. It was a TMI we didn’t ask for, Minhyuk wouldn’t shut up.”

Hyungwon laughs, feeling somehow honoured that Minhyuk is using him to annoy Kihyun.

“Anyway,” He shakes his head, his laughter subsiding. “I’m here to talk exactly about that.”

“What?” Kihyun raises his eyebrows, looking uninterested. “About how you don’t even eat _onions_?”

“No,” Hyungwon says quickly. “About Minhyuk. And I.”

The couple in front of him nods slowly, crossing their arms simultaneously that Hoseok points it out, giggling and Kihyun has to pinch him gently so he would stop.

“I did some thinking back home,” Hyungwon mutters, and looks down at his cup of coffee. “So once I get home and see Minhyuk…”

Hoseok and Kihyun lean forward, expectantly and mouths slightly open.

“I’m gonna talk to him about it.”

“God damn it,” Kihyun suddenly snaps as he leans back in his seat immediately. “I thought you were gonna say you’ll tell him you love him or something.”

“I told you, I don’t even know—why would I even _say_ that? That’s moving too fast!”

“Because,” Kihyun places a hand on the table. “You two are basically an old married couple, I told you!”

Hoseok laughs in amusement at the two’s antics.

“I get where Hyungwon’s coming from though.” He says, cupping Kihyun’s shoulder to pull his boyfriend closer to him. “He’s not sure what it is either, and I think the two of them can figure it out together if they talk about it.”

Kihyun throws his head back against Hoseok’s shoulder and looks up at the older. “Yeah, but I want some more _drama_ in this love story.” He mumbles.

“Excuse me, are you treating us like some sort of a soap opera or something?” Hyungwon narrows his eyes at the nurse in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Kihyun answers nonchalantly, looking at him as if daring him to go against him. “The ones playing at night on the tv.”

“You’re saying it as if it’s a bad thing, there are some good ones on the tv nowadays, I would know.”

Kihyun scoffs, irritated.

“Okay, so why do you feel like you need to tell us this, though?” Hoseok intercepts, taking a sip of his Americano.

The young man sitting across him shrugs. “I guess I was searching for some sort of approval from the one who knows me the best,” He says, looking at Hoseok, and then at Kihyun. “And the one who knows him the best.”

Hoseok and Kihyun smile at him.

“Go ahead. Go crazy, I don’t care.” Kihyun shrugs but he’s still smiling genuinely out of pride or warmth, Hyungwon doesn’t know. All he knows is that it’s rare and somehow he feels a surge of courage to go home and face Minhyuk.

“You two will figure it out, together. I’m sure.” Hoseok winks.

 

 

 

 

When Hyungwon keys in the passcode on the door, somehow it feels like ages since he’s been home. He was only away for two days, and yet he feels nervous as he pushes the door open, and steps in. He thinks he hears Minhyuk humming in the kitchen and he swallows a lump in his throat, his heart pounding softly, yet harder as he takes off his shoes and goes to the kitchen to see Minhyuk drying his hands with a towel.

“Minhyuk.” Hyungwon calls.

Minhyuk looks up from the towel to him, and an instant smile stretches across his face. He’s all teeth and bright and beaming. “Hyungwon! You’re back!”

Hyungwon returns the smile with a small one and watches as Minhyuk takes quick steps towards him, and now is looking up at Hyungwon with some sort of shimmer in his eyes.

“How was, um, work?” Hyungwon asks, somehow worried about how he didn’t drive Minhyuk to work for a day.

Minhyuk blinks and he frowns slightly. “It was okay,” He sighs, forcing a small smile as if to assure Hyungwon now. “The kid moved. Settled all the paperwork yesterday, and she’s officially withdrawn from the school.”

“Oh,” Hyungwon manages, a bit concerned and part of him wants to put his hand somewhere on Minhyuk, to comfort maybe but his arms feel heavy, and he’s a little nervous so suddenly.

“It’s fine, though, you’re right. There’ll be other teachers in her new school. They’ll be there for her. I’ll focus on my other students too. It’s our job to focus on our students.” He nods to himself and seems better, so Hyungwon’s relieved.

There’s a brief silence between them and Minhyuk chuckles, looking up at him.

“So,” Minhyuk seems excited to just have Hyungwon back, a fresh smile now stuck on his face. “How was your hometown?”

Hyungwon stares at him and shrugs slightly. “It was okay, a lot of things have changed since I last visited. But it’s okay.”

“And your dad?” Minhyuk asks, tilting his head slightly and he’s looking for something in the other’s eyes.

Hyungwon nods, taking a deep breath. “He’s fine. In fact, he got you this.” He lifts the paper bag in his hand that Minhyuk quickly takes from him, gasping in pleasant surprise.

Minhyuk looks inside and pulls the lunchbox out. His eyes go wide once he realizes it’s filled with Hyungwon’s hometown delicacies.

“That’s so nice of him.” Minhyuk bites his lower lip gratefully and puts down the lunchbox on the kitchen counter to turn his attention to Hyungwon again. “I’m guessing you told him I said hi?”

“I didn’t have to.” Hyungwon scoffs.

“What does that mean?” the other blinks confusedly.

Hyungwon shakes his head dismissively.

Minhyuk presses his lips together. “Did you make it in time before the agency really closed down, though?” He asks in a much lower voice.

Hyungwon nods, the smile slightly faltering, remembering how the place where most of his summer memories with his dad were created was at last, no more. “I got what felt like, a closure to all my summers or something.”

“That’s good,” Minhyuk whispers, and he holds Hyungwon’s stare in his round, concerned eyes. “That’s good.” He repeats again, this time reaching out and wrapping his arms around the taller’s neck, pulling Hyungwon closer to him.

Hyungwon’s stunned by the actions, his heart immediately lurching in all sort of ways, yet the comfort of Minhyuk’s arms is so overwhelming, he finds himself lowering his head into Minhyuk’s shoulder, slowly reciprocating the gesture by wrapping his arms tightly around the other.

With his eyes shut tightly, he hears Minhyuk breathing, feels Minhyuk pressed so tightly against him and feels Minhyuk’s fingers in his hair.

“Dad left to travel all around the world by himself,” Hyungwon whispers.

“Sounds nice, for him.” Minhyuk replies, his own voice muffled in Hyungwon’s shoulder too.

Hyungwon hums. “I told him if he had told me earlier about this I would have gone with him. With no hesitation.”

“Yeah?” He hears Minhyuk’s voice shake a little.

“Yeah.” Hyungwon nods, burying his face into Minhyuk’s form, smells the scent of Minhyuk’s shampoo that he uses too since they shared the bathroom. “But he told me no, he wanted to go by himself.”

Minhyuk coos a little, his fingers running through Hyungwon’s hair comfortingly. “You don’t want him to feel lonely, didn’t you?”

He receives a hum of agreement and Minhyuk gives out a small chuckle in the tight embrace they have going on.

“And then, this whole trip I realized,” Hyungwon murmurs, and _here it goes_ , he thinks. What has he got to lose? He’s already this close with Minhyuk, with probably no space spared in between them for the first time. “That all this time when I worried he was lonely, I’ve been making myself lonely in return.”

Minhyuk doesn’t answer for the longest, brief pause.

“I need to tell you something, Minhyuk.” Hyungwon says, and he wants to pull away, to look into Minhyuk’s eyes so he can see how Minhyuk feels, but neither of them let go or even loosen their hold, so he settles to hold Minhyuk tighter. “I can’t for the life of me figure out, what this is that’s been going on between the two of us.”

They’re slightly swaying in their embrace now, and it’s comforting, as if they’re dancing. In the kitchen.

“I’m pretty sure you know what I mean—but,” Hyungwon takes a deep breath, takes in Minhyuk’s scent that has become so familiar, that smells like his bed, his pillows, his blanket and he wants to sleep right now, he’s so tired from the long drive and he also realizes just how strange it is that all he thinks about when it comes to sleep now is that it’s associated with Minhyuk. And his bedroom and his bed and just the two of them being together. “I just want to make sure—I want to know what we are. Because we’re certainly not just roommates.”

Minhyuk hums to show he’s listening and Hyungwon goes on.

“So, I need to know,” Hyungwon whispers. “I need to know so that I know if it’s right for me to be there when it’s the most difficult for you. And also to be there when it’s the happiest for you. I just want to know if I’m right to be with you and if you think so too.”

There’s a brief silence, one that’s filled with too many thoughts but none of them is where Hyungwon thinks he’s wrong because somehow he’s convinced they’re both on the same page, in whatever book the two of them have pulled out of the shelves. Because they certainly didn’t look at the title, and now Kihyun calls them the old married couple and yet Hyungwon himself just doesn’t know what they actually are.

Minhyuk chuckles, breaking the silence. “That was a lot of words, Hyungwon,” He says. “But yes, me too.”

Hyungwon blinks, and they finally loosen their arms around each other together, yet never letting go, and Hyungwon stares at Minhyuk with a rather soft, grateful expression.

“I don’t know what we are,” Minhyuk says, his hand on the side of Hyungwon’s neck, cupping it and rubbing his thumb along Hyungwon’s jaw. “It’s weird, I have to admit, but yes. Be there for me. Because I want to be there for you too.”

Hyungwon smiles slowly yet surely, all the blooming happiness inside himself is pulling at the corners of his lips, and Minhyuk grins widely, still the same bright grin that when Hyungwon saw it the first time it reminded him of the sun and  Hyungwon really thought it was going to hurt his eyes. But he’s used to the brightness now, if anything, he loves it.

Gently, their foreheads meet and Hyungwon’s breathless, pleasantly overwhelmed by this rush of euphoria that just settles there comfortably between them. It has never been so wonderful to have said all those words, those words that convey this warm feeling that makes him want to just hold Minhyuk close and never let go.

He feels Minhyuk’s finger tracing his jaw, and softly traces down to the collar of his shirt, fiddling with it and Minhyuk pulls away slowly.

“Okay,” Minhyuk sighs happily, dropping his hands off Hyungwon after fixing the collar of Hyungwon’s shirt. “Have you eaten? I can heat up some dishes I cooked the other day when you weren’t here.”

“Sure,” Hyungwon answers, breathless, overwhelmed, still smiling, and he watches as Minhyuk walks to the fridge, taking out the cold dishes and humming to himself.

Hyungwon helps and then they eat together at the dining table, talking about nothing, and Minhyuk tells him about how Jooheon and Changkyun actually came over and they brought food for Minhyuk earlier that day. Minhyuk tells him all about the documentary he missed that played on the tv last night and Hyungwon listens, with a smile on his face all the time. So then Minhyuk pauses his rambling, blinks ( _winks_ ) and smiles widely, _gladly_ , at Hyungwon too.

  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the inspiration song: [The Beach Boys - All I Wanna Do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RO_LX-m74uw)
> 
> part 2 might take a while to be up, cause editing and proofreading takes years apparently, but i hope you readers who are reading this enjoyed it anyway! Thank you for reading this piece of trash lmao and leave a feedback to keep a soul alive uwu
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://hyghyk.tumblr.com) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/eatramyeon)


	2. wouldn't it be nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon and Minhyuk learn just how nice it is to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was long overdue lmao  
> also, a disclaimer i forgot to put in the previous chapter; idk how an architectural firm works nor do i know how a kindergarten teacher works ajsdjalsd im in neither of these fields lmao  
> anyway enjoy!!

The sun is bright in the early summer, and Hyungwon yawns under the sun, covering his mouth with a hand.

“It’s literally only Monday, and you’re already tired?” Bora asks, the three of them—with Hoseok—walking among the old, traditional buildings while workers are here and there doing the preservation work of the big project.

“I did too much work yesterday, all I wanna do now is sleep.” Hyungwon sighs.

“What’d you do yesterday?” Hoseok asks, peering into an open door to one of the houses.

“Minhyuk decided it was time for spring cleaning.”

“Too late for a _spring_ cleaning, don’t you think?”

“Who’s Minhyuk?” Bora intercepts.

“His roommate.” Hoseok answers giving Hyungwon a sly smile and Hyungwon rolls his eyes.

“Oh.”

“It’s Kihyun’s uncle’s apartment anyway, so we just wanted to keep it in a good condition while we get cheap rent.” Hyungwon places his hand on the table with the blueprints and plan. He checks on their checklists.

He truthfully didn’t know why he went with the idea for spring cleaning anyway. They only managed to clean the kitchen, hallway and living room. They left their bedrooms because at the end of the day they decided their rooms were clean enough—which was a lie because they were just really tired. All because maybe Minhyuk played around too much, and Hyungwon played along too much too.

But despite his shoulders feeling a little sore because he had to clean the huge glass window—“You’re tall!” Minhyuk had beamed, as if he was _that_ short—Hyungwon finds himself smiling, thinking back to when they found dust bunnies where the tv had been. And found Minhyuk’s long lost transportation card that he lost way back before Hyungwon even moved in.

“I got a new one anyway,” Minhyuk nonchalantly said, putting it away. “Hard to believe I have Hyungwonnie to drive me around now!” He chuckles instead and Hyungwon pushed him away when he tried to wrap his arms around Hyungwon’s.

“I’m not your driver.” Hyungwon had grunted, getting up to wash his hands because everything he had touched was dusty.

It has been completely nice, Hyungwon finds, after the talk they had in the kitchen, wrapped around each other. He feels more at ease around Minhyuk, that nothing really changed after, which is good.

If he could say what changed it would be how much more naturally Minhyuk would rest his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder when they watch the tv in the bedroom after work. And how sleep is so much better with someone to hold on to and with someone to wake up with. Although granted, Minhyuk always wakes up earlier, but Hyungwon knows he stays wrapped in Hyungwon’s arms and blanket most of the time because he doesn’t want to wake Hyungwon up so soon with his movements.

“I think we’re done here, now.” Bora says, coming back after talking with the director who left already.

“Okay, good work today, everyone!”Hoseok beams. “Bora Noona, would you like a ride home?” Hoseok asks.

Bora shakes her head. “Let Hyungwon take me home this time.” She says, and Hyungwon nods dismissively.

So Bora’s in his car on their way back, and she’s texting on her phone.

“Yes! Finally!” She suddenly cheers in the car and Hyungwon just has to ask why. “There’s this hot doctor, a friend of a friend,” she says, “and my friend finally got him to join us for this weekend!”

“People still do that?”

“What?”

“These group meetings.”

“Yes we do!” Bora answers and clutches her phone to her chest. “I’m gonna get that doctor. Last time my mother was sick and we went to him. He was really nice and polite. Even my mom likes him.”

Hyungwon laughs a little, the road congested with cars now that they’re back in the city.

“Hey, Hyungwon, do you want to come too?” She suddenly asks, blinking at him.

Surprised, Hyungwon crosses his arms on his chest and looks at her. “I told you I’m not—”

“Oh, come on, us singles have to look out for each other! Come, it will be _fun_ , I have some female juniors coming too, and you’re good looking, you’d fare well with the girls.” She grins at him. “Or guys.” She adds a bit later.

The young man shakes his head, hands on the steering wheel again when the cars on the road start moving. “I want to sleep on the weekends.”

“If you keep doing that you’ll end up just like the director.” Bora sighs. “Look at that old guy, he says he’s not lonely, but just looking at him even _I_ feel lonely.” She shudders dramatically.

“I think the director’s fine.” Hyungwon shrugs. “He’s got this reputation in his field, he works hard, makes good money and he’s enjoying his life the way he wants to. Did you hear about him going to Barbados alone later this summer?”

“Yeah, I helped him book the tickets,” Bora says, looking unconvinced as she blinks at Hyungwon. “He’s going there _alone_. That’s not really fun.”

“Maybe his fun is there, maybe he’s never been interested in Korean girls.”

Bora laughs, she leans back in her seat and looks out the window. She stays quiet for a moment before sighing,“What does a girl have to do to be in a happy relationship like Hoseok?”

 

 

 

 

There’s loud music playing when Hyungwon arrives home, and he watches amusedly when he finds Minhyuk dancing on the kitchen floor, singing along with the ladle in his hands as microphone.

“Why are you dancing and singing?” Hyungwon asks.

Minhyuk stops singing, looks at him and grins.“I was just bored!” He beams and points to something cooking in the pot. “I’m cooking us dinner!” He speaks with his voice raised over the sound of the music, still dancing a little and Hyungwon laughs at his movements but Minhyuk isn’t even embarrassed.

Hyungwon checks on what’s in the pot and he can still feel Minhyuk dancing behind him.  “Dinner looks good.” He says and turns to smile at Minhyuk.

“It is.” Minhyuk scoops some of the stew into the ladle he’s holding and orders Hyungwon to have a taste.

“Yup, good.” Hyungwon nods.

“Great.” Minhyuk turns the stove off and turns off the music.

“What’d you do today?” Hyungwon asks, taking out bowls and utensils to put on the table as Minhyuk scoops some rice out of the rice cooker.

“Nothing much, I slept in cause I was so tired after yesterday,” he chuckles, glancing at Hyungwon. “And then I went to the market to buy some stuff. And I—oh!” He pats Hyungwon’s arm, suddenly alarmed. “I forgot the clothes in the washer!”

He drops the bowl of rice in a matter of seconds on the kitchen counter and scurries away to get the clothes. Hyungwon just shakes his head as he scoops the rest of the rice into the bowl. It’s not a surprise that Minhyuk keeps forgetting clothes in the washer and dryer anymore.

“And then—” Minhyuk comes back, resuming his daily report. “I cooked us dinner.”

“Eventful.” Hyungwon sits at the table as Minhyuk serves the rice and stew and some other side dishes.

It has been a week of no working for Minhyuk, since it’s summer. Although Minhyuk did protest, saying that he would still have meetings with the other teachers and planning for the upcoming fall. But so far he’s only been staying at home. He got to get into a new comic book series recently and has been catching up on it too.

Hyungwon’s really envious.

So Minhyuk tries to placate that envy for all the time he has to spare by making him promise that they’d watch these movies together after work. Said that it’s fun to get into things together. So far they had finished the Twilight series and Hyungwon dozed off during the third movie.

“Where did these side dishes come from?” Hyungwon asks, eyebrows knitted because they’re good and tasted familiar. “Did you make them?”

Minhyuk grins across the table, looking well rested. “No. Your dad did.”

“ _What_?” Hyungwon almost chokes on his rice and Minhyuk hands him his glass of water.

“Mr. Chae came in earlier today,” Minhyuk clasps his hands on the table, looking polite all of a sudden. “And he left you these side dishes. He said he’s been learning to cook—”

“Hold on,” Hyungwon coughs out. “You met my _dad_?”

Minhyuk blinks unevenly, looking confused for a second but he smiles again and tilts his head slightly. “Yes. Yes I did.” He mutters as if just realizing it. “You don’t really look like him, don’t you?” He suddenly asks, staring at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon pats his own chest because it feels like there is rice stuck in his chest. “I thought he was still travelling.”

“You don’t know cause you didn’t call him.” Minhyuk states as he picks up his spoon and eats thoughtfully.

“You met my dad.” Hyungwon says again this time as a statement to just convince himself it really happened.

Somewhere during the time he just moved in, he remembered texting his dad his address in case of emergency. He didn’t expect his dad would come unannounced to leave some side dishes. And he certainly didn’t expect his dad to meet _Minhyuk_ when he wasn’t there too.

“I thanked him for the delicacies he told you to give me.” Minhyuk starts talking, as if fond of Hyungwon’s dad, while Hyungwon’s mind races a hundred miles per hour because there are a lot of things he wished hadn’t happened and it’s his dad meeting Minhyuk. And somehow knowing that his dad now knows it was Minhyuk who packed him lunch the day he went back to his hometown makes him nervous. “He was really nice, Hyungwon. He even left some souvenirs he bought from the countries he travelled and oh, look—” Minhyuk takes out his phone and what he shows to Hyungwon on the screen has Hyungwon almost yelling. “—we even exchanged phone numbers!”

Hyungwon has to stop eating and he buries his face into his hand.

“You okay?” Minhyuk asks, genuinely concerned.

“Why did you guys even exchange numbers?” Hyungwon decides to ask, perplexed.

“He said he’d like to talk to me more.” The other murmurs with a full mouth and suddenly the realization dawns on him and Minhyuk almost drops his phone into the stew. “Oh no, he’s gonna ask _me_ for updates on _you_ cause you never call him, isn’t he?”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything.

“Call him.” Minhyuk is finishing his rice already. “I don’t have to always remind you that you need to call your dad, don’t you?”

Hyungwon smiles slightly at him, and when Minhyuk’s in the shower, Hyungwon contemplates to call his dad. He’s sitting there on the bed with the tv on, a music show is playing and for some reason Minhyuk is able to sing along with the singers on the tv from the bathroom.

The numbers for his dad stare back at him on the phone and Hyungwon stands up, quite confused on why he’s so nervous on calling his dad. He’s not usually this nervous, but maybe it’s because his dad met Minhyuk and he doesn’t want his dad to think strange things.

Admittedly, he doesn’t know what are those strange things, but it sets his nerves unsettled.

Minhyuk comes out of the bathroom only in his towel just when Hyungwon presses call on his phone. Minhyuk’s hair is wet and Hyungwon looks at him from head to toe as Minhyuk hums, walking around, taking out his shirt and pants. Hyungwon quickly looks away when Minhyuk turns to him and there’s the dial tone in his ear.

Hyungwon walks out of the room when his dad answers.

“Hey, dad, you didn’t tell me you were back,” He says, leaning against the wall in the hallway. “I could have picked you up—yeah, yeah I ate the side dishes.” Hyungwon chuckles. “You really improved on your cooking, dad.”

His dad tells him he learned it from the old woman at the restaurant they used to frequent. And after his dad tells him that it will be a short stay back home and he will continue his quest to travel the world, Minhyuk comes up in the conversation and Hyungwon has to pinch the bridge of his nose in preparation for whatever his dad has to say.

He really didn’t know what his dad would say, he’s never really brought any friends – let alone girlfriends or boyfriends to meet his dad before, and to have this kind of thing happening when he’s not there, he doesn’t know what to expect.

Except maybe he really expected his dad to say what a polite man Minhyuk is, how Minhyuk is really friendly and seems like a good person that his dad even told him to learn from Minhyuk to be pleasant and Hyungwon snorts into the phone.

“I’ll send you off when you’re ready to go again,” Hyungwon says when he feels like the call is about to end.

“No, you’re a busy man, Hyungwon,” His dad answers instead. “You have a life there in the city, don’t need to worry about your old man travelling alone.”

Hyungwon sighs.

“You’ve really changed, haven’t you?”

The son blinks in the dark hallway. “What?”

“I won’t be in Korea for a while, so don’t bother calling me, His dad says instead. “And take good care of the person you have there, because he seems to be taking good care of you.”

And with that, his dad hangs up, before Hyungwon could even tell him to at least update him on his whereabouts in the world and to protest that Minhyuk doesn’t really take good care of him, maybe. Because sometimes Minhyuk steals the blanket and Hyungwon gets really cold at nights.

“How’s your dad?” Minhyuk asks, sitting on the bed and watching the music show that’s still playing on the tv.

“Good.” Hyungwon stops halfway to the bed to sneeze.

“Oh no, are you okay?” Promptly, Minhyuk straightens up, looking at Hyungwon worriedly. He pats the space next to him on the bed, but Hyungwon lays his head on Minhyuk’s lap instead, his body sprawled on the bed. “You feeling sick?”

There’s a hand that brushes his bangs away as he closes his eyes, and Minhyuk presses his palm against his forehead. His soft palm is cold against Hyungwon’s skin and somehow it’s comforting. His skin smells like the peach soap he had happily bought when they went to get groceries together one weekend and Hyungwon’s almost tempted to pull at his wrist and bury his nose into the skin. He really likes peaches.

“I’m fine.” Hyungwon decides to mumble instead when he thinks about work tomorrow. “I just need to sleep. Can I just not shower and sleep instead?”

Minhyuk chuckles, and his fingers move into Hyungwon’s hair, playing with it absentmindedly as he turns his attention to the music show again. “Sure.” He murmurs.

Hyungwon doesn’t bother opening his eyes again, just feels the fingers treading through his hair comfortingly, soothingly and falls asleep.

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon is sick like a dead man the next morning. Minhyuk has wrapped him in the blanket and is worriedly scurrying around looking for medicines – he swears he has them in case of this sudden fever— and bringing the sick architect a glass of water to down it with.

“Shit, I’m gonna miss work like this.” Hyungwon hisses once he swallowed the water and medicine, lying back on the bed. His throat feels dry and scratchy.

“Work. That’s the first thing you’re worried about?” Minhyuk chuckles slightly, sitting on the edge of the bed with a hand on the burrito Hyungwon (his own words).

“I can’t believe I have to call in sick,” Hyungwon shuts his eyes tightly, frustrated. “We’re busy with that project too. Maybe I should just go since I took my meds?”

“Don’t worry about all that now, just focus on getting better.” Minhyuk huffs, taking Hyungwon’s phone and dialing work for him. He presses the phone against Hyungwon’s ear and Hyungwon tells Bora he couldn’t make it, coughing and coughing that Bora cuts the call short.

“Just get well you _dumbass_ , worry about work when you’re actually better.” She has said, hanging up.

“Well,” Minhyuk sighs, putting away the phone and looking down at Hyungwon with a soft frown. “Lucky you, I don’t have anything today, so I’ll be here.”

“I’ll just sleep.” Hyungwon answers tiredly, turning on to his side under the blanket. His body feels hot all over, there’s blood pounding in his head.

“Tell me if you need anything.” Minhyuk pats his shoulder.

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon slept the whole day away, and by the time he wakes up it was already darker outside and Minhyuk’s on the bed right next to him, silently watching a movie.

“What time is it?” Hyungwon croaks out and Minhyuk flinches, surprised by the sudden voice.

“Oh, just a little past 9.” Minhyuk says. “You really sleep like the dead, don’t you?”

Hyungwon grunts, still feeling unwell.

“I made you porridge, hold on,” Minhyuk gets off the bed and comes back later with a bowl of porridge. He pulls Hyungwon to sit up despite Hyunwon’s protest because his head is heavy and spinning. “You gotta eat, Hyungwon. You just slept the whole day and I’m pretty sure you don’t have anything inside you now.”

“Yes I do,” Hyungwon rasps out, blowing his nose into a tissue. “I have this damn fever inside me.”

Minhyuk looks at him amusedly and orders him to open his mouth anyway. Hyungwon obliges, sleepily taking in the warm porridge and he finishes the porridge in silence.

“Thank you,” He then murmurs, looking down at the empty bowl in Minhyuk’s hands.

“Feels like I’m taking care of one of my sick students,” Minhyuk says, smiling softly as he wipes his thumb against the corner of Hyungwon’s lips.

The gesture kind of made Hyungwon’s sick stomach lurch, so Hyungwon groans, falling on to the bed again. “I really don’t feel well, I hate it.” He whines and Minhyuk laughs.

“You’ll feel fine soon, just rest.” He takes the tissues crumpled in Hyungwon’s hands to give him new fresh ones and Hyungwon stuffs it into his runny nose, annoyed. “Wow, you’re a grumpy sick man.” Minhyuk remarks and tells him to take his meds while he goes out of the room again.

He doesn’t remember when was the last time he has been this sick. What he remembers was how his dad had left him alone at home one time after taking his meds to go to work, and Hoseok leaving for the studio after making sure he stayed in his bed back in college. Come to think of it, it was always Hyungwon cooped up in his bed all alone, sleeping his fever away.

When Minhyuk comes back, all Hyungwon finds himself seeking is Minhyuk’s touch, and it’s the hand in his hair again, sometimes massaging the nape of his neck while he tries to sleep again despite the throbbing in his head and the chill of the fever running through his limbs.

He stares at the tv when he finds himself unable to go back to sleep, the porridge heavy inside his stomach.

Minhyuk’s hand is cold against his warm skin, and he pushes out a hand from under the blanket, clutching Minhyuk’s hand, earning a questioning hum.

“What are you thinking?” Minhyuk suddenly asks in a low voice, looking down at Hyungwon.

“Nothing.” Comes the answer, even though Hyungwon’s playing with his fingers and feeling each bones under his fingertips. His hand feels numb from the fever and probably medication, and he wonders why he hasn’t examined Minhyuk’s hand like this when he’s actually well. It’s so fascinating, and nice to hold. “I feel so numb, I can’t really feel your hand.”

Chuckling, Minhyuk pulls his hand away from Hyungwon’s long fingers and traces the other’s jaw.

Hyungwon looks up at him, the heat of the fever getting into his eyes and his vision kind of blurry. “Still can’t really feel them.” He murmurs in his nasally voice because of the tissue in his nose.

“You have really nice lips, have I told you that?” Minhyuk suddenly says and his fingertips brushes across Hyungwon’s lips ever so softly.

Hyungwon shakes his head slightly with a hum, looking at Minhyuk’s lips now. He has always thought they were a nice shape, sometimes red, and sometimes so prettily pink it complements Minhyuk toothy smiles so well. “You do too.”

Somehow Minhyuk’s smile falters, and he moves his hand to Hyungwon’s neck again. He doesn’t say anything, but Hyungwon’s a little puzzled, yet with the pounding his head he doesn’t question it, because Minhyuk’s paying attention to the movie playing on the tv again.

So he closes his eyes and tries to sleep, focusing on the fingers on his skin.

“What do you like to eat, Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon really doesn’t feel like talking now, but he answers anyway, “Shrimps.”

Minhyuk hums.

“I haven’t had shrimps in so long.”

Minhyuk pats his neck gently. “Just go to sleep now. You’re so warm all over.”

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon threw up as soon as he woke up the next day. It has Minhyuk patting his back worriedly as he retched into the toilet bowl and having to heave him back to the bed with difficulties.

“I hate this fever!” Hyungwon manages to yell as Minhyuk wraps the blanket around him again.

“Gosh, you’re so whiny when you’re sick.” Minhyuk mutters.

“I can’t even go to work.” Hyungwon rolls to his side, looking up at Minhyuk with red rimmed eyes.

“Work, that’s all you think about.” Minhyuk sighs.

Hyungwon’s told to go to sleep again, and with his eyes closed he hears Minhyuk calling Hoseok on the phone, pacing back and forth in the room.

“Yeah, he’s just really sick, but it’s fine, I’m taking care of him since I don’t have to work this week.” Minhyuk mutters. “What? No, I’ll be fine. Yeah, I’ll take him to the hospital if it gets worse. Thanks, Hoseok, and don’t worry.”

Minhyuk sighs after he hangs up and when he walks out of the bedroom he doesn’t come back for a long time.

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon’s stirred awake gently, and he opens his crusty eyes to see Minhyuk hovering above him.

“Good sleep? Feeling better?” Minhyuk brushes at his bangs, smiling softly.

Hyungwon nods groggily, the warmth of the fever has subsided after he threw up everything in his system apparently. He sits up with difficulties, shrugging the blanket off him. “Where did you go?” Hyungwon asks while rubbing his eyes, and it sounded whinier and much needier than he intended, but it has Minhyuk smiling so he doesn’t attempt to take it back.

“I went out to buy groceries.”

Hyungwon blinks heavily. “Did you get Cheetos?”

Minhyuk laughs a little, he knows Hyungwon loves his snacks. “Yes. And I cooked you something.” Minhyuk’s brushing his hair back gently and Hyungwon feels like a spoiled child. “Can you get up? Guess what I cooked for you.”

Hyungwon gets up from the bed and snorts weakly. “Shrimps?”

Minhyuk looks at him as if he’s shocked, but laughs anyway.

Hyungwon feels much better eating dinner, grateful for the solid food he’s putting inside his body and the shrimp’s so good he feels like crying. He notices Minhyuk took the time to take the skins off the shrimps so it’s easier for him to eat, and when he sees Minhyuk watching him eat with a soft smile he couldn’t help but feel much, much better.

“You eat so well.” Minhyuk has praised him after pulling his chair closer to Hyungwon at the table, with fingers brushing his hair out of his eyes tenderly as he finished the last of the shrimps.

So Hyungwon smiles for Minhyuk.

“Only because they’re really good. And thank you so much, Minhyuk.” He says after they finish eating. “I’m sorry if I was hard to take care of when I’m sick.”

Minhyuk blinks at him and his expression softens as he stares at Hyungwon with an undecipherable smile. He seems almost bashful it’s endearing. “It’s fine, you were whiny and grumpy, but you’re feeling better now, aren’t you—”

Minhyuk’s words got cut off because he sneezes, and then they both look at each other with horrified expressions.

“Oh no.”

 

 

 

 

The first thing Hyungwon did is take Minhyuk to the hospital the next day.

He just couldn’t risk anything when he has to go back to work and at the same time, remembering how awful it is to be sick he just doesn’t want Minhyuk to go through the same thing. Especially when it’s because of him that Minhyuk’s sick anyway.

“Yeah, there’s been lots of patients with fever,” Kihyun says once Minhyuk finishes his appointment with the doctor. “Just take your meds and you’ll be fine soon, Minhyuk.” Kihyun pats his sick friend’s shoulder and smiles assuringly.

“Thanks—” Minhyuk coughs into the handkerchief Hyungwon gave him in the car. “—Kihyun.”

“No problem.” Kihyun sighs pushing his hands into the pockets of his blue scrubs, and looks at Hyungwon. “Take care of him, he’s extremely hard to take care of when he’s sick.”

“I’ll do my best,” Hyungwon mutters and takes Minhyuk back to the car after saying goodbye and getting a reminder from Kihyun that they probably need to go for their yearly medical checkup. Both of them wave the reminder away much to Kihyun’s dismay.

The walk back to the car is filled with Minhyuk’s rambling about everything. About how he feels sluggish and his arms are heavy and about how he can’t stop sneezing—while he keeps sneezing—and he’s clinging to Hyungwon all the way, all heavy and sick and sniffling.

Normally, Hyungwon would push him away if it was his usual antics, but he’s sick and actually looks really awful that Hyungwon lets him. But at the rate Minhyuk is clinging onto him he thinks his shirt is gonna be ripped at the shoulder by now.

“I feel like I’m gonna die.” Minhyuk says once he’s seated in the passenger seat.

“Calm down, you won’t.” Hyungwon’s rather amused at the sick Minhyuk, pulling the seatbelt over the sick man before driving away.

 

 

 

 

“You’re late.” Bora remarks when Hyungwon arrives at the office.

“I’m sorry, my roommate is sick and he had a hard time letting me go.” Hyungwon sighs, sitting at his desk and sighing.

Minhyuk is extremely hard to handle when he’s sick, Hyungwon finds. He spat the medicine into Hyungwon’s palm just because he had a hard time swallowing the pills and despite feeling a little frustrated, Hyungwon let it go because he really had to make sure he takes his meds before he could go to work. So it took a lot of pleading and a lot of whining from Minhyuk, before he managed to swallow the pills and the next thing Hyungwon knew was that Minhyuk was all wrapped around his arm, whining about being unable to sleep because everything aches and it was hot but it was so cold. He was throwing the blanket here and there and Hyungwon had to shut him up by literally placing a hand over his mouth, sat there on the bed and told him he wouldn’t leave until Minhyuk was asleep.

He also turned on the tv because he knew Minhyuk falls asleep better that way, and he did. Releasing his arm from Minhyuk’s grip was easy once he was asleep.

It was a little difficult to just leave Minhyuk there, but Hyungwon promises himself he’ll come back as soon as he can.

“Hey, you’re back!” Hoseok beams when he sees Hyungwon. “Minhyuk nursed you back to health, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, it’s his turn to fall sick, though.”Hyungwon notices he just finished discussing something with the director and Hoseok’s holding the file for the preservation project.

“That sucks, how is he doing?”

“He’s sleeping at home. What’s that?” Hyungwon asks, eyeing the file.

“This?” Hoseok sits at his desk and places the file on it. “The director asked me to help him with the interior preservation.”

The younger architect’s eyes widened in surprise. “Interior? Wow, that’s great.” He says, genuinely happy for Hoseok but there’s a pang in his heart that he wasn’t part of it.

“I know, and thanks.” Hoseok grins and he bites his lips, looking all happy. “I hope you’re well enough, because there’s a lot of catching up to do after you missed work.”

Throwing his head back, Hyungwon groans.

“Don’t worry, Bora Noona helped a lot on your workload so we’re not too far behind schedule.”

Hyungwon looks at Bora who seems absorbed in her files and documents at her desk and sighs. He’s at least grateful for the help.

But somehow there’s a part of him that whispers incompetency when he glances at the director.

 

 

 

 

_Hyungwon, please come home._

_Everything aches._

_Hyungwon my head hurts._

_Please come home. Pleaaase_

Hyungwon has so many text messages from Minhyuk and they’re all complaints and as much as he wanted to focus on work he’s also so worried about Minhyuk. Maybe Minhyuk was right, maybe he could die from the fever.

He sends a short assuring text instead.

_Will be home soon._

“Leaving already?” Bora asks, noticing that Hyungwon’s already packing his things up. She seems surprised that Hyungwon’s leaving this early.

“Yeah, don’t worry though, I’m taking work home with me.” Hyungwon quickly turns off his computer and tidies up a bit on his desk. “Are you not going home?”

Bora shakes her head, pouting. “I have to finish the report for the Jung family project.”

Hyungwon nods. He feels a little hesitant to leave before a superior but he thinks of Minhyuk probably dying in his room, and decides to leave anyway.

“Good work today!” Bora waves him and Hoseok goodbye as they leave the office.

“Hey, did Kihyun text you?” Hoseok asks once they’re outside, looking down at his phone.

“No,” Hyungwon says, shaking his head and looks at Hoseok confusedly. “Why?”

Hoseok squints at his phone. “Says here, tell Hyungwon to make sure Minhyuk drinks a lot and Minhyuk is stubborn when he’s sick so just force him to take his meds. Feed him some chicken ginseng soup too.”

Hyungwon snorts. “When Kihyun said Minhyuk’s hard to take care of when he’s sick he wasn’t kidding.”

He earns an amused look from Hoseok. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Hyungwon checks on his watch. “I better get going, I feel like he might die if I leave him alone for too long.”

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk is a bundle in the blanket on the bed. It’s eerily quiet when Hyungwon steps into the room.

Just when he sits on the bed, Minhyuk turns around and makes a crying sound as soon as he sees it’s Hyungwon.

“Hyungwon-ah, what took you so long?” He whines, turning around and groaning as he pulls himself closer. “Everything hurts, I hate this so much.”

“And you said I was the grumpy patient.” Hyungwon scoffs, carding his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair then lightly massaging him on the back of his neck. And somehow he thinks the fever is worse on Minhyuk. It makes him feel sorry that Minhyuk falls sick in the first place because of him. “I got you some food.”

On his lap is the tray with a bowl of chicken ginseng soup, medicine and a glass of water.

“You cooked?” Minhyuk raises his head to look at Hyungwon and Hyungwon laughs.

“No, I bought you soup from the usual place. Sanghyuk says hi and get well soon.”

“Good, I might die if I eat your cooking.” Minhyuk pulls himself up to sit with much effort, but he’s smiling. “Aw, Sanghyuk, he’s so sweet.”

“Can you eat?”

Minhyuk nods and starts eating slowly while the other watches. Minhyuk looks pale and very sickly, Hyungwon wonders if he looks as bad as he is when he was sick. It worries him that just one day of being sick makes Minhyuk look like he lost a ton of weight and he urges Minhyuk to finish everything but Minhyuk says he can’t, already putting down the bowl.

“Are you sure?” Hyungwon asks, not sure what to do, because he knows Kihyun said Minhyuk is stubborn but he’s also not sure if he should force someone sick to finish his food.

Minhyuk blows his nose into a tissue and nods again.

Hyungwon gives him his meds and Minhyuk scrunches his face in distaste as he tries to down it with water.

“That kid who works at the coffee shop asked about you earlier this morning.”

Minhyuk hums a question, his cheeks full of water and looking burdened by the meds in his mouth.

“Yeah,” Hyungwon nods. “Gave me two drinks even after I ordered one. Was confused you weren’t there and I had to explain you’re a teacher and you don’t really work in summer.”

Minhyuk says something without opening his mouth in fear the water will come out but Hyungwon knows it’s; _I work, just a little less in the summer._

Hyungwon laughs a little and pats Minhyuk’s cheek to make him swallow. When Minhyuk just stares at him and swallows, Hyungwon narrows his eyes knowingly at Minhyuk and tells him to open his mouth.

True to his intuition, the pills are still in Minhyuk’s mouth and Minhyuk whines with runny nose about how his throat hurts and the pills are bitter in his mouth even when Hyungwon tells him to just swallow them if he doesn’t want to taste them.

So Hyungwon puts out a hand anyway and Minhyuk spits out the pills. Hyungwon looks down at the pills with a look of distaste on his face and takes a tissue to wipe his hands as Minhyuk stares at him like a scolded child, pouting.

“Fine,” Hyungwon says begrudgingly, picking up the tray and already walking out of the room. “Don’t take your meds. I’m not gonna take care of you if you end up sick for a week.”

When he returns in the bedroom later with the fever patches he bought on his way home earlier; the tv is on, the volume low and Minhyuk has his back at Hyungwon.

He has his eyes closed when Hyungwon brushes his hair away from his forehead and sticks a patch there. Minhyuk’s eyes flutter open and he silently stares up at Hyungwon.

“Everything aches,” Minhyuk whimpers, his voice quivering and Hyungwon puts away the patches, squeezing his shoulder in an attempt to comfort.

“You should go to sleep.”

Minhyuk lifts himself up instead and wraps his arms around Hyungwon. Perplexed, Hyungwon leans against the headboard as Minhyuk shifts to rest against him. He’s warm, _extremely_ warm on Hyungwon and sick and probably in pain, so Hyungwon holds him, tucks his head under his chin.

There’s a nagging in the back of his mind that he might fall sick again if they’re like this, but Minhyuk’s so comfortable already, he couldn’t just tell him that they’d better keep a distance because Minhyuk’s sick. That’s like kicking a sick puppy.

“Will you be working tomorrow too?” Minhyuk murmurs, his voice muffled against Hyungwon’s chest. His breaths are warm on Hyungwon’s shirt.

Hyungwon hums.

“Let’s go somewhere, on the weekends, if you want,” Minhyuk says, sniffling with his runny nose. His voice is also weird and Hyungwon thinks it’s because his nose is stuffy.

“Where to?” Hyungwon looks down slightly to look at Minhyuk and Minhyuk’s eyes are closed softly, his body heaving with every breaths. “The countryside? The sea? The mountains?”

He hears Minhyuk smiling— cheeks red with fever ridden flush— at the prospect of spending summer days with Hyungwon, or the memories of his past summers, Hyungwon isn’t sure but he smiles too.

“All of them sounds nice,” Minhyuk answers, tightening his arms around Hyungwon and even when he does so Hyungwon can feel that he’s weak.

So he says, “I’ll take us to the sea if you get better by this weekend.”

Minhyuk chuckles weakly, pulling himself up to stare at Hyungwon with his bright eyes and uneven blinks. “Watch me get better for the sea.”

Hyungwon snorts. “And yet you don’t even take your meds properly.”

Minhyuk just smiles and lays his head on Hyungwon’s chest again.

And then it’s silent for a while, just the slow murmur of the tv filling in the silence. Hyungwon finds himself absentmindedly rubbing his thumb against Minhyuk’s bony shoulder and thought that Minhyuk has fallen asleep, only to be proven wrong when Minhyuk speaks up in a hoarse voice.

“I’m sorry I’m so difficult to take care of.”

Hyungwon shakes his head. “I almost got real pissed off a few times, but it’s okay.”

“You almost pissed me off too when you were sick.” Minhyuk’s body shakes with a small chuckle that he emits.

“I’m sorry you fell sick because of me.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t abandon me even when I am stubborn anyway. We’re even.”

Hyungwon pulls him closer, gathering him in his arms and somehow Minhyuk is so light when he’s sick. And this is the same man who had taken such good care of him when he had been sick. Hyungwon realizes he’s just a person who’s brimming with affection for others, that he gives and he gives and Hyungwon wants to give too.

“I just want to take care of you, when you have taken care of me too.” He finds himself whispering, resting his head on Minhyuk’s, their hair tangled together.

Minhyuk doesn’t say anything, but somehow Hyungwon can feel him shutting his eyes tightly, and feels Minhyuk frowning. But Hyungwon doesn’t say anything and instead let Minhyuk drift off to sleep.

When he lets go of Minhyuk after what feels like forever, Minhyuk’s too deep in sleep to notice. So Hyungwon took his computer inside and did his work on the bed while checking on Minhyuk every now and then when Minhyuk whimpers in his sleep.

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk was better the next morning, still whiny but he ate his breakfast that Hyungwon had painstakingly prepared (they were just toasts and scrambled eggs, half cooked for the sick Minhyuk) and Hyungwon gets to go to work with a lighter heart.

“Will we even be able to finish this today?” Hyungwon mutters to himself in the afternoon, flipping through the documents while Hoseok is checking on the models on the table. He’s glad he already told Minhyuk that he was going to be home late, and Minhyuk seems okay with it. Judging by no more of those texts complaining about his fever pain.

“I have to leave early today,” Hoseok sighs, looking down at his watch with a burdened look.

Hyungwon puts down the documents. “Where are you going?”

Hoseok smiles, but it’s a nervous smile. “I’m meeting Kihyun’s parents, we’re going to have dinner together.”

“Must be nerve wracking,” Bora says as she comes into the room, handing Hyungwon the reports for the project. “I hope it goes well, Hoseok.”

Hoseok scratches his head, looking unsure of himself. “I still don’t know—”

“You can leave early.” Bora cuts him off. “We’ll take care of it.” She turns to Hyungwon and raises her eyebrows. “Won’t we?”

Hyungwon scoffs but nods anyway with a smile. “Better be really prepared for the dinner, we’ll take it from here.”

Hoseok thanks the two profusely, and leaves with a hearty goodbye, leaving Bora and Hyungwon alone.

“You can go too, I’m just gonna finish this up, since I missed so much for calling in sick.” Hyungwon says to Bora.

“I’ll help you.”

Bora seems happy to help so Hyungwon lets her.

“Hoseok’s progressing so smoothly with his relationship, don’t you think?” Bora asks some time during their discussion.

“Yeah, he’s doing great.” Hyungwon mutters absentmindedly, counting the budget in his head. “Oh, hey, when’s that group meeting?”

Bora’s face lights up at the mention and she smiles almost shyly. “It’s tonight. At a bar nearby.”

“You should be leaving soon too.”

“It’s fine! I’ll still help you and then I’ll just go straight to the bar.”

But when they finish their work, Bora’s phone rings and she answers the call with a frown, and Hyungwon hears some _whys_ , _no replacements_ , and _no other friends_. And when Bora approaches him with a sly smile he knows something dreadful is coming.

“Will you come with me to the group meeting?” She asks, biting her lower lip in anticipation. “It’s just that, my friend cancelled on me, and we had this balance between the ladies and the men. If he leaves then the balance is disrupted, Hyungwon! Please!”

Hyungwon sighs, he was really looking forward to going home and spending the Friday night actually resting.

“Come on, a favour for your favorite noona, eh?” She pokes his arm with a finger. “Come on, Hyungwon, if I don’t bring a friend I’ll leave a bad impression, and you’re so good looking you might just improve my reputation!”

Hyungwon snorts, rolling his eyes. “Since when were you my favorite noona and why are you acting like a high school kid? There’s no such thing as reputations and—”

“That’s cause you don’t mingle around at all, Hyungwon. Take this chance to do so, huh? What do you think?”

Hyungwon stares at her blankly and finally groans in defeat. “Okay, but I’m not going there to _mingle_ , I’ll just be there as your friend and since you helped me with all these work. Even when I was sick.”

 

 

 

 

So Hyungwon finds himself at the bar – turns out they’re meeting in Hyunwoo’s bar—with Bora’s group of friends, and some other people. He sees the doctor chatting her up and sits down, drinking silently.

“Group meeting, huh?” Hyunwoo asks, smiling as he throws a towel over his shoulder.

Hyungwon smiles. “Just accompanying a friend.” He gestures to Bora who’s laughing with the doctor.

“Why aren’t you mixing around then? It’s good to make new friends.” Just as Hyunwoo says that, a girl approaches Hyungwon and sits down next to him. Hyunwoo gives him a smile and walks away, probably to let them converse with each other.

“Hi,” She says rather nervously. “You’re Bora’s friend.”

“Yes, I’m Bora’s friend.” Hyungwon smiles at her politely. “Hyungwon.”

She beams, “Nice to meet you, Hyungwon. I’m Jisoo.”

They shake hands. And Jisoo tells him that she’s a designer and businesswoman; she owns a boutique at the other part of the town. She seems pleasantly surprised to hear that Hyungwon’s an architect and starts asking him about work and just about everything.

The conversation is pleasant and Hyungwon even finds Bora shooting him a grateful look for at least talking with the people there, so Hyungwon just mouths to her to get that doctor.

“Truthfully I’m not here to really, you know,” Jisoo makes a gesture with her hands and Hyungwon understands it as she’s not really there for the same purpose Bora is. “But I’m glad I get to talk to you, Hyungwon.”

“Same here.” Hyungwon says smiling and they clink their glasses together.

Jisoo groans, looking relieved. “I’m not really about all this,” she mutters, looking at her other friends enjoying themselves. “I’d rather stay at home but alas, I’m here to accompany a friend.”

“I’m here only because I’m accompanying Bora noona too.”

Jisoo grins at him and playfully punches him on the arm. “You’re a good friend.”

“You too.” Hyungwon chuckles.

And there’s a comfortable silence descending over them as they drink.

“Um, Hyungwon?” Hyunwoo suddenly appears and he’s looking over Hyungwon’s shoulder.

Hyungwon raises his eyebrows confusedly and turns around to see what Hyunwoo’s looking at.

Not too far away from him, stands Minhyuk, who’s staring at him with a pure confused, and surprised look. He’s just blinking at Hyungwon, his eyes moving from Jisoo, back to Hyungwon and back to Jisoo again.

A few tables away are Jooheon and Changkyun, Hyungwon realizes and they’re looking at Hyungwon with a terrified, worried look.

“Minhyuk.” Hyungwon calls, managing a smile but Minhyuk frowns instead and that’s unusual.

“Would you like a beer?” Hyunwoo asks Minhyuk, oblivious.

Minhyuk shakes his head. “I was gonna grab a drink… but I just…” He’s looking away and at this moment Hyungwon realizes what’s really happening. “I—I guess I’m still a little sick…” he walks to Jooheon and Changkyun and Hyungwon gets off his seat, worried.

“Your friend?” Jisoo asks, genuinely curious.

“Yes,” Hyungwon answers and he thinks Minhyuk hears him because Minhyuk glances at him with a really fierce frown and quickly speaks in a low voice to Jooheon and Changkyun.

“I think I have to go home, I’m sorry guys, I’m still not well yet I guess.”

Before the two at the table can say anything, Minhyuk swiftly leaves and Hyungwon’s left there frozen with a racing heart. Even with the confusion setting inside him, it’s easy to read the situation. And it’s not what Minhyuk thinks it is.

“What’s wrong?” Bora comes, looking concerned. “Who was that?”

“Minhyuk.” Hyungwon answers.

“Is he okay?” Jisoo looks at them both with a concerned look.

“I—gosh, Noona, I’m so sorry I have to go.” Hyungwon grabs his jacket from the back of his seat.

“Wait, you and Minhyuk?” Hyunwoo suddenly asks, the realization just dawned on him and Hyungwon smiles apologetically at them because they’re all confused.

“It was nice meeting you, Jisoo.” He says, quickly walking away from them.

Jooheon and Changkyun look up at him from their seats.

“We just wanted to hang out.” They say at the same time.

“It’s okay.” Hyungwon mutters, before leaving.

Minhyuk’s not anywhere outside, so Hyungwon figures he must have really gone home. And true to his instinct, Minhyuk is home, judging by his shoes in the foyer and he quickly runs into the bedroom—shoes clattering at the entrance, hastily taken off— only to find Minhyuk stuffing something into his bag.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Hyungwon asks, instantly alarmed because Minhyuk seems like he’s packing his things.

“I don’t know, Hyungwon. I can’t think, I’m just—I don’t think I’ll stay here tonight.” Minhyuk answers quickly, shoving his phone charger into his bag and walking out of the room.

“Wait,” Hyungwon calls out, following him out and he’s terrified because Minhyuk is frowning and he looks hurt. “It’s not what you think, I was just there with Bora noona, you know her right? The manager, she asked me to accompany her and since she helped me so much with work this week I just went—”

“Yes,” Minhyuk pauses halfway through the hallway and looks at Hyungwon almost begrudgingly. “Of course it’s work.”

“What?” Hyungwon raises his eyebrows.

“Look, what are we, really, Hyungwon?” Minhyuk asks, his eyebrows knitted and he looks so ready to leave, Hyungwon isn’t really sure what to say to make him stay. The question comes as a surprise, something Hyungwon can’t put his mind around at the moment because he’s completely stunned at the sad expression on Minhyuk’s face.

“I—I—”

“I don’t know either,” Minhyuk chuckles bitterly, holding onto the strap of his bag, and there are tears pooling in his eyes somehow and his eyes glisten as he looks away. “This is so stupid.” He hisses to himself before turning and walking away again.

“Wait, wait, wait, Minhyuk, wait.” Hyungwon’s panicking, running after Minhyuk who has put on his shoes hastily and pulling the door open to leave.

He stops dead in his track when Minhyuk turns around again, staring at him with confusion and hurt and Hyungwon has never felt this huge stab to the heart ever since he’s looked at how pained Minhyuk looked when he worried over his student.

“Hyungwon,” he takes a deep breath. “I’m not upset—look, I don’t know, I just—I need to think, and I can’t think right now.”

Hyungwon opens his mouth to say something but couldn’t find the words. Because if Minhyuk says he’s not upset then why does he really look upset? And why does he seem disappointed in something?

“Please don’t worry about me. I just can’t stay here tonight.” And with that Minhyuk quickly left, leaving Hyungwon stunned in the middle of the apartment, the door open and his shoes scattered on the floor.

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk really didn’t come home that night, even when Hyungwon stays up in the bedroom, watching but not really watching the tv.

He’s confused, because he knows Minhyuk wasn’t lying when he said he wasn’t upset about it. But why did he have to leave?

In his agony, he couldn’t even sleep. He just lied there on the bed, watching the ceiling changing colors according to the tv screen.

Minhyuk doesn’t pick up his phone. It goes straight to voicemail and it’s killing Hyungwon on the inside.

He contemplates leaving voicemails, but none of the things he came up with sound right. He’s just really confused, unsure of Minhyuk’s question.

_What are we, really, Hyungwon?_

 

 

 

 

In the morning, Hyungwon is still worried and had barely even slept, because he kept checking if Minhyuk somehow replied to his worried texts or came back and was already sleeping beside him.

He’s not there.

Hyungwon looks at his phone. No messages.

He tried to call again, and still, he’s directed straight to voicemail. Minhyuk’s voice cheery and distant.

He calls the only person whom he knows can help instead. And somehow he is right, because Kihyun picks up his phone immediately.

“He’s here.” Kihyun says straight into the call, sighing. Hyungwon can somehow almost imagine him rubbing his temple tiredly.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Hyungwon mutters immediately, relieved. “I’ll be there soon.”

So he promptly drives to Kihyun’s place, and runs into the elevator for the apartment building, counting the floors and tapping his feet on the floor as he ascends to the right one.

He runs to Kihyun’s place and rings the doorbell with a racing heart.

He thinks of what to say, what to do. What if Minhyuk doesn’t even want to see him? Oh god, was coming there a mistake? What is he supposed to do to make things right anyway? Can he even do it with his pounding heart?

He slaps himself in the face. He needs to get himself together as he hears the locks turning on the other side of the door.

Kihyun’s the one to greet him at the door. “Good to see you here.” He says, managing a small smile and when he pulls the door open wider Hyungwon sees Minhyuk a bit farther in the back in the living room, already looking at him with an undecipherable expression.

“Hey, Hyungwon.” Hoseok says from the couch, looking worried.

“Let’s go.” Minhyuk says, lowering his head and walking to the door. Kihyun lets him pass and Hyungwon’s just really surprised that it was that easy to get Minhyuk to come back home because Minhyuk’s putting on his shoes and is standing beside him outside of the apartment now.

“Minhyuk,” Hyungwon begins, Kihyun and Hoseok watching them. “If you’re—”

“You came here to get me, didn’t you?” Minhyuk looks up at him, looking scared somehow, and maybe unsure. But how could he be when Hyungwon’s only there in a heartbeat because he just wants to get Minhyuk back?

“Yeah.” Hyungwon nods, swallowing a lump in his throat.

“Then let’s go.” Minhyuk says, already walking away. His steps echoes in the corridor, his shoulders hunched as he gets further away from Hyungwon.

“Drive safe.” Is the only thing Kihyun says as Hyungwon catches up with Minhyuk.

 

 

 

 

The drive home had been silent. It’s a strange silence, one that they don’t share because silences have always been comfortable between the two of them.

And Hyungwon doesn’t dare say anything even when they enter the apartment together. The night before seems to have been erased so suddenly because Minhyuk’s there now. So easily he returned, and Hyungwon’s just really confused.

“Minhyuk? We should talk,” He says when Minhyuk pours himself a glass of water in the kitchen.

Minhyuk drinks, and puts down the glass, still not looking at Hyungwon. “Yeah, yeah, we should.”

Hyungwon takes a deep breath, anxious. He’s fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “What do you—what do you mean when you asked what are we?”

Minhyuk blinks and finally looks at him. He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again, his own language failing him. He shakes his head, sighing.

“Last night, I was just accompanying Bora noona for her meeting.”

“I know.” Minhyuk closes his eyes briefly, and leans against the kitchen sink.

“And the girl I was with, we weren’t flirting by any means, it was just casual conversation. I even made it clear to her I wasn’t—”

“Look, I’m not mad, okay?” Minhyuk cuts him off. “I get it. I’m not mad,” he repeats. “But god, I don’t know. I don’t know,” he groans, not looking at Hyungwon.

“Minhyuk, if it’s about what I said before, I truly mean it. When I said I want to be with you—”

“I _know_ , and I _believe_ you.” Minhyuk finally looks at him and he holds Hyungwon’s stare. He’s holding everything Hyungwon owns now, his breaths, his heartbeats. “I believe everything you said. I know you weren’t lying, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon nods hesitantly, still not understanding.

“I’m not upset, but I’m upset. Hyungwon, I don’t understand this myself,” Minhyuk runs his hands through his hair, messing them up and he looks utterly hurt. “I know you really meant those words.”

“I did.”

“And—and I trust you and I feel the same way too, but—but— _gosh_ Hyungwon, I want to be upset. I want to be upset that you went to the bar and sat with a girl when you told me you were coming home late because of work—but maybe I want to not exactly because of that—the thing is, I’m just really confused right now because I don’t even know if I _can_ be upset at you. If I even have the right to be upset because I don’t really know what we are even though you told me all those things right _here_ in this kitchen and yet I’m still confused because you never even _kissed_ me!”

As soon as the words left his mouth Minhyuk just freezes over, and he looks as surprised as Hyungwon is. And he lifts a trembling hand to his lips, as if he didn’t mean to let it all out. Minhyuk looks scared, quickly averting Hyungwon’s stare on him and taking a step back.

“I—I didn’t know why I—” Minhyuk shuts his eyes tightly and he clutches at his hair. “Oh gosh, I—Hyungwon.” He whimpers, shaking his head in disappointment, and Hyungwon knows Minhyuk’s probably disappointed to have said it, but Hyungwon feels like all the disappointment should be directed to him.

Of course, for something as complicated and simple as he and Minhyuk is, there is a need for some sort of validation and Minhyuk’s one to seek for it. Hyungwon hates himself for never thinking of it. Hates himself for only thinking of himself and never thinking how Minhyuk’s left there only attempting to adjust to whatever it is that Hyungwon has left him wondering about.

Hyungwon’s too slow, it seems.

Did he really think that if words were enough for him it would also be enough for someone like Minhyuk? Who’s practically a person with endless, brimming love for so many things, surely he’d require as much to be assured.

To be really certain that Hyungwon meant his words.

So Hyungwon takes a deep breath, and walks to Minhyuk. “God, I am stupid, aren’t I?” Hyungwon whispers, taking Minhyuk’s hands and pulling them out of his hair slowly.

Minhyuk takes a step back and he takes a step forward, worried because Minhyuk still won’t look at him.

“I—I will, if you want, I will.” Hyungwon murmurs quickly.

Minhyuk’s eyes dart just about everywhere except Hyungwon, and his lips tremble. He’s trying to pull away his hands, his fingers lightly scratching for release.

But Hyungwon’s determined. Anything, just anything so Minhyuk would smile again. And if a kiss, an extremely belated kiss would finally make them understand what they are to each other then Hyungwon’s ready to give it all to Minhyuk.

“Hyungwon, please.” Minhyuk shakes his head when he’s pulled closer, looking extremely embarrassed and his whole face is red as he tries to make Hyungwon let go.

Hyungwon’s pretty sure he’s blazing red too, and his heart is pounding but all he thinks is he can’t try to express anything with just words this time.

“I can kiss you. I _want_ to kiss you,” Hyungwon says, closing the distance between them and Minhyuk turns his head away.

And finally, a smile betrays Minhyuk’s lips and suddenly he’s laughing, still trying to release his hands from Hyungwon’s grip. And when he does he quickly places a hand over Hyungwon’s lips, the other slapping Hyungwon’s hand off him.

Hyungwon’s eyes widened, a little dumbfounded with the hand pressed against his lips, wondering if he’s doing anything wrong again.

“No, don’t, don’t,” Minhyuk chortles loudly now in the kitchen their foreheads bumping into each other and Hyungwon smiles out of relief, laughing along against the other’s palm even though he’s confused because Minhyuk’s laughter is just contagious.

“Why not?” Hyungwon asks, gently pulling Minhyuk’s hand off his lips and Minhyuk places his hands on both of his shoulders, his smile now wide and bright.

“Not now,” He says softly, finally looking up at Hyungwon. Hyungwon feels dazed with his palpitating heart in the proximity because he thinks he sees the stars in Minhyuk’s eyes. “Not right now. If you kiss me now, it’d just be because I told you to.”

Hyungwon scoffs slightly. “But I want to.”

Minhyuk still shakes his head, his cheeks powdered with soft pink. “Just… Kiss me when the time’s right.”

“But you just complained about how I never kissed you.”

Minhyuk laughs, lightly and playfully slapping Hyungwon’s neck when Hyungwon leans towards him. “Right now,” he whispers, leaning back a little. “it’s the thought that counts.”

They look at each other, Minhyuk breathless from laughing and Hyungwon blinks down at him, exhaling, feeling relieved but at the same time a little guilty because Minhyuk’s letting him go. His hands fall to his sides and he’s biting his lips with a small smile on his face.

Hyungwon nods, understanding. “Okay, okay.” He stares at the way Minhyuk gratefully smiles at him for complying and he thinks Minhyuk looks beautiful like that. With a soft blush on his cheeks and the exhilaration of the very short misunderstanding has relief washing over both of them. And all Hyungwon wants to do now is curl up because the heat is still in his cheeks and he’s extremely embarrassed of his own foolishness. For being too slow in picking up things between him and Minhyuk. He couldn’t think of anything better to hide himself into but Minhyuk and that is to pull Minhyuk into an embrace so he does just that.

He couldn’t help but think what a privilege it is to be able to do that.

Minhyuk takes him so well into his arms, tight and snug, hand rubbing the taller’s back; humming in comfort, comforting.

“When the time is right.”

 

 

 

 

Bora approaches Hyungwon’s desk early in the morning. She seems concerned when Hyungwon looks up at her from the computer screen.

“What?” He asks.

“Hey, your friend the other day, Minhyuk?” She sighs, looking guilty all of a sudden and Hyungwon blinks at her. “Look, I didn’t know you two were a thing, so I just invited you to the meeting without really considering— but Hyungwon, you never told me you’re not single!”

Hoseok laughs from his desk, clearly overhearing the conversation.

“I—” It was weird, for Hyungwon. To be told he’s not single. “Yeah,” he decides to say and he nods. “I’m not single.”

The words just feel so weird on his tongue he almost vomits but he recollects himself. He looks away from her to stare at the things on his desk. There’s a paper bag he’s placed on his desk. Minhyuk has prepared him a lunchbox, grinning so early in the morning, proud that he got up to prepare it for Hyungwon. Hyungwon might have felt surreally warm at Minhyuk’s gesture he really could have kissed him to make him smile wider—it just felt so right to— but of course, he’s too slow and before he even realized it, Minhyuk’s pushed him out of the apartment to hurry to work.

He smiles softly to himself at the memory of just that morning. “It was fine, I told you I was just accompanying you.”

“Yeah but I hope everything is fine between you two?” Bora bites her lower lip apologetically. “I don’t want anything to come in between you two just because I got you to come with me to the meeting.”

Hyungwon chuckles, shaking his head dismissively. “Minhyuk understands, what you saw the other night—we just had a misunderstanding of our own.”

“Oh.” Pursing her lips, Bora nods, fidgeting with her own fingers.

“So you two are okay now?” Hoseok butts in, pulling his chair closer to Hyungwon’s desk. “Minhyuk got all upset and spent the night at my place.” He tells Bora and Bora raises her eyebrows, interested.

“You don’t have to tell—”

“But it all worked out in the end, right?” Hoseok grins, as if he didn’t just cut off Hyungwon from getting pissed that his personal life is being revealed to their manager. He looks up at Bora. “Hyungwon went to get him in a heartbeat when he found out Minhyuk was there—”

“Hoseok-hyung!”

Hoseok laughs. “I’m sorry buddy, me and Kihyun were just amazed. We didn’t take you as such a romantic guy like that.”

Bora crosses her arms together. “Whoa, Chae Hyungwon, you sound like a lead in a drama or something.”

Hyungwon sneers, trying to turn back to his computer but Hoseok holds his chair in place before he could turn around.

“So,” Hoseok smiling ear to ear. “How was your weekend? Tell us about it!”

“What’d you do on the weekend, Hyungwon?” Bora asks, pulling a chair and sitting with them too.

“I went to the sea.” He says nonchalantly.

Since Minhyuk did get better by the weekend, Hyungwon abided by his promise and they had driven to the nearest sea. They had spent the whole day just playing around and eating good food. Minhyuk lost weight in the short time that he was sick, which was appalling really, but when Hyungwon saw how well he was eating on the trip his heart was full and he was happy.

There wasn’t much that happened, it was just a comfortable trip for Hyungwon, they walked on the sand, always with their conversation about nothing and maybe a little mischief with Minhyuk because what would he be if he wasn’t trying to get Hyungwon in the water. And then they watched the sunset together with their fingers interlaced and Hyungwon has to say it was one of the most beautiful experiences he has ever had.

(Which means another timing that seemed just right; he had wanted to kiss Minhyuk when the sun was setting, to set a perfect ending to a short getaway, but he found himself too nervous and frozen in place Minhyuk had to pull him up,—oh, clueless Minhyuk—urging him to drive them back home so they won’t be home too late.)

On the drive back, with Minhyuk looking out to the dark sea at night through the window, Hyungwon has put on the sound of whales singing that he had prepared exactly for that day, and Minhyuk has turned to him, all smile and eyes gleaming.

He said they sound a little sad for such a fun day that they had spent together, but Hyungwon told him maybe it’s sad because such a beautiful day had to end after all.

Even with such thoughts in his mind, in front of Bora and Hoseok, he’s feigning a look of indifference.

“How was meeting Kihyun’s parents?” Hyungwon turns to Hoseok, trying to shift the focus on something else.

Hoseok blinks, and smiles, satisfied with himself. “It went well, I mean we met a few times before, just briefly but I think we get along well after that dinner.”

“I can hear the wedding bells. _Already_.” Bora groans, probably just extremely envious.

Hoseok just laughs, but doesn’t say anything to that.

“What happened with you and the doctor?” Hyungwon asks Bora instead.

Bora’s face lights up and she beams, unable to hold back her smile. “We went on a few dates after. I think it’s really going well.”

Hoseok gasps in excitement. “Noona, that’s great!”

She nods happily with her hands clasped together. “I’m so thankful my summer won’t be as lonely this year.”

“Are you three going to just sit there and chat or are you going to work?” The director calls from his desk, not even looking up from his computer and the three shares a look together.

They apologize meekly and Bora goes back to her desk, pouting.

“You should do something with someone this summer too, director,” She says on her way to her desk in which the director merely glares at her and she laughs.

 

 

 

 

The workload is accumulating into a mountain during the summer. The overtime season is coming again and Hyungwon finds the coming home late routine returning, where he finds Minhyuk sometimes already asleep or on rare occasions he would still be awake, because his sleeping schedule is a mess without school but Hyungwon would be too tired to stay awake with him.

He’d fall asleep with Minhyuk laughing at some comedy shows, or yelling at Changkyun over an online game.

It’s amazing how he can sleep through that. It’s like he’s unlocked a new skill or something.

When he did an overnight, Minhyuk came with change of clothes and it was his favorite blue shirt again. And some pastries, and Kihyun and Hoseok reminiscing the days when even Kihyun was worried for Hyungwon, packing extra food for him too.

It has Minhyuk smiling wordlessly, watching Hyungwon pulling out cucumber slices out of his sandwich for him.

Hyungwon saw Minhyuk off after breakfast, and apologized for having Minhyuk coming over by himself, but Minhyuk assured him he was fine and he just wanted to make sure Hyungwon’s doing well despite working too hard.

And it was at that time, right before Minhyuk waved him goodbye that Hyungwon contemplated whether he should just kiss him under the morning sky in front of his workplace, but he turned a little too stiff and before he knew it Minhyuk was already walking away.

Hyungwon hates himself, sometimes.

 

 

 

 

“Hey, do you remember how you first confessed to Kihyun?” Hyungwon asks in the afternoon, balancing a pen under his nose. There’s another paper bag with his lunchbox on his desk.

The sudden question has Hoseok blinking in surprise as he pushes his chair slightly away from his desk, stretching his arms. “Of course, it was summer. That summer we met, I kissed him right before he got on that bus to leave.”

“Right.” Hyungwon takes the pen away, remembering how Hoseok arrived back in the dormitory, exhilarated over the kiss and almost yelling as he told Hyungwon about how Kihyun had kissed him back with no confession needed in return. Just a reassurance through actions that has them where they are today. Hyungwon’s a bit envious that Hoseok is so much bolder than he is and sits straight up. “Wait, you two met in the summer?”

“Junior year me, and sophomore year you, remember?” Hoseok lifts his eyebrows. “His club made this joint activity with our club? You were in the same club, Hyungwon!”

Hyungwon thinks for a moment, his forehead creasing. Hoseok is right. He remembers the students from the other city visiting in the summer, and he and Hoseok were in charge of planning their activities. Hyungwon vaguely remembers putting a visit to the aquarium in their itinerary because their place was famous for its aquarium.

“Come to think of it,” Hoseok places a hand under his chin. “I think Minhyuk went on that trip too.”

“What?” Hyungwon retorts. “I don’t remember seeing him?”

“Yeah, he was there, I met him during that summer too. Briefly.” Hoseok nods to himself. “Oh, you were also skipping some activities cause you went back and forth to help your dad at the agency.”

Hyungwon leans back in his seat, looking at Hoseok in disbelief. “You’re saying, me and Minhyuk could have met back then? Instead of as roommates years later?”

Hoseok laughs, realizing the absurdity of it too.

Hyungwon makes a mindblown motion with his hands when suddenly Bora runs to the entrance door to welcome clients.

The two reminiscing architects quickly straighten in their seats when a kid playing with an airplane runs into the office, already making the whole place his playground. Hyungwon watches rigidly while Hoseok watches with a wide smile on his face.

“Hey there little guy!” Hoseok waves at the kid.

The parents are in the meeting room where Bora and the director are already getting them to sit.

Bora walks out and calls out for Hyungwon. Hyungwon points at himself just to make sure if she’s really calling him and she groans silently, beckoning him over.

Hoseok is playing with the kid as Hyungwon walks into the meeting room. Hyungwon’s glad he doesn’t have to babysit the kid while the clients are in a meeting.

The parents of the child looked up at him and smiled at him politely when he bowed.

“This is Chae Hyungwon,” The director says. “He will be in charge of the design for your house.”

Hyungwon blinks, surprised and he looks at the director with wide eyes, and Bora is grinning at him.

“Me?” He asks, bewildered and the director hisses, telling him wordlessly that the clients are still there.

“So he will take into account your requests, budget and everything and we will try to build your _dream house_.” The director says, handing Hyungwon a file. He looks sick just saying the term ‘dream house’ for some reason.

Hyungwon swallows a lump in his throat, nervous, because the director excuses himself and it’s just him and Bora in the room, with hopeful clients and Hoseok’s out there playing with the kid.

“So um,” Hyungwon starts, his hands cold because he’s so overwhelmed and he’s browsing through their catalogues with rather shaky hands. “Tell us how you want your house built.”

And the married couple in front of him look at each other, their arms intertwined and the wife has a soft smile, the husband returns it. There’s something that makes Hyungwon’s heart warms at the sight.

“We want to build a perfect family home.” They say at the same time.

Bora hums happily.

Hyungwon smiles, and pushes the catalogue towards the clients. “We have some examples of houses we’ve built, you can get some ideas and add in your own so that the design would be appropriate for your family.”

 

 

 

 

“We’ll call you back once we have the design. And we’ll look over it together after and see if you’ll like it.” Bora says, showing the clients the way out.

Their kid comes running out of Hoseok’s arms and the mother takes his hand, telling them to wave the employees goodbye.

“See you again, kid!” Hoseok waves happily and Hyungwon just smiles at them as they took their leave.

“Well,” Bora hands Hyungwon the files on the clients’s request and grins at him almost proudly. “You got work to do, Chae Hyungwon.”

When she gets back to her desk, Hoseok looks at Hyungwon quizzically.

“Why were you called in?” He asks, both of them returning to their desks.

Hyungwon sighs almost happily once he drops himself in his chair. “The director wants me to take this project.”

Hoseok blinks, glancing at the director and somehow his smile falters and Hyungwon notices it. “Oh?” He looks away, rearranging blueprints on his desk and some models that he had taken out to show the kid just now. “What will you be doing?”

“Design a family home,” Hyungwon answers, still riding on the high of getting his own first project. With how he’s been lagging behind in work, and how the director kept making him redo things he really didn’t think he’d get his own project so soon. A family home at that.

Hoseok chuckles a little and he sounds bitter. “A family home, huh?” He mutters in a low voice. “What do you know about that?”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Hoseok shakes his head, and truthfully Hyungwon heard him loud and clear and he’s a little confused. “That’s great Hyungwon.” Managing a smile, Hoseok grabs some files and gets up to go to the director to discuss work as usual.

Hyungwon watches him go with round eyes, wondering why he’s gotten such a strange reaction from his own friend. But he ignores it. Maybe Hoseok is bitter, but it’ll be fine. Hyungwon was bitter when Hoseok kept getting praised too, he’s been doing so good for the big project compared to Hyungwon.

And then somehow there’s a dreadful realization in Hyungwon that it’s because maybe they _both_ know Hoseok deserves that project.

But Hyungwon doesn’t say anything, resumes work and Hoseok doesn’t talk to him for the remainder of the day.

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk’s eating cereals in bed by the time Hyungwon got home. His sleep schedule is really messed up now because he told Hyungwon he just woke up.

“Got you the new volume of that comic book.” Hyungwon lifts the comic book in his hand to let Minhyuk see, and Minhyuk pushes his glasses up to see better, nodding to assure him he got the right one, so Hyungwon just places it on the desk for Minhyuk to read later. “What I’d give just to be able to sleep and laze around all day like you,” Hyungwon mutters into the pillow once he’s plopped down face first on the bed.

Minhyuk’s watching a drama and chewing noisily.

“I got to go to work tomorrow though. A meeting with the other teachers.” Minhyuk says and Hyungwon turns his head to the side to look up at Minhyuk.

“In the morning?”

Minhyuk nods, his eyes glued on the television. “That jerk.” He mumbles to himself as the actress cries on tv.

“I’ll be taking you to work then.” Hyungwon smiles, sitting up and honestly he misses just waking up in the morning to go to work with Minhyuk. There’s something about driving early in the morning that’s just so much better with Minhyuk singing to songs on the radio or just laughing at the callers while they get stuck in the occasional traffic.

Minhyuk hums, and he cranes his neck, blinks at Hyungwon. “I didn’t cook dinner, have you eaten? Do you want to order something?” He asks and Hyungwon shakes his head, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he leans against the headboard.

“I’m not hungry, I just want to sleep.”

“You need both to stay alive, Hyungwon.” Scooting closer, Minhyuk lets Hyungwon makes space for him to lean his back against the architect. It allows Hyungwon to look down at the spoon swirling in the bowl of milk soaked cereal, scooping a spoonful out and Minhyuk feeds it to Hyungwon who accepts gladly.

The cereal is soggy in Hyungwon’s mouth but he chews on it anyway. “Hey, something good happened today.”

“Yeah?” Lifting his eyebrows, Minhyuk puts the spoon into his mouth to get the residue milk on the spoon.

“The director let me lead a project of my own.”

Minhyuk is audibly excited, eyes widening and instantly smiling, all teeth and bright. “That’s amazing! What will you be building?”

Hyungwon smiles, gazing at Minhyuk softly at the proximity. “A family home.”

Minhyuk chuckles, nodding. The wrinkles are apparent at the side of his eyes in this distance, that Hyungwon just rests his chin on the other’s shoulder, charmed. “That’s nice. You said once your job is to build lives, so now you’re building a life for a family, huh?”

Laughing slightly because he’s kind of embarrassed, Hyungwon averts Minhyuk’s gaze, looking down at the blanket pooling in Minhyuk’s lap instead. “I guess you’re right.”

“That’s the nicest thing you can ever do for a family.” Minhyuk says, feeding him cereals again. “Build them a home.”

Hyungwon hums, and he traces patterns on his knee, thinking. “I’m kinda stuck though, I don’t know how to start designing a family home. I’ve done standard homes, but customized, and personalized family home?”

The hopeful, happy clients, while friendly and owns not too over the top requests; set a huge burden on Hyungwon’s shoulders. It’s his first project after all, and he’s a little— _extremely_ nervous and anxious about it. He doesn’t want to mess up. He wants a house designed by himself to be the best it can be for a first timer, and knows it’s a huge goal to achieve.

“Well.” Minhyuk resumes stuffing his mouth with cereals again. “Let’s imagine the home is for you, when you think of a family home, what’s the first thing that comes into your mind?”

Hyungwon’s silent for a brief moment and his lips gradually drop into a frown. He looks at Minhyuk who instantly catches his eyes, and Minhyuk’s expectant of his answer, mouth full and chewing silently now.

“I…” Hyungwon sighs a little, and looks away. “I never really thought about building a family home.”

Minhyuk’s chewing slows down to a stop and he puts down the bowl in his hands onto his lap, staring at Hyungwon rather dumbfoundedly with his body all twisted to look at him properly now.

“That’s ridiculous.” He says instead and Hyungwon gives him a look of disbelief, putting a distance between the two of them. “And you call yourself an _architect_?”

Hyungwon snorts. “Whatever, I’ll look up some of the director’s designs.”

Minhyuk chuckles. “Last one,” He says, pushing another spoonful of cereal into Hyungwon’s mouth. “You’ll figure it out. You’re a good architect.”

Hyungwon smiles at him amusedly. “How’d you know?”

Minhyuk shrugs, already turning around and making himself comfortable leaning and curling on Hyungwon again, but this time he reaches back on to the nape of Hyungwon’s neck and pulls him closer. He laughs at something happening on the tv, before he answers, “I assume.”

 

 

 

 

“I don’t know I’m stuck I don’t have any idea how to design a family home.” Hyungwon groans.

Bora’s standing beside him in the meeting room where catalogues are scattered on the huge table courtesy of Hyungwon. The sketchbook on the table is opened, with Hyungwon’s careless sketches because he’s feeling uninspired. The other pages are Minhyuk’s doodles, because apparently Hyungwon had accidentally taken Minhyuk’s sketchbook to work instead so he has cartoon whales in between pages of the sketches now.

“Weren’t you at all inspired by their requests, or anything?” She asks, trying to help him get his mind working. “I mean, nothing at all?”

Hyungwon rests his head on the table, feeling dead inside. “Not at all.”

“Don’t let the fact that this is your first solo project ever get into your head too much.” She pats his shoulder comfortingly. “You seem too stressed about that rather than on the design that you should be doing.”

Hyungwon lifts his head up and frowns. “It’s just that, it’s pretty sudden—I mean I’m extremely grateful the director even thinks of giving this to me but, what makes him do so? All this time I thought my work was never good enough for him.”

Bora smiles rather knowingly and they both glance at the director sitting at his desk, chewing on some organic snack.

“You remember that presentation you did?” Bora asks.

Hyungwon blinks. “The one on the design? That I did like a long time ago?”

He’s briefly reminded of Minhyuk rushing to his workplace just to give him his usb that he foolishly left at home. It was an important presentation and Minhyuk saved him. And now he has this project of his own.

“The director thought you presented really well, that’s why.”

Hyungwon leans back in his seat, in disbelief. He looks out through the glass wall and Hoseok is silently working at his own desk. The only greetings they shared that day was ‘good morning’.

“But, Hoseok—”

“Yeah, he was good too, but the director liked what you did much more.” Bora cuts him off, taking the catalogues and looking through some. “Here’s a family home that was nominated last year.” She resumes with their discussion but Hyungwon looks out at Hoseok again and feels that his heart is growing heavy.

 

 

 

 

Outside of the office building, Hyungwon catches up to Hoseok and stops him just before he could get to his car.

“Hey, grab a drink with me would you?” Hyungwon asks, hopeful and a little apologetic.

Hoseok takes a deep breath and he almost thought Hoseok was going to reject him, but Hoseok says okay.

They decide to get beers at a convenience store nearby and they sit at a park, drinking silently.

There’s a family sitting on the grass, their kids running and rolling around. Hyungwon notices Hoseok’s staring at them ever since they sat down. He flicks a can open and hands it to Hoseok who takes it appreciatively. He gets another one out for himself, and takes a huge gulp of it.

“I can’t wait to start a family of my own.” Hoseok says, smiling slightly while the kids laugh in the park.

Swallowing the beer down his throat, Hyungwon then takes a deep breath. “You really like kids, huh?”

Hoseok chuckles, looking much more relaxed. “Kihyun likes them too.”

“You two would be a great combination in taking care of kids.”

“Hey, remember when we talked about this back in college?” Hoseok suddenly asks, looking at him. And there’s a distant smile on his face. “You said you wouldn’t want kids, and marriage is never really on your mind?”

Hyungwon remembers it. They were smoking something outside their dorm. It was the last time they ever smoked. Hyungwon also had just returned from the worst date ever. The girl left early because of something Hyungwon doesn’t even remember, but was positive she made up.

“Have you changed your mind, Hyungwon?”

Startled by the direct question, Hyungwon sits up straight, drinks his beer and shrugs. Because he also remembers how at that time it practically feels impossible to envision him, with a family of his own and being happy. It just feels like everyone else’s dream but his. “I don’t know.”

Hoseok laughs, shaking the can in his hand and taking a sip. “Does Minhyuk know that you don’t know?”

Hyungwon scoffs a little, realizing how different things are now that there’s Minhyuk.

“Hey, about the project.” He shifts the topic instead and Hoseok raises his eyebrows at him expectantly. “I—I feel awful, just taking it like that. Especially when I found out that it’s because of the presentations we did last spring.”

Hoseok doesn’t say anything. Just looks into the distance where the children’s laughter echoes and the sky darkening.

“You know, you kinda had to mess up your presentation because of my dumb mistake. And now for some reason the director thinks—”

“Things happen for a reason, Hyungwon.” Hoseok chugs at his beer and the family’s already packing up to leave the park. The sky is orange.

“You’re better at this,” Hyungwon mutters. “I’m not even lying, somehow I think this project should have gone to you.”

Hoseok sighs heavily. “Yeah, I’m bitter about it, I’m not gonna lie. But at the same time, if the director thinks you’re a better fit then we can’t really say anything to that, can we?”

“It’s a _family’s home_ , for god’s sake. You’re the one who’s been thinking about this kind of thing even before you settled down with Kihyun. I bet you have _tons_ of ideas. My head is empty.”

“You’ll think of something. Some design.” Hoseok assures him. “And you’re right, I _have_ thought about the home I want to live in with the family of my own. Kihyun told me he won’t live in the house if we don’t have a terrace.”

It has Hyungwon chuckling at the thought of his two friends discussing this. He just couldn’t help it, somehow it’s endearing. “You guys discussed this already and you haven’t even _proposed_?”

Hoseok shrugs, a small smile on his lips. “I want to see what you do with this project though, Hyungwon. It’ll be interesting.”

Hyungwon shakes his head, sighing at the empty park now. “I really thought you are doing better in the director’s eyes, he’s trusting you so much on the big project. While I’ve been redoing my work all the time.”

“Yeah, I thought I was doing good too.”

Hyungwon sighs, the sky is almost completely dark. The lights around are starting to light up one by one. “This job is taking a toll on our self esteem.”

“It is.” Hoseok laughs a little, and he takes another can out. He places a hand on Hyungwon’s arm, offering him the can. “Look, it’s good. It’s good that you’re doing this. Having a project on your own so early in the run is a big thing. Isn’t that what you have always wanted? To establish yourself as a great architect?”

Hyungwon bites down his lips, unsure. _Not if I’m undeserving of it_ , he wants to say, but decides not to. The beer can is cold in his hand when he takes it, and he drinks to swallow down the words.

“You worked hard. Harder than I did, so you’ve got this coming.” Hoseok smiles assuringly and with his hand around Hyungwon’s arm, Hyungwon really contemplates on going to the gym.

 

 

 

 

“What is it?” The director asks, looking up at Hyungwon from his computer.

Hyungwon stands rigidly in front of his desk with the file for the family home in his hands.

“I—I don’t think I can do this project.” He mutters.

“Why?” The director crosses his arms, blinks at him and he seems so intimidating at the moment that Hyungwon has to swallow a lump in his throat, nervous and shifting on the balls of his feet. “I’ll be supervising your work, it should be fine, just design something.”

“The thing is—”

“Are you rejecting a project as a junior architect right now, Hyungwon?” The director narrows his eyes at him and Hyungwon can feel Bora looking at them from her desk not too far away.

“I just think, Hoseok and I can work on this together. He has tons of ideas, and he’s _completely_ family oriented, I bet he can come up with a good design.”

The director laughs a little and calls Hoseok to his desk. Hoseok comes, confused and nervous too because they don’t really get called to the director’s desk for something pleasant most of the time.

“Hoseok, do you think you can take on this project with Hyungwon?” The director asks directly to him and Hoseok gasps.

“Hyungwon, what are you doing?” He hisses to his friend and turns to the director again. “You’ve given it to him, so I think he should be responsible for it.”

Hyungwon wants to roll his eyes. “It’s just that, all my designs so far, you had me redo them all the time. I don’t think I would dare give the family a bad design for their home.”

“Look, Hyungwon,” The director sighs and leans back in his chair, looking at them two. “Do you think I made you redo all those things because your designs were bad?”

Hyungwon nods hesitantly.

“I’ll be honest, designs are subjective and to me, your design is just not my style. I make you redo them because we value the strength of cohesiveness in our design under this firm. And Hoseok’s good at that.”

Hyungwon’s even more confused.

“You send me these eccentric designs, Hyungwon. And I know they’re completely functional and not too outrageous, in a sense that the eccentricity is where you blink and you’ll miss it.” He looks at the two young architects. “You two are good architects, that’s why you’re here. You just have strength in different directions.”

Hoseok and Hyungwon nod slowly.

“Give me you eccentric family home, Hyungwon.” The director turns to his computer again, signalling that the conversation is over soon. “If you give me a good design I can see you walking out of here for a firm of your own. While you, Hoseok, I can see you taking over here. That’s it. It’s not complicated, really.”

Hyungwon blinks and looks at Hoseok, who is beaming with happiness.

“Get back to work.”

“Yes, sir!”

 

 

 

 

They’re in the bar for celebratory drinks. Hoseok’s truly happy with the clarification from the director while Hyungwon feels like he’s still lightheaded that the architect he has so much idolized just told him he’s good to start his own architectural firm. Never in his life has he imagined he’d hear the man say that.

“A three times awarded architect just told me I can take over his firm,” Hoseok says, breathless. “I still can’t believe it. I feel like I have been blessed by the guru.”

Hyungwon laughs.

Kihyun who’s sitting beside Hoseok is rubbing his shoulder, proud and happy. “That’s so great! And Hyungwon.” He turns to Hyungwon and gives him a look of indifference. “Congratulations on your own project, I guess.”

“What’s with that tone?” Hyungwon snortles, drinking his beer.

“Don’t think I’ll ever forget that you ruined Hoseok’s presentation—”

“Look, I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry!”

“Babe, really, I feel like things worked out just fine.” Hoseok says, pulling Kihyun close against him and squeezing the smaller man’s shoulder. “If I have gotten that project I wouldn’t have been able to do it.”

“Why?” Hyungwon and Kihyun ask at the same time, perplexed.

Hoseok seems to have the answer prepared a long time ago. “Because I have to make the first house I built to be mine and Kihyun’s.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes while Kihyun threatens to punch Hoseok for being too cute (his words) and Hoseok holds onto his fists while laughing wholeheartedly.

“We talked about this,” Hoseok mutters, smiling softly at Kihyun and Kihyun raises his eyebrows at him. “First, there must be a lot of natural light.”

Kihyun grins and Hyungwon watches them amusedly.

“With a terrace for breakfast outside,” The two say at the same time as if they have rehearsed this. “A bedroom where we can see the sun rising.”

“A huge, open kitchen for you to cook.” Hoseok’s giggling.

“And a small gym just for you to work out in.” Kihyun mutters almost begrudgingly and he punches Hoseok lightly on the arm, yet he’s still smiling.

While the two keep talking over beers, Hyungwon checks on his phone. He texted Minhyuk asking if he wants to join them for drinks, but Minhyuk hasn’t answered nor read the text.

“Is it Minhyuk?” Kihyun asks, a smile still on his lips.

“Yeah.”

“Call him.”

Hyungwon calls him but Minhyuk doesn’t answer. “He’s probably sleeping or something. His sleeping pattern is so messed up now.”

He’s also reminded that earlier that day Minhyuk told him to invite Hoseok and Kihyun for brunch at the cafe the two of them have visited earlier that summer. They had really good pies and Minhyuk said he wanted to hang out with the two.

“Hey, Minhyuk invited you two for brunch some time.”

Kihyun blinks. “Oh, he mentioned to me about some cafe with good pies…”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, set a date. We’ll be there.” Hoseok agrees easily with a smile on his face.

Hyungwon nods, reminding himself to tell Minhyuk about it later.

And then there’s one thing he remembered when he got home. He had always thought that designing a home, a space for people had always meant he also has a hand in building their lives too. And he thinks of the lives in a home for a family.

A glance into the dark kitchen, a home is lived with unwashed dishes in the sink, where it’ll be clean next morning. A lived home is also the grocery list stuck on the fridge, with a promise of getting them together on the weekend, and it is also the clothes forgotten in the dryer that he has to take out.

There’s also another thing he realized when he got home and finds Minhyuk sleeping in the bed with the tv on with low volume.

He thinks, if he was to build a perfect family home, it’s where once you step in you can go straight to your loved ones and share good news or just simply how your day has been.

“You’re back?” Minhyuk asks, craning his neck slightly. It seems that Hyungwon’s weight on the bed woke him up.

“I went out for drinks with the guys,” Hyungwon murmurs, reaching over the other to grab the tv remote. “I called you, but I guess you were asleep already.”

Minhyuk smiles sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he turns on to his back. He props himself up on his elbows as Hyungwon lies down, changing the channels and Minhyuk doesn’t seem to mind. “What was the occasion?”

Hyungwon shrugs as Minhyuk rests his head on to one hand, looking at him expectantly. “It was just a good day at work.”

“Yeah?”

“How was the meeting?”

“It went fine. When I got home I didn’t know what to do so I cleaned both our bedrooms,” Minhyuk announces rather proudly and somehow still full of sleep, his lips now just a lopsided, weak grin. “And I did the laundry.” He pauses, thinking. “Oh no, I forgot the clothes in the—”

“I got them,” Hyungwon chuckles and Minhyuk pouts. “It’s okay.”

Minhyuk inhales deeply, smiling at him almost thankfully before continuing again. “I also changed the bed sheet.”

Hyungwon turns his head, there’s a distinct smell of new bed sheet, and he runs a hand on the bed sheet. He didn’t notice, to be honest. “That’s nice.”

“I know.”

“Thanks, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk hums, and stares at Hyungwon.

And it’s another one of those moments when Hyungwon wishes he would just have enough courage to pull him closer and press a kiss on to his lips. But instead Minhyuk tells him to turn off the tv as he pulls the blanket over both of them. Unknowingly embarrassed to the other, Hyungwon settles to hide his face into the crook of Minhyuk’s neck.

There are fingers in his hair now. With the tv off there’s a sense the outside world is no more now, and it’s just them, and the comfortable, with fresh sheet, bed.

A good home for a family, Hyungwon realizes again, is one where the world feels shut off in the safety of the rooms, where they can rest, and probably dream about a better tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

“When I said give me your eccentric designs I never would have thought you’re sending this in,” The director says with a cluck of his tongue, looking over Hyungwon’s design.

“I—I thought it’d really suit the family.” Hyungwon swallows a lump in his throat.

“Yes, but a garden in the middle of the house? Enclosed by the house itself?”

“They seem completely happy and satisfied to have each other, it feels like an enclosed garden like that would give them the sense of a world of their own.”

The director shakes his head, but with a small smile on his lips that Hyungwon can’t seem to decipher it as either a disappointment or amazement.

“Give me some time to really look into the details.” The director says. “And I’ll come back to you. The terrace is a nice touch, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon thanks him, nods, and straightaway returning to his desk where all the dread and nervousness washes away from his whole body. Hoseok turns to him with a grin.

“He said the terrace is a nice touch.” Hyungwon says, a hand over his heart.

“Told you it was a good idea.” Hoseok reaches out to pat him on the shoulder.

He’s worked over the design tirelessly, wondering if it’ll ever be good enough to show to the director, and then, to the clients.

Summer passes by so quickly this time, with him being busy with his work. Minhyuk’s been going to work too, the living room now littered with colourful decorations he prepared for his class in the coming fall.

On the weekends they go to the mountain, the countryside, share delicious food and hold hands a lot. Sometimes the delicious food were carefully packed, homecooked food that Minhyuk could prepare, and sometimes it’s just restaurants they found online because both are too lazy to cook.

Hyungwon thinks it’s the most wonderful when he gets to drive on the empty roads with his and Minhyuk’s hands intertwined, feels Minhyuk’s thumb rubbing over his knuckles while he gets awestruck at the things he sees outside the window. He tells Hyungwon everything he sees because Hyungwon’s keeping his eyes on the road.

There were playlists that they made together, and while Hyungwon likes upbeat music that they headbanged together to in the car, Minhyuk has a lot of mellow music that’s unlike him, which strangely makes sense, and makes Hyungwon want the lovely drives on the empty roads to never end.

At times, it’s always a shame to let go of the hand just to change the gears, but Minhyuk would hold his hand again without words.

And it’s also a shame he’s missed so many chances, moments when he’s sure it is where it’s most appropriate to kiss Minhyuk.

It’s when he’s smiling from the coldness of the ice cream and it’s the most delightful thing Hyungwon’s ever seen this whole summer. When he’s trying to annoy Hyungwon in the car with his purposely terrible singing, fingers poking Hyungwon’s cheek.

But it comes off as no surprise, even to Hyungwon. He’s bad at it and he’s just really nervous about it. Minhyuk never brought it up ever again and he’s just thankful he still has Minhyuk laughing with him at night on the bed over shared stories of their foolish adventures before they even met.

The past seems blurry now. Because sometimes he wonders what his life has been before Minhyuk came. Before the tv in the bedroom and the familiar bed with an all too familiar person.

 

 

 

 

“So,” Bora says one day, approaching the two young architects at their desks. She takes out two pieces of glossy cards and hands them one each. “We’ll be having a fundraising for the expansion of the city this weekend, make sure to come. There’ll many important people to meet from all fields, it’ll be good for you guys to mix around.”

Hyungwon stares at the invitation, decorated fancily, with fancy fonts and it’s light pink in color and glossy. He’s never been to one of these before.

“There’s a plus one,” Bora smiles at the two knowingly. “So bring your boyfriends and try to bring a good image for our firm will you?”

The two says okay immediately.

“What about you Noona, are you taking the doctor with you?” Hoseok asks before she can return to her desk.

She shakes her head, but she’s still smiling. “Someone’s gotta keep the director company.”

“I don’t need it.” The director says firmly from his desk, clearly he has been eavesdropping and Bora snorts at him.

They all resumed work, and Hyungwon wonders if Minhyuk would come with him for something like this. Come to think of it, they never really mix around with other people, it has always been the two of them, or at the bar with Hoseok and Kihyun. Sometimes Changkyun and Jooheon if the two aren’t somewhere else in other countries because of their work.

So when he gets home after a long day at work and tells Minhyuk about the fundraiser, Minhyuk agrees to come with him happily.

“Wow, it looks so fancy,” Minhyuk says, looking at the invitation through his glasses while lying on the bed.

The tv is showing some Pixar movie that has been played a lot of times already. Minhyuk and Hyungwon have watched it together a countless time too.

“I know, just look at the fonts,” Hyungwon says, sleepy, and his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder.

“Will there be fancy food too?”

Hyungwon chuckles, already closing his eyes as he nuzzles closer to Minhyuk. Minhyuk smells really nice because he just got out of the shower.

 

 

 

 

What he didn’t consider was that; a fancy fundraising event with possibly fancy food means a fancy Minhyuk too.

Because on the day of the event, as he finishes combing his hair in his own bedroom where he changed into his suit for special occasions like this, he’s utterly stunned to come out of his bedroom to see Minhyuk also coming out of his room in a black suit. His black hair neatly styled and the tailored suit fits him in impossibly most perfect ways.

Minhyuk notices Hyungwon just staring at him and he chuckles as he looks down at himself.

“Do I look okay?” He asks, his voice seemingly lowered, possibly shy with Hyungwon blatantly staring at him in awe.

Because how could he not? With how casually and comfortably Minhyuk usually dresses as a kindergarten teacher, Hyungwon thinks this fancy Minhyuk is coming off as a pleasant shock.

“Um, you look really nice, Minhyuk.” Hyungwon swallows a lump in his throat.

Minhyuk laughs almost proudly and finally looks at Hyungwon. “You too. You look like you’re going to walk the runway or something.”

He’s grinning and taking a step forward to fix Hyungwon’s hair slightly.

“Have you always been this good looking?” Hyungwon asks and earns a soft slap on his neck in which he laughs it off.

Minhyuk’s fingers retreat from his hair and he’s staring at Hyungwon with a shimmer in his eyes. He looks utterly beautiful to Hyungwon at that moment, that Hyungwon couldn’t fathom how this is the man he’s been spending his whole summer with. The one he gets to hold hands with, and the one he gets to hold and talk to each night about anything.

He could pull Minhyuk into a kiss, he _really could_ , but with slightly trembling, nervous hands he’s reaching out to fix the bow tie on Minhyuk’s collar instead.

“Thank you for agreeing to come with me,” Hyungwon murmurs, eyes fixed on the bow tie. He’s close, decreasing the space between the two of them to look at the bow tie properly as his fingers don’t work quite the way he wants them too.

With his head lowered and slightly leaning forward, he can feel their foreheads almost touching and Minhyuk’s stare is loud on him, almost boring holes into his cheeks.

He hears Minhyuk’s smile because he thinks he might swoon if he’d actually look at it at this proximity.

“There you go,” Hyungwon whispers, finally the bow tie is straight and looks good enough. He pats Minhyuk on the shoulders before letting go.

“Thanks.” Minhyuk looks down at the bow tie.

They stand in silence, and when both of them look at each other they laugh.

“What? What are you being so awkward for?” Minhyuk asks, his smile wide and pushing Hyungwon slightly by the shoulder.

Hyungwon can’t help but laugh louder. “Just—Just something about the way you look…” His voice trails off and Minhyuk stares at him expectantly, biting his lower lips in anticipation, but Hyungwon shakes his head and offers a hand. “Let’s just go.”

 

 

 

 

The fundraising event is boring.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk stand somewhere, with drinks in their hands, politely greeting people they meet but not necessarily entertained by any of the conversation they’re holding.

“I feel like it’d be a lot more fun if it was an event with the kids in my class.” Minhyuk mutters under his breath after they move away from the couple of accountants talking about _accounting._ Holding a conversation which is way different from their fields prove to be hard, and not to mention tiring.

Hyungwon looks at him amusedly, but says nothing because he sees Hoseok and Kihyun approaching them

Both of them are wearing matching black suits and Hyungwon realizes how rare it is for them to dress this formally and if they’ll be doing it a lot in the future.

 _I can hear the wedding bells_ ; Bora’s words echo in his head and he glances at Minhyuk before getting pat a little too hard on the shoulder by a happy Hoseok.

“There you two are, we’ve been looking for you!” Hoseok is beaming, his well built body perfectly complemented by the suit he’s wearing and Hyungwon really thinks he should try going to the gym someday. (But the thought dissipates as quickly as he realizes how sleeping is better and how lazy he is.)

“We haven’t been having the best of time here,” Kihyun mutters, looking around and smiling politely at an old man who’s probably a professor passing by.

Minhyuk groans, throwing his head back slightly. “I know! It’s like everyone has their lives already sucked out of them here. And that include ours, probably.”

They laugh.

“I’m glad we’re all here though,” Kihyun says. “At least we’re not just suffering by ourselves…” His voice trails off when someone in the crowd catches his eyes. Hyungwon notices, and before Hyungwon could look at who it is Hoseok’s already pulling at his arm to get his attention.

“Hyungwon! Hoseok!” It’s Bora who speaks a distance away, looking happy and dressed beautifully that even Hyungwon and Hoseok are amazed. The director is also there, looking pissed.

Hyungwon guesses he doesn’t do well at a social event like this either.

“So, who do we have here?” Bora asks excitedly, looking at Kihyun and Minhyuk who’s whispering at each other.

“Oh,” Hoseok blinks and pulls Kihyun hand slightly to get him into the conversation. “This is Kihyun.”

Kihyun smiles at Bora. “You must be Bora, I heard a lot about you from Hoseok.”

“Same here.” Bora says as they shake hands. “And you’re Minhyuk.” She offers a hand to Minhyuk who takes it firmly.

“This is our director.” Hoseok gestures to the director who nods at them.

“Is this the nurse who keeps packing you lunchboxes?” The director asks Hoseok, glancing at Kihyun.

“Yes!”

The director smiles albeit it only seems bitter as he shakes hands with Kihyun. “And you are?” He asks Minhyuk straightforwardly.

“Oh, I’m Hyungwon’s room—”

“Boyfriend.” Hyungwon finishes for him before he could help himself and blinks as the director forces an awkward smile at them.

He looks at Minhyuk and Minhyuk has that breathless look on his face, eyes slightly widened. There’s a soft shade of pink on his cheeks that colors Hyungwon’s cheeks at the sight of it too.

“Yes,” Minhyuk mutters, swallowing lump in his throat and offering to shake the director’s hand. “Hyungwon’s boyfriend.”

The director shakes his hand. “What do you do?”

“I’m a kindergarten teacher.” Minhyuk answers with a  bright smile and the director doesn’t seem to reciprocate it.

“Sounds nice,” He mutters before excusing himself. He really doesn’t give a single care because he bumps into a few people and doesn’t spare them a glance.

“He’s just bitter everyone’s with their partner here tonight,” Bora whispers to them, snorting.

“I’m sorry if he’s a little straightforward and intimidating. He also doesn’t like kids.” Hyungwon says to Minhyuk and Minhyuk shakes his head.

“It’s fine.” He replies because he’s clearly thinking about something else, and Hyungwon’s pretty sure it’s the same thing he’s thinking about.

“So,” Bora clasps her hands together. “There are some important people I want you two to meet.” She looks at Hyungwon and Hoseok, raising her eyebrows and gesturing for them to follow her. “Come on.”

“Yeah, you two go ahead.” Kihyun urges the two architects to go. “I think I saw someone Minhyuk and I know, we’ll just go say hi meanwhile.”

Hyungwon’s ushered along with Hoseok to meet with whoever are the important people, but he’s craning his neck to check on Minhyuk who’s already walking away with Kihyun. They’re both seemed to be whispering to each other as if unsure of something.

And when Hyungwon sees them talking to a man who smiles at Minhyuk with a fond smile of recognition, Hyungwon is already expected to introduce himself.

It is to a group of people who are apparently from the interior firm they have always worked with.

Even while talking to the people and exchanging pleasantries –with the help of Bora mediating the conversation, in the back of Hyungwon’s head is; _who is that man who smiled at Minhyuk like he’s known Minhyuk for the longest time?_

“And Hyungwon here recently got a project of his own to work on,” Bora says, placing a hand on Hyungwon’s arm, pulling him back into the conversation. “He’s finalizing the design for the house with the help of the director soon.”

“We’ll be looking forward to your design, then, Hyungwon.” The woman who runs the interior firm smiles at him good naturedly, it’s so motherly Hyungwon’s a little comforted that these important people aren’t all as intimidating as his own director.

“I hope you will treat my design kindly when working for the interior.” He bows.

“Hoseok here is the one involved in a lot of the preservation process of the traditional houses…”

The conversations faded out in Hyungwon’s ears as he turns around and sees Minhyuk not where he last seen him anymore.

Kihyun is still there though, talking to an old man and nodding at whatever the man has to say.

The unknown man earlier was also not there.

Dread sets in Hyungwon’s heart. A sudden wave that just has him frowning in concern.

“Hey, you seemed out of it, are you okay?” Hoseok grabs him by the shoulder concernedly when the people moved away for new greetings with new people.

Hyungwon blinks and manages a small smile. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, just…” He looks for Minhyuk and still couldn’t find him anywhere.

Bora pulls _more_ people for them to meet and again, Hyungwon gets distracted by more introductions, more names, more new faces and a smile that he has to keep on his face. Truthfully he’d be really relieved if he could pause all these socializing because it’s already tiring him out. Or maybe it is just because Minhyuk’s absent and he’s not even anywhere that he can see him.

His glass is empty by the time the socializing dies out for a moment, and Hoseok takes the glass to put it away on a tray carried by a passing by waiter.

“You seem worried.” Hoseok manages a knowing laugh. “Looking for Minhyuk?”

It’s one thing Hyungwon’s glad of having Hoseok as a friend. He knows exactly what he’s thinking, saves the effort to actually tell him.

“He’s probably talking to some people.” Hoseok assures him. “You know how he is, all friendly with everyone.”

Hyungwon holds on to those words, even when Kihyun comes without Minhyuk and they start talking to some other people again.

They were speaking to some lawyers when Hyungwon feels a tap on his back and turns to find a meek Minhyuk staring at him.

“Hyungwon?” Minhyuk whispers, holding onto his arm and Hyungwon turns away from the conversation to focus on him because Minhyuk seems a little flustered.

“You okay?” He asks, carefully taking both of them away from the group of people that are laughing at something Kihyun said. People find Kihyun entertaining for some reason that Hyungwon doesn’t understand, but that doesn’t matter now.

“Is—Is it okay if we leave early? I—I don’t feel so good.” Minhyuk murmurs, now lowering his gaze, his expression concealed as he did so.

Questions pop in Hyungwon’s head, wondering what happened in the short span of time they were separated—that felt like forever for some reason— but he doesn’t want to waste time asking why just yet. “Alright, I’ll just tell Hoseok and Kihyun we’re leaving—”

“Minhyuk, you alright?” Came a voice and when Minhyuk and Hyungwon turn their heads, a man—the one Minhyuk and Kihyun approached earlier—is heading towards them. “You don’t seem too good.”

Hyungwon watches as Minhyuk smiles at the man, friendly, always friendly and nice to people—and drops his hand that was holding onto Hyungwon.

“I don’t feel really well.” He answers. “I don’t really know why.” He clears his throat, averting both of the other men’s gazes on him and Hyungwon’s just standing there silently watching them.

The man finally looks at Hyungwon, as if just noticing him for the first time. “Does it hurt anywhere?” He asks Minhyuk, eyes still on Hyungwon.

“I’m taking him home.” Hyungwon decides to step into the conversation.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m Kim Seokjin,” Seokjin holds out a hand and Hyungwon takes it. The man has a firm handshake.

“Chae Hyungwon.”

“I can check up on him so you don’t have to leave the event so early,” He tilts his head at Minhyuk worriedly. “And maybe take you to the hospital if you’re not feeling well?” Seokjin looks at Minhyuk with genuine concern that Hyungwon feels a little offended.

“Hyungwon’s my boyfriend.” Minhyuk blurts, grabbing Hyungwon’s arm. His fingers are tight around Hyungwon’s arm that Hyungwon’s a little surprised. “So, it’s fine, he’ll take me home.”

Seokjin blinks at them two and Hyungwon thinks he sees a concealed surprise flashing across the man’s face.

“I didn’t know.” He manages a laugh, standing straight and taking a step back. “In that case, get home safely, and you know where to find me if you’re still feeling unwell.”

Minhyuk nods and Hyungwon pulls him away. He notices how Seokjin lingers and hesitates to leave them, so they just walk away. Minhyuk doesn’t look back, and Hyungwon doesn’t know why it floods him with relief from a sudden meeting with a man that clearly has something to do with why Minhyuk wanting to leave early. They walk silently outside and the weather’s chilly, a signal of the coming autumn.

Hyungwon calls Hoseok on the phone while they wait for the valet.

“Yeah, Minhyuk doesn’t feel too well, so we’re going to leave early.” Hyungwon says, Minhyuk standing silently beside him.

Hoseok assures him it’s fine and to get home safely. Hyungwon thinks he hears Kihyun surprisedly asking Hoseok; _Minhyuk feels unwell?_

When they get in the car, Minhyuk sighs as he puts on his seatbelt and Hyungwon drives them away from the place.

“Wanna tell me why you’re unwell?” Hyungwon decides to ask after minutes of contemplation. He didn’t really dare to ask initially, but figured he needed to know and he’s just _dying_ to know at this point. The energetic, bright Minhyuk he knows doesn’t feel unwell that drastically.

“I’m sorry we had to leave early because of me,” Minhyuk mutters.

“It’s fine, I’m glad we get to leave early anyway.” Hyungwon flashes him an assuring smile and Minhyuk chuckles.

“That was my ex.”

Hyungwon almost slammed the breaks out of surprise –because _what the fuck_ —, but in a total emergency control he managed to stop himself and just let out a very strained, “ _Oh_.”

Minhyuk laughs and Hyungwon feels him staring at him from the passenger seat. “Are you surprised?”

“Kind of.” Hyungwon swiftly lies.

He’s really surprised. They never really talked about the people they dated before, and Hyungwon is kind off pissed now, knowing that the guy was Minhyuk’s ex and is probably why Minhyuk said he’s feeling unwell. Which leads Hyungwon to the question; _why have they never talked about this before?_

“Well, it was a long time ago.” Minhyuk lets out a long breath and looks out the window, at the city lights and the tall buildings.

Hyungwon blinks at the road, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. The passing street lights illuminate his white knuckles. “Did he say something awful to you at the event? What did he do?”

“Nah, no such thing,” Minhyuk answers nonchalantly, and his hand is on his lap, fist clenched.

He’s not offering his hand for Hyungwon to hold and Hyungwon’s truthfully a little hurt and disappointed.

“He’s not a jerk, Hyungwon. If that’s what you’re thinking. In fact he was totally nice. We haven’t met for a long time,” Minhyuk mutters, still looking out the window.

Hyungwon’s even more disappointed. He wants to hate that guy, hoped he was a jerk to Minhyuk and that’s why Minhyuk feels unwell and wants to leave early. He’s a little conflicted now that he realizes it’s now just his jealousy against Minhyuk’s words.

“He’s a doctor.”

“Ah, so that’s why he offered to take you to the hospital,” Hyungwon says through gritted teeth.

He’s even angrier now that he knows Minhyuk’s ex is an even harder guy to hate with that kind of information. A doctor? Who was actually polite and friendly?

 _Ridiculous_.

Yet at the same time there’s a little part of him—that tender part that always has him feeling inexplicably warm for Minhyuk— that’s relieved, knowing that Minhyuk deserves a good person and he has had a relationship with one. Despite it adding fuel to Hyungwon’s childish jealousy he’s glad of that.

“Hey, let’s stop somewhere and have a drink.” Minhyuk suggests.

So they stopped by a convenience store, where Hyungwon grabs a bottle of beer. He sees Minhyuk just grabbing himself a bottle of coke and raises his eyebrows at Minhyuk.

“It’s still a drink.” Minhyuk grins.

They walk to a park nearby, looking totally out of place with their black tie attire. The stares of some night joggers and people who are walking their dogs linger on them. They found a bench to sit on, looking over the river that runs through the city. And Minhyuk sits close to him, drinking his coke and hissing at the fizzy feeling in his throat.

“That event was something.” Minhyuk starts, looking at the dark sky reflected on the water’s surface.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, you know, there were professors, lawyers, _architects_ …” Minhyuk manages a chuckle.

“Doctors.”

Minhyuk lightly hits his arm. “Are you jealous?”

Hyungwon shrugs, taking a swig of his beer.

“Anyway, I felt out of place.” Minhyuk coughs and sighs. “What’s a kindergarten teacher doing among all these people?”

The words are so straightforward that Hyungwon turns to him quickly, eyebrows furrowed. “Minhyuk, no, don’t even feel that way.”

Minhyuk smiles at him, but he seems bitter. “They give me these looks when they know what I do,” He says and there’s a faraway look in his eyes. “Like, poor you, dealing with kids every day.”

Hyungwon shakes his head, pissed off. “Well, it’s _their_ kids you deal with. It’s their kids that you make sure are well taken care of and proper,” He mutters bitterly, just generally really finding it ridiculous how people can make Minhyuk feel that way.

He feels Minhyuk resting his head on his shoulder, and it’s comforting. A comforting weight to know Minhyuk is leaning on him.

“You’re right,” He whispers. “Anyway, after that, when they asked me what I do I just told them I’m your boyfriend instead.”

Hyungwon snorts, yet there’s a little pride that blooms inside him.

“I’d point to you among the crowd.” Minhyuk demonstrates, pointing shyly at the river as if he’s seeing Hyungwon in the crowd at the event. “That architect right there, I’m dating him.”

The particular architect can’t help but laugh a little. With a blush creeping up his cheeks. Minhyuk makes a pleased sound, like he’s happy that Hyungwon’s laughing and Hyungwon doesn’t know why it makes him all warm and tingly inside. It’s so cheesy, he thinks.

“If I had known I would have announced to everyone that I’m dating this amazing kindergarten teacher, and _nothing_ all the other people do can compare to what you do.”

Minhyuk giggles, hitting him on the arm.

“If anything, you’re doing the most good among all those people at the event.”

“That’s stretching it a bit too far.” Minhyuk laughs even louder, obviously delighted.

Hyungwon chuckles. “Okay, maybe a _doctor_ would be higher up there—”

“Oh my god, Hyungwon, are you _seriously_ hung up on him?” He lifts his head and stares at Hyungwon with a look of amusement and Hyungwon feigns a look of innocence. “Unbelievable, I didn’t know you were this jealous of a person.”

Hyungwon doesn’t deny it. “We just… never talked about this, you know. So it came off as a real surprise, I wasn’t prepared.”

“Understandable.” Minhyuk nods calmly. He straightens himself on the bench and turns to face Hyungwon, looking formal all of a sudden that Hyungwon wants to playfully hit him, but Minhyuk parries his hand away with a laugh. “Okay, okay, I’ll tell you.”

The teacher waits for Hyungwon to nod, so he does, and he avoids Minhyuk’s eyes this time, trying to stop the scowl from reaching his face because he’s not sure if he’s ready for this, but the curiosity is eating him up.

“Let’s see, we dated back in college. It was—how do I say this—It was kind of my first serious relationship.”

It makes Hyungwon feel a little awful knowing Minhyuk shared a serious relationship with the guy. But he convinces himself it’s in the past. That little sting in his heart is irrational, but it’s there, Hyungwon’s a little conflicted.

“You remember how I studied to be a paediatrician?” Minhyuk asks, a faraway look on his face now. Probably reminiscing college and the days he spent with Seokjin the doctor. “We met around that time. Dated for a little more than two years.”

“Why did you two break up?” Hyungwon swallows a lump in his throat, curious.

Minhyuk shrugs, brushing the pavement with the sole of his shoes, and frowning. “We didn’t break up on bad terms. In fact, it was a really pleasant break up.”

That’s really not helping with Hyungwon’s jealousy, but Hyungwon keeps quiet to let Minhyuk continue.

“I don’t know,” Minhyuk sighs, looking up at the sky littered with few stars. “When I changed major to childhood education, and he stayed majoring in medicine, we just kind of drifted apart. We acknowledged it, and decided together that it was best if we separate, since we’re both busy with our own things.”

“Were you sad, when you two separated?” Hyungwon knows well that he will regret asking the question, but he genuinely wants to know. Wants to know how much Minhyuk was invested in the relationship, wants to know what it was that made Minhyuk the way he is now. His Minhyuk.

“Of course I was.” Minhyuk chuckles bitterly, looking down at the ground. He’s fidgeting with his own fingers now. “Beat myself up for being too dumb to continue with medicine, and even before the breakup tried too hard to compensate for the gap between us that he decided he didn’t want me to tire myself out like that anymore.” Minhyuk smiles to himself, and the tiredness from the past seems to weigh down on his lips that somehow it feels unfair to Hyungwon, for Minhyuk to have a smile so heavy.

So Hyungwon takes his hand, and Minhyuk naturally interlaces their fingers together, his palm cold from holding onto his bottle of coke.

“It wasn’t really that bad. The breakup. It didn’t end badly like my other relationships did.”

Hyungwon blinks stupidly at the mention of relationships. His heart may have dropped a few inches it’s concerning. And almost comical.

“What happened in the other ones?”

“Oh, they’re just really short lived ones. I think most of the time I was too dumb to notice how I made the relationship suffocating, and how clingy I can be. They said that I moved too fast or I took things too seriously when we were still too young.” Minhyuk laughs bitterly but Hyungwon knows he’s hurt at the words he’s uttering himself. “Kihyun said when I love, I love someone twice the amount they love me back. I think so too. And apparently most of the time it’s not a good thing.”

Hyungwon doesn’t know what to say. To think of all the people that has said those hurtful words to Minhyuk makes his heart burn. Because how could he not be there and save Minhyuk from hearing those words he didn’t deserve?

Why couldn’t he have met Minhyuk in the summer when Hoseok met Kihyun?

But would things have turned out differently if they had met then? Would Hyungwon even be friends with someone like Minhyuk in the first place?

There’s a silence that falls on them, one that’s filled with Hyungwon wishing Minhyuk would never feel inadequate for the brimming amount of love that he has to offer the world, and his eager desire to not let Minhyuk feel that way. He looks down at their intertwined hands, and holds Minhyuk’s hand tighter.

“Thanks, Hyungwon.” Minhyuk finally says to break the silence, brushing his thumb against Hyungwon’s before letting go. “I feel better now. Thank you for listening and being here for me.”

Hyungwon looks at him and smiles, genuinely glad to know that his presence helped somehow.

They sit in silence again, this time it’s comfortable, just drinking and admiring the sight of the city across the river. The air is getting really chilly and Minhyuk takes off his coat to drape it on Hyungwon when he sees the other shuddering out of coldness.

“Hey, it’s fine—”

“You just look really cold,” Minhyuk mutters, fixing the coat on Hyungwon.

“Aren’t you cold?”

Minhyuk shakes his head, a soft red on his cheeks. “I’m warm from all the talk.”

Hyungwon chuckles, sniffing. He looks at the way Minhyuk presses his lips together and just stares ahead of him, and wonders aloud, “Minhyuk, when did you first start to like me?”

Minhyuk blinks, looking at him instantly out of surprise. “Why do you want to know?” He asks almost incredulously, yet there’s a smile of amusement on his lips.

Hyungwon shrugs, the weight of two coats on his shoulders. “Just curious.”

Minhyuk hums, thinking. “I never thought you’d ask this but, um,” he chews on his lips, hesitant. “It was when you pulled me close in the kitchen, just to see me blink.”

Turning red at the mention of the embarrassing moment, Hyungwon groans at the memory of it.

Minhyuk laughs at his reaction. “It was just that you pulled me really close, and I don’t know, I just—my heart just _races_ whenever I see you after that,” He says meekly, closing in on his shoulders.

“Out of all the things I did,” Hyungwon sighs heavily.

Minhyuk leans towards him, all excited and giddy now. “What about _you_?”

Hyungwon leans slightly away from him in return, holding back a smile. “I don’t really know.”

Minhyuk hits him lightly, pouting. “Are you really telling me you don’t know? After I confessed all my feelings to you?”

“Fine, fine, let me see.” Hyungwon nods to calm him down, and hums as he thinks.

If he had to exactly pinpoint when he’s harbored feelings for Minhyuk, then it’s utterly impossible. Because as Hyungwon thinks of the time when he started liking Minhyuk he thinks of the time he steps into the apartment to find Minhyuk in his apron, with his chicken burning in the pan. That time when Hyungwon realized how bright Minhyuk’s smile was and how nice it looked on him. When he thinks of liking Minhyuk it’s that time when he found Minhyuk sleeping on the couch with a meal for Hyungwon on the kitchen counter. With the cute note that he left for Hyungwon.

So many things crosses his mind, the memories; Minhyuk’s little encouragements when Hyungwon seemed to just spill his worries eventhough they weren’t close yet, the way Minhyuk would hold his students’ hands in the mornings, when he came to the office with Hyungwon’s favorite shirt packed in a paper bag. Minhyuk’s tender love for children, his sadness for others only because he’s so compassionate.

“I liked you since the beginning,” Hyungwon blurts out, and immediately scoffs at the ridiculousness of his own words. Minhyuk stares at him silently, his expression unfathomable. “Sounds stupid and crazy, but… I liked you since the beginning.”

It leaves a strange feeling on his tongue, to have said it. There are many foreign feelings Hyungwon has experienced since he’s met Minhyuk, so many new things that he’s learned, and most of them are good things. So good that he realizes everything in life just feels better.

“When you first laid your eyes on me?” Minhyuk whispers, swallowing a lump in his throat and his gaze is soft on Hyungwon, his eyes shimmering with the stars in the sky, his lips parted almost breathlessly.

Hyungwon drinks his beer, puts it down and decides to nod. “I—I can’t believe this,” He snorts, embarrassed and shy as hell, the heat is just in his face now, he doesn’t think he can possibly get any more embarrassed than this. “Now that I think about it, from the very beginning, and how it took so long—“

Minhyuk kisses him.

Just grabbed him by the back of his neck and pressed their lips together. Eyes shut softly while Hyungwon’s grow wider at every passing millisecond of the realization that Minhyuk’s so _close_ , his breaths are on Hyungwon’s cheeks and their lips are touching.

Minhyuk pulls away as quickly as he has kissed Hyungwon, looking bewildered by his own actions, and face flushed. He’s red all over, his cheeks, his nose, his eyes glistening in exhilaration.

“I just—I just—” Minhyuk’s eyes are blinking rapidly and Hyungwon’s stunned. Paralyzed.

He’s thinking about how soft Minhyuk’s lips were against his. How comforting it has been to feel Minhyuk so close. The sheer intimacy of a kiss finally dawns on him and it’s something they finally had shared. After so long. After so much anxiety from Hyungwon’s side and so much waiting from Minhyuk.

“You’re taking too long,” Minhyuk whines, apologetic. “I just couldn’t hold back, I’m so sorry.”

Hyungwon shakes his head slowly, feeling like his soul is leaving his body because how could he have made Minhyuk wait so long? Why is Minhyuk even apologizing?

He covers his reddening face with both of his hands, shriveling inside the two coats he’s wearing that he’s almost squealing.

“Was—was it bad?” Minhyuk asks nervously, unable to gauge Hyungwon’s reaction.

“No.” Hyungwon shakes his head, voice muffled by his hands. His eyes are shut so tightly he thinks there are even tears coming out of his eyes. His heart is pounding, he’s never felt this way. “I just—I just never—”

“Oh my god! Hyungwon! Was that your _first kiss_?” Minhyuk almost yelled, and he stares at Hyungwon with a really concerned look.

“Yes, it was.”

Minhyuk gasps, almost losing his balance even though he’s properly seated on the bench. “I—I just took it— _oh my god_.”

Realizing that Minhyuk’s freaking out and panicking, Hyungwon removes his hands from his face, quickly grabbing Minhyuk’s hands instead. His hands are shaking but Minhyuk holds them tightly and stares at him with the most earnest gaze.

“Thank you,” Hyungwon says, his voice slightly quivering. “I know I took so long. So thank you.”

Minhyuk wants to say something, but he just nods.

“This is dumb, but unlike you I was never in a real relationship,” Hyungwon mutters, there are tears—of happiness?—in his eyes and his vision is blurry. He can’t see Minhyuk well. “I’m sorry if I come off as inadequate, truth is I was just really nervous about everything.”

“Don’t be,” Minhyuk retorts, and Hyungwon thinks he’s smiling now. He’s not sure, his vision is blurry, his heart is hammering in his chest. But he’s sure Minhyuk must look utterly beautiful right now. “You’re perfectly adequate for me, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon blinks and chuckles, grateful. He’s looking down at their hands and he smiles. “Somehow I’m glad you took charge for that.”

Minhyuk laughs. “If I had known it was your first I would have prepared better.”

Hyungwon shakes his head and finally his vision clears and he sighs happily. “Couldn’t have gone any better.”

So Minhyuk wraps an arm around his neck, places a hand on his pounding heart, and it’s Hyungwon who leans in and presses their lips together this time.

It’s warmer than the rushed, first one, and so much more relaxed that Hyungwon feels his heart calming down under Minhyuk’s hand that he reaches to hold tenderly and they’re smiling into the kiss, finally pulling away.

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk calls, biting at his lower lip almost shyly. “If that was your first, then you must have never—”

“Okay, we’re not going to talk about that now.” Hyungwon clears his throat as soon as they broke apart, gathering their trash and throwing it into the can right next to the bench.

And Minhyuk laughs, feeling betrayed that he got cut off.

“Let’s go home now.”

Standing up, he looks at Minhyuk expectantly who stares up at him, blinking. Minhyuk gets up anyway and they walk together to where the car is parked. Hyungwon gives him back his coat by draping it over Minhyuk’s shoulders.

“Should dress warmly starting from now,” Minhyuk comments, walking close to Hyungwon. His fingers finds Hyungwon’s and so Hyungwon envelopes his hand in his. “I see that you get cold easily, let’s just walk closely,” He chuckles, pressing himself against the taller.

Hyungwon laughs at his behavior and wraps an arm around Minhyuk anyway. They walk huddled together for warmth all the way to the car.

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon remembers thinking how’s he’s learned and done so many new things since he’s met Minhyuk. And now he can’t believe he’s diving into the new, unknown waters again.

And it was in the form of homebaked cupcakes that he’s brought to the office to offer to everyone, including the director and he also has a favor to ask.

“Wow, this is really good!” Bora says, eating the cupcake at her desk and Hoseok agreeing from his own. “Are you sure this is the first time you both baked cupcakes?”

“Yeah,” Hyungwon scratches the back of his head rather sheepishly. “Minhyuk just woke up yesterday and told me we were baking cupcakes.”

It’s true. The moment Hyungwon opened his eyes on that Sunday morning Minhyuk was already smiling at him brightly with his teeth and healthy gums showing— _what a sight to wake up to_ , Hyungwon has thought—and Minhyuk told him he wanted to bake cupcakes and that Hyungwon had no choice but to do it with him too.

Of course, with Minhyuk rolling on the bed looking up for the recipes on his phone and rambling about pretty decorations and delicious toppings Hyungwon really couldn’t say no, that he wanted to sleep on the day he didn’t have to work. So they drove to the nearest store anyway and got everything they needed.

“Never in my life, would I have thought you, Chae Hyungwon would be baking cupcakes,” Hoseok mutters, licking the icing off the corner of his lips. “You’re a changed man, Hyungwon.”

“Truthfully, it was more of Minhyuk telling me what to do,” He sighs, turning to the director who’s carefully taking a bite of the cupcake.

The director puts it down, chewing slowly. “I don’t really like sweet food, but this is okay.” He says, looking burdened by the others gauging his reaction.

Bora beams. “The cupcake did wonders to the director!”

Hoseok laughs.

“So, anyway,” Hyungwon fidgets, standing in front of the director’s desk. “Minhyuk mentioned there’s this career day at the kindergarten…” His voice trails off as he realizes the office has gone eerily quiet.

He looks at them, swallowing a lump in his throat.

“And we were wondering if the firm would like to pay a visit, and talk about what we do here with the kids.” He continues almost uncertainly because the director’s expression is unfathomable.

“ _Please, pretty please_ , Hyungwon,” Minhyuk had clung on to his arm when they were packing the cupcakes at night. Minhyuk had packed some for the other teachers at the school. “Kihyun brought his doctor and nurse friends over last time, so it’d be great if I can bring some architects for the kids this time!”

Hyungwon really couldn’t say no—not that he’d ever—especially with the flour in Minhyuk’s hair (Hyungwon’s doing) and the batter on his cheek (Minhyuk started everything) that Hyungwon wiped away with his thumb, reveling at the way Minhyuk shut one eye tightly at his action.

“The director doesn’t like kids,” He had said.

“Yes, but everyone likes a good cupcake.” Minhyuk had grinned in return, eyes two happy slits and Hyungwon merely snortled.

Hyungwon’s truthfully burdened by the idea, not that he didn’t want to help Minhyuk, he really wants to help Minhyuk in everything he does, but he’s burdened by the fact that the director doesn’t like kids, and Hyungwon, well, he’s never really good at dealing with kids either.

It’s Bora who speaks up first. “That sounds exciting! Does that mean we’ll get to spend a day with all the kids?”

Hyungwon nods, managing a nervous smile.

“I don’t like the little humans,” The architect says, not looking at Hyungwon and already turning to his computer screen.

“Come on director,” Hoseok steps in, smiling brightly. “Kihyun went last time, and he said it’s great to inspire kids to do the job that we love to do!”

The director glances at Hoseok and sighs a little. He eyes the cupcake and takes another bite. “I suppose, if we can make good architects out of them, then why not.”

The other three cheers and Hyungwon thanks the director happily.

So when he gets home and tells Minhyuk the happy news, Minhyuk jumps into his arms happily that Hyungwon spins him around in the air from the sheer momentum and almost hurts his back.

Minhyuk laughs, rubbing his back soothingly. “Thank you, Hyungwon! It’s going to be fun, I promise.”

And Hyungwon believes in that promise because Minhyuk, with his arms tight around Hyungwon’s neck presses a hard kiss on his cheek and Hyungwon’s really just on cloud nine.

 

 

 

 

The sight of the kindergarten is a scary one, for some reason and Hyungwon’s nervous as they arrive at the school in the morning.

Hoseok and Bora are happy and excited, while the director is a bit gloomy but still willing.

Minhyuk comes out to welcome them, wearing a light green apron with cartoon fishes sewn on them.

“Hi!” He greets, walking out and taking the bags from Bora’s hands. They have prepared some activities to do with the kids. “They’re all currently having a reading lesson, but after that we can start with the activities you guys have prepared.”

He ushers the other inside as it is cold outside —he’s almost shivering there too, but he looks at Hyungwon happily, as if they didn’t see each other just that morning when Hyungwon dropped him off.

“Nervous?” Minhyuk asks, walking alongside Hyungwon.

“Kind of,” Hyungwon murmurs. The night before he has contemplated on what to do, whining to Minhyuk until morning when they were getting ready about how he’d be too nervous and bad at handling kids but Minhyuk assured him he’d do fine.

 _Count to three. One. Two. Three_.

_Deep breath._

And a kiss from Minhyuk.

Hyungwon had to tell him that only made his heart race harder, and Minhyuk was immediately apologetic (yet flattered judging by the soft blush on his cheeks), in which Hyungwon then wrapped his arms around the teacher instead. And that had comforted him greatly in return earlier that morning.

“I’ll be with you, so it’s fine.” Minhyuk has said, and it’s the same response he gives to Hyungwon there too, before happily gathering everyone with the other teachers.

The other teachers are females, Hyungwon just realized, and they are all warm and friendly, greeting the firm employees.

“Ah, so this is Hyungwon!” A teacher who has introduced herself as Dasom says after Hyungwon introduced himself.

“Minhyuk, you didn’t tell us he was this good looking!” A teacher named Hyorin says.

Hyungwon looks at them nervously and eyes Minhyuk who laughs. “You talked about me?” He asks amusedly.

“A lot!” Dasom interjects before Minhyuk could say anything and Minhyuk just blushes, quickly changing the topic to the schedule for the day.

The teachers seem to like the director, Hyungwon notices as they discussed the classes they will be meeting, and of course, Minhyuk assigns Hyungwon to his class and it has Hoseok pinching Hyungwon’s thigh gently when he sees the two sharing smiles over pictures of the kids that they are going to meet.

They learn the names, some precautions for some kids, and a few tips to have the kids warm up to them better.

When Minhyuk leads Hyungwon to his class Minhyuk is rambling about his students, telling him which of them can’t stay still, which Hyungwon has to pay close attention to.

“But above all else, it’s really good if you can address them by their names always, Hyungwon. They’ll feel closer to you that way.”

“Like how you’re doing right now?” Hyungwon chuckles slightly as Minhyuk looks at him while holding on to the door, smiling slyly.

He pulls the door open without any more words and the kids instantly give a loud cheer seeing their homeroom teacher. The teacher substituting for Minhyuk earlier bows at Hyungwon—Soyu, is her name on the nametag—and leaves the two to handle the class.

One kid shrieks at the sight of Hyungwon and Hyungwon grimaces, Minhyuk’s hand instantly grabbing his arm, laughing slightly.

“It’s that uncle who drops teacher Minhyuk off every morning!” A boy points at Hyungwon, looking up at him with round eyes and Hyungwon stares at him in bewilderment. At the usage of the word uncle and also the fact that the kid recognizes him.

The other kids start crowding around the two adults, so many questions for them at once and Hyungwon’s getting dizzy already.

“Teacher Minhyuk what is he doing here?”

“Teacher Minhyuk Jaehwan hid my shoes earlier this morning!”

“I did not!”

“What is his name teacher Minhyuk?”

“Are you two married like mom and dad?”

Minhyuk bursts out laughing, so at ease, so composed even with the active kids everywhere in the class. Hyungwon thinks he’s going to have a really bad headache by the end of the day.

“Well, gather around first, and I’ll introduce him to everyone,” He says, bending down slightly to look at the kids better and the better behaved ones listen to him immediately, some others still running around or talking nonsense.

It starts off easy, Minhyuk’s good at having the kids calm down, speaking in a loud voice over the sounds of the little ones shrieking and screaming, having them count to three in unison and sit down. Somehow Hyungwon’s convinced that to be able to control the classroom like that is a superpower by itself, and Minhyuk’s practically on a whole nother level.  Hyungwon then introduces himself rather nervously to the kids, and Minhyuk makes him wave to the kids with a big smile to appear friendly.

They start off with a discussion about what Hyungwon does as an architect. And when Minhyuk has to repeat what he says in simpler words for the kids to better understand what he does, Hyungwon realizes that it’s hard work, for Minhyuk to handle the kids every day, and left him fully understanding how Minhyuk is always tired when he gets back home from work, always on the bed with the murmuring tv.

The kids start asking questions; what he designs, if he can design a tower that reaches space and the questions are all so ridiculous Hyungwon finds himself laughing along with the kids, and Minhyuk.

After the session Minhyuk gets up and claps his hands together with the kids, thanking the architect for sharing information about his job and then the teacher announces it’s recess.

They all gathered in the small, colorful eating hall while the kids eat and Hyungwon’s nursing a cup of coffee that Minhyuk handed to him with a rather proud smile. He’s a little relieved he got through one session with no problems.

Hoseok’s talking about how fun it has been with the kids, and the teachers laughing at whatever he says, filling him in on why certain kids behave a certain way. And Bora praises the well mannered kids in Dasom’s class, having the teacher turning all shy.

The director, however, despite still cold around the kids, had the kids even more curious about him and shooting him weird, fascinating questions, especially when he showed his past designs to the kids. Hyorin is laughing as she tells the others about how the director seems to fit in just fine with the kids despite his unique attitude.

“Not so bad, right?” Minhyuk smiles at Hyungwon as the others keep on talking.

Hyungwon nods slowly, returning the smile because Minhyuk’s eyes gleam with excitement of sharing the class with him, and truthfully Hyungwon had fun mostly because he enjoys seeing how happy and bright Minhyuk is around the kids. “Still can’t understand how you can do this everyday though.”

Minhyuk laughs, throwing his head back slightly. “It takes a lot of getting used to,” He says, drinking his tea and shrugging. “So I’m used to it by now.”

“That Shiwoo kid really seemed to like you.” Hyungwon states, remembering this one kid named Shiwoo who kept saying he wants to sit near Minhyuk during their session.

“Ah, he’s a little clingy with adults, his mother said so. So I’m getting him to slowly mix in with the kids instead of just latching on to adults.” The teacher answers.

“You don’t just teach, do you?” Hyungwon finds himself saying, staring at Minhyuk with this newfound—well to say it is newfound is actually a lie, but rather, it’s refreshed admiration for what Minhyuk does, and how Minhyuk is capable of doing it all.

Minhyuk looks at him, and smiles with his head tilting slightly, as if realizing the swelling admiration in the other. “Gotta make sure the kids are growing up fine and everything.”

Hyungwon chuckles, looking down at his coffee.

“How was your class, Hyungwon?” Hoseok asks, and the others turn the architect.

“It was fine.”

“Hyungwon handled it really well.” Minhyuk butts in with a grin.

“Well, Minhyuk pretty much got a good control of the whole session so—”

“Hyungwon actually—”

They’re both cut off by the loud groans the others give them, minus the director sneering at them silently, and Minhyuk laughs as he lightly hits Hyungwon arm.

“He doesn’t want to take credits.” Minhyuk pouts slightly. “I think Hyungwon is good with kids.”

Hyungwon just sighs and Hoseok smiles at him knowingly. He knows how nervous Hyungwon had been too.

The next session was arts and craft, and Hyungwon and the others had prepared materials that they use to build miniature models of their designs. He’s seated in Minhyuk’s class again and they’re trying to get the kids to build their own buildings that they were told to design on a piece of paper.

They all crowd around Minhyuk who shows them how he draws a house while Hyungwon watches from the back, finding himself smiling at all the little antics from both the students and teacher.

“Why is the window so wonky?” A kid asks, pointing at Minhyuk’s cartoonish house, and the teacher laughs, tells him it’s all about having a unique house.

After finishing his design, Minhyuk makes Hyungwon demonstrates how he draws a house, and once Hyungwon’s seated at one of the small tables and starts drawing the kids are fascinated, crowding around him with amazement.

Turns out having these architectural skills won him points with the kids, because they are all awed by the drawing of a house he did, and most of them tried to get him to teach him how to draw properly, and Minhyuk handled the other half.

While the kids are drawing Hyungwon notices the boards at the back of the class are filled with drawings by the kids. Sceneries, squiggly words, and portraits of themselves—Hyungwon thinks they’re all extremely cute—but one caught his eye and it’s a painting of a whale, so delicately painted with water colors it’s obvious Minhyuk painted it. Around it are other drawings and paintings of whales obviously done by the kids.

“Did teacher Minhyuk paint the big whale over there?” Hyungwon asks one of the kids, unable to take his eyes off it.

“Yes! Teacher Minhyuk likes whales and he taught us some fascinating things about them!” A little girl with a ponytail answered. She’s drawing a castle, Hyungwon notices when she tells him to check on her drawing.

He says it’s nice, because it is, he’d never thought of designing a castle when someone tells him to design a house. “What did he tell you about the whales?”

Another kid, the naughty Seonwoo Minhyuk has told Hyungwon, answers, “He showed us how they swim together and blow water up into the air!”

“And he let us listen to the whale singing!” The girl continues, giggling.

“Yeah? How did they sing?” Hyungwon asks, amused.

The kids start trying to imitate the whale sound, and somehow there’s a flashing image of Minhyuk turning away from the car window in his mind, the sea in the back, outshined by his delighted expression. Similarly when he had been sitting on the bed next to Hyungwon, his face hued blue and watching the footage of the whales in the documentary playing with fascination that Hyungwon could see was old, but never fading. When the whales sang Minhyuk had smiled.

_‘Don’t you think they can take you anywhere on their backs?’_

The kids around Hyungwon laugh and he does too.

“What’s so funny over here?” Minhyuk appears over Hyungwon’s shoulder, distributing the materials for the crafts.

“Nothing.” Hyungwon smiles at him and Minhyuk gives him a strange look.

“It’s a secret!” Seonwoo puts a finger over his lips and Minhyuk ruffles his hair, telling them to start building.

He mutters to Hyungwon to make sure they’re careful with the scissors and glue and Hyungwon nods, before Minhyuk moves to the other kids and start telling them how they’re going to build a lot of amazing things excitedly.

Hyungwon helps the kids build based on their drawings, trying to accommodate the ridiculous designs carefully with the boards he’s cutting up for them one by one.

“You get a stamp for completing your design!” Minhyuk announces and the kids cheers, quickly getting absorbed in building their designs, and it has the two adults affording the time to let them be by themselves.

Minhyuk’s drawing on a piece of paper and Hyungwon takes a seat beside him. He watches silently as Minhyuk draws a house, a proper one this time with no intention to amuse the kids. And it’s complete with a front yard, and he draws pots and plants with flowers and clouds in the sky.

“You’re good at drawing.” Hyungwon remarks, smiling softly at the hand sketching the roof on the house.

Minhyuk chuckles, “You think so?”

Hyungwon nods, pulling the small chair he’s sitting on closer and he takes the paper after Minhyuk finishes. “What is this? Your dream house?”

“Just something I came up with on a whim.” Minhyuk shrugs, and he takes the paper from Hyungwon to add more details on the front yard. Grasses, bushes and garden lights. He also drew a small house for a dog. It looks very homely.

“You can be an architect.” Hyungwon muses and Minhyuk nudges him, yet looking pleased with the compliment. “What’s this stamp anyway?”

Minhyuk fishes for a small stamp in the pocket of his apron and shows it to Hyungwon happily. When Hyungwon tries to take it he holds his hand away, narrowing his eyes. “Only those deserving of it gets a stamp,” He says almost dramatically, and as if on cue a kid finished his house, and it’s messy and the roof’s askew but Minhyuk gives him an applause anyway.

He presses the stamp on the back of the kid’s hand who thanks him happily for it. The stamp is a cartoon drawing of a small, winking cartoon puppy giving a thumb up with the word _good job!_ written in a speech bubble.

When the kid leaves, Minhyuk turns back to Hyungwon and finds the architect holding out his hand expectantly. Minhyuk laughs, keeping the stamp away instead.

“I drew a great design too! And now the kids are copying my drawing, I deserve a stamp!” Hyungwon protests as Minhyuk shakes his head teasingly.

He leaves Hyungwon to check on the kids, giving out more stamps on the back of their hands and when he catches Hyungwon’s playful pout he just shakes his head and ignores him.

The kids are allowed to bring their crafts home and before Hyungwon knows it Minhyuk’s already helping the kids pack their things.

The kids start running around with whatever questions they have or complaints about what other kids did, pulling Minhyuk here and there while Hyungwon sits there, invisible to kids after he has showed his one and only skill that is drawing.

He tries to help around, tidying up the messy tables, putting the scissors and glues in their place, gathering the drawings scattered on the table together and putting them aside while he overhears Minhyuk telling a kid that their parents would be happy to see what they built today.

He sees Shiwoo clinging to Minhyuk’s leg while Minhyuk tries to give the other kids attention and he feels sorry for the teacher. So despite feeling tired after attending to the kids, he finds himself getting up to help the little one, and surprisingly Shiwoo accepts his invitation to be carried in his arms easily. Minhyuk smiles at him gratefully as he bends down to talk to the other kids, taking care of whatever they have going on one by one.

He talks to Shiwoo carefully as he helps the kid pack his things, asking him which one is his book and which one is his bag. Shiwoo talks in a very slow voice that only Hyungwon could hear, and somehow it reminds Hyungwon of when he was little, when the teachers would always ask him to talk louder. He’d always been shy, so he sympathizes with the little kid in his arms.

He sees Minhyuk grinning supportively at him from the other side of the class, and just smiles in return. Shiwoo finally lets him let go when Minhyuk comes, telling him the Shiwoo’s parents have arrived to pick him up. Hyungwon says goodbye gladly, and goes to the other kids to help while Minhyuk walks out of the class.

“I want to be an architect when I grow up!” Seonwoo tells Hyungwon as he helps the kid pack his things, putting his drawings into his small backpack.

Hyungwon smiles amusedly at him. “I’d be glad to see you turn into an architect someday,” He says and the kid grins at him.

“Let’s read a book!” Minhyuk calls and at once all the kid comes running to him, and he has prepared a story book to read while the kids sit down in front of him. Minhyuk beckons for Hyungwon to sit beside him and Hyungwon does. “We’ll just read them a book while they wait for their parents to fetch them.” He whispers, flipping through the page.

And Minhyuk’s a fantastic reader, the kids are all focused on him speaking in different voices, while they all laugh when Hyungwon attempts to speak like the evil dragon in the story, embarrassed after the attempt eventhough the kids cheer along with the teacher.

Some kids leave when their parents come and they say goodbye to the kids politely and happily. By the time the story ended they are only left with a few kids, and Minhyuk helps them wear their jackets to get them out into the hall or they can play outside.

When they walk out of the class the others are there, Hoseok and Bora are watching the kids play in the playground, Hyungwon notices, while the director is talking to the other teachers near the entrance, greeting some parents.

Minhyuk leaves Hyungwon’s side to greet some parents who then start asking him questions about their kids’ behaviors that day.

Not knowing what to do, Hyungwon finds a piano in the hall, and sits down.

“Can you play the piano?” It’s Seonwoo who comes to him, looking all curious at Hyungwon’s finger on the keys.

“A little.” Hyungwon answers and he starts playing some songs, and he’s delighted that Seonwoo immediately sings the nursery rhymes, and soon after, some other kids come join them and they become a little group singing nursery rhymes.

“I didn’t know you can play the piano.” Minhyuk comes with a look of fascination on his face and Hyungwon smiles at him, the kids still singing.

“I used to learn how to when I was a kid.”

“Oh.” Minhyuk leans on the piano with his arms and watches his students singing with a soft expression, and Hyungwon finds himself staring at Minhyuk instead, before messing up on the keys and the kids immediately laugh at him. “Hey, it’s not nice to laugh at someone messing up!” Minhyuk says to the kids and they put their hands over their mouths and nod at him.

One by one the kids leave, either because they wanted to play outside or their guardians came, and Minhyuk’s sitting next to Hyungwon once the hall is empty. The kids shrieking from outside echoes into the hall and Minhyuk’s telling Hyungwon to play some other songs that aren’t children’s songs.

“I can’t play it that well, and I don’t really remember…” Hyungwon’s voice trails off as he presses the keys and Minhyuk hums as he watches the fingers moving, nodding along with the notes sounding in the empty hall.

“You could have become a pianist,” Minhyuk whispers and he looks at Hyungwon who catches his eyes immediately. Minhyuk’s smile is wide and Hyungwon returns it.

“I don’t think so, it was just a lesson to fill the free time after school so I won’t have to be home alone.” Hyungwon presses some keys again, but then retracts his hands as he sighs.

Minhyuk takes his hand gently, rubbing a thumb over Hyungwon’s knuckles and Hyungwon chuckles slightly. He loves Minhyuk’s gentle fingers, and soft touches; that are careful because he handles kids everyday, and it’s simply just him, to be so.

“There you go.” Minhyuk presses the stamp on the back of Hyungwon’s hand.

The puppy is red and winking at Hyungwon. _Good job!_ it’s as if he can hear a cartoonish voice saying it in his head.

Examining the stamp on his hand, he’s careful not to smudge it in case it’s not dry yet. “I wasn’t even good at playing the piano,” he mutters.

“You still did a good job today.” Minhyuk answers and Hyungwon gazes at him, and he would have kissed the teacher if Dasom didn’t come in and call for Minhyuk.

Minhyuk immediately gets up when he hears that a parent of his student is looking for him, leaving Hyungwon alone at the piano.

Hyungwon looks at his hand, and remembers the piano lessons. He found it was unnecessary, yet the music he was learning had been a company either way. It was better than being home alone or having to go to the neighbor to be looked after. At least, the black and white keys make fascinating sounds and time passed easier that way for his dad to get off work so they could have dinner somewhere in the town together. The lessons had kept him preoccupied.

The hall is silent now, so he walks outside, where he sees Minhyuk talking to Seonwoo’s dad. They seem to be deep in a conversation because even Seonwoo is distracted by the pebbles on the ground.

“How was your day at the kindergarten?” Hyorin who’s just by the door asks, earning Hyungwon’s attention. Dasom and director are next to her but they’re only speaking among themselves.

“It was good. The kids are very delightful.” Hyungwon answers, holding in a yawn and she laughs.

“Yeah, but it’s tiring isn’t it?” She says, looking at the kids and waving goodbye at the ones leaving.

Hyungwon finds Hoseok pushing a kid on the swing with his eyes, and Bora’s at the slide, catching a little girl who almost falls and she’s laughing concernedly.

He wonders how they’re so good with the kids.

“Ah, is he doing it again?” Dasom suddenly sighs and Hyungwon notices she’s looking at Minhyuk’s direction.

“When will he stop?” Hyorin sounds annoyed.

Confused, as Minhyuk is just talking to Seonwoo’s dad, Hyungwon turns to them. “Something wrong?”

“Is he hitting on the teacher?” The director butts in, squinting in the same direction and Hyungwon’s eyes widened in alarm, looking at the teacher and the parent again with a sudden yet familiar feeling of jealousy blooming in him.

“Seonwoo’s dad is a single dad.” Hyorin explains, albeit concernedly as she looks at Hyungwon. “And we think he’s trying to hit on Minhyuk.”

“He asks to see Minhyuk every single day.” Dasom shakes her head, frowning.

“ _What?_ ” Hyungwon retorts, a little irritated by the man because now he’s seeing the man lightly touching Minhyuk’s arm while laughing at something. Without thinking, Hyungwon makes a move to go there, but Hyorin quickly grabs his arm to stop him. He looks back at her with a betrayed expression, before looking at Minhyuk again.

He notices how Minhyuk took a step back because of the touch, his smile faltering but he’s good at being polite, and it’s not obvious. But Hyungwon sees it.

“Leave it be.” Letting go of Hyungwon’s arm to cross her own, Hyorin’s frowning now. “Minhyuk told us not to butt in.”

“Can’t the teacher just ignore the dad?” The director asks with a look of distaste.

Hyorin shakes her head. “He can’t. It’s his kid that Minhyuk’s in charge of.”

“Besides, this kind of thing happens a lot,” Dasom adds, flashing a concerned yet assuring look to Hyungwon. “Minhyuk knows how to handle it. This isn’t the first time.”

“Parents hit on the teachers?” The director looks at Dasom who nods sadly.

“It’s unfortunate, especially when single parents see us as potential parental figures for their kids.” She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose as she shakes her head. “And we can’t exactly ignore them either, unless they really do brazen things.”

Hyungwon feels this different feeling inside him now, from jealousy to something that tightens his heart.

Protectiveness.

He wants to run over there and pull at Minhyuk’s hand to take him away, because the single dad has obviously stretched the conversation long enough that Minhyuk’s rubbing at his own arms almost uncomfortably and even Seonwoo has run off to play with the other kids, bored of waiting.

Instead Hyungwon clenches his fists at his side and just watches silently, not wanting to do anything stupid since Hyorin told him Minhyuk can handle it.

It seems like Minhyuk found an opening to end the conversation, as he nods quickly at the older man, already taking steps away from him. He waves Seonwoo goodbye happily, and Hyungwon watches in relief as Minhyuk notices him, grins and makes his way to him.

“Parents,” Minhyuk says as he stands next to Hyungwon, their shoulders bumping. “Always with so many questions.”

Hyungwon wants to wrap an arm around his shoulders, but finds that he couldn’t. Instead he smiles softly at the teacher, and merely let the back of their hands brush against each other.

They say goodbye to the last of the kids, and tidy up the classrooms and hall. The teachers ask them to join them for a drink, to thank them for coming.

“It’s Friday night!” Hyorin says excitedly and Bora agrees.

The director, albeit sighing, nods too and so they went to a nearby bar.

Hyungwon keeps Minhyuk by his side, noticing that Minhyuk merely orders a bottle of coke. They talk about the day, looking back at how responsive the kids were with the sessions they prepared and Hoseok starts talking excitedly about his experience, while Bora adds in a little of her own.

It’s all good and light, before Hyungwon really couldn’t help himself because once the conversation pauses he just looks at them all, and says, “So, Seonwoo’s dad.”

He feels Minhyuk looking at him, but he doesn’t acknowledge the stare on him.

It’s Dasom who sighs, and chugs at her beer. “The parents’ association can be a real nightmare for us teachers.”

“What’s that?” Hoseok asks confusedly.

And Hyorin fills the others in on what they had discussed earlier, and Hyungwon and Minhyuk stay silent, while Hoseok shoots Hyungwon a knowing, concerned look.

“Sometimes it can get really bad, one time this single dad left his kid at the kindergarten so I’d have to send the kid home myself. Then he tried to get me to stay for dinner.” Soyu scowls at the memories. “I just left after that, and he started filing complaints when he realized I wasn’t into him.”

“Ah, that’s so scary, and annoying.” Bora frowns. “I feel bad for the kid though.”

“Why are these men so desperate?” The director remarks and they all look at him. He looks at them in return but no one says anything.

“Isn’t there that one lady who tried to court Minhyuk?” Hyorin looks at Minhyuk and Minhyuk seems almost startled that the he’s suddenly the center of attention.

He swallows a lump in his throat, “Y-yeah, that was crazy. She didn’t file any complaints after I turned her down though.”

Hyungwon places his chin on his hand, turning his head to look at Minhyuk. Minhyuk smiles at him so as not to worry.

“She did transfer her kid to another kindergarten.” Minhyuk mutters.

“Well, like demanding clients, you teachers have demanding parents too.” Hoseok sighs, looking sorry and apologetic. “I’m sorry you have to deal with those kind of people.”

“Ah, well, it’s part of the job. Like you said, you have your clients.” Dasom waves a hand dismissively, smiling now.

Hyungwon feels Minhyuk’s hand grabbing his under the table as the conversation goes on. And when he looks down he sees Minhyuk’s thumb rubbing the puppy in red ink on his skin.

_Good job!_

He turns his hand over, laces their fingers together tightly, and smiles assuringly at Minhyuk.

 

 

 

 

“I just want to sleep,” Hyungwon groans as they enter the apartment.

Minhyuk chuckles, walking into the kitchen as Hyungwon trails behind him. The lights flicker on and Minhyuk’s pouring him a glass of water. He takes it gratefully and chugs on it, leaning against the counter.

“So, how was it? Overall?” Minhyuk asks excitedly, turning around to open the cupboard and taking out a pack of honey buttered snacks. He pulls the bag open with both hands and starts munching.

“I did better than I thought I would.” Hyungwon sighs a little. “I admit it was tiring.”

“You’re always tired,” Minhyuk remarks, waiting for Hyungwon to pull his hand out of the bag of snacks in his hand.

“Seonwoo said he wants to be an architect when he grows up.” Hyungwon smiles at Minhyuk who takes the glass of water from his hand for a sip.

Minhyuk’s lips stretch into a very bright smile, putting away the glass and hugging the bag of chips closer. “You really made quite an impression then.”

They stare at one another as Minhyuk just keeps on snacking on the chips, smiling at Hyungwon. He knows Minhyuk has something to say, so he just waits until he speaks.

“I didn’t get why you were so worried about dealing with the kids,” Minhyuk mutters, tilting his head, his stare still on Hyungwon. “You were fine. You were _good_.”

Hyungwon sighs, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Why?” Minhyuk blinks, prodding him for answer, and he seems to know that Hyungwon’s thinking of something. Knows there’s something Hyungwon has never told him.

Hyungwon shrugs, trying to be dismissive as he shakes his head but he’s thinking about the time his dad left for work, leaving him alone at home. He’s thinking about the dark quiet house, after school, and weekends where he dreamed of amusement park, or just the park maybe, but his dad was somewhere in his office, working.

“I guess,” he murmurs, “even when I was a kid I didn’t know how to deal with myself, and now, I don’t know how to deal with kids.”

He doesn’t blame his dad —although he initially did, a childish response coming from a child after all. But over the years of pondering it was a hard time for both of them. His mother left these two people, and they were just trying to cope in their own ways. And apparently Hyungwon’s were tantrums, and tears.

“I was just out of control,” He chuckles a little, remembering his dad’s younger face, scrunched in anger, yelling at him. “And I hated it. Dad would say this one word I hate the most.”

Minhyuk frowns, still eating chips yet listening intently. “What is it?” He asks in a low voice.

“ _Difficult_ .” Hyungwon smiles a little. Bitterly. “ _Stop being so difficult_.” He mutters with his dad’s voice in his mind. He knows it was said in the heat of the moments most of the time, he holds no grudges against his old man, but being reminded of it hurts, somehow. “Because of that, I think I’m kinda worried I would find kids difficult too. I wouldn’t know what to do.”

Just as his dad didn’t really know what to do with him either.

It’s weird how he has come to terms with whatever bad that had happened in his childhood, but the dull pain still stays.

“Well, maybe worrying about it has gotten you even more prepared to handle the kids today,” Minhyuk says, with a certain brightness in his tone and Hyungwon appreciates it. Appreciates Minhyuk’s rather proud smile for him. “Is that why you went for the piano lesson?”

Hyungwon nods slowly, a little proud somehow, that Minhyuk seems to just _know_. After that Hyungwon stopped throwing his routine tantrums, always bent over the piano at his teacher’s house, pressing keys and learning the notes. It took his mind off things. A lot of things. Like the woman who just left him with —what he had believed— no remorse. He’s learned the music on the piano wasn’t that difficult to learn. It was just him that was difficult. And the music echoing through the instrument soothed, kept him preoccupied.

“Am I _difficult_?” Hyungwon suddenly asks, placing his chin into his palm. He blinks at Minhyuk, thinks of Minhyuk having to yell in the very same kitchen just because Hyungwon never kissed him, how it was Minhyuk who kissed him first too, and how it’s also Minhyuk who answers his dad’s calls because Hyungwon doesn’t call.

The crunching of chips in Minhyuk’s mouth is audible as he thinks, and suddenly there’s a glint in his eyes, mischief. “Difficult to comprehend sometimes, yes,” He says and Hyungwon can’t help a little smile on his face too. “But difficult? No.”

He watches Minhyuk looking down into the bag of chips, slightly pouting for some reason unknown to Hyungwon.

“Things come easy with you, Hyungwon,” Minhyuk whispers. “You make me feel at ease.” He looks up at the architect again, and he seems thankful, for whatever Hyungwon has ever done for him, it seems, but Hyungwon doesn’t really think he’s done much for Minhyuk. Not compared to what Minhyuk does, and makes him feel.

They chuckle, and Hyungwon takes a step forward, having Minhyuk blinking up at him as he closes the distance between them. He can hear the crunch of the snack Minhyuk’s munching on, and Minhyuk keeps on eating even though he’s staring at Hyungwon questioningly.

“You’ve worked hard today,” Hyungwon whispers, lifting a hand to press against Minhyuk’s cheek.

And something gleamed in Minhyuk’s eyes, in the fleeting second that Hyungwon brushes his thumb against his cheek his complexion immediately turns red. Yet he still stuffs more of the chips into his mouth and Hyungwon’s really endeared by his behavior. His all. Besides, he’s pretty sure he’s red on the face too.

“Every day, actually.” He adds, thinking back to the kids pulling Minhyuk here and there. The way Minhyuk calmed them down and managed to stay smiling. And the man who made Minhyuk’s smile falter and Hyungwon’s heart burns.

“Were you angry?” Minhyuk asks in a low voice, like he read Hyungwon’s mind. And he’s looking a little guilty, his eyes shimmering as if an apology.

But Hyungwon shakes his head, smiles at him softly. “Did I come off that way?”

Minhyuk nods, frowning.

“At first, a little, I guess,” Hyungwon sighs, takes in the chips Minhyuk feeds him and his hand moves lower so his thumb can brush against the other’s jaw soothingly. “But I understand, you’re just trying to do your job. And I just have to… acknowledge that there are people like that.”

“I’m sorry I never told you about this part of the job.”

Hyungwon snortles slightly in disbelief. “Why are you apologizing? You’re just being a good teacher for the kids, it’s the parents who suck.”

Minhyuk laughs, thankful. He hums, averting Hyungwon’s gaze thoughtfully this time.

Hyungwon takes the chance to press their lips together, shutting his eyes tightly and the kitchen’s silent. Minhyuk tastes like honey and butter, his lips are slightly salty. He thinks Minhyuk’s crumpling the bag in his hands because that’s all he hears; they’re both not breathing.

So he pulls away gently —almost regretfully— to breathe, and finds Minhyuk’s stare already waiting for him.

“That’s my stamp,” Hyungwon murmurs, unable to help the warm smile creeping up his lips at Minhyuk’s blush. “Good job.”

Minhyuk holds the hand cupping the side of his neck, his thumb consciously brushing against the red stamp as he bites his lower lip, happy. “Thank you.”

And he suddenly squeals, pressing his face into Hyungwon’s chest as Hyungwon laughs in surprise, holding him tightly because Minhyuk’s hand is fisting the back of his shirt now.

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk groans into his shirt. “You can’t just _do_ that. How long did it take for you come up with that?”

“Since we were sitting at the piano.” Hyungwon giggles when Minhyuk hits him playfully in his arms. “But the stamp thing, that was spontaneous.”

Minhyuk pulls back, and almost glares at him. “A crime,” he says, “for you to be cute.” And he pinches Hyungwon’s cheek. Hyungwon rolls his eyes and groans in pain but Minhyuk merely laughs, closing the distance betwen the two of them again to just press himself against the taller with a soft, contented sigh.

Hyungwon lets the hair brush against his cheek, feeling Minhyuk fitting himself with hunched shoulders in the bends and curves of his arms, and they just fit around and against each other that Hyungwon couldn’t help but think they’re two pieces of matching architectures.

He hears a hum from Minhyuk, as if he’s deep in thought, so he hums back, holding the teacher tightly and letting his fingers run through Minhyuk’s hair soothingly.

“What is it?” He whispers into Minhyuk’s fragrant hair, in the warm silence that has descended on them.

Minhyuk shakes his head against Hyungwon’s shoulder, with a hopeful breath, yet he doesn’t say what he’s thinking, pressed this close against Hyungwon. Just squirms in his usual restlessness that Hyungwon has come to know very well, and the architect’s loosening his arms around Minhyuk already.

Minhyuk lets go of him and sigh happily, already crumpling the empty bag of chips and throwing it into the trash can.

“So,” Minhyuk starts, picking up the glass of water and drinking again. “Did you like the kids?”

Hyungwon nods.

“Do you still not want kids?” Comes the sudden question, and Minhyuk’s not looking at him when he checks. He’s washing the glass at the sink.

Hyungwon feels a slight case of dejavu at the topic, and remembers Minhyuk on the bed, staring at him with a soft gaze and asking him why he doesn’t want kids.

He takes a deep breath, thoughtful. “I think I’ll consider it now.” And he wants to slap himself for saying that, yet he stops himself because Minhyuk turns around to give him a small, sweet smile before looking away again to wipe his hands on the kitchen towel.

“Did today change your mind?” The teacher asks.

Hyungwon stretches his arms in the air, he really wants to sleep, he misses the bed already. “A huge part of it,” He mutters, watching the way Minhyuk wipes the glass dry and putting it back into the cupboard. “But not really.”

It earns him a questioning look from Minhyuk but he doesn’t elaborate, so Minhyuk just chuckles and walks out of the kitchen wordlessly.

Hyungwon’s too cowardly to let it be even more obvious, what he’s thinking, but maybe Minhyuk would know, if only he notices how Hyungwon’s eyes never left him.

 

 

 

 

“You seem excited today,” Minhyuk remarks with a teasing smile. They’re in the car in the morning and the traffic isn’t bad that day that it almost feels like a shame the trip to work isn’t elongated just a little longer to Hyungwon’s liking.

“I need to get to work, I got an inspiration for a change on some designs.” Hyungwon answers, the car swerving to the right.

When they arrived at the kindergarten Minhyuk happily takes off his seatbelt and gathers the books on his laps into his arms. “I’ll see you at home,” He says.

Before he can get out Hyungwon calls after him. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” He asks and Minhyuk raises confused eyebrows at him.

The realization suddenly seemed to have just been ignited in Minhyuk’s mind, “Ah! Okay.” He leans across the seat and presses a chaste kiss on Hyungwon’s cheek.

Bewildered, Hyungwon stares at him with wide eyes and Minhyuk laughs.

“Your tea,” He mutters instead and when the embarrassment creeps up Minhyuk’s face as he looks down at the cup holder he laughs too. “But I’ll take that too.”

Minhyuk snortles, hitting him on the neck and Hyungwon fakes a hurting sound, acting pissed that Minhyuk just stares at him apologetically with a small pout. But he pulls Minhyuk close by the back of his neck anyway and presses a hard kiss on the teacher’s forehead. He brushes his finger on the nape of Minhyuk’s neck, feeling his soft hair between his fingers as he slowly looks at Minhyuk eye to eye again.

“Have a good day at work,” Hyungwon smiles at him, awed by the bright one on Minhyuk’s face.

“You too.”

And Minhyuk runs to the kindergarten, with his books and all, the kids greeting him, hopping on their little feet. He sees Minhyuk bowing to Seonwoo’s dad, and quickly getting the kids inside because it’s cold, all the while having the smile—that Hyungwon _knows_ he put there— stuck on his face.

 

 

 

 

The director’s staring at Hyungwon incredulously while Hyungwon’s fidgeting at his desk, hopeful and a little nervous.

“You want to change the design for the family home?” The director asks, eyebrows crooked.

Hyungwon nods.

“You do know the clients are coming tomorrow for the final design? And that all these while you’ve been taking in their suggestions for altering the design. And now, you want to _change it_? With no input from the clients?”

“I promise they’re gonna like it! I just got some inspirations I can’t ignore and—”

“Fine.”

Hyungwon blinks at him, surprised.

“I said fine, change it. If they see it tomorrow and they don’t like it then you’re responsible for the consequences.”

Hyungwon bows enthusiastically, and promises he won’t disappoint. He walks back to his desk with a spring in his steps and Hoseok looks at him amusedly, chewing on some nutrient bars.

“You’re happy,” He states, watching Hyungwon going on his computer and immediately working on the design for the family home.

“Spending a day at the kindergarten inspired me,” Hyungwon answers without looking, clicking on the mouse.

“Ah, for the family home?”

Hyungwon nods, and Hoseok, seeing that he’s absorbed in his work leaves him alone for the rest of the day, only dragging Hyungwon out for lunch and letting him continue after.

 

 

 

 

“You’re not going home?” Hoseok asks at the end of office hours, after Bora and the director left. He’s tidying up his desk.

“I’m going to finish this, the clients are coming tomorrow.” Hyungwon says, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“What about the model?” Hoseok walks to check on the design Hyungwon’s working on and nods in acknowledgement of the changes Hyungwon made.

“I’ll do that too after this.”

“Don’t forget to rest.” Hoseok reminds him, already leaving.

Hyungwon works late into the evening, and Minhyuk texts him a little after 8pm, probably wondering why he’s not home yet.

_Overtime?_

Hyungwon takes his eyes off the computer screen to reply. _Yes_.

_Want me to come over with dinner?_

_It’s okay, stay at home and rest._

He makes himself another cup of coffee, and wonders what Minhyuk is doing at the moment. He’s probably just lying on the bed, having just gotten out of the shower. His hair’s wet, probably and would smell like the shampoo he uses. Hyungwon wishes he could be home and be there by Minhyuk’s side but he reminds himself he needs to do his work.

_Are you doing an overnight?_

Hyungwon’s resumed work, picking up his pace and making sure he doesn’t mess up along the way.

_I’ll be home soon, promise._

It’s almost midnight when Minhyuk replies again.

_Hurry home!_

It has Hyungwon chuckling alone in the quiet office, his coffee cup empty now. It takes him another hour to finish everything and made sure he did everything correctly, before he hastily packs his things, almost running down to his car.

When he comes home he tiptoes into the room, and it’s dark, quiet. The tv’s off and he can see in the shadows that Minhyuk’s lying still on the bed. He puts his bag away, drapes his coat over the back of the chair at the desk and crawls into bed tiredly.

“I didn’t hear you come in.” Minhyuk suddenly cranes his neck on the bed, sensing the dip in the mattress and Hyungwon places a hand on his shoulder to stop him when he makes a move to get up.

“I thought you were sleeping already,” Hyungwon whispers, pulling the blanket over himself too. It’s warm under, especially this close with Minhyuk.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Minhyuk sighs, curling back against Hyungwon, and Hyungwon holds onto him. He’s so warm, and Hyungwon’s so cold from the chilly air outside.

“Why didn’t you turn on the tv?”

Minhyuk chuckles slightly, his voice raspy and fingers finding Hyungwon’s and interlacing them together to pull Hyungwon tighter against his back and around him. “It doesn’t seem to work anymore,” He mumbles.

Hyungwon hums, and drapes himself closer against the smooth curve of Minhyuk’s back. He’s burying his nose into Minhyuk’s hair and it’s true, his hair smells like shampoo, freshly washed.

“You smell like work,” Minhyuk mutters as if he read Hyungwon’s thought and Hyungwon blinks in the darkness.

“Should I change?” He asks, groaning slightly because he’s tired and he just wants to sleep.

Minhyuk laughs, sleepy already. “Don’t. Stay.”

 

 

 

 

The clients, wife and husband are looking at his design, going back and forth with the physical model and the one on the computer screen. Hyungwon’s seated nervously across them in the meeting room, and he watches as they look at the rooms, whispering with each other.

He explains what the rooms are suitable for, why he designs them that way and how they are going to live there with their son who couldn’t be there because of school.

And suddenly, the wife just takes out a handkerchief and starts sobbing, alarming the architect who almost jumps in his seat once he realizes she’s crying.

The husband wraps an arm around her shaking shoulders and looks at Hyungwon, eyes glistening.

“She’s just really touched.” He says, smiling at Hyungwon firmly and Hyungwon blinks.

“It’s a _beautiful_ house, Mr. Chae.” The wife sniffles, looking at him with red rimmed eyes. “I just, got emotional, thinking about the life we will live in the house. _Our house_.”

The husband looks at her fondly, rubbing her shoulder to comfort her and they chuckle at each other. It’s endearing to witness this intimate moment between the two, and Hyungwon knows it’s part of the reward for doing this kind of job.

“It was a pleasure to design the house.” Hyungwon nods, feeling the warmth flooding in his chest at the sight of the happy couple in front of him.

Ready for a future, in a house he designed, with their son. One complete family.

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk’s confused when he sees Hyungwon out in front of the kindergarten as he walks out of the place with the other teachers. All the kids seem to have left. The teachers bow and wave at Hyungwon when they see him, walking the other way Minhyuk is heading. The teacher approaches the architect, and smiles at him.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, wrapped in his padded coat and smiling under the orange sky.

Hyungwon shrugs, and leads him to where he parked his car. Minhyuk happily follows, probably because he doesn’t have to go home by himself.

“Do you even know what day it is?” Hyungwon asks, feeling Minhyuk hooking their arms together and shivering slightly in the cold.

“What—” Minhyuk blinks, and looks at him, bewildered. “Oh my god, I’ve really been so preoccupied with work that I forgot it’s my birthday, isn’t it?”

Hyungwon laughs as he watches Minhyuk quickly takes out his phone, rambling about how no wonder he has so many messages that he didn’t bother to check all day because he’s so busy preparing for class and doing some paperworks.

“How’d you know it’s my birthday?” Minhyuk asks, putting away his phone.

“Kihyun told me.”

“He didn’t even wish me a happy birthday!”

Hyungwon chuckles, unlocking the car and pulling the passenger door open to let Minhyuk get in. “That’s cause he told me to say it to you.”

“It’s weird though, right? We never discussed our birthdays.” Minhyuk says once Hyungwon’s in the driver’s seat.

“We talk about too many things that we never really discussed these, huh?”

Minhyuk smiles. “Doesn’t matter, we’re too old to worry about celebrating birthdays.” He sighs, looking out the window.

“We’re literally still in our twenties, why are you acting like we’re so old?”

Minhyuk laughs, still looking outside.

“Well, if birthdays don’t matter then I guess I’m not taking us to dinner that I reserved a month ago—”

“You made a reservation?” Minhyuk turns to him, looking excited now. “Where?”

The architect smirks, adoring how predictable Minhyuk could be.

“That steak place.” They both say at the same time, but Minhyuk makes it sound like a question and he almost jumps happily in his seat.

“Hyungwon! That’s great, I’ve been dying to eat there again!” He almost squeals in happiness and the car almost swerves to the other lane because he presses a kiss on Hyungwon’s cheek.

“You’re gonna make me cause an accident.” Hyungwon laughs worriedly, cheeks red, and Minhyuk apologizes but he seems so genuinely happy that Hyungwon looks at him for a second there on an empty road, and savored the sight.

 

 

 

 

“Your dad called me yesterday.” Minhyuk says, sipping on his wine.

Hyungwon sighs, putting down his cutleries. When will his dad call him instead of letting Minhyuk be the middle man? “Yeah? What did he say?”

“Said that he’s in Istanbul right now.” Minhyuk puts down his glass and stares at him expectantly, chewing on his steak.

“Where to, after?”

“Athens.” Minhyuk answers, and noticing that Hyungwon has put down his cutleries, he reaches over the table to cut the steak for him into small, biteable pieces.

Hyungwon watches. “Did he tell you why he didn’t call me instead?”

Minhyuk laughs. “I can’t just _ask_ him that.”

“It’s fine.” Hyungwon puts a hand on Minhyuk’s gently. “I can cut them myself.”

“It’s okay, I’m almost done,” Minhyuk mutters, and true enough, he’s cut the whole steak into small pieces.

“Is it another one of those because I don’t call him first again?” Hyungwon sighs, resuming eating his steak.

Minhyuk looks up at him from his food and hums, thinking. “Could be. You never really made it a habit to call him often.” He stuffs the food into his mouth. “I know, before you say anything, no news is good news.”

Hyungwon smiles slightly, glad that Minhyuk remembers it. “Yeah, but he calls you with news, doesn’t he?”

“Hyungwon, I’m a pleasant person to talk to.” Minhyuk scoffs as if he’s offended and Hyungwon can’t help but laugh.

They finish their meal, and when the time for dessert comes the waiters come with a cake and candles, singing happy birthday cheerfully that some other customers sing along to. It’s awfully cliché, Hyungwon has to admit, but Minhyuk doesn’t seem to have a problem with it. He enjoys it, clapping along to the song and blowing the candles after making a wish.

Once they’re left alone again Hyungwon watches Minhyuk taking a bite of the cake and adores the sight of Minhyuk’s face scrunching in delight.

“It’s so good,” He moans, and feeds Hyungwon some over the table.

Hyungwon nods in agreement, mouth full of cake.

As they eat the dessert, Hyungwon places a hand on the table, inviting Minhyuk to do the same.

“Hey,”

Minhyuk doesn’t hesitate to place a hand on his palm, and Hyungwon receives it gratefully, squeezing the hand slightly, and he loves the hand so much. Loves that he gets to hold it when he wants to. Loves that it has come to this, their relationship.

He traces the long fingers, and as Minhyuk is looking down at the cake, he slips a ring onto a finger.

Minhyuk’s confused at first, and as he watches what Hyungwon is doing his eyes widened.

“I bought us couple rings.” Hyungwon states, a little embarrassed and shy because of how cheesy he is being, but he really thought it was a good idea when he stopped by the jewellery store. He smiles because he got the size right –there’s an advantage of being an architect and being good with measurements— and the ring fits perfectly.

Just a simple silver band, carved with delicate pattern, that matches the one he has on his own finger, which he shows to Minhyuk who stares at both rings with fascination.

“Did you pick this yourself?” Minhyuk asks as he puts down his fork, his voice is laced with awe. And he’s just looking down at his hand with the ring almost in disbelief, just resting on Hyungwon’s palm, safe.

“Of course I did, what do you take me for?” Hyungwon snorts, resting his chin on his other hand.

“It’s pretty.” Minhyuk’s eyes trace the pattern on the silver band. “Thank you.”

He looks at Hyungwon and in the dim light of the fancy restaurant that Hyungwon made a reservation a month ahead for the second time, he smiles softly, and Hyungwon knows, Minhyuk feels the same adoration he has for him. There is no doubt, somehow, it shows so easily in Minhyuk’s expression.

He chuckles. “The lady at the store _kinda_ helped me when I was being indecisive though.”

Minhyuk throws his head back like he knew it already, rolling his eyes.

“But ultimately, it was still my choice.” Hyungwon makes sure to say but he knows Minhyuk doesn’t mind either way.

Because when they laid in bed that night, close together, Minhyuk’s scrutinizing the ring on both their fingers again in the light of the tv screen, holding onto Hyungwon’s hand so delicately, fascinated by the matching ring that his eyes gleam.

“Do you like it that much?” Hyungwon asks, smiling.

Minhyuk nods.

He slips an arm under Minhyuk’s neck, and Minhyuk reaches to pull his arm around him, so he can look at his finger with the ring again.

“Was it a good birthday?” Hyungwon whispers, their foreheads touching and Minhyuk’s so close, he can hear Minhyuk breathing, see each and every one of his bangs touching his eyelashes and the clear curves of his lips. He could see the details so clearly, ones that could easily be overlooked through a distance. Like the small, little creases at the side of his eyes when he smiles, that unique curves of the corners of his lips when he presses them together, and Hyungwon knows he’s extremely lucky to be able to be this close to see them.

Minhyuk nods again. He squeezes Hyungwon’s hand, like a thank you, and kisses the back of it, earning himself a chuckle from the other.

“Too cliché?” Hyungwon asks, eyelids drooping, too happy, too sleepy and content.

“I love it anyway.” Minhyuk finally speaks, and Hyungwon somehow knew, it’s just so very Minhyuk to love cliché things. And it’s so easy to make him happy.

So easy that he feels like he just wants to do _everything_.

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon’s shaken awake gently, and he whines in his sleep, burying his face deeper into his pillow.

“Hyungwon, wake up!” Minhyuk’s voice sounds into his ear, hands shaking his shoulder.

“Five more minutes, please,” Hyungwon mumbles, although he’s perplexed why Minhyuk would wake him up so early when it’s the weekend.

“Hey,” he feels Minhyuk’s weight on him, his chin on Hyungwon’s shoulder and somehow it makes him want to sleep even more because it’s comforting, Minhyuk’s so warm. “We promised Hoseok and Kihyun to have brunch together, didn’t we?”

Hyungwon groans weakly, reminded of the promise and when he rubs his eyes open, Minhyuk greets him with a smile.

“Sleepyhead,” Minhyuk rubs his knuckles against Hyungwon’s head gently. “Get up and get ready. Kihyun’s gonna be pissed if they have to wait for us.”

Hyungwon lifts himself up slightly. “What? You’re ready already?” He asks incredulously, finding Minhyuk already dressed and hair neat, unlike Hyungwon’s that juts in all directions.

“Yes! Now go!” Minhyuk hits his back to urge him get out of bed and Hyungwon grimaces.

“Okay, okay,” He mumbles, staggering into the shower to get ready. And even when he comes out and gets dressed he has Minhyuk nagging him for being so slow, so he slaps a hand over Minhyuk’s mouth as he styles his hair at the mirror and Minhyuk parries his hand away.

“I swear to god, you’re so slow on the weekends. You’re not like this when you have to go to work,” Minhyuk whines, looking at him in the mirror.

“It’s the weekend, I’m not supposed to even _be_ out of bed,” Hyungwon answers and when Minhyuk opens his mouth to protest he lifts a hand to put over the shorter’s mouth again but Minhyuk laughs, pushing his hand away.

Hyungwon catches his hand instead, smiling and they walk out of the apartment together.

 

 

 

 

“You two are late,” Kihyun says, arms crossed on his chest as he watches the two approaching their table with Hoseok seated quietly next to him. He sneers at the two when he finds them giggling over a joke they shared on their way into the café.

“Hyungwon took his time getting ready,” Minhyuk mutters, taking a seat.

“Well, Hoseok is here on time,” Kihyun shoots back and Hoseok throws him a betrayed look. Kihyun turns to him quickly. “You know you’re slow too, babe.”

Hoseok sighs, “Yeah I admit, but ever since I’ve moved in with you I think I’ve gotten used to your fast way of doing things.”

Minhyuk leans on the table curiously. “Yeah? What else is fast?”

Kihyun raises a fist as if to punch him and Minhyuk laughs.

“What were you two up to?” Hyungwon asks, eyeing the two in front of him wearing sports attire suspiciously. He hands the menu that he received from the waiter to Minhyuk.

“Went for a morning run,” Hoseok answers, leaning back in his seat, smiling. “We also took a walk around the park after.”

“You work out now, Kihyun?” Minhyuk looks up from the menu.

“Yes, he does!” Hoseok pulls Kihyun closer by the arm and Kihyun tries to pull away but he keeps the smaller in place with one hand. “We spend more time with each other this way, don’t we?”

Kihyun sighs, closing the menu in front of him. Clearly he doesn’t find working out as enjoyable as Hoseok. “Anyway, we’re both starving but out of _courtesy_ we waited for you two to arrive.”

“You could have just ordered, you know, we wouldn’t mind,” Minhyuk mutters, calling the waiter already. He taps Hyungwon’s arm to get his attention and excitedly asks, “Can we share a slice of the pie? And should I get this fancily named tea?”

Hyungwon looks at the menu and shrugs. He doesn’t think he himself should drink coffee on this particular day.

The waiter comes and Minhyuk placed the order for the tea anyway. Waiting for their food, they catch up on things, having not hanging out together for a long time. Kihyun has rolled his eyes saying that Minhyuk and Hyungwon keep by themselves now, only to have Minhyuk protesting that it’s only because Kihyun and Hoseok did it first.

“You two should be sick of each other already.” Minhyuk gives the two a look of distaste and Kihyun snorts.

“Yeah, back at you two, you barely leave the house.”

“We’re both homebodies, Kihyun.” Minhyuk states as a matter of factly, taking Hyungwon’s hand and Hyungwon just chuckles.

“Well, leave the house sometime to have a meal at ours, would you?” Hoseok asks expectantly and Kihyun nods.

“Yeah, come over. You two have never been to our place together yet.”

“We’d love to have you two over for dinner or something.”

Minhyuk looks at Hyungwon, blinking and pursing his lips thoughtfully. “Does that mean we have to invite them to our place for dinner too?”

Kihyun sneers at the two of them already dreading the prospect of preparing the house for guests. “It’s _fine_ ,” He says through gritted teeth. “Just come over to our place.”

Minhyuk chuckles, mischievous as always that Hyungwon just smiles at the sight of Minhyuk nodding at Kihyun. “Okay!”

When the food comes, Kihyun eats hungrily and Hyungwon hears Minhyuk making a gagging sound next to him. He turns to see and it’s Minhyuk shaking his head at the taste of the tea he’s ordered repulsively.

“Why does this taste so weird?” Minhyuk says rather than asks and Hyungwon raises his eyebrows at him when he sees Minhyuk taking another sip anyway.

“Then don’t drink it.”

Minhyuk takes another sip, scrunches his face and shudders. “Hyungwon, taste it.”

Hyungwon shakes his head and Minhyuk whines that the tea just tastes really strange and wants Hyungwon to validate the fact that it tastes weird.

“Come on,” Minhyuk grabs his arm and pulls him closer and before Hyungwon knows it he’s blowing his breath into Hyungwon’s face.

“God damn it stop doing that!” Hyungwon pushes him back as he laughs.

“It even smells weird, right?”

“I said don’t drink it!”

Before Minhyuk can take another sip to annoy him with his breath—Hyungwon knows his next moves—he grabs the cup and puts it away.

“I’m gonna kiss you with this mouth!” Minhyuk suddenly exclaims, puckered lips all threatening and it has Hyungwon avoiding his attacks while laughing, and Minhyuk starts cackling at his reaction. “What am I gonna drink then?” Minhyuk then whines, hitting his arm and Hyungwon tries to stop him half-heartedly.

“I ordered something not coffee so just drink mine.” Hyungwon answers; somehow his gut feeling to order something not coffee was right, and he pushes his drink to Minhyuk’s direction and Minhyuk grins, taking a sip immediately, and nodding to himself at the normal taste.

When they both look ahead of them they find Hoseok and Kihyun looking at them with a weird look on their faces.

“What?” Hyungwon lifts an eyebrow, eating his waffle.

“What have we _done_?” Kihyun says in disbelief.

“What do you mean what have you done?” Minhyuk narrows his eyes at his best friend and crosses his arms when Hoseok and Kihyun share a look between the two of them.

“Nothing!” Hoseok answers, resuming eating. “Hey, Hyungwon, how’s the family home project so far?”

“We’ve sent the design to the interior firm and once we’re finished on the materials, construction will start soon.” Hyungwon takes in the small piece of toast Minhyuk feeds him while telling him he should taste how good it is. “So I will have to periodically check on the construction process.”

“Did he tell you he got inspired for the change in design after spending a day at the kindergarten?” Minhyuk asks and Hoseok nods happily.

Kihyun seems surprised. “Ah, right. Hoseok was so happy coming home that day, he showed me all the pictures taken that day. I didn’t think Hyungwon would have enjoyed himself that much though.”

“Why would you guys think I wouldn’t enjoy myself with the kids?” Hyungwon asks incredulously.

Kihyun shrugs. “You just don’t seem the type.” He says in a rather low voice and Minhyuk stares at him almost thoughtfully.

“Yea.” He agrees and Hyungwon looks at him with a betrayed expression but Minhyuk blinks, chuckles and squeezes his shoulder comfortingly. “But he was just worried that the kids won’t like him, that’s all.”

“I mean, have you seen how quick it was for Hoseok to have the kids climbing him?” Hyungwon mutters. “I can never.”

Hoseok laughs. “They’re really good kids. Thank you for having us there, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk smiles at him with his mouth full. “Thank you for coming. It was such a short notice too, because I was planning for Jooheon and Changkyun to bring their coworkers with them there since they’re developing a mobile game now. But they’re out of the country.”

“Again?” Kihyun gasps. “Changkyun didn’t tell me.”

“He said you’d only nag at him.”

“Because he doesn’t take care of himself well when he’s always travelling. And I can’t count on Jooheon either.”

Hoseok looks at Kihyun. “You worry about Changkyun a lot, don’t you?” He asks.

Kihyun sighs, rolls his eyes and drinks his coffee. “He’s not like you, he disregards his own health in favor of work.”

“Sounds like someone I know,” Minhyuk says, drinking Hyungwon’s drink and Hyungwon, offended, looks at him with a look of disbelief. Minhyuk smiles almost apologetically. “You tried to go to work even when you were sick, remember?”

Hyungwon shakes his head but Minhyuk just rolls his eyes.

“You’re so fond of Changkyun, I’m kinda jealous.” Hoseok pouts at Kihyun, and Kihyun looks at him incredulously.

“He’s a junior I’ve known even before we met, don’t be like that.” Kihyun mutters and he scoffs when he sees Hoseok clutching his chest as if he’s physically hurt. “You do realize you’re the one I’m living with everyday by choice, don’t you?”

Hoseok smiles widely at this, quickly wrapping his arms around Kihyun and resting his head on the nurse’s shoulder. “And it’s something I’m thankful for everyday.” He says even as Kihyun is grumpily trying to make him let go because he wants to eat.

“Kihyun’s grumpy today.” Minhyuk points out, snorting.

Kihyun glares at him.

Hoseok blinks and gazes at Kihyun almost confusedly. “What is it, baby?”

Kihyun sighs at the pet name and puts down his cutleries, glancing at Minhyuk accusingly. “It’s just that, I don’t get why we can’t just work out at Hyunwoo-hyung’s gym. The gym we go to is farther than that one, plus, the membership is way more expensive.”

Hyungwon and Minhyuk eat silently, watching the two in front of them.

There’s a frown developing on Hoseok’s face as he blinks. “Well, why does it matter so much that we work out at Hyunwoo’s gym?”

“Wow,” Kihyun leans a little further back away from Hoseok, crossing his arms against his chest. “Are you seriously questioning my wanting to support a friend in his job?”

Hoseok doesn’t say anything for a second, just stares at Kihyun who’s almost daring him to come up with a counter argument, but he only sighs and manages a smile at Kihyun. “Okay, okay.” He nods, picking up his cutleries to cut up Kihyun’s food into small pieces, as if to distract himself. “We’ll get a membership there.”

Kihyun picks up his cutleries again, staring at Hoseok as if scrutinizing the other. “I mean, are you actually… with Hyunwoo...? Ugh,” He shakes his head. “Nevermind.” So he just smiles a little instead. “That would be nice, though. Thank you for understanding.”

Hoseok looks at him, smiles sickeningly sweetly for the other two watching them. “Hey, you know I’d do anything for you.”

Kihyun pushes him slightly at that but they resumed with their empty chats again. But mostly it’s just Minhyuk annoying everyone at the table, dropping his food that he quickly picks up again to stuff into his mouth— _5 seconds rule_!—much to Hyungwon’s dismay.

But it’s all good because even though Minhyuk can get overwhelmingly loud and jokes too much, when they separated with Hoseok and Kihyun outside the café and Minhyuk’s holding onto his arm with a shimmering, hopeful pair of eyes that are set on Hyungwon, Hyungwon knows he’s just really smitten with Minhyuk.

“Can we go to the grocery store?” Minhyuk asks, his fingers tight around Hyungwon’s thin arm.

“I thought we did groceries for this week already.” Hyungwon answers, taking out the car keys and already thinking of which grocery store would be convenient to go at this time of the day.

“Yeah, but we should do something.”

And there goes Hyungwon’s free day, following Minhyuk around at the grocery store and reading off the description on the bag of gummy bears, throwing chips into the cart while Minhyuk gets the things he needed.

He got lost in the huge grocery store, panicking with a full cart when he can’t find Minhyuk, only to find the man playing with a kid in the cereal aisle, squatting on the floor with a goofy smile on his face. He’s unapologetic when Hyungwon whines about how he shouldn’t just get distracted by kids like that.

Minhyuk tells him, “Yeah, I should just focus on this one.” And presses a quick kiss on the corner of Hyungwon’s lips.

It’s when Minhyuk laid out all the things they bought on the kitchen counter that it hit Hyungwon what he wanted to do.

“We’re making our own peperos.” Minhyuk grins at him.

“What for?” Hyungwon groans. “We could have just bought the ready made ones and slept the whole day away!”

“Oh, come on, it’s pepero day soon and I just want to try this out!” Minhyuk pouts slightly, already taking out the aprons and Hyungwon rolls his eyes at the sight, ducking his head as Minhyuk puts the apron on over his head anyway.

“What kind of pepero do you like?” Hyungwon asks, turning around to let Minhyuk tie the apron securely around his waist, and when it’s too tight he glares at the other over his shoulder and Minhyuk laughs, redoing the knot.

“Chocolate with almonds. What about you, Hyungwon?”

“They’re all good, but plain chocolate ones are nice.” Hyungwon mutters, helping Minhyuk with his apron now.

Minhyuk hums, turning around as Hyungwon pulls at the string. He tugs at it and Minhyuk’s staggers a step back, bumping into Hyungwon’s chest. His eyes are wide and expectant when he cranes his neck, looking at Hyungwon over his shoulder, his gaze questioning.

“Are you sure you don’t want to just buy the ones in the boxes? We can just sleep today.” Hyungwon whispers, emphasizing his point by pulling Minhyuk closer and he can almost see and feel Minhyuk melting against him, cheeks red.

“Did you just make my heart race so you can sleep?” Minhyuk gasps, a hand clutching his chest now and Hyungwon laughs, guilty. “That’s not gonna work, Chae Hyungwon.”

He distances himself from Hyungwon but Hyungwon holds onto the strings to properly tie them and nods.

“Okay, fine, it was worth the try,” Hyungwon says, cheeks burning because he failed and Minhyuk pointing out how it made his heart race just does these things with his heart where it twists and tightens with absolute warmth of happiness.

Minhyuk shakes his head almost disappointedly. “You just did that. _Unbelievable_. God, I hate you.” He mutters and Hyungwon immediately hooks his chin on his shoulder.

He smiles slyly. “No, you don’t. You love me.”

Minhyuk’s head quickly turns at the words, staring at him silently for a brief second before he blinks and moves away. He scoffs, pushing Hyungwon away and hitting him that he winces in pain. Hyungwon doesn’t miss how Minhyuk’s averts his stare as he quickly busies himself, taking out bowls and whisks, his stare hard and rigid on the things he has in his hands.

There’s a frown on Minhyuk’s face, and somehow Hyungwon wonders if they were the wrong words to say, shifting on the balls of his feet, his arm stinging from Minhyuk’s hit. The words just came out, Hyungwon admitted he didn’t really think of what he said and wonders if he should apologize.

But Minhyuk doesn’t say anything, merely smiles again—the change is drastic—and hands him the whisk.

“I’ll hand you the task of melting the chocolate, since you love chocolate so much,” He says and Hyungwon manages a smile for him, nodding.

The process of making their own peperos, aren’t as messy as baking cupcakes, and Hyungwon’s glad of it. Minhyuk can be a little too playful with the ingredients and with the plain pepero sticks, chocolates and toppings, there aren’t much to play around with.

“What are we making so many peperos for?” Hyungwon asks, watching Minhyuk crushing the almonds after melting both the white and dark chocolate. In the bowls in front of him are crushed pumpkin seeds and rainbow sprinkles.

“I want to give them out to the kids and other teachers.” Minhyuk mutters, taking the crushed almonds in the bag he had rolled over with a rolling pin and pouring it into a bowl.

Hyungwon smiles, glancing at Minhyuk to see his soft gaze trained on dipping the first pepero in the chocolate and coating it with the rainbow sprinkles.

“We can pack some for your coworkers too,” Minhyuk says. “I’m sure they’d love it.”

“Oh, Bora Noona has been going on and on about the cupcakes and asking me if we’re baking them again.”

Minhyuk laughs. “It was pure beginner’s luck that they even turned out good. I don’t think we should do it for the second time. In case it turns out worse than the first try.”

“Why not?”

“The magic stays that way, Hyungwon,” Minhyuk sighs, rolling his eyes as if it’s an obvious point but Hyungwon merely chuckles.

When a chocolate covered pepero was dipped into the bowl of crushed almonds, Hyungwon watches as Minhyuk lifts it to his lips. He opens his mouth and accepts it thankfully.

He helps with the rest of the peperos. Minhyuk tells him about Valentine’s and white days, back in his school days where he would receive a lot of presents and gives out presents to people. Hyungwon remembers he received a lot of chocolates too, which he was happy for but that was all. He had admirers and that was it, while Minhyuk tells him about the girl who gives him chocolates every year in school, and confessed to him in their last year of high school.

“I said no, I just really liked her as a friend,” Minhyuk says and gasps when he accidentally drops a chocolate pepero on the floor. He bends down to get it, and before Hyungwon could stop him he’s already stuffing it into his mouth, and Hyungwon rubs his knuckles against the top of Minhyuk’s head. Minhyuk laughs, resuming his task immediately. “I guess it was cruel that I waited till the end to just tell her I didn’t feel the same way, huh?”

“At least you were honest,” Hyungwon says. “And the floor’s dirty, Minhyuk you really should learn to throw away food that you dropped.”

Minhyuk shrugs dismissively. “Can’t waste food.”

Hyungwon sighs.

When they are all done with the peperos, Hyungwon’s packing them into small colorful bags, counting the amount of peperos for each bag and making sure every type of peperos are available.

“Hyungwon?” Minhyuk calls after a moment of silence just watching Hyungwon from behind.

Hyungwon hums, focused on his task.

“Why have you never been in a relationship before?”

Hyungwon’s hands stopped. He blinks down at the peperos in his hands. It takes him a moment to think of what to say. “I—I just—nothing really worked out.”

“Yeah? Even in college?”

“Hoseok came up with this thing called my classic move.”

“What is it?” Minhyuk asks curiously and even without looking at him Hyungwon knows there’s that bright smile carved on his face, with a curious glint in his eyes.

“Not making a move at all,” Hyungwon answers and he can almost hear Minhyuk being disappointed.

“But you were crowned the heartthrob of the century during college.”

Hyungwon turns around immediately, surprised. “Where did you hear about that?”

Minhyuk’s sitting on the kitchen stool, giggling and shoulders hunched as he did so. “Hoseok told me.”

Hyungwon snorts.

“Was it true though?”

“Yea,” Hyungwon sighs defeatedly. It was an unfortunate title, especially for someone who’s never been in a relationship like Hyungwon. “It was just a really wild party, people were drunk. I don’t even know why they remembered that title after such a crazy night.”

Minhyuk smiles at him softly. “Pretty wild back in the days, huh?”

“Aren’t we all?”

Minhyuk nods. And Hyungwon thinks of college Minhyuk. While he doesn’t drink often since Hyungwon knew him, he wonders if Minhyuk drank at college parties. If he mixed his drinks in those plastic cups at every party, if he played beer pongs. If he got so wasted that someone had to take him home. And if that someone used to be Seokjin, his boyfriend back in the days.

He turns around again.

Packing the peperos into the bags are strangely, comfortingly, distracting.

“Because of that title there were rumors I was two timing a lot of people,” Hyungwon says, thinking of the people who had hit on him. And left him, disappointed that he didn’t make a move. “Somehow it felt like they were just trying to see if I’d two time them.” He laughs slightly. “But really, I didn’t make a move because I really can’t do casual, and things are too fast for college kids, you know that.” _And sometimes too simple, it’s scary_ , he wants to add but he doesn’t.

Minhyuk chuckles behind him.

They’re silent for a while, and all the bags are almost filled, when he feels the familiar warmth against his back.

He feels Minhyuk’s chin on his shoulder, and the arms snaking around his waist comfortingly.

He doesn’t say anything. Just looks down and sees Minhyuk’s hands outstretching, the glinting ring on his finger.

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk says, the vibration of his voice seeps into Hyungwon’s back and his heart may have skipped a huge, huge beat. “Thank you again for the ring.”

They’re both staring at the ring on Minhyuk’s finger, and Hyungwon smiles softly at the thought that he never would have known he’d be buying a ring for a person that he cares so much about.

Minhyuk takes a deep breath and buries his nose into Hyungwon’s shoulder. Hyungwon can almost see him fluttering his eyes shut even without looking.

“Seonwoo’s dad cut the conversation short when he saw the ring the other day.”

Hyungwon chews on his lips. It always feels a little dreadful at the thoughts and mentions of those who could have taken Minhyuk away from him. Like the world’s telling him that Minhyuk can be so easily taken away from him and just the thought pulls at his heart. He’s just a man who doesn’t barely makes a move, they say. And Minhyuk deserves everything but that.

Yet the sight of the ring on Minhyuk’s finger eases the thought away, and he feels a little comforted that Minhyuk’s also so close to him. He can feel his warmth. Breathe in his scent.

“Was that your plan all along?” Minhyuk asks, and Hyungwon hates how he can read Hyungwon’s mind sometimes.

So he laughs. “Kind of.” Staring at the hands outstretched, gently, he slides his palms under Minhyuk’s and Minhyuk interlaces their fingers tightly.

He can see both of their rings now.

Minhyuk chuckles almost delightfully, burying his whole face in between Hyungwon’s shoulder blades now.

He cranes his neck, but he still can’t see Minhyuk. Can just feel his breaths on his shirt, and his fingers tightly holding onto Hyungwon’s hands, moving his arms so they’re wrapped properly around Hyungwon now.

_“You make me happy, Hyungwon.”_

Hyungwon’s heart stopped, and he stares into nothing. The muffled words, uttered into the expanse of his own back, that seem to just diffuse right into his heart thus effectively stopping it; renders him completely speechless. He lost his breaths, lost all those dreadful thoughts in his mind, replaced with the thought of Minhyuk and Minhyuk only.

Slowly he smiles in disbelief.

If only Minhyuk knows.

If only Minhyuk knows happy Minhyuk has made him, perhaps even _more_ that he can’t seem to find the right words to express it. Whatever good Hyungwon makes Minhyuk feel, Hyungwon hopes Minhyuk knows that it’s twice as much for him.

What Hyungwon doesn’t know, though, is how heavy it is a responsibility for another’s happiness.

But what he does know now, is the words uttered in that very kitchen are true, and yet, perhaps they won’t hold for so long. And somehow the responsibility will be a hard lesson to learn.

But that’s the least of their worries at the moment, somehow, because once Minhyuk eyes the leftover peperos, which he feeds to Hyungwon, Hyungwon has never felt so content. Even when Minhyuk steals the last bite just so he can press their lips together. Peperos have just never tasted sweeter.

So they finished the rest of the peperos with kisses.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song: [The Beach Boys - Wouldn't It Be Nice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lD4sxxoJGkA)
> 
> Wow this whole part is actually just me wanting to show how their relationship is once they're together and it's.... 30k.......... yall know what kind of a person i am now WOW idk if there's enough happening in this part but whew im sweating there's part 3 so there's that aksjdksd
> 
> Thank you for reading this far!! and thank you so much to those who left comments in the previous part and also to those who will be leaving comments on part 2 (hopefully)!!! I read them all and I really appreciate them. As for replies pls know that I will only reply once the story finishes because i like it that way uwu anyway, see you in part 3. hopefully it won't take too long like this one here
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://hyghyk.tumblr.com) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/eatramyeon)


	3. don't talk (put your head on my shoulder)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Japanese Breakfast - Till Death](https://youtu.be/2VAEHjwDmPQ)  
>     
> [Japanese Breakfast - Soft Sounds From Another Planet](https://youtu.be/sLSYfSjg5oM)

 

 

Minhyuk’s been silent for the past few days. Lets out a few words only a few times, only when it’s needed.

The reason behind it is unknown to Hyungwon. It’s just been that way since the start of winter. Sometimes Minhyuk seems like he’s sulking about something, sometimes it seems like Hyungwon said something wrong to him.

Just last week he sulked because apparently Hyungwon being hesitant to go for a medical checkup – recommended by Kihyun—made him upset. Hyungwon was just busy, but after too many uncalled pout and sarcastic remarks from Minhyuk, they ended up going one day anyway and they were both healthy, albeit a little underweight, said the doctor.

There are also other instances, but they all have one thing in common.

It all ends up with the silent treatment.

Except this particular one has lasted for a week and every time Hyungwon thought it would get better at the end of the day—as it always does because Minhyuk would just silently hold him in bed like an apology, or smile again because maybe he finally felt better—but he’s proven wrong, again and again because Minhyuk sleeps at the far end of the bed for nights already.

“Is something wrong?” Hyungwon asks in the car on their way to the kindergarten.

Minhyuk’s bundled up in his giant scarf and looking out the window silently. “Nothing.” He answers, voice lowered.

Hyungwon sighs, expecting the answer already. He knows Minhyuk is hard to prod for answers, especially at times like this. “It’s not nothing, come on tell me, you’ve been acting weird these past few days.”

“You were barely home, Hyungwon. How would you know?” Minhyuk suddenly says, and he seems to almost regret saying that, turning further away to stare out the window and crossing his arms together.

Hyungwon tries to find something to say, but couldn’t. It’s true that the construction for the family home has started and he’s been busy with other projects. There are overtimes again and lots and lots of visiting the site to check on the progress of the home, make sure everything’s okay and proper.

He pulls up in front of the kindergarten, Minhyuk already taking off the seatbelt, as if in a hurry, but maybe he is, they missed the morning alarm twice after all. Hyungwon thinks Minhyuk put it on snooze unknowingly in his sleep.

“You’re forgetting something.” Hyungwon calls before Minhyuk could get out.

And Minhyuk quickly picks up his drink from the cup holder, sparing no second for Hyungwon to even say anything more.

Sighing, Hyungwon watches him scurrying into the building, bowing good morning at the parents and other teachers.

 

 

 

 

“You okay?” Hoseok asks after watching Hyungwon almost collapsing in his seat next to him, sighing. Hoseok seems used to it now, yet he never stops asking if Hyungwon’s okay.

“Yeah, fine.”

“Is it Minhyuk again?”

Hyungwon rubs his face with both of his hands and nods.

“What is it this time?”

“I don’t know.” Hyungwon shrugs, turning on the computer to start on his work. He looks at his watch and he has until noon before he has to leave and check on the construction for the family home.

“Hoseok, Hyungwon,” Bora comes to their desks flipping through some documents. “The director will be leaving for the States next week, so will any of you two be able to fill in his place for the conference in Japan?”

Hoseok and Hyungwon turn around on their chairs.

“Ah, Noona, I’m so sorry, but I applied for the days off next week, remember?” Hoseok scratches his head apologetically.

Hyungwon blinks at them two. “Why are you taking days off?”

“Kihyun’s mom just underwent a surgery, and we’re going to be at the countryside for a while, we need to take care of her.” Hoseok shrugs.

“I can go,” Hyungwon says instead to Bora, and she nods, immediately writing down something into the document.

“Thank you so much, Hyungwon. I know you’re busy with your own project—”

“It’s fine.” The young architect manages a smile. “How long will the conference be?”

“Four days.” Bora answers, handing him the documents. “You’re just filling in the director’s place so don’t feel pressured.”

Hyungwon laughs slightly as he looks through the worktrip details. “How can I not be when I’m filling in the director’s place?”

Bora pouts.

“I was kidding, it’s a big responsibility but I’ll be fine. The director is so busy I’m just glad I can help.”

“I would go, but I’m handling the permits on the collaboration with the parks department for our spring project!” Bora clasps her hands together, looking sorry so Hyungwon waves a hand dismissively.

“It’s fine.”

Bora thanks him again before returning to her desk, busy with documents and making calls. Hyungwon skims through the conference details, and feels Hoseok watching him.

“Don’t forget to tell Minhyuk,” He says.

Hyungwon nods silently. He’s not sure if Minhyuk would even react if he tells him he’s leaving for worktrip with how good Minhyuk is with the silent treatment. For someone who talks and rambles a lot he really knows how to give a silent treatment. Somehow Hyungwon’s not sure if he should be worried or amused by that.

“Hey, did you both go for the medical checkup, by the way?” Hoseok clasps his hands together. “It’s very important to go for one, you know.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes. “What? I’m perfectly fine, can’t you see?”

“Well, there are some things that we can’t _see_ , Hyungwon.” Hoseok says almost meekly.

“Whatever. We did go, and I’m perfectly healthy.”

The older architect stares at him, almost astounded, and he nods slowly. “Okay, that’s good, so Minhyuk’s not upset about that anymore. Is it pizza versus fried chicken delivery again then?”

Hyungwon blinks, and it’s almost funny how he has to think about it, because the first and last time Minhyuk was upset about that particular matter, he literally never suggested an order where they would contradict each other again.

“ _No_ ,” He says incredulously, shaking his head. They didn’t order anything that particular night because Minhyuk got upset that Hyungwon thought chicken was a better idea than pizza for dinner, and just buried himself in the blanket. Hyungwon on the other hand couldn’t believe how Minhyuk wouldn’t want fried chicken. It’s stupid when he thinks about it now; but they went to sleep hungry that night anyway.

“Well, I’m sure it’ll be fine soon.”

“Hyung it’s been going on for like, a week already.” Hyungwon groans. “He’s giving me this silent treatment I’m not even sure what the reason is for.”

“Did you talk to him?” Hoseok blinks, looking worried.

“I tried to, but like I said, silent treatment.”

“He didn’t even utter a single word to you?”

Hyungwon leans back in his seat, sighing. “Okay, well he did mention how I’m barely home.”

Hoseok smiles, albeit concernedly. “You’ve been doing lots of overtime; you do know that, right?”

“Well, what can I do? We’re literally swarmed for projects in the coming Spring.” Hyungwon throws his hands into the air. “Plus, I know Minhyuk complains a lot about how I come home late, it has never really been an issue, you know.” He spins in his chair once, and looks at Hoseok. “Kihyun didn’t say anything, did he? I mean, Minhyuk doesn’t talk to him about these things?”

Hoseok shakes his head, apologetic.

Hyungwon’s disappointed, but turns to work instead. He can deal with it another time, and he would make Minhyuk talk no matter what it takes because truthfully there’s nothing fun in getting a silent treatment.

 

 

 

 

He’s on his way home, thinking of doing laundry soon because his clothes smell from the smoke at the construction site. And he needs to pack for that work trip too.

To his surprise, the apartment is empty when he returns. The lights are all off, and Minhyuk’s bag that he takes to work aren’t anywhere in the bedroom, which meant he hasn’t returned home.

Looking at the time, Hyungwon grows a little worried. Minhyuk doesn’t always come back home that late. And Minhyuk didn’t even inform him if he went somewhere. He usually does. They usually do.

He dials the teacher’s number immediately, the dial tone playing. Elongating. Voice mail.

Hyungwon hangs up, sighing.

The room is messier than he remembered. They never really cleaned up, Hyungwon’s busy and to be honest, both of them aren’t the neat type of people too.

He tries the call again, walking to Minhyuk’s desk and placing the documents he brought home on it to run a hand through his hair. The dial tone plays as he’s looking at the books, papers, drawings on the desk from Minhyuk’s students. There are some reports he has written for the school. He absentmindedly moves things around, smiling softly at drawings of whales and other doodles that Minhyuk must have done. His style has always been cartoonish; one that’s easy to catch the children’s attention. He likes drawing animals and once tried to develop a character for Hyungwon sometime.

_“You’re a turtle,_ ” He once said when Hyungwon pulled his dark green hoodie on over his head.

“You mean tortoise?” Hyungwon had asked.

Minhyuk had then shaken his head, drawn on a piece of blank paper on an empty Saturday—they wanted to go check out the new café across the street—and it was a tortoise that he had drawn. Hyungwon had laughed at it but said nothing.

The call is directed to voicemail again and Hyungwon’s even more worried.

He tries again, _third’s time a charm, right?_

He flips through the books on the table. Something about childhood education. How to handle a class, written by some well known teacher writer. When he moves another book, he finds a book that seems out of place among the others.

It’s a book on sexuality, and he flips the cover, wondering how he’s never known children are taught about sexuality at such a young age. Education has changed a lot, he thinks, and he’s slightly surprised to see Kihyun’s name scrawled on the first page after the cover.

Voicemail. Minhyuk sounds so distant, asking the caller to leave him _a lovely message, please_!

Hyungwon hangs up, puts the books back where they belong, stacked on the desk and almost jumped when the phone rings.

It’s a call from Changkyun.

“Hyung!” Changkyun whines immediately once he picked up.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, and he’s immediately alert when he hears Minhyuk yelling in the background.

“It’s Minhyuk-hyung. He’s drunk. Do you think you can come and pick him up?” Changkyun asks, and Hyungwon can hear him hissing at someone hitting him. “Jooheon-hyung is drunk too, I really can’t handle them two at once, please.”

“I’ll be there,” Hyungwon says, already at the door and the car keys in his hand.

He finds the three friends outside of a bar after a 15 minute drive later, and Changkyun has two drunken men clinging to him. He’s sporting a really tired expression, with dark circles around his eyes as Hyungwon approached him.

“Please take him away,” Changkyun says with an incoherent, mumbling Minhyuk leaning against his shoulder, his eyes barely open and cheeks so, so red Hyungwon wonders how much he’s drunk.

“Alright, Minhyuk, come on. We need to get you home,” Hyungwon sighs, pulling at Minhyuk’s arm and Minhyuk whines, pulling his hand away.

“Hyung, let go of me I need to get Jooheon-hyung home!” Changkyun finally snaps and pushes the offending man towards Hyungwon.

With a stumble, Minhyuk is caught into Hyungwon’s arms and Hyungwon steadies him, Minhyuk holding onto him tightly. He’s trying to look at Hyungwon with his heavy eyelids, and he smiles slightly.

“Is that you, Hyungwonnie?”

“Yes, now come on, get in the car.”

“Please take good care of him,” Changkyun bows politely, draping Jooheon’s arm around his shoulders.

“Hyungwon-hyung,” Jooheon points at Hyungwon with a weak hand, barely standing still on his feet. “You better take good care—” His sentence is interrupted by his own gagging, quickly turning away with a hand clutching his stomach. Nothing comes out and Changkyun and Hyungwon are both relieved.

“Gosh, I hate it when y’all get drunk!” Changkyun exclaimed, pulling at Jooheon’s arm. “I’m leaving now,” He mutters tiredly, already leading Jooheon away as Jooheon started muttering some gibberish about Minhyuk being a nice person and all.

Hyungwon watches them go, a bit worried because Changkyun let out an exasperated shout a few meters away from them. He looks down at Minhyuk in his arms, eyes shut softly already, fists against Hyungwon’s shoulders. He’s heavy when he’s drunk, leaning all his weight on Hyungwon and warm.

“Unbelievable,” Hyungwon scoffs, and Minhyuk shivers in the cold.

“Let’s sleep,” He mutters in a really low voice.

“Okay,” Hyungwon says, moving to have Minhyuk leaning on his side and he wraps an arm around his waist, heaving him towards the car.

Minhyuk walks with heavy steps, whining incoherently, probably something about sleep.

Hyungwon pulls the car door open with difficulties, and drops Minhyuk into the passenger seat ungracefully, almost falling on top of Minhyuk himself. He reminds himself to tell Minhyuk to inform him if he’s going to drink as he pushes Minhyuk’s legs into the car.

He just can’t imagine what kind of trouble Minhyuk could get into drunk like this.

He makes sure to pull the seatbelt over Minhyuk, who’s already making himself comfortable to sleep.

The drive home is silent, the radio’s off and Minhyuk fast asleep, muttering something every other minute.

When Hyungwon parks the car at their apartment complex, Minhyuk wakes up from Hyungwon’s struggle to pick him up. It occurred to him that he really needs to get to the gym someday but what’s even more pressing he realized, is how Minhyuk seems to have sobered up a little and he looks troubled.

“Hm?” Minhyuk blinks his eyes open, pouting as he realizes that he’s awake it seems, and when he looks up at Hyungwon, Hyungwon doesn’t get why he sees disappointment flashing across Minhyuk’s face.

“Can you walk?” Hyungwon asks concernedly, bent over his knees and huffing from his attempt to pick Minhyuk up.

Minhyuk looks away immediately, fumbling with nothing as he tries to get out of the car. When Hyungwon reaches for him he pushes Hyungwon’s hands away. “I can do it myself,” He says, his words a little slurry. “I just—” He almost falls when he gets out, but manages to steady himself. “—need to gain my footing.”

He sighs and starts walking—staggering to the elevator. Hyungwon follows worriedly by his side, trying to hold him but each time Minhyuk waves a hand to keep their distance. Hyungwon finds himself suffering in silence at the way Minhyuk is continuing his silent treatment even when drunk.

They wait silently for the elevator, Minhyuk rubbing his eyes drunkenly.

It is in the quiet, humming elevator when Minhyuk suddenly, without reason loses his balance and allows himself to lean against Hyungwon, who holds him still as the elevator ascends to their floor.

He reeks of soju, but his hair still smells like his shampoo, and his fingers are fisting Hyungwon’s coat as he presses his nose into Hyungwon’s shoulder.

“You don’t smell like work,” Minhyuk whispers, and Hyungwon blinks at him as the elevator dings and Minhyuk pulls himself away, already walking to the apartment on his wobbly legs.

When Hyungwon unlocks the door, he hurries to the kitchen and pours Minhyuk a glass of water, which Minhyuk takes gratefully.

It’s silent again as Hyungwon watches him drink, and Minhyuk puts the glass down once it’s empty, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and still averting Hyungwon’s gaze.

“Why’d you drink so much?” Hyungwon asks, more concerned than disappointed at this silent treatment giving, drunken Minhyuk. He’s going to have a hell of a hungover Minhyuk tomorrow morning, and he knows how whiny Minhyuk can get when he’s hungover.

And he knows how Minhyuk only drinks when there’s something troubling him.

“I called Hoseok the other day,” Minhyuk mutters, gaze lowered at the empty glass between them. “He said you left work, but you weren’t even home, Hyungwon.”

“Oh.” Hyungwon blinks. He doesn’t remember leaving for someplace else in the recent few days. He’s only been focused on work.

“You know what, forget it. I’m going to sleep.” Minhyuk waves a weak hand dismissively and Hyungwon loses him again as he shuffles into the bedroom, where he’s probably going to throw his coat somewhere in the corner of the room, and collapse on the bed. At the far end, again.

And he’s going to wake up grumpy, with a terrible headache and a terrible, terrible secret that he keeps from Hyungwon because he doesn’t seem like he wants to end the silent treatment anytime soon.

And truthfully Hyungwon’s frustrated. It’s tiring, he can’t keep up like this. He wouldn’t mind weathering out the moodiness from Minhyuk, but to do so he needs to know what it is that bugged Minhyuk and Minhyuk is the only one who can tell him.

So he strides into the bedroom and Minhyuk’s sluggishly shrugging off his coat, and unwrapping the scarf around his neck, which he just drops onto the floor.

“Look, you better tell me what’s going on,” Hyungwon sighs, closing the door and approaching Minhyuk who sits down on the bed with a sigh.

Minhyuk looks up at him and frowns. “Can it wait?”

“No,” Hyungwon says firmly, staring down at him with his hands on his hips.

Minhyuk blinks slowly, and his lips form a pout that’s almost childish Hyungwon would have thought Minhyuk had just been playing around the whole week he’s been ignoring Hyungwon.

“You better tell me what’s wrong, Minhyuk.” Hyungwon takes a deep breath, never taking his eyes off Minhyuk whose eyes are glistening in less than a second. “You’ve been giving me this silent treatment for a week already with no explanations whatsoever and I’m left wondering if I did something wrong. And if I did will you please tell me, so I can fix it?”

Minhyuk blinks, and his eyes are pooling with tears it almost breaks Hyungwon and makes him give in. It makes him want to tell Minhyuk it’s fine, they’ll wait then. Whatever to not have those tears stay, or worse, leave his eyes.

It’s something about the way Minhyuk’s eyes shimmer when he’s upset. It makes Hyungwon want to succumb to anything that would make him feel better at the moment. But a part of Hyungwon knows Minhyuk’s not going to talk about it tomorrow if he doesn’t push for it now.

“Minhyuk?” He prods again, careful to keep his voice soft yet stern.

“Why are you scolding me?” Minhyuk’s voice quivers and his cheeks are still red.

“ _What?_ ” Hyungwon retorts in disbelief. “I’m not—I’m not _scolding_ you I’m just—”

“Stop making that face, Hyungwon. You’re being scary,” Minhyuk murmurs, his lips trembling and Hyungwon suddenly feels like he’s dealing with one of those five year olds in Minhyuk’s class.

“I’m not making any face—” He stops himself, shakes his head and tries to control whatever expression he’s got on his face so as to not scare Minhyuk. “And you, stop pouting like that.”

Minhyuk pouts even harder in his attempt to stop.

“I said, stop— _goddamn it, Minhyuk_.” Hyungwon throws his hands into the air, groaning in frustration.

“Hyungwon, am I too clingy for you?” Comes the sudden question and Hyungwon’s head jerks to look at him properly, to let him see the ridiculousness of the question on his face.

_“What?”_

Minhyuk shrugs, immediately closing in on his shoulders. “I don’t know,” He says in a small voice.

“No,” Hyungwon answers, taking a seat next to him on the bed.

Minhyuk scoots farther, so Hyungwon makes no move to get closer. “Well, am I too much?”

Hyungwon shakes his head. “Where are all these coming from? For god’s sake, Minhyuk!”

“There you go making that _face_ again!” Minhyuk cries out angrily, not even hearing Hyungwon.

“God, Minhyuk, will you _please_ just tell me what’s wrong?”

Minhyuk shakes his head, stubborn.

“It’s been a week, why are you acting like this?”

“I don’t wanna tell you.”

Hyungwon almost wanted to force him to say it, but stops himself because as much as it is frustrating to him, this is the most progress he’s gotten all week.

So he recollects himself, takes a deep breath and looks at Minhyuk who’s frowning fiercely and averting his eyes.

“Why won’t you tell me?” He sighs. “Did I do something? Was it something I said? You’ve got to give me something here or we’re not getting anywhere, and I’m not letting you go to sleep until we talk about this because tomorrow—”

“It’s because when I woke you up last Sunday you growled at me and got angry. You never do that, Hyungwon!” And at this very moment, Minhyuk’s eyes are practically brimming with tears that he has to hold them in with all his strengths it seems. “Are you _cheating_ on me? Please tell me you’re not cheating on me.”

If the questions before came as a surprise, this one was surely unexpected and Hyungwon stares at him, panicking at the tears and the ridiculousness of the question.

“God, no, oh my god! I would never have even _thought_ about it. Just the thought—oh my god—”

“Are you bored of me? Is it because I ask for too much? Maybe there’s someone out there who’s cooler about everything than me—I—I—” And the words are stuck in Minhyuk’s throat as he cries out in his incapability to sputter out more, yet it all sounds like nonsense to Hyungwon.

Hyungwon finds his hands fumbling in his uncertainty of what to do in his panic. Minhyuk just cries and cries and he feels so helpless, wondering what brought Minhyuk to this conclusion.

But then maybe those weird questions aren’t unprompted as they seem, because Hyungwon remembers how Minhyuk sat on a bench in the park one night, dressed in his black tie clothes and told him how he can get too much sometimes people leave him. And Hyungwon feels the sudden need to just pull Minhyuk in his arms and tell him that there is no such thing is too clingy for him if it’s Minhyuk. In fact, it just wasn’t right if Minhyuk isn’t.

“I literally don’t even look at other people, where are all these coming from—” Just the thought of it is leaving a bad taste in his mouth as he blurts out everything in his state of panic. “—Why would you even _think_ that?”

“Well, you went off somewhere else after work these days, and Hoseok told me you left the office. And you come home and you smell different, I don’t know Hyungwon,” Minhyuk’s hiccupping in between his words, the tears just streaming down his face and when Hyungwon makes a move to hold him he just moves away, his own hands barely catching the falling tears. “Maybe you found someone better who doesn’t ask too much from you like me and I—”

“Do you even _hear_ yourself?”

“I can’t,” Minhyuk sobs, crying even louder.

And he’s left watching Minhyuk trying to calm his own crying but failing. Hyungwon knows what alcohol does to him, and it’s frustrating that he can’t even touch Minhyuk now because what if Minhyuk runs away?

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, heart hurting from the sound of Minhyuk crying. And how is this same man the same one that Hyungwon saw placating the crying kids in the kindergarten?

He blinks.

The family home. He’s busy since the start of the construction, and god knows how grumpy he gets when he’s lacking sleep. And he didn’t mean to growl at Minhyuk when Minhyuk woke him up, he was growling at the thought of waking up. And when it’s weekdays again, he’s visiting the place after work to check on the workers.

Being a young architect he had to thank the older workers in some way, and it included dinner together where they share some soju and grilled meat. It’s something Bora taught him, the respect goes both ways if he keeps a good relationship with the workers like that.

And there Minhyuk is, thinking that he was running off with someone else after work because he smells different when he comes home.

“Minhyuk,” he starts, “I think I know what this is. I was just visiting the site after work, and I have to check on the workers and most of time the firm pays for their dinner so I had to come with them. And it’s not what you think, I’m not—I’m not _cheating_ on you. Why would I ever do that?” The last part really makes him want to vomit. Because somehow there’s no possibility of someone better than Minhyuk and he doesn’t even want to think about it.

Minhyuk’s tears have slowed down and he stares at Hyungwon. “Really?”

Hyungwon nods, managing a small smile.

“Well, does it bother you that I thought you were? Oh my god, am I clingy? I’m being too clingy and _needy_ like this, this is what I feared—” the waterworks restart and Hyungwon feels a little farther from the finish line again. “—you must hate me for acting like this, I shouldn’t have even _asked_!”

Hyungwon almost laughs, at how scared this drunken Minhyuk is when Hyungwon can’t do anything but adore what Minhyuk probably thought was clingy.

“No, you’re not clingy, and it’s my fault too for always coming home late and everything,” He sighs softly, and calms himself down with an exhale before speaking again, “And what are you doing so far away? Come here.”

He holds out an arm and Minhyuk takes the first invitation almost gratefully, burying his face into Hyungwon’s shoulder as he sniffles into the shirt.

“Don’t ever think you’re too clingy, Minhyuk. You know, it just doesn’t feel right when you’re not.” Hyungwon whispers, rubbing a thumb against Minhyuk’s shoulder and wrapping another arm around him to pull him closer.

“I’m sorry,” Minhyuk lets out a muffled sob, his fingers crumpling Hyungwon’s shirt. “I guess I got insecure,” he says with a shaky voice, still hiccupping softly. “And it’s hard, Hyungwon. It’s hard when you’re a man of so few actions.”

Hyungwon blinks, and pulls away gently to wipe the last of the tears away with his thumbs. Minhyuk’s not looking at him, and he feels this heavy, weighing guilt that’s somehow has been building inside him ever since they got together.

It takes so much of him to acknowledge the fact that Minhyuk has been thinking of it, and all this time hadn’t even brought it up. Probably because he’s scared Hyungwon would find it as him being entitled or too much. The dread just pulls at Hyungwon’s heart, to think he had inadvertently made Minhyuk feel that way.

“What do you mean, Minhyuk?” He finally asks even though he somehow understood what it really meant. Even though he fears the answer. And the guilt grows.

Ever since Minhyuk said he has too many words, and now the idea of him, to Minhyuk, that he’s a man of so few actions.

Minhyuk opens his trembling lips to say something, still looking down at the space between them. And there are tears on his eyelashes, and it’s still silent. It reminds Hyungwon of the regret on Minhyuk’s face when he had blurted in the kitchen about how he was frustrated that it took Hyungwon so long to kiss him.

So Hyungwon takes Minhyuk’s hands, and he understands. He said he was inadequate for Minhyuk, but Minhyuk told him he’s perfectly adequate once.

Then what is this?

“I’m such an _idiot_ ,” Hyungwon whispers, shutting his eyes tightly.

“No, no, no,” Minhyuk shakes his head, concerned and holding Hyungwon hands tightly. “Hyungwon, you know I don’t—”

Hyungwon cups his face tightly and kisses him. He can feel Minhyuk’s lips trembling, he wants to speak, but Hyungwon doesn’t want him to make an excuse for him again.

When he pulls away just for a quick breath, Minhyuk quickly stops him with whatever drunken strength he has left in him right when Hyungwon leans in again.

“Please don’t,” Minhyuk murmurs, and his hands are shaking, Hyungwon’s worried, and the guilt is eating up on him.

“I—I just—” He’s breathless, unable to find the words in him now. There are so many, and they are all pointing to Hyungwon’s fault and Hyungwon wants to make it right by Minhyuk.

When his hand takes a hold of the hem of Minhyuk’s sweater, he finds Minhyuk’s hand stopping him, pushing his hand away tenderly.

Yet Minhyuk just quickly presses a soft, chaste kiss on his lips, and wraps his arms tightly around Hyungwon after.

“It’s okay,” Minhyuk whispers, holding him so tightly that Hyungwon feels like he might combust. Because he feels himself crumbling, but at the same time Minhyuk is holding him together so firmly. “I get you.” He says reassuringly. “I got you.”

And Hyungwon hides himself in Minhyuk’s arms, ashamed. But Minhyuk presses a kiss on his neck to assure him it’s really okay and he’s comforted.

“I don’t deserve you,” He murmurs, returning the embrace. Minhyuk is such an easy comfort, a point of solace.

“Don’t say that.” Minhyuk’s voice quivers again, and it’s Hyungwon who wants to cry this time.

“You’re too good for me.”

Minhyuk shakes his head. “Let’s just sleep.”

 

 

 

 

Somehow Hyungwon’s glad Minhyuk’s hungover the next morning, because that means he sleeps in longer which consequently means Hyungwon gets to sleep in longer too.

Minhyuk is still in his arms when he opens his crusty eyes, and he carefully lets go to rub at his eyes. The winter day is rather dark outside, what with the clouds and the concealed sun.

He checks the time on the bedside clock and feels Minhyuk snuggling closer just because of the little distance his action made.

Thank god it’s the weekend, which means they can stay in bed longer and he’s already thinking of fetching the painkillers for when Minhyuk wakes up later but Minhyuk’s holding onto him tightly.

“Don’t get out of bed, it’s so cold,” Minhyuk mutters groggily, his eyes still closed.

“Okay,” Hyungwon simply answers, and somehow he’s not the one trying to get as much sleep as he could that day, because he finds himself staring at the ceiling while Minhyuk goes back to sleep. His breathing is calm next to Hyungwon.

That is until he groans loudly because his phone suddenly blaring in the silent room hurts his head. He clutches at his head, curling into Hyungwon’s side while Hyungwon reaches for the phone so he doesn’t have to get up.

“Who is it?” Minhyuk asks, wincing at the loud ringtone. “If it’s Jooheon can you answer and tell him I love him but I’m suffering from a very severe hangover. If it’s Kihyun kindly tell him to fork off.”

Hyungwon squints at the name on display. “It’s your mom.”

“Oh,” Minhyuk immediately relaxes a little and Hyungwon accepts the call before pressing the phone against Minhyuk’s ear. “Hi, mom,” He greets, his voice still full of sleep as he takes the phone into his own hand and wraps himself around Hyungwon.

He’s so warm, Hyungwon thinks, as he listens to the muffled sound of Minhyuk’s mother speaking on the phone. Minhyuk hums at whatever she’s saying, chuckling slightly.

“You’re right I almost forgot,” Minhyuk mutters into the phone, inhaling deeply and when Hyungwon looks at him, he catches Hyungwon’s eyes and smiles softly. “Okay. Hopefully, yes. Bye mom, I love you. And dad too,” He chuckles and hangs up. “What?” He asks Hyungwon immediately, clutching at his phone and pressing a kiss on the underside of Hyungwon’s chin.

“Nothing.” Hyungwon rubs at his eyes, smiling. “How’s your mom?”

“Good.” Minhyuk bites his lower lip, and struggles to get up slightly because he’s suffering from a headache. “Hey, my parents are visiting next week,” He whispers, leaning on Hyungwon and blinking hopefully.

Hyungwon stares at him, and swallows a lump in his throat. “You want me to meet them?” he asks.

Minhyuk blinks his uneven blink, and nods enthusiastically, which makes him wince in pain. Hyungwon chuckles, running a hand through his hair and squeezing slightly to ease the headache. Minhyuk lets out a groan.

“We can do a dinner after work,” Minhyuk mutters, moving his head so his cheek is against Hyungwon’s chest. He presses a hand on Hyungwon’s chest where the heart should be, probably feeling his heartbeat. “Mom would be pleased to meet you.”

“Why would she be?” Hyungwon asks amusedly taking Minhyuk’s hand on his heart. He toys around with the ring on Minhyuk’s finger. “Has she even seen me?”

“She says you’re good looking. I sent her lots of our pictures,” Minhyuk chuckles and Hyungwon gasps.

“You did?”

Minhyuk nods. “Most of the pics from our summer trips.”

Hyungwon sighs almost fondly at the mention of their summer trips. To the beach, the mountains, having ice creams, long drives to the countryside with the thought of famous summer dishes to be consumed.

As if he’s watching the same imagery of their shared memories in his mind, Minhyuk chuckles. “Last summer was really great, wasn’t it?”

“It was.” Hyungwon agrees. Because the first time they talked about summer, Hyungwon couldn’t offer Minhyuk any of his memories, aside from his time in his dad’s agency. He’s never had the summer beaches, the summer countryside accompanied by long drives. But he has them now, and it’s shared with Minhyuk. Which makes it even more wonderful, Hyungwon thinks.

“Let’s go for more trips next summer.”

“Sure.”

“So?” Minhyuk lifts his head and looks at Hyungwon again. “Dinner? With my parents?”

Hyungwon almost says yes despite him being nervous about it, but immediately remembered his decision to fill in his director’s place for the conference next week. He shuts his eyes tightly, frustrated. “Ah, I forgot I have this conference I need to attend next week.”

" _What?_ ” Minhyuk sounds severely disappointed, shifting on the bed but he immediately conceals it. “How long is this conference?”

“Four days?” biting his lips, Hyungwon feels really bad now, because Minhyuk had looked so hopeful for him to meet his parents for the first time.

Minhyuk blinks, and here comes the pout again, Hyungwon thinks. And he tries to make it go away by cupping Minhyuk’s face with a hand and brushing his thumb against one corner of Minhyuk’s pouting lips.

“Well, if it’s for dinner you can make it, right?” His voice is raspy, fragile, and Hyungwon hates how vulnerable it made Minhyuk sound.

“It’s in Japan.”

Minhyuk blinks, and pulls Hyungwon’s hand away from his face. “Oh,” He nods slightly and sitting up on the bed, the blanket falling off his shoulder.

“If I had known I wouldn’t have—”

“It’s fine.” Minhyuk manages a small smile at him, his hair messy. “You didn’t know.”

Hyungwon sits up, the blanket pooling around their waists now. “I really want to meet your parents, though,” He mutters earnestly and taking Minhyuk’s hand.

“Maybe next time.” Minhyuk shrugs, lowering his gaze down at the sheets.

“When are they leaving?”

“By the time you come back they won’t be here anymore.” Minhyuk answers, sighing slightly.

“Minhyuk.”

“It’s fine. They don’t live that far so we can visit them some time instead,” Minhyuk says, already pushing the blanket off of himself. He’s not looking at Hyungwon, and when Hyungwon tries to apologize by kissing him on the cheek he just gently pushes Hyungwon away and says, “I’m gonna freshen up.”

Hyungwon watches him shuffling into the bathroom with a heavy heart in his chest. He scratches his head, upset at the fact of how it’s so obvious Minhyuk is disappointed he can’t make it. He listens to the sound of the running water from the bathroom, and with heavy limbs, gets out of the bed to fetch the painkillers.

He’s placed them neatly on the kitchen counter with a glass of water by the time Minhyuk got out of the bathroom, and Minhyuk gratefully takes the pills. He holds out a hand for Minhyuk to spit out the pills since Minhyuk scrunches his face in an attempt of swallowing, but Minhyuk shakes his head and just pushes his hand away, downing the rest of the water.

When they’re pouring cereals into their bowls, Minhyuk takes his hand and looks down at Hyungwon’s ring.

“Do you need help with packing?” he asks in a low voice.

Hyungwon’s shoulders slump a little, and he nods gratefully.

Minhyuk smiles a little at him, but it doesn’t reach his starry eyes. “Japan’s not too far away, right?”

Hyungwon pulls him closer by the shoulder and Minhyuk leans against him. “Four days. Will you be okay?”

“I will, don’t worry.”

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon’s flight for Japan is early in the morning, and they missed two morning alarms. Hyungwon’s tying his tie as fast as he could while Minhyuk is scurrying around, picking up books and throwing them into his bag.

“I can go to the kindergarten myself,” Minhyuk says, picking his bag up.

“It’s fine, I’ll drive you.” Hyungwon answers, taking his socks and luggage.

“You need to get to the airport as soon as possible, Hyungwon. I’ll be fine.”

Hyungwon insists, pulling at Minhyuk’s hand as they get out of the apartment and heading to the car. He throws his luggage into the trunk and speeds out of the apartment complex area.

They skip the usual morning coffee and tea latte, Hyungwon’s pressing on the gas on the road.

“Be careful,” Minhyuk says, placing a hand on his. “God, Hyungwon, slow down.”

“We’re both late, in case you don’t realize it.”

“I told you I could have gone to the kindergarten myself.” Minhyuk answers, and gasps when he sees the yellow light that Hyungwon’s speeding up to pass through. “Hyungwon!” He yells, the car speeding past the light, earning them some honks from other cars, full of grumpy drivers in the early morning. Probably in a hurry like they are too.

Hyungwon cuts off a car on the road and Minhyuk clutches at his sleeve as the car swerves a little with the speed and sudden turns.

“Hyungwon, this is dangerous.”

Hyungwon glances to check if Minhyuk’s wearing his seatbelt and finds that he is.

“Can you slow down?”

“We’re almost there.”

“If you would just—”

Minhyuk’s words get cut off as they almost ran into another speeding vehicle. Both of them almost getting hurled out of the car because of the emergency brake that Hyungwon slammed on in alarm. And Minhyuk gasps at the hand that holds him down by the chest, quickly clutching at it as honks blared in the air all around them.

“ _Shit_ ,” Hyungwon hisses, watching the speeding car disappearing into the distance.

He quickly turns to Minhyuk, finding Minhyuk’s hand cold around his hand, and he feels Minhyuk’s racing heartbeat underneath his palm.

“You okay?” He asks frantically, checking over the teacher and Minhyuk nods with wild, surprised eyes.

Minhyuk is fine, except for his fingers tight around Hyungwon’s hand and the lingering shock in his expression.

“If you would have just slowed down,” Minhyuk says as he regains his breaths. When he looks at Hyungwon he’s almost glaring at him. And he’s pale, still shocked from the accident that could have happened if Hyungwon didn’t hit on the emergency break in time.

“You’re not hurt, are you?” Hyungwon asks again, eyeing the tight seatbelt.

Minhyuk shakes his head and pushes Hyungwon’s hand off of him. “I’m fine,” He grunts through gritted teeth and gestures for Hyungwon to go, the other cars are honking at them.

Hyungwon swallows a lump in his throat, sorry, and drives carefully for the remainder journey to the kindergarten.

“Maybe next time you can just let me go to work by myself, Hyungwon,” Minhyuk sighs when the car comes to a stop in front of the kindergarten. “Especially when you’re in a hurry like this.”

“I’m sorry.” Hyungwon leans back in his seat, feeling stupid for what he did. “I just—it’s just that driving you to work is something I value.” He looks at Minhyuk and Minhyuk looks at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“You can always do that other days,” Minhyuk mutters almost sadly. And Hyungwon holds his stare, unable to say anything as Minhyuk manages a small smile, before looking away again. Hyungwon doesn’t miss the frown that returns to his lips. “Because you also need to value how it’s important for my work that I show up in class, Hyungwon. I need to be there for the kids in one piece, late or not.”

Minhyuk is silent as he gathered his things, and taking off the seatbelt. Hyungwon doesn’t miss how he winces a little, the sudden brake had probably caused an ache in his chest because Hyungwon’s chest aches too.

“Have a safe flight, Hyungwon,” Minhyuk says, averting his stare, and trying to get out of the car quickly.

Hyungwon pulls at his arm, careful, and kisses him on the cheek softly, apologetic. In his haste, it seems that he had completely disregarded both of their safety and he’s ashamed of it. And he thinks Minhyuk knows what he’s thinking because Minhyuk takes his hand, lifts it to his lips and kisses the ring on Hyungwon’s finger.

“Call me tonight,” Minhyuk mutters before getting out of the car.

Hyungwon watches him go with a hand on the steering wheel. Makes sure he gets inside where it’s warm before driving off.

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk left tons of text messages by the time Hyungwon checks his phone in his hotel room. He’s just gotten back from dinner with other people after a day long conference. The Japanese beers were good, he thinks, as he collapses on the bed, reading through the texts one by one.

_Glad to know you arrived safely._ It was a reply for the one where Hyungwon informed him he’s arrived in Tokyo.

_Hyungwon, I’m off work already._

_Dinner is lonely._

_Are you done for the day?_

_Call me!_

_Hyungwonnnnnnnnnnn :(_

_I guess I’ll go to sleep first. Good night._

_Hyungwon, I can’t sleep._

Hyungwon smiles slightly, feeling a little worried and sorry, but at the same time a little flattered at how obvious Minhyuk is missing him.

He presses for a video call, and knowing that Minhyuk hasn’t let go of his phone at all, he’s not surprised Minhyuk accepts the call immediately.

His smiling face fills the screen of Hyungwon’s phone, a little blurry.

“Why can’t you sleep?” Hyungwon starts without greeting, pulling the pillow to rest his head on.

“The bed is cold without you.” Minhyuk pouts.

“Turn on the heater.”

“But you’re my heater.”

Hyungwon chuckles but makes a stern face. “I’m serious though, you’ll catch a cold if you don’t turn it on.”

Minhyuk sighs. “I turned it on. You don’t have to make that face.”

“What face?”

Minhyuk shakes his head and sighs, staring at Hyungwon through the screen. “How’s Japan?”

“Hadn’t gone exploring, I was just at the conference all day.”

Minhyuk hums as a reply, just staring at Hyungwon through the screen almost fondly, a small smile playing on his lips.

“How was work?” Hyungwon asks, rubbing his eyes. It’s always at this time of the night that he just asks Minhyuk about his day and he thanks technological advances for letting him do this even when he’s miles away.

“As usual,” Minhyuk shrugs. “We drew a lot today, because there’ll be an exhibition soon.”

“That’s interesting.” Hyungwon just stares at the way Minhyuk is nodding enthusiastically, holding back a grin, it seems.

“And we’ll gather all these artworks the kids had done over the year to showcase it to their parents and some other guests.” Minhyuk pauses for a brief moment, and averts Hyungwon’s eyes on the screen. “And, um, the principal told me to showcase some of my paintings too, but I don’t know…”

Hyungwon chuckles. “Go for it,” He says, knowing how good Minhyuk is when it comes to art. He remembers the house Minhyuk drew at the kindergarten, his painting of a whale in his classroom and the many, many sketches he has in his sketchbook.

It has the teacher grinning at him, delighted. “I guess I am excited about it.”

“They’ll be blown away by your art,” Hyungwon says softly, and Minhyuk laughs meekly.

And they fall into a brief silence, Hyungwon just staring at him through the screen, wishing he’s home to be able to do what he usually does; hold Minhyuk in his arms. Minhyuk’s humming to a song that must be stuck in his head, shifting on the bed.

When he turns to lie on his back, Hyungwon didn’t miss the scrunch of Minhyuk’s face and begins to get worried immediately.

“Are you okay?”

Minhyuk blinks, looking confused, before he remembers what happened earlier that morning and he nods gently. “I’m fine, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon runs a hand down his own face, sighing. The incident earlier that day still weighs heavy in the back of his mind. “I’m so sorry about this morning. God, that was a stupid thing to do.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, I shouldn’t have just disregarded your safety like that. I didn’t even listen to you when you told me to slow down. I promise I won’t do it anymore.”

Minhyuk curls on the bed and smiles at him. “We’re both okay, right?”

Hyungwon stares at him, still apologetic, and notices Minhyuk holding onto something familiar at the corner of his phone’s screen. “Is that my hoodie?”

Minhyuk looks down at the hoodie and shows it to him. It’s the dark green hoodie Hyungwon loves. “Yes it is.”

“Why is it there on the bed with you?”

“It smells like you,” Minhyuk giggles almost sheepishly yet boldly sniffing the hoodie in front of Hyungwon.

Scoffing, but endeared, Hyungwon turns on his stomach on the bed and sleepily grins at Minhyuk. “It hasn’t been washed yet.”

“If I wash it, it would lose your scent.” Minhyuk pouts.

“Minhyuk, I’m literally coming back in like three days.”

“That’s a long time,” Minhyuk mutters, looking down at the hoodie and holding it close to him. Suddenly he gasps, and with wide eyes, looks at Hyungwon with a shocked expression. “I forgot the clothes in the washer!”

“God, Minhyuk will you please stop forgetting the clothes in the washer? They’re going to smell if you keep doing this on your turn to do the laundry. Are my clothes in the washer too?”

Minhyuk laughs meekly, biting at his tongue and it’s cute, but Hyungwon’s really worried about his clothes.

“You better put them in the dryer now.”

“I’ll do it after the call.”

“You’ll forget about it again.”

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk whines, rolling on the bed in protest. “You know I just want to talk to you longer.”

“You can call me again after you get the clothes. Or you can get the clothes now, while we’re talking.” Hyungwon suggests, really concerned about his clothes. He wonders if his favorite shirt is in the washer too. He can’t have his favorite shirt smelling moldy.

“I don’t want to get up from the bed,” Minhyuk complains. “And I know if we hang up you’re just going to sleep.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, because Minhyuk’s right. “Please promise me you’ll get the clothes after the call?”

“Okay.”

“I don’t want our clothes to smell, that’s all.”

Minhyuk groans. “ _Fine_ , Hyungwon, I’ll get them now, then. If you don’t want to talk to me just say so.”

The tone just shifts so suddenly that Hyungwon blinks at the screen, dumbfounded. “No, I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t but you’re so adamant about the clothes, aren’t you?” Minhyuk mutters, putting his hoodie away on the bed and getting up with a grunt.

“That’s cause I really just don’t want the clothes to smell—”

“Yeah, yeah I’m getting them now.” Minhyuk cuts him off, already getting off the bed. He’s already taking off one of his earphones.

“Minhyuk, you know I—”

“You must be tired. Go to sleep, Hyungwon,” Minhyuk says, pressing his lips in a tight line.

Hyungwon sighs, shutting his eyes briefly. He knows he can’t let it go on, so he just agrees curtly, “Okay.”

“Good night.”

“Good night, Minhyuk. I’ll call you tomorrow?”

Minhyuk nods almost dismissively and hangs up without another word.

Something tastes bitter in Hyungwon’s mouth as he stares at the screen, with the words _video_ _call ended_ displayed. He blinks at it and puts his phone away. Tired.

 

 

 

 

The conference is dull, Hyungwon has to admit. He meets new people whose names he forgets easily. It’s never on purpose, it’s just really hard to remember when they’re doing such dull things.

He sneaks in a few texts with Minhyuk. Bored because the reply comes really late, texts after texts since Minhyuk is working. The abruptly ended call last night went unmentioned, and Hyungwon’s a little relieved it isn’t.

When he gets off work Minhyuk is already getting ready for dinner with his parents.

Minhyuk sends him a picture of him in the mirror, all dressed up.

Hyungwon gives him hearts, tells him to text after he gets home so they can talk before they both go to sleep. God bless the absence of time difference, Hyungwon thinks. Minhyuk says sure, with kissy faces emojis that he spams more than he should whenever they talk over texts.

He walks the streets outside of the hotel he’s staying in, grabs a drink at some random bar, talks to a few locals despite the language barrier and meets some other Koreans too.

It’s cold when gets out of the bar so he decides to just get back to his hotel room to sleep. There’s still no text from Minhyuk so he figures Minhyuk must still be with his parents.

So he waits on the bed, eyes droopy and the Japanese news playing on the tv. He surfs the channels, finds nothing interesting and keeps checking his phone.

He falls asleep.

 

 

 

He wakes up to a ton of texts from Minhyuk. Mostly complaints about how Hyungwon must have fallen asleep, and how upset he was he didn’t get to talk to Hyungwon. All accompanied with sad faces emojis.

Hyungwon apologizes over text, tells him to be safe when getting to work and gets ready for another day of conference.

That day he meets some architects and engineers, who seem interested in his little family home project—it’s little when compared to theirs—and they invite him for drinks after the conference to talk about it. It seems that they were interested in Hyungwon being a young architect and was interested to share experiences with him.

He texts Minhyuk that he’ll be late— _don’t wait up and just sleep_ if Hyungwon’s not back in his hotel room by the time he’s in bed.

He shows the others his design on his phone and they all seem impressed. Or maybe they are just being polite, but Hyungwon feels a surge of pride when he sees them nodding in acknowledgement, asking him questions about the designs and even offering some tips in aiding the construction.                                                

When it gets a little too late they save the conversation for tomorrow night.

Minhyuk is asleep by the time Hyungwon gets back to his hotel room.

 

 

 

The next night is the same thing.

Hyungwon tells Minhyuk he’s also sad they don’t get to talk for two nights straight but Minhyuk tells him it’s okay, and that he’s coming back soon anyway. He showers his texts with lots of hearts and kissy faces emojis that Hyungwon smiles on his way to the conference.

 

 

 

When his flight landed, Hyungwon hurries to his car that he parked at the airport, and drives home while yawning. He looks at the time and figures Minhyuk must be home at this time, he can probably catch Minhyuk before he falls asleep if the traffic’s okay.

It is through the passing street lights under the dark sky, that he pictures Minhyuk on the bed, with the tv on. He practically aches for the familiar bed, to just lie down and maybe have Minhyuk wrapped around him. He misses home.

But to his surprise, Minhyuk’s not home when he arrives. So he puts his luggage away, a little disappointed.

He gets into bed, waiting with the tv on.

He texted Minhyuk when his plane landed but Minhyuk hasn’t answered.

It is when he’s on the verge of dreaming that he hears the thudding footsteps in the bedroom, and the sinking of the mattress behind him. Sleepily, he cranes his neck and sees Minhyuk.

“You’re back.” He croaks out, rubbing his eyes, and he notices Minhyuk's just smiling at him. The smile doesn’t reach his eyes, so Hyungwon holds out an arm for Minhyuk to lay in and Minhyuk does just that.

“I missed you,” Minhyuk whispers, wrapping his arms around Hyungwon tightly that Hyungwon grunts. He peppers kisses against Hyungwon’s jaw, smelling like Minhyuk, like he always does and Hyungwon’s so glad he’s finally home.

“Where were you?” Hyungwon murmurs, blinking at him in the room illuminated by the muted tv.

“I went for dinner with Kihyun. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you beforehand, it was unplanned,” Minhyuk mutters.

“Everything okay?” Hyungwon asks worriedly because Minhyuk seems a little out of it. Like he’s upset about something. “You don’t look happy.”

“I’m happy that you’re back.” Minhyuk deflects his concern as he manages a smile that doesn’t last long before he nuzzles closer to conceal his expression. “It was just a bad day at work.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Hyungwon runs his hand through Minhyuk’s hair and feels Minhyuk’s hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

Minhyuk shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s just sleep.”

Hyungwon doesn’t want to force it, so he pulls the blanket over Minhyuk too, scoots closer and kisses him on the forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep again.

 

 

 

 

“God, I’m just—I’m so worried I don’t know why,” Kihyun says over a bottle of beer at Hyunwoo’s bar. Hoseok’s at his side, rubbing his shoulder in attempt to comfort. “After working at the hospital for some time, it’s quite easy to see that some injuries are not accidents.”

“What did she say though?” Hoseok asks in a low voice.

They’re discussing a patient who had visited the hospital due to some injuries, and Kihyun’s worried because he suspects it could be a case of domestic violence.

Kihyun shakes his head, disappointed. “Just said she slipped in the kitchen. I tried to direct her to people she can talk to, but she refuses and said she’s okay. It’s her second visit, I don’t want there to be third time. Oh god—I meant— _shit_ —”

“You did what you could.” Hoseok pulls him closer to press a kiss on the top of his head. “Let’s hope she gets the help she needs soon.”

Kihyun shuts his eyes, tired. “I’m sorry this just dampens the mood, there’s so much shit happening at the hospital.”

“It’s fine, Kihyun,” Minhyuk says, a bottle of coke in his hand. “The hospital can be such a scary setting what with the patients you have to see.”

“If she visits the third time again, I swear I’ll call the cops on her husband, I don’t fucking care.” Kihyun mutters, looking a little angry and Hoseok smiles proudly at him, running his fingers through the red locks.

“Yes, you’re always there for people who needs you, aren’t you?” Hoseok says and Kihyun smiles at him.

“Hey, let me get another round.” Kihyun gets up to get them more drinks and Hyungwon scrutinizes the way Hoseok watches Kihyun going to Hyunwoo at the bar and striking up a conversation as he waits for the drinks.

Minhyuk’s texting silently on his phone.

“So how’s working out at Hyunwoo’s gym?” Hyungwon asks, earning Hoseok’s attention.

Hoseok blinks, and manages a small smile. “It’s okay. Hyunwoo’s always around to help a little with the weights and all.”

“Help? You or Kihyun?”

Hoseok instantly gets the message and Hyungwon chuckles because Hoseok gives him a look. “I can give Kihyun tips perfectly fine, so Hyunwoo can just leave us alone, but no, he doesn’t.”

“Whoa, someone’s jealous.” Minhyuk butts in, smiling amusedly at Hoseok.

“Were they really that close during college?” Hoseok asks him instead, leaning forward slightly.

“Yeah, they were.” Minhyuk nods. “There’s nothing to worry about it though, Hyunwoo’s like an older brother to him.”

Even with Minhyuk’s assurance and shrug, Hoseok still seems worried. But he flashes a smile for Kihyun when Kihyun comes back with the drinks anyway.

They chatted the night away, and once they’re outside saying their elongated goobyes, Kihyun pulls Hyungwon aside while Minhyuk is joking around with Hoseok.

“Hey,” Kihyun pulls at Hyungwon’s arm to have both of them stepping aside from the other two laughing loudly at some jokes. “Is everything okay with Minhyuk?”

Hyungwon raises his eyebrows confusedly at the sudden question. “Yeah, yeah. Why?”

Kihyun shrugs. “Nothing.” He says, which sounds like a lie and Hyungwon crosses his arms together.

“Did he tell you something? Is there something I should know?”

Minhyuk suddenly groans in pain and they both turn—almost in urgency— to look at Minhyuk grimacing at the hold Hoseok has on his hand. Hyungwon wonders what they’re both up to, squeezing each other’s hands like that.

“Hey, hey,” Hyungwon hisses, and Hoseok looks at him, laughing and letting go.

“Why is Hoseok so crazy strong?” Minhyuk asks, shaking out the pain in his hand as he walks to Hyungwon’s side.

“He was asking for a battle,” Hoseok explains to Hyungwon, clenching and unclenching his hand as Kihyun stares at it thoughtfully.

“Hey, arm wrestling, next time.” Minhyuk narrows his eyes at Hoseok.

“You really think you can win against Hoseok?” Kihyun asks amusedly.

“I’ll work out meanwhile.”

“A lie.” Hyungwon snorts and Minhyuk pushes him. He almost loses his balance as he laughs.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Minhyuk quickly rummages the inside of his bag and hands Kihyun a book. “Thanks for lending it to me.”

The book is familiar, one that Hyungwon remembers seeing on Minhyuk’s desk one time. With Kihyun’s named scrawled on the first page after the cover.

Hyungwon paid no mind to it when he feels Minhyuk stepping closer to his side as a sign to leave.

“Okay, we’ll see you guys some other time.” Kihyun lifts a hand to wave and leads Hoseok to where their car is parked.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk walk together to their apartment complex, and Hyungwon takes his hand when he realizes they weren’t holding hands.

Minhyuk squeezes his hand comfortingly. “Hey, how nice do you think it would be to be hugged by Hoseok?”

Hyungwon blinks and gives him an incredulous look. “Are you _seriously_ asking me that?”

Minhyuk laughs mischievously and shrugs, pressing himself into Hyungwon’s side slightly. He’s so annoying with his gleaming stare on Hyungwon. “I mean have you seen his arms? Must be nice.”

Hyungwon thinks, looking ahead. “It is nice.” Hoseok does give nice hugs. Even Kihyun looks very snug in his arms most of the time.

He stops and Minhyuk takes an extra step forward before he realizes Hyungwon isn’t walking anymore. He cranes his neck to look at the architect expectantly.

“Are you hinting at me to work out?”

“What?” Minhyuk laughs. “No.”

“Am I—I don’t know—too skinny?” Hyungwon asks in a low voice, suddenly he’s so aware of his bones, barely covered in any fat. He’s so skinny it’s something he’s insecure about since high school, especially when it came to play fighting with the other guys.

“No, why would you say that?” Minhyuk frowns and runs a hand down his arm. “I mean, you are skinny, but that’s not a bad thing.”

“Is it uncomfortable to be held by these skinny arms?”

“God, Hyungwon, if it’s because of the Hoseok question I swear it was just a random question.” Minhyuk whines, stomping his foot slightly and mist forming out of his mouth.

“Do you want me to be as strong as Hoseok someday, so I can carry you like how Hoseok does for Kihyun when he’s drunk? Because if you want—”

“Hyungwon, stop.” Minhyuk laughs slightly, heavily.

“Do you want me to go to the gym?” Hyungwon asks when they start walking again.

“We both know you don’t work out,” Minhyuk sighs.

“I will if you want me to.”

Minhyuk chuckles, looking flattered but when he gazes at Hyungwon there’s a vague, complicated expression on his face that Hyungwon can’t quite fathom. He can only blink at the sight of it.

“That’s unnecessary.” Minhyuk mutters, looking down at himself, all wrapped in a giant coat. “I’m skinny too. But my hugs are okay, right?”

“More than okay.” Hyungwon retorts.

Minhyuk smiles. “See, what makes you think yours are bad?”

Hyungwon swings their intertwined hands together, cherishing the smile on Minhyuk’s face. It’s so lovely.  “Hey, do you wanna have dinner somewhere after work tomorrow?”

Minhyuk hums. “Sure. Haven’t seen Sanghyuk in a while.”

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk doesn’t answer his calls when he called after work. He’s in his car, still in the parking spot. He tries again and is directed to voicemail, in which he declines the offer to leave one by hanging up.

He waits for half an hour in the car, just watching people go by, the cars passing and checks his phone. He’s left a text asking Minhyuk if something came up.

Minhyuk’s read it. So Hyungwon leaves another one asking the same question with more question marks, since Minhyuk hasn’t answered his text or calls.

When Minhyuk doesn’t respond he decides to just drive to the kindergarten.

He worries; it’s empty outside, there are no kids waiting anymore by the time he’s there. So there’s no reason for Minhyuk to stay until late.

_I’m sorry, I’m in an urgent meeting and can only sneak in a text now. I’ll go home by myself._ Minhyuk’s text comes.

_I’m right outside. Is everything okay?_

_Yes. Have dinner without me. Just leave me some takeaways in the kitchen later or something._

Hyungwon looks at the kindergarten building—as if he could see the inside, but truthfully it looks empty. Or maybe he just can’t tell from the outside. He sighs, he’s already looked forward for dinner with Minhyuk after work. Especially when he’s been so busy with work recently, along with his work trip to Japan, it feels like it has been a while since they do this. Plus, he’s gotten off work early, sacrificing a visit for his project today just for this.

He decides to wait, turning on the radio and listening to callers leaving messages on the radio station, some celebrities being interviewed and some song requests being played. Soon enough he finds the door to the kindergarten opening, the lights from the inside spilling out.

He sees the teachers coming out one by one, some grumpy looking people he doesn’t recognize and out comes Minhyuk, huddled in a large scarf and coat, scurrying out after bowing goodbye to the other people as if he’s in a hurry.

Hyungwon turns on the headlights to catch his attention, and Minhyuk recognizes the car immediately. He runs towards it, looking perplexed and even hesitant, before he pulls the door open and gets into the passenger seat.

“What’re you doing here?” Minhyuk asks, eyes wide in confusion and his cheeks pale from the cold.

“I waited for you.” Hyungwon answers, turning up the heat and lowering down the volume for the radio.

“I told you to go home.”

“It just felt like there’s no use going home to have dinner by myself.” Hyungwon starts driving as Minhyuk puts on his seatbelt.

“You could have just gotten a takeaway and waited at home. The meeting ended really late.”

“Hey, is everything okay at work?”

Minhyuk sighs, looking out at the road.

“Want to tell me about it over dinner?”

Minhyuk just grunts a reply, and Hyungwon doesn’t know if it means a _yes_ or a _I’ll think about it_. But he drives to the usual restaurant anyway and when they find the lights off in the empty restaurant with a notice of early closing on the door, Minhyuk groans in frustration.

“I’m so hungry,” He cries out in his seat, and leaning his head back into the headrest, eyes shut tightly.

Hyungwon is also hungry but he keeps quiet. It’s just really upsetting when he’s been looking forward for the food in that particular restaurant.

“Maybe if you had gone and gotten us takeaways we would have that nice bean paste stew at home right now,” Minhyuk mutters.

Hyungwon looks at him. “I didn’t know they would close early today.”

Minhyuk buries his face in his hands, groaning again. “Why did you wait outside for me?”

“Because I wanted to have dinner with you.”

Minhyuk lifts his head and looks at him, with a pair of tired eyes that Hyungwon just seems to notice only now. “Yeah, but that was unnecessary. I told you to get takeaways.”

“We promised I’d pick you up from work and we’d go have dinner together.”

“Yes! But I said go home without me. And like, leave me some food in the kitchen or something.”

“I just wanted to keep our pro—”

“Did you even read my text?”

“Yes, I—” Hyungwon stops himself, takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes tightly, hands tight on the steering wheel. “Look, I didn’t know they would close early, okay? I thought we can still get dinner together even if the meeting ended late.”

Minhyuk sighs, slumping in his seat, seemingly coming to the realization that they are practically bantering with nonsense. “Let’s just go home.” He says, looking out the window.

“Do you not want to get dinner?” Hyungwon asks in a low voice, staring at him.

“I don’t feel like it now.” Minhyuk turns slightly away, and Hyungwon can’t see his eyes, can’t see how he’s feeling.

“You just said you were hungry.”

Minhyuk doesn’t answer.

“Minhyuk.”

“I said, I don’t feel like it now.” Minhyuk murmurs, sounding extremely upset.

“Not even pizza, maybe?”

“No.” Minhyuk crosses his arms.

“Some other things? Fast food?”

“Hyungwon, I just wanna go home now. It’s been a long day, I’m tired.”

“Well, I’m getting myself dinner before we go home. I’m hungry.”

He starts driving again and Minhyuk’s silent in his seat. He drives to the one place he knows would reliably be open, and once Minhyuk sees the lights of the infamous chain restaurant he straightens in his seat.

“Hyungwon, stop, not McDonald’s.”

Hyungwon looks at him. “What? I’m getting food for myself.”

Minhyuk turns to him and pouts. “Get Burger King.”

Hyungwon snorts. “I like this better.”

“But I like Burger King.”

Hyungwon stares at him amusedly, and takes a deep breath, knowing exactly what’s going on. “You feel like it now?”

Minhyuk nods and points across the street. “Burger King’s right there, come on it’s not too late to get out of this drive through.”

Hyungwon sighs and maneuvers the car out of the drive through lane to head to Burger King.

So they get some food, and truthfully although Hyungwon does really prefer the other franchise he’s just glad Minhyuk’s getting something into his stomach for dinner. Even if it’s fast food. They don’t care either way.

Glancing at the teacher in the passenger seat, he’s glad to see Minhyuk munching on the fries already.

Minhyuk feeds him the fries on their way home from the takeaway bag too. And when they’re home they eat silently at the dining table, with their coats still on and everything.

And when they get into the bedroom Hyungwon just shrugs off his coat while Minhyuk hums a song that’s stuck in his head. He walks to the teacher and holds him by the shoulders, takes the strap of his bag off one shoulder and lets the bag down on the floor.

Minhyuk’s singing something, a song Hyungwon recognizes in their morning drives that plays on the radio. He’s dancing slightly, staring at Hyungwon with shimmering eyes and a tilt of his head that Hyungwon wonders what he’s thinking. And Hyungwon chuckles a little, pushing the coat off Minhyuk’s shoulders and Minhyuk lets him push it all the way down to the floor.

“You still haven’t told me about it,” Hyungwon mutters, cupping Minhyuk’s face with both of his hands. He can fit Minhyuk’s face in his hands just fine, and he knows Minhyuk can do the same.

Minhyuk blinks at him, still swaying to the beat of the song in his head. He frowns and shakes his head, his cheeks cold against Hyungwon’s palm. He lifts a finger that he brushes against the collar of Hyungwon’s shirt absentmindedly. “No, Hyungwon, I don’t want to talk about it.”

Hyungwon’s shoulders slump as he rubs his thumbs against Minhyuk’s cheekbones. “What happened at work?”

“Just work things,” Minhyuk sighs, shutting his eyes briefly and Hyungwon pulls him closer. “That’s it, I’m stressed out. Look, I don’t want to talk about work, I don’t want to be stressed out even at home, okay?”

Hyungwon blinks at him and nods understandingly. “Okay, fine.”

“Thank you.” It earns him a smile and Minhyuk leans into his right hand. His eyes flutter closed softly, a small frown on his face and it makes Hyungwon kiss him.

Humming, Minhyuk opens his eyes again, staring at Hyungwon with starry eyes in the dark room. They haven’t even turned on the lights.

Minhyuk’s coat pools at his feet.

Another kiss, and Hyungwon prolongs it, earning a confused hum from Minhyuk who pulls away.

Hyungwon doesn’t say anything when Minhyuk shoots him a look, a questioning look. He only finds the taller just staring at him wordlessly. And despite that heart pounding seconds that Hyungwon feels like he might burst inside out, they share no words. So Minhyuk just settles to rest his head against Hyungwon’s shoulder, fingers stretched open on Hyungwon’s chest.

He feels like Minhyuk’s thinking about things, things that he may or may not know. And he doesn’t know if he could settle for just that. But there’s no use in pushing it, is there?

Minhyuk only hums a tune, his breaths warm on Hyungwon’s neck and his hands slowly moving down as he dances slightly. His palms are warm, and gentle. Careful.

Hyungwon feels that guilt hanging over his head settling on his shoulders again, even though Minhyuk’s just wrapping his arms around his waist.

It’s still the song on the morning radio. By some old band. Americans, Hyungwon thinks. Doesn’t matter.

He kisses Minhyuk again. This time carefully slipping his hands under the hem of Minhyuk’s sweater, and as quick as a gentle lightning Minhyuk breaks the kiss, pushing his hands off, like Hyungwon’s fingers burn his warm skin underneath the wool.

“No,” Minhyuk whispers, shaking his head to evade another kiss. “Hyungwon, don’t.”

“What?” Hyungwon asks, confused as Minhyuk keeps peeling his fingers off him every time he takes a hold of him again.

A step back that Minhyuk takes makes Hyungwon takes one forward and he almost trips because of the coat on the floor. So Hyungwon holds him by the hips, earning a gasp from Minhyuk.

“Just…” Minhyuk pushes at him but Hyungwon pulls him closer and he can feel Minhyuk resisting the urge to resist. Yet Minhyuk still manages to keep their distance despite the proximity.

“I want to,” Hyungwon whispers almost pleadingly, his heart pounding. The weight on him is heavy, it’s weighing on him for so long. But why does it look like Minhyuk’s carrying that weight?

_“You don’t have to.”_

And the words render them into silence, Minhyuk’s looking down at what little space there is between them, and Hyungwon’s staring at his droopy eyelashes.

Minhyuk shuts his eyes tightly and wraps his arms tightly around Hyungwon. Hyungwon holds him tighter in return.

Minhyuk doesn’t say anything anymore, and Hyungwon has so much to say that he doesn’t know what to say.

When they lay in bed, Hyungwon pulls Minhyuk into his arms again, somehow desperate to just know that Minhyuk’s right there with him on the bed. And Minhyuk cradles him against his chest, fingers lazily running through his hair. Soothing.

“You’re enough for me,” Minhyuk whispers, knowing. “You’re already my good half.”

Hyungwon takes a deep breath; Minhyuk smells like laundry. “And you’re my better half.”

“Don’t say that.”

Hyungwon wants to protest, of course he wants to. Of course it’s true. And of course it’s the truth. But he knows Minhyuk wouldn’t let him, so he settles into sleep. Where he may forget that things can be difficult. And so can he.

 

 

 

 

“Minhyuk you left my shirt in the dryer.” Hyungwon states as Minhyuk is getting ready in the morning for work. In his hands is his dry, yet crumpled shirt.

Minhyuk takes one glance at it before returning to fixing his hair and clothes in front of the mirror. “Oh, sorry, I forgot.”

Hyungwon sighs. “It’s my favorite shirt, and I’m supposed to wear it today.”

Minhyuk looks at him, stands straight and tilts his head confusedly. “Well, can’t you wear that tomorrow? There are other shirts in the closet.” He walks to the closet and begins taking out Hyungwon’s shirt one by one.

“It’s an important day. I have this important meeting today and you know I wear my favorite shirt for important things.”

Minhyuk snortles as he lays the shirts one by one on the bed, but Hyungwon just looks at him sternly that Minhyuk frowns. “Okay, fine, let me iron it for you then.”

“It’s fine, I can do it myself.” Hyungwon turns to get out of the room but Minhyuk stops him and tries to take the shirt out of his hands. “I said it’s fine.”

“I’m the one who forgot the clothes in the dryer _after_ forgetting them in the washer, so let me iron it for you.”

“I’ll iron it myself.” Hyungwon walks out of the room to get the iron.

“I’m all ready, and you’re not, let me do it or we’re gonna be late for work,” Minhyuk says, following him from behind.

“We still have time.”

Minhyuk yanks at his arm that makes him turn around. “Look, Hyungwon, just let me do it for you. It’s easier that way, okay? Just get in the bathroom and freshen up,” He mutters, scowling and pulling the shirt out of Hyungwon’s hands.

“I said it’s _fine_.” Hyungwon almost growls, pulling his favorite, crumpled shirt back into his hands. This time he gets it back easily as Minhyuk’s fingers are loose, and he seems to have froze a second there.

Minhyuk seems to be startled at his tone and Hyungwon’s expression immediately softens with guilt, remembering how bad it is to be grumpy in the morning with Minhyuk.

“We’re gonna be late,” Minhyuk quickly says after a blink. “just give me the shirt, Hyungwon.” And he seems to take a huge effort to let his voice out as stable as he could. When he sees Hyungwon not giving him the shirt he sighs, hands on his hips. “Look, if we’re late you’re just gonna speed up on the road, and god knows how dangerous your driving is when you’re in a hurry. And I just don’t want that again, okay?”

“I told you I won’t do that again.”

“Yeah, I’m also not letting it happen again. Not over some shirt.”

“It’s not some shirt,” Hyungwon says, offended and Minhyuk glares at him. “And I can iron it myself and we’ll still be in time for work.”

“Okay, but you didn’t have to just come into the room, tell me how I forgot the clothes in the dryer that now your shirt’s all crumpled up, and I can’t even iron it for you! Like what’s the point?”

“I just wanted to remind you to stop forgetting the clothes in the washer _and_ the dryer.”

Minhyuk throws his hands in the air. “God! Fine! I’ll set an alarm or something next time. For God’s sake.” He turns around quickly and storms into the bedroom again, quickly and loudly packing his things.

Hyungwon pinches the bridge of his nose in the middle of the hallway, and barges into the room, throwing the shirt onto the bed and taking one of the shirts Minhyuk has taken out of the closet earlier. He storms into the bathroom without any more words.

They get to work in time. Hyungwon in one of his other shirts. With a silent Minhyuk all throughout the journey.

 

 

 

 

_When are you coming back home?_

It’s a surprise to get a text from Minhyuk. Especially when earlier that morning Minhyuk was giving him another silent treatment because of the shirt incident. Hyungwon looks down at the shirt he’s wearing thoughtfully. The text was sent two hours before, he’s only checked his phone now.

He’s just wrapping up the visit for his project and it’s late, it’s long dark already. He didn’t expect Minhyuk to be waiting up for him after that morning.

There’s also a short text from his dad. He replies a _thanks_ to his dad as he thinks of what to say to Minhyuk.

_I’m on my way back home_ , he sends to Minhyuk.

And when he gets on the road, the traffic proves to be unforgivable. He doesn’t know what the night has to offer for the roads to be so congested, but the drive home elongates and he assumes Minhyuk would be sleeping by the time he’s home.

But when he enters the apartment, the lights are on in the kitchen, and as he walks further into the place he finds Minhyuk sitting at the dining table.

Minhyuk looks at him, only noticing his entrance and quickly stands up.

There are food on the table, neatly served in little bowls and plates.

“What took you so long?” Minhyuk asks almost worriedly, walking round the table and towards him.

Hyungwon blinks, realizing Minhyuk cooked. And there’s a cake in the middle of the table. “It was the traffic…” his voice trails off and finds Minhyuk smiling at him softly. But his gaze hardens on Minhyuk’s face because why is there a scratch on Minhyuk’s cheek?

Before he could say anything about it Minhyuk presses a chaste kiss on his lips and takes his hands. He’s grinning so brightly Hyungwon resists the urge to just place a hand over his eyes because of how dazzling Minhyuk’s grin is.

“Happy birthday, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon snorts. So he does know.

“I cooked. There are shrimps.”

Hyungwon smiles slightly. “Look, about this morning—”

“It’s fine,” Minhyuk shrugs, leading him to the dining table. “Come on, you must be hungry. Eat up.”

Hyungwon watches as Minhyuk starts arranging the dishes towards Hyungwon’s side of the table.

“You’re later than usual. I almost threw away the food.” Minhyuk chuckles a little, but all Hyungwon sees is the scratch on his cheek and there are questions burning in the back of his mind.

“Minhyuk, what happened to your—”

“Sit down, Hyungwon, and eat.”

He takes a breath to urge Minhyuk to talk, but he sits down instead. He stares at the food. Minhyuk’s staring at him in anticipation of him taking the first bite, yet it just doesn’t feel right to not talk about it when it’s blatantly out there for him to see, on Minhyuk’s cheek.

“What happened to your cheek?”

Minhyuk blinks, disappointed that Hyungwon’s not letting it go. He’s looking down at the food now, frowning and absentmindedly arranging the dishes. He sighs. “It happened at work. I told you—”

“You really expect me to just accept that you don’t want to talk about it when there’s a cut on your cheek, Minhyuk?”

Minhyuk looks at him and his pupils are shaky, his lips a pout. He seems shaken by the tone of Hyungwon’s question. “It’s nothing.”

“No, it’s not nothing, what the fuck even _happened_? I drove you to work without a cut on your cheek and now that I’m home there’s suddenly one. Do you really want me to just ignore it and move on just because you don’t want to talk about it?”

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk buries his face into his hands, his sigh is heavier now. “Can we—not now, please? I cooked all of this for you.”

“To hell with my birthday, Minhyuk! I want to know what happened to you.” Hyungwon pleads, leaning forward across the table.

Minhyuk leans back in his seat, not even looking at Hyungwon and just bursts, “So it doesn’t matter that I came home, prepared all of this for you with hopes that you would at least enjoy it, then? I waited for you for _hours_ , Hyungwon. I know you always come home late because of work, but today you were especially late, but I _waited_! I waited because I want to spend your birthday peacefully, and not talk about this cut that wasn’t supposed to be here on my cheek.”

“You said it yourself! It’s not _supposed to be there_ . Minhyuk, _please_ , you gotta let me in here. I know work is stressing you out, and I don’t like not knowing what’s going on with you.”

“It’s _work_ ! This is _home_! Does it occur to you that I don’t want to bring work home, Hyungwon?”

“That’s not—that’s not relevant at all, especially when you’re hurt—”

“Look, I’m not like you, okay?” Minhyuk cuts him off, looking furious. “Work is important to me, but I don’t revolve my life around work. I want to come home on time, and just be at home and not even _think_ about work. Even if it’s stressing me out lately.”

“What do you even mean _not like me_?”

Minhyuk blinks, looking betrayed by the question and he takes the napkin on the table, crumpling it in his fist. “You’re dangerously stepping into the workaholic zone, Hyungwon. Do you realize that? You’ve been coming home later and later than usual.”

“That’s because of the project I’m working on.”

“Yeah, but why are you putting so much overtime on it? It’s still work. Just because it’s your own project doesn’t mean you should just absorb it into your private time.”

Hyungwon scoffs. “Okay, so you’re angry that I’ve been working overtime. But this is about that cut on your cheek right now. Don’t even try to change the topic.”

Minhyuk crosses his arms, glaring at him across the table, scrutinizing the expression on Hyungwon’s face. And if Hyungwon’s wearing the same expression that Minhyuk said is scary once, then let him, he doesn’t care. He wants to know that he’s taking this seriously and Minhyuk should too.

“If you don’t want to enjoy your birthday then so be it,” Minhyuk mutters with finality, throwing the napkin onto the table, deciding to just leave the table.

Hyungwon gets up as soon as Minhyuk storms towards the bedroom, and he catches Minhyuk’s hand, turning him around even as Minhyuk tries to fight against him.

“Let me go!” Minhyuk snaps, yanking his hand out of Hyungwon’s grip and he’s fuming, staring up at Hyungwon with teary eyes.

It hurts to see his eyes filled with tears, Hyungwon has to admit, but it hurts even more that something happened out there that hurt Minhyuk and Hyungwon has no idea what it is.

“You’re hurt,” Hyungwon whispers, taking a step towards Minhyuk carefully and Minhyuk takes a step back that his back hits the wall in the dark hallway. “You gotta tell me what happened, Minhyuk. You can’t just keep it to yourself.”

Minhyuk shakes his head, his lips trembling and Hyungwon takes his hands.

“Please, come on, Minhyuk, I don’t like seeing you hurt.” Hyungwon implores, and Minhyuk’s weakly trying to make him let go. He holds them tightly, even if Minhyuk’s hands slip away from his grip he catches them again, still begging for Minhyuk to speak.

“I’m on trial for suspension,” Minhyuk finally whimpers, his hands still fighting Hyungwon’s.

There’s a dead beat in Hyungwon’s chest at the statement. Knowing how much this must be affecting Minhyuk.

“Oh, no, Minhyuk.” Hyungwon sighs sorrowfully. “Why?”

Minyuk shakes head. “I told you I don’t want to talk about it,” He says, and his voice quivers, his eyes instantly pooling with tears that Hyungwon moves to embrace him but he pushes at Hyungwon. “It makes me too sad.”

“I know,” Hyungwon murmurs worriedly. “But I’m here for you.”

“No, you don’t understand, I might lose my job and I—I—”

He can’t go on, so Hyungwon wraps his arms around him, but Minhyuk pushes at him again. And Hyungwon doesn’t know what to do, Minhyuk isn’t one to reject any form of comfort and affection. And he’s even pushing away Hyungwon’s hands that try to cup his face.

“Why are they putting you on trial for suspension?”

“It’s the parents, look, Hyungwon, I don’t want to—”

“Is that why you’ve got a cut on your cheek? Is it one of the parents? Who is it?”

“This is why—” Hands parry Hyungwon’s away “—I don’t want to tell you!” Minhyuk yells, shoving Hyungwon away by the chest and Hyungwon’s bewildered by his action. Minhyuk’s chest is heaving and he seems apologetic. “I just—I know you just want to help—” He shuts his eyes tightly for a second. “— but this is part of my work, Hyungwon.”

“I know, but getting hurt like that isn’t part of it, isn’t it?” Hyungwon’s frustrated. He doesn’t understand why Minhyuk is acting like this. Why he’s refusing to let Hyungwon in. “Why are you trying to keep me in the dark here? I don’t understand.”

“Because you do lots of unnecessary things, Hyungwon!” Minhyuk just blurts out and he takes a deep breath, unable to look at Hyungwon who’s speechless by the statement. “And I don’t mean—I know you mean good but _god_ —”

He just stops, looking pained and Hyungwon doesn’t know what to say, what he would expect Minhyuk to say.

Minhyuk wavers in the hallway, leaning towards the bedroom door. Hyungwon stares at him, still unsure what to do. He opens his arms but Minhyuk shakes his head, a fierce frown now decorating his face and it just doesn’t suit him. Hyungwon can’t even utter a word before Minhyuk pushes his hands away for the umpteenth time and rushes into the bedroom.

Hyungwon lets out a heavy sigh in the empty hallway, looking back into the kitchen, where the lights are still on. And when he walks to the dining table he looks down at all the food Minhyuk has prepared. The crumpled napkin he threw on the table. The chopsticks that he left in his haste to get Minhyuk who left the table.

The intercom at the door rings and he shuffles to the foyer to pick it up. It’s the neighbor.

Asking if everything is okay. They heard some noise. It’s the middle of the night. Hyungwon says everything is fine. Just a little problem but it’s fine now, sorry for the noise.

He hangs up.

Rubbing both of his hands down his face, he walks into the bedroom and it’s dark. He sees a lump on the bed and climbs into it, lying down and taking a gentle hold of Minhyuk.

“Okay, okay, we won’t talk about it. But let me hold you.” Hyungwon whispers worriedly, pressing his lips on the crest of Minhyuk’s shoulder and he thinks Minhyuk’s body shakes at the contact.

“I’m sorry,” Minhyuk cries out, his voice broken and he turns around on the bed, quickly curling into Hyungwon’s arms. “It’s me. I just—I think it’s because if I say it out loud, and if I have you worrying about me then it all becomes even more real, does that make sense?”

Hyungwon blinks in the dark, tucking Minhyuk’s head under his chin and feeling Minhyuk pressing even closer into the curves of his body. He nods, Minhyuk’s hair grazing the underside of his chin. “Yeah, yeah, I understand.”

“I’m sorry,” Minhyuk whimpers. “Hyungwon, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Hyungwon brushes at his hair with a hand and pulls away just a little so he can look down at Minhyuk who has glimmering eyes in the darkness of the room. “But promise me if it escalates even further than this—” It hurts to accept that he’s going to let go of the fact that there’s a cut on Minhyuk’s cheek, but he knows better to not push it anymore and trust in Minhyuk, “—you will tell me, okay?”

Minhyuk nods quickly. And he hides his face into Hyungwon’s chest, and Hyungwon thinks that’s their conversation ending already.

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon’s surprised to see Kihyun outside of the firm when he’s leaving work with Hoseok. And he’s even more surprised to see a fuming Kihyun stomping towards him as soon as he was in the nurse’s sight.

“Whoa, baby—” Hoseok’s open arms are swiftly ignored by Kihyun and as soon as he turns around he sees Kihyun shoving Hyungwon by the chest.

“What the fuck!” Kihyun almost yells and Hyungwon stares at him, bewildered and regaining his balance.

“What’s the _matter_?” Hyungwon wants to snap, but he keeps his cool because Hoseok is approaching the two of them, looking alarmed.

“What the fuck did you do to Minhyuk?” Kihyun shouts.

Hyungwon stares at him in astonishment, his heart thumping. A million thoughts are racing in his head as he thinks of whatever he could have done to Minhyuk that has Kihyun raging like that in front of him now.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” He asks incredulously and it has Kihyun fuming again.

“Kihyun! Calm down, what’s going on here?” Hoseok stops Kihyun from shoving Hyungwon by the chest again, looking confused, eyes darting back and forth between the furious nurse and confused architect.

“I had lunch with Minhyuk, and he has a cut on his cheek which he refused to tell me where he got it from.” Kihyun glances at Hoseok and returns back to glaring at Hyungwon. “You better have an explanation for it, Hyungwon, or I’ll fucking skin you—”

“That’s not it, Kihyun.” Hyungwon groans, and Kihyun tries to go for him again before Hoseok holds him back.

“That’s what they all say, Hyungwon! My uncle told me the fucking neighbors made noise complaints so don’t try to lie to me that you two haven’t been yelling at each other for god knows what!”

Hoseok’s eyes widen and he looks at Hyungwon worriedly. “What’s happening, Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon has to let out a really loud moan of frustration. “Okay, fine! We haven’t been fine lately, I admit—” He has to take a step back because Kihyun just raised his fist and Hyungwon’s just thankful Hoseok’s there to hold him back. “But the cut’s from work, okay!” he says quickly before he gets another threat of a beat up from the smaller, but clearly stronger man.

“What do you mean _work_?” Kihyun asks through gritted teeth.

“Hell, I don’t know! He said he’s been having problems with the parents, and I’m guessing they had a fight—”

“What the fuck.” Kihyun lifts a hand into his angry, red hair and sighs deeply, not looking at Hyungwon. “Why didn’t he want to tell me this?”

Hyungwon sighs, he knows how Kihyun feels like. “He barely tells me anything too. Look, he says it’s better to not talk about it, something about making him more upset to even talk about it, and I’m trying to respect his decision.”

“Yeah?” Kihyun quickly glares at him again. “Then explain why he called me mentioning about chest pains. It’s not possible he hurt himself like that. Is that not your doing too?”

Hyungwon blinks, and the incident where they almost got into a car crash just flashes into his mind and he has to regain himself before he can speak. “We almost got into a car crash,” he says almost defeatedly and before Kihyun can say anything he speaks up again. Frantically and guilty. “And he was wearing the seatbelt, and I guess the tight seatbelt just—”

“Holy shit, Hyungwon, you can’t even fucking drive safely.”

“Look, they didn’t get into a car crash.” Hoseok explains calmly, getting in between the two of them. “I’m sure it’s not Hyungwon’s fault, you know how unpredictable the traffic can be.”

“And what? I’m just supposed to accept the fact that Hyungwon could have had my friend killed in a car crash?” Kihyun looks at Hoseok like he’s stupid. “Do you know how many people die on the road _every day_? We have to take them in at the hospital—”

“That’s cause you work in the _hospital_ —babe, let’s not throw this out of proportion, I know you’re dead worried, but Minhyuk’s _fine_.”

Kihyun averts his stare, still breathing heavily but Hoseok squeezes his shoulder and he visibly calms down a little. The three friends stand in what seems a terribly heavy silence, regaining their breaths.

“I need a drink,” Kihyun says after a long minute.

 

 

 

 

“Trial for suspension?” Kihyun asks in disbelief, a bottle of beer tight in his hand.

Hyungwon nods. “I don’t know what exactly happened, but that’s what he told me.”

He looks at his phone that he’s left on the table. He’s received a short text from Minhyuk that he’s in a meeting again today. Probably about the suspension.

“That’s crazy,” Kihyun sighs. “Why would he be in trouble with any of the parents? As far as I know it, the parents _love_ him.”

Hyungwon shrugs. Truthfully he feels a little helpless now, not being able to do anything about it and not even knowing the full truth of what’s going on with Minhyuk’s job. But he can’t even imagine how even more helpless Minhyuk must be feeling. The dread is really heavy in his chest when he merely thinks about it.

Kihyun’s phone rings, and he untangles Hoseok’s arms around him as he pulls it out of the pocket of his pants. He takes one look at the screen and then checks on both Hoseok and Hyungwon.

“It’s Minhyuk,” He says almost carefully, and Hyungwon nods, telling him to answer.

Hoseok and Hyungwon listen as he greets Minhyuk on the phone.

“What’s up?” Kihyun asks, looking at Hoseok worriedly and Hoseok places a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah, no, no, I’m just with Hoseok-hyung now.” He mutters and gazes at Hyungwon apologetically.

Hyungwon just gives him a defeated look.

“Okay, yeah, I’ll be there.” He hangs up and puts his phone down on the table.

“What is it?” Hoseok asks.

“He just got out of a meeting and he’s asked me out for a drink.”

Hyungwon’s surprised, but he keeps it in and stays quiet.

“I have to go. It’s at another bar a few blocks away.”

“Do you want me to send you there?” Hoseok asks as Kihyun takes his bag, ready to leave.

“It’s fine,” Kihyun mutters, getting up from the table, and he looks at Hyungwon, concerned. “You and Hyungwon can just stay here.”

“Alright, stay safe, Kihyun.” Hoseok pulls his hand and Kihyun bends down to give him a peck on the lips.

“Kihyun,” Hyungwon calls before Kihyun can run out of the bar. “If he gets too drunk just call me? Please? I’ll pick him up right away.”

Kihyun just nods, knowing how a drunken Minhyuk can behave like and leaves.

Once it’s just the two of them at the table, Hoseok takes a deep breath, and gives Hyungwon a small smile.

“It’ll be fine, you know how they are. They’re good friends, Kihyun can take care of him,” Hoseok says and truthfully it doesn’t make Hyungwon feel any better.

But he thanks him anyway. “Thanks, Hyung.” He takes a swig of his beer and looks around the bar.

Hyunwoo is wiping the counter with a towel. A pretty slow night at the bar it seems.

“So, do you want to talk about it?” Hoseok gains his attention again and he has a small awkward smile on his face.

“About what?” Hyungwon asks, genuinely confused.

“You said you two haven’t been fine lately. What’s that all about?”

Hyungwon sighs. “I don’t know. Things have just been… a little difficult lately. You know how it is, I’m busy with work, and Minhyuk, well, he’s stressing out about work too. And I guess things get on our nerves more easily too.”

“That sucks. But you do know that’s natural, right?”

“What is?”

“You know, sometimes you fight, sometimes you disagree on things.”

Hyungwon snorts. “Of course. I’d know.” He drinks just because of the memories of his parents yelling in the living room of his childhood home. Somehow it suddenly just struck him how he and Minhyuk have been doing lately. He frowns and Hoseok notices.

“It’s your first relationship, but I’m not gonna worry about you.” Hoseok puts both his arms on the table. “I just want you to know you’ll get through the rough patch. Just, toughen up for the difficult times.”

“Like how you have toughened up throughout the years with Kihyun?” Hyungwon smiles amusedly, eyeing Hoseok’s big arms and Hoseok looks at his arms.

“I guess.” He laughs.

“Hyunwoo-hyung’s tough too.” Hyungwon teases and Hoseok immediately groans.

“Hyungwon, please, it’s enough that I have to hear about Hyunwoo from Kihyun and now you?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Hyungwon laughs, throwing his head back slightly. “It’s just that, with how great you and Kihyun have been doing, I can’t believe you would be shaken just by Hyunwoo.”

“Well, you don’t understand, he’s on to something!” Hoseok lowers his voice. “It feels like he’s trying to take Kihyun away from me or something!”

Hyungwon hisses for him to lower his voice even more, glancing at the clueless bartender. “Yeah, but Minhyuk said it, he just sees him as an older brother. You’re fine.”

“Yeah, did I tell you about that one time we were hanging out here and they had live music or something, and Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun on the stage to sing with him?”

“Oh, wow.”

“Yes wow! How dare he? Right in front of me!”

“I mean, wow, I missed the live music in this bar?”

“That’s not the point!”

“And Kihyun _sings_?”

“An _amazing_ singer,” Hoseok retorts, but then rolls his eyes. “Do you know how awkward it was, to be the boyfriend just sitting there at the table like an idiot? While the two of them were singing a love song on the stage with people cheering for them?” He shudders at the memory and throws a dirty look in Hyunwoo’s direction, and as if Hyunwoo notices, he looks up at Hoseok who immediately grins and lifts a hand as a greeting. He turns back to Hyungwon and rolls his eyes again that Hyungwon laughs a little.

“Damn, they sang a love song together?”

“Yeah, we did,” Hyunwoo interjects and Hoseok almost jumped out of their seats, finding the bartender setting two bottles of beers on to the table. “And Kihyun announced that it was dedicated to Hoseok here.”

Hyungwon looks at Hoseok like he’s stupid and crazy but Hoseok shakes his head quickly with a betrayed expression.

“That’s _cute_ ,” Hyungwon says mockingly and Hoseok sighs silently across the table.

“Anyway, thanks for the beer.” Hoseok says, taking the bottle Hyunwoo has set down and drinking from it.

“Hyungwon?” Hyunwoo asks, gesturing to the full bottle.

“Thanks, but no, I’m gonna drive.” Hyungwon says, and Hyunwoo nods understandingly before leaving and drinking the beer himself.

He checks on his phone and still, no text or call from both Minhyuk and Kihyun.

“So, basically, Kihyun announced to the whole bar that you’re his boyfriend. Sang you a love song. And you’re still jealous now because of what again?”

Hoseok groans.

Hyungwon laughs and the conversation drifted off into something else. Hyungwon drinks soda instead as they talk and keeps an eye on his phone throughout. Even Hoseok stops drinking more beer and starts munching on the chips instead, complaining about calorie counts and how Kihyun has been cooking him some weird, healthy meals from recipes he found on the internet.

That reminded Hyungwon of the birthday meal Minhyuk cooked for him. That was left uneaten on the table because they both went to bed with an empty stomach and upset.

Just in time, the phone on the table rings and he picks it up swiftly. It’s Kihyun who’s groaning about how heavy Minhyuk is and saying, “Okay, you can pick him up now.”

Hyungwon and Hoseok immediately left, driving to another bar and Kihyun is already waiting outside with a drunken Minhyuk dancing on the street.

Hoseok and Hyungwon watch amusedly as they got out of their cars.

“Embarrassing,” Kihyun mutters as some people passing by give Minhyuk weird looks at the dance moves he’s doing and the terrible singing that accompanies it.

“Why’d you let him go like that?” Hyungwon asks, kind of relieved to see how carefree this drunk Minhyuk is.

“Because I like to see him act like an idiot,” Kihyun says, leaning against Hoseok’s car and crossing his arms.

“Yeah, well, he’s my idiot.” Hyungwon mutters quickly, running towards Minhyuk who seems to be starting to bother people with his dance moves.

He catches the flailing arms, and Minhyuk stops singing confusedly.

“Oh, Hyungwon! Hyungwon, you came to get me?” Minhyuk almost jumps around when he realizes Hyungwon’s leading him to the car by the arm.

“Yes, now get in.”

“Okay,” Minhyuk says in a sing song voice, and it’s surprising how obedient this drunken Minhyuk is.

But Hyungwon just puts on the seatbelt for him—after gently making him stay still in his seat— as he turns the radio on, searching for good music already. Hyungwon closes the door and walks to Hoseok and Kihyun.

“Thanks, Kihyun.” Hyungwon lets out a deep breath he doesn’t know he’s been holding in. “Did he tell you anything?” He returns to being worried again, and Kihyun nods.

“No. But Dasom and the other teachers were with us just now and they told me everything. Turns out, there’s this kid’s dad who just came out to his wife— _unfortunate_ —” Kihyun rolls his eyes. “—and guess he’s been cheating on his wife, and somehow the wife suspects it’s Minhyuk. Like that idiot of a kindergarten teacher turned him gay or something.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Hoseok says, almost disgusted.

“Anyway, it’s not Minhyuk.” Kihyun announces to Hyungwon like Hyungwon doesn’t know it already. “And you know, one thing leads to another, and people are suspecting he’s biased on this guy’s kid, and now other parents are complaining. One dad got angry, punched him in the face during one of the meetings—good for him for surviving that though—and you know, things can get crazy with these parents. They’re trying to get their kids into a good elementary school, and the teachers hold a power over their evaluation so…” Kihyun takes a deep breath, shrugging and smiles assuringly at Hyungwon. “So I guess Minhyuk becomes an easy target what with what’s happening, and it’s a chaos at the kindergarten now.”

Hyungwon lets out another heavy, _heavy_ breath out of his chest but it just doesn’t seem to be enough. “God, that’s—that’s terrible.”

“I know.” Kihyun frowns and pats his arm. “But it’ll be fine, okay? You gotta give Minhyuk credit for how tough he is, that’s why he’s a kindergarten teacher.”

Hyungwon smiles with a heavy heart, thinking of Minhyuk's excited grin when he had been talking about putting his paintings along with his students' for the annual exhibition.

Hoseok wraps an arm around Kihyun’s shoulders. “Well, I trust you’re also capable enough to be there for him,” he tells Hyungwon. “You two will be fine.”

And it reminds Hyungwon of their conversation back in the bar. It’s a rough patch. Just a patch. It won’t last. Similarly how the trouble in the kindergarten won’t last and everything will be back to normal again.

“Whoa, Hyungwon you might wanna get that,” Kihyun says too calmly for Hyungwon’s own good because he turns around and Minhyuk’s crawling out of the car, music blasting from the radio.

“God damn it, Lee Minhyuk!” Hyungwon runs to him and picks him up by his arms. “What are you even _doing_?” He asks incredulously, steadying the drunk man who’s wobbly on his feet.

“I want to dance!” Minhyuk whines, almost falling.

“You can dance at home.” He gently pushes Minhyuk back into the car, taking care to hold Minhyuk’s head in case he bumps it into the roof.

“Good night, Hyungwon, Minhyuk!” Kihyun calls from Hoseok’s car.

“Good night!” Hyungwon waves at the two getting into their car and already leaving for the night.

He quickly gets into his own, in case Minhyuk tries to crawl out of it again and turns down the volume of the music before driving both of them home.

At home, Minhyuk dances as he takes off his coat, and scarf and dropping them all over the floor. He’s singing a familiar tune again, and it’s the song on the radio in the morning.

Sighing, Hyungwon picks up after him, catching the watch Minhyuk throws before it could land on the floor and huffing out a breath of relief. He puts them away, keeping his eyes on Minhyuk.

And Hyungwon smiles as he comes to get Minhyuk, seeing that Minhyuk is wearing an oversized sweater and trying to take it off before he can sleep. His arms doesn’t seem to work as properly as he had hoped and he huffs in annoyance, almost stumbling on his own two feet.

“Do you wanna dance, Hyungwon?” Minhyuk then asks instead, pushing away Hyungwon’s hands that are trying to help pull the sweater up his head.

Hyungwon sighs. “I want to sleep.”

“Well, you sleep every day, but you don’t dance every day, do you?”

Hyungwon scoffs at the smart response, and lets go of Minhyuk’s sweater. “Okay, fine.”

“Dance,” Minhyuk orders happily, still moving and watching Hyungwon.

Hyungwon dances awkwardly just to keep him happy, and he’s never really good at it, especially since there’s no music. Minhyuk seems to read his thoughts and he sings, nodding at Hyungwon with a wide smile so Hyungwon follows along with the words that he remembers from the frequent replay in the mornings.

They intertwine their hands together as Minhyuk throws his head back in laughter, saying Hyungwon dances like an old man. And Hyungwon says he’s supposed to dance like an old man, Minhyuk’s singing an old tune, a song he knows his dad listens to in _college_. He knows because he’s seen the old records his dad keeps.

Minhyuk nods, still laughing. He dances just like Hyungwon, raising their intertwined hands to twirl. Letting Hyungwon twirl too, before taking steps back to the bed, leading Hyungwon on with him.

And he drops himself on the bed after wrapping his arms around Hyungwon’s neck, bringing the taller down along. And the land is soft, accompanied by a small, delightful chuckle from Minhyuk. Hyungwon raises himself so as not to lie on the teacher and stares down at Minhyuk fondly.

Minhyuk looks up at him with a dazed smile, eyes shimmering in anticipation. His throat moves as he swallows in the silence that descends upon both of them now, and Hyungwon brushes at his bangs tenderly.

He kisses the cut on Minhyuk’s cheek, his heart hurting, but at the same time there’s a burst of warmth, at the realization of how much he cares about this man on the bed with him. How he's unable to fathom the desire to just do anything, _everything_ , just to keep him happy and have him smiling always like this.

Minhyuk drunkenly giggles, cheeks red as he fingers Hyungwon’s collar playfully. He then pulls at it and kisses Hyungwon on the lips.

When Hyungwon pulls away he stares up at Hyungwon and there’s some kind of an anticipation emanating from his breathless smile, and Hyungwon wavers on the bed, blinks down at him.

“Help me take off my sweater?” Minhyuk asks in a low voice, biting his lower lip.

“Okay,” Hyungwon nods and pulls at the hem of the sweater. Minhyuk sits up slightly as he raises his arms rather clumsily, letting Hyungwon pull it off him and leaving him only with his plain undershirt.

His hair juts out in all directions, messy, and he gives Hyungwon another drunken, yet dreamy smile. Hyungwon swallows a lump in his throat, somehow not knowing what to do now.

But Minhyuk just pulls him back to bed, arms tight around him. He nuzzles into Hyungwon comfortably, having the taller just accommodating his shape on the bed.

“Do you want to know what I dreamt last night?” Minhyuk whispers, a smile in his voice.

Hyungwon chuckles softly, moving his head so he can look at Minhyuk. “What did you dream about?” He asks, curious and enamored by the way Minhyuk just continues smiling with his eyes closed, probably picturing his dream.

“I was drowning,” He murmurs, moving his arms to curl around himself and closer to Hyungwon.

Eyes fluttering open, Minhyuk doesn’t look up at him, but instead just shifts to be more comfortable on the bed.

“I can’t swim.”

And Hyungwon never knew he can’t swim.

“But I could breathe,” Minhyuk blinks, eyelids heavy, eyelashes droopy, staring into nothing. “Underwater.”

Hyungwon hums, listening, and fingers gently brushing the hair that’s poking at his eyes away. He needs a haircut, Hyungwon’s thinking.

“And there were whales swimming around me,” The smile on Minhyuk’s lips grows wider and brighter. “They were singing too.”

It earns him a small chuckle from the architect, and Hyungwon builds the image in his mind, of Minhyuk surrounded by the blue depth of the ocean, watching the singing whales around him. In his mind the sunlight from the surface doesn’t quite breach into the depth of the water, but he knows from the sight in front of him that Minhyuk’s smile is bright enough underwater.

“I felt protected,” Minhyuk says, blinking thoughtfully.

“Safe?” Hyungwon asks, trying to recall the sound of a whale song.

Minhyuk nods, there’s something so beautiful in the way he admits it, the way he seems so comforted there, on the bed with Hyungwon, talking about the whales he loves that came to visit him in his dreams.

“I’d love it if you were there too in my dreams, Hyungwon.”

At the sight of the shimmering eyes looking up, Hyungwon wants to kiss him, as gently as he can, as softly as he hopes Minhyuk deserves. He wants to. He really, really does. But somehow he feels like he’s incapable of doing so, to do it _just_ right like how he knows Minhyuk is worth. He just doesn’t know why he wavers.

But he does it anyway.

Just a brief contact of their lips that Hyungwon wishes could convey how much everything right now means to him, that he would want Minhyuk to feel as he felt in that dream all the time that it might just hurt.

With Minhyuk’s eyes now fluttering closed contently, and cheeks red from alcohol,he seems just dazed, sleepy, as he whispers with a smile— kisses always make Minhyuk smile, he has come to learn over time, “Come over.”

Hyungwon nods, “okay.”

“I want to see them again. So goodnight, Hyungwon,” He mutters in the darkness of the room, only dimly illuminated by the lights outside.

Hyungwon holds him and feels Minhyuk’s hand on his heart. He takes the hand, kisses the ring on the finger and shuts his eyes. Picturing himself there too, in the ocean surrounded by the whales.

“Good night, Minhyuk.”

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk’s side of the bed is empty when Hyungwon looks for him blindly, eyes still closed. The sheets are crumpled beneath his palm and he opens his eyes confusedly, only to find Minhyuk sitting at his desk, typing on his computer.

“You’re not hungover?” He asks groggily, expecting Minhyuk to sleep in as usual after a night of drinking.

Minhyuk doesn’t even turn around, just raises the bottle of painkillers on the table and shaking it.

The room is chilly. There are goosebumps crawling up Hyungwon’s skin as he gets off the bed to walk to Minhyuk. He realizes Minhyuk is writing up some report or something.

“Did you even have breakfast?” He rasps out, placing both hands on Minhyuk’s tense shoulders while he types and types away on his computer. He squeezes the bony shoulders, and feels Minhyuk relaxing a little.

Minhyuk hums a no and grunts when Hyungwon presses a kiss on his cheek. “Brush your teeth, Hyungwon.” He mutters, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Hyungwon pouts a little, but shuffles into the bathroom anyway. His phone rings by the time he gets out of the bathroom and seeing Bora’s name on the screen he immediately picks up.

“Hyungwon, are you doing anything important today?” Bora says as soon as he greets her.

Confused, Hyungwon looks at the time and day on his phone. It’s still morning and it’s Saturday. “Not at all, what’s wrong Noona?” He walks into the kitchen to take out a big bowl and starts pouring cereals into the bowl.

“Well, there was a problem with the permit for the spring project,” She sighs. “And I’m handling this other thing. Do you think you can come to the office today?”

There is desperation in her voice and Hyungwon’s already concerned as he takes out the milk from the fridge to pour into the bowl.

“What do I have to do?” He asks, and listens to Bora explaining the details over the phone as he starts eating his cereals.

She says Hoseok’s unavailable that day, sounding tired over the phone. She takes the time to whine about the director too, and the incompetent people in the city hall that caused the problem in the first place.

Hyungwon assures her it will be fine, he’ll help and walks into the bedroom where Minhyuk still has his eyes glued on the computer screen.

He places the bowl on the desk and Minhyuk takes it into his hand, eating and reading over what he’s written.

“Alright, I’ll be there.” Hyungwon mutters, hanging up after a profuse thanks from Bora.

Minhyuk looks up at him expectantly, licking the milk off the corner of his lips.

“I have to go to the office,” Hyungwon says to him, and when he glances at the screen of the computer, he realizes Minhyuk’s working on the report for his case with the parents.

“It’s Saturday,” Minhyuk states, already frowning as he chews.

“Yeah, but there are some problems and…” Hyungwon shrugs, walking to the closet and picking the outfit for the day.

“Hyungwon, it’s _Saturday_.” Minhyuk says again, emphasizing his point and Hyungwon cranes his neck to look at him. “It’s the weekend.”

“I know.” Hyungwon starts changing, and Minhyuk watches, blinking and looking conflicted. “What’s the matter?” he asks, sighing after changing shirts.

“Did you just ask me ‘ _what’s the matter_ ’?” Minhyuk narrows his eyes at him.

Hyungwon gives him a look, a little confused and it makes Minhyuk scowl at him.

“Can’t you just stay at home?” Minhyuk then resorts to pouting and sounding whiny. “It’s the weekend, it’s supposed to be our time.”

“You’re also working on that, aren’t you?” Gesturing to the computer, Hyungwon starts getting ready, checking himself in the mirror.

Minhyuk looks at the screen in front of him, blinking at the black words against white background. “Yeah, but this is different. Stay home.” He tilts his head, staring at Hyungwon. “With me?”

“And what am I supposed to do? The firm needs my help, and you’re also doing your work.” Hyungwon’s getting his coat, putting it on. “What are we going to do if I stay anyway?”

“This—This won’t take long at all!” Minhyuk protests, straightening in his seat. “After that we can just— I don’t know, spend time together? I feel like we barely do it nowadays.”

Hyungwon looks at him, contemplating as he worries his lower lip. “I won’t be gone long. I’ll come home as soon as I can.”

“ _Hyungwon_ ,” Minhyuk whines, sounding like a child. “How long is your soon, exactly?”

Hyungwon shrugs. “Look, it’s an important matter for the firm. I have to go, and I’ll be back early, I prom—”

“You know there’s no such thing as early when it comes to your work,” Minhyuk grumbles, pouting angrily now.

“Well, what do you want me to do? It’s not like I can do whatever I want, I’m just a junior architect.”

“Junior architect or not, isn’t the weekend supposed to be days where you _don’t go_ to work?”

“Did you even hear what I said?” Hyungwon groans, frustrated. “Something came up! It’s not like I even want to work on a goddamn Saturday!”

“If you don’t want to then don’t go! It’s simple!”

“No—Minhyuk, you just—” Hyungwon shakes his head, decides it’s not worth it, they’re just going round and round and it feels like there would be no end to this conversation. Or if it would even be considered a conversation.

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk murmurs, shoulders slumping and his lips a pout.

It makes something burn in Hyungwon. He hates this feeling that’s building up in him, this tension, this situation. It’s confusing. It’s conflicting. And the easiest emotion he could grasp right now is frustration and anger.

“Please stay home?”

“Minhyuk, stop.” Hyungwon pinches the bridge of his nose, trying not to look at Minhyuk.

“What?”

“Stop, please, stop pouting like that.” He mutters, sighing. “I really need to go to work.”

“It seems to be working so I don’t want to stop,” Minhyuk says stubbornly and it makes Hyungwon groan, rolling his eyes.

“God, you’re unbelievable.” Hyungwon throws his hands into the air, grabbing his phone and just avoiding Minhyuk’s eyes.

“Are you seriously leaving?” Minhyuk asks, crossing his arms.

“I have to.” Hyungwon answers, getting his car keys.

He hears Minhyuk takes a really deep breath, and it’s making dread fill his chest and everything is getting on his nerves.

“Fine, whatever.” Minhyuk’s attempt to sound dismissive just sounds pained and hurtful.

So Hyungwon hurries out of the apartment before he changes his mind. He doesn’t look back even when Minhyuk calls out, annoyed, for him to not forget to wear a scarf.

Hyungwon left without a scarf. And it’s cold outside.

 

 

 

 

Bora places all the files onto the table with a loud huff. “Thank you so much for helping out, Hyungwon. I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t here.”

“No problem.” Hyungwon smiles at her.

“We have that presentation for Monday, please don’t forget.” She says, looking at her watch and scratching her head. “You guys will get that covered, right? I have to fly out of state for that collaboration meeting and the director will be away too.”

Hyungwon nods, checking the time too.

She stares at him, and smiles concernedly. “I’m sorry to have bothered you on a Saturday—”

“It’s no problem.”

“And I know it took longer than we expected. But you can go home now. I’ll just finish up.” She arranges the files on the table, checking the contents for some.

Hyungwon shifts his weight from a feet to another. Wavering in the meeting room, he just takes a file on the table. “I’ll help.”

Bora blinks and looks at him questioningly. “It’s really fine. Don’t you want to go home?”

He shrugs, avoiding her eyes.

“Is everything okay at home?” She sighs, worried. “It isn’t really you to not try to get home early nowadays. I mean, it’s the weekend, Hyungwon. Is everything okay with Minhyuk?”

“It’s fi—It’s complicated.” He decides to say and can feel her staring at him.

It _is_ complicated. Hyungwon doesn’t know why he’s like this. He doesn’t know why he just left when Minhyuk was pouting in the bedroom, when he’s asked Hyungwon to stay.

He’s bitter he thinks. At the same time he’s a little upset, and concerned, especially with Minhyuk situation in the kindergarten. It’s difficult because Minhyuk doesn’t tell him what he’s going through, and that he had to find out from another person.

And it’s also the fact that he understands Minhyuk when Minhyuk says he doesn’t want to talk about it because it’s just going to make him even sadder and upset. But something about Minhyuk’s words of having Hyungwon worrying over him, making things feel even more real, and that it’s going to just hurt him that ended up leaving Hyungwon feeling unsettled, and bothered.

“Did you do something? Did he do something?” Bora crosses her arms.

And Hyungwon wonders instead if it could be something he doesn’t do. Yet he just shakes his head.

No one’s at fault, really. It’s a rough patch, Hoseok once said.

“So why are you avoiding going home?” She places a hand on his shoulder, and still, Hyungwon doesn’t look at her. “Talk to me, it’s good to talk, you know? I’ll listen.”

“I don’t know, Noona.” Hyungwon sighs, shutting his eyes briefly because when he thinks about how they have been behaving lately, it’s tiring. “He didn’t do anything wrong. And I’m—I’m trying to make things work,” – _Am I?_ —“but somehow, I feel like if I go home, the only thing we’d be doing is fight again.”

The word is out of his mouth now, past his lips. And it’s unsettling how he’s finally admitting that they have been doing nothing but fight now. And there’s a flashing image of his childhood home, the echoes of screamings that he keeps his eyes shut tighter to will them away.

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that, Hyungwon.” Bora bites her lips. “But you two do make up? Right?”

“We do.”

Hyungwon thinks of Minhyuk giggling in the bedroom, with his red cheeks and alcohol in system. He thinks of Minhyuk singing the tune from the morning radio. And the feeling of his cheekbones beneath Hyungwon’s two thumbs.

“Then it’s not that bad. I don’t know what’s going on in both of your lives, but it’s just a phase. Every relationship has its phases. This will end.”

Hyungwon smiles a thank you. It doesn’t reach his eyes. But Bora doesn’t have to worry about that.

Because despite her words comforting the dread inside him a little, he realizes, as he’s walking to the apartment door in the evening.

That he’s acting petty. Hurt that Minhyuk wouldn’t be truthful to him, that his concern turned out to be a burden to Minhyuk rather than a comfort. And that maybe he left that morning because he’s angry that Minhyuk thinks that way. And wants Minhyuk to feel that same betrayed feeling he felt.

He hates himself. Finding Minhyuk still on the computer in the bedroom and typing away. The lights aren’t even turned on, his concentrating face is illuminated by the screen only, and Hyungwon wonders if he has even gotten up from the chair ever since Hyungwon left. The bowl that was once filled with cereals and milk is still there on the desk.

Minhyuk doesn’t say anything, even when Hyungwon lies on the bed.

It’s so quiet in the room, as Hyungwon stares at the ceiling, not knowing what to say nor knowing whether he even has anything to say. The tv is off. It’s so eerily quiet Hyungwon can’t even fall asleep.

It’s late at night when Minhyuk finally turns off the computer and gets under the same blanket, at the far end of the bed.

“Did you have dinner?” Hyungwon asks in a low voice in the darkness, turning onto his side and trying to make out Minhyuk’s silhouette.

Minhyuk doesn’t answer, his back at Hyungwon.

He knows Minhyuk isn’t asleep yet, so he speaks again. “We can get dinner if you want.”

The other still doesn’t say anything. He’s so still on the bed, shoulders visibly tense and so far away despite being on the same bed.

So Hyungwon moves closer and wrap his arm around Minhyuk. Feeling guilty, and sorry. He shifts to press his nose against the nape of Minhyuk’s neck and closes his eyes.

There are fingers that hold onto Hyungwon’s hand, softly brushing against his knuckles.

He turns his head to press his lips against Minhyuk’s shoulder, softly and tenderly. An apology; for coming home later than he promised. For coming home later than he could have because he found himself hesitating even when all the work was done.

Minhyuk just fits in his skinny arms, and falls asleep that way.

But in the morning, Minhyuk still doesn’t say anything except to tell Hyungwon that he’s going out with Jooheon and don’t wait up for him.

Hyungwon’s caught a cold he realizes. As he just tries to hold on to Bora’s words that it will end soon—this phase, on an empty Sunday, in an empty apartment.

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon’s sneezing non-stop in the morning, looking for the blueprints and some documents he brought home to bring back to work.

Minhyuk turns away from the mirror, sighing. “Did you catch a cold?” He asks, sounding annoyed.

“It seems so,” Hyungwon merely answers, blowing his nose into the tissue in his hands and then throwing it away.

“I told you to wear a scarf.”

“I forgot.” Hyungwon sneezes again, still looking for the things. “Have you seen the documents I left on the desk?”

“No,” Minhyuk walks to him and presses a hand against his forehead. “You don’t have a fever, but maybe you should stay at home. Take a day off work.”

“I’m fine.” Hyungwon fights the urge to roll his eyes.

“No, I’m serious.” Minhyuk creases his forehead and scowling. “I’ll take a day off too.”

“You don’t have to.” Hyungwon pushes Minhyuk’s hand off his forehead and continues searching for his things on the desk. There are drawings and books scattered and he can’t find what he’s looking for anywhere. “I’ll wear a mask to work or something.”

Maybe he brought it back to the office and just forgot about it.

“You’re really gonna go to work?” Minhyuk asks, sounding a little frustrated now, and proving his point, Hyungwon sneezes again. “Like that?”

The architect waves a dismissive hand in the air and quickly takes his car keys.

“Yes. Now let’s go.”

He hears Minhyuk sighing behind him as they walk out of the apartment, but says nothing of it. He has a presentation that he can’t afford to miss, and he can’t find the documents he needs anywhere at home so he has to go to the firm.

On their way to work, Minhyuk is silent even as Hyungwon sneezes in the car.

But before he gets out of the car at the kindergarten he unwraps his scarf and reaches to wrap it around Hyungwon’s neck wordlessly.

Hyungwon stares at him with a runny nose, yet he doesn’t say anything either.

Just watches quietly as Minhyuk picks up his hot tea latte, gets out of the car and into the cold. He greets the parents and children with mist coming out of his mouth and a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

 

 

Hyungwon stands in the office with the manager and director staring at him, their arms crossed. Bora looks disappointed, and the director’s expression is stoic yet Hyungwon senses he is too.

“I suppose we can delay the meeting.” Bora says, already reaching for the phone. She looks at the director, awaiting his response before she can make the call.

“Go ahead.” The director waves a hand in the air dismissively before walking back to his desk.

Hyungwon watches as the director picks up the phone on his desk and starts making calls.

Bora’s talking to the people on the phone and explains calmly that the meeting has to be delayed. She makes another call about flights and Hyungwon listens to her sighing and negotiating calmly with the person she’s talking to on the phone.

“Okay, thank you very much.” She hangs up and looks at Hyungwon. “Look, I tried to delay the meeting, but the furthest I can do is tomorrow afternoon. The director’s changed flight is early in the morning, got that?”

Sighing, he runs a hand down his face and bites his lips. “Noona, I’m so sorry.”

She frowns and sighs too. “You better not do this again, alright? I know the director’s not saying anything, but I can’t imagine if they won’t resechedule the meeting, it could have been a huge blow to the firm.”

“I know.”

She paces around, trying to think of where the document might have been misplaced while muttering to herself, “It’s my fault too, I should have made a copy right away.” She places a hand on her forehead, looking tired as she turns to Hyungwon again. “Now do you remember where you put the documents?”

Hyungwon shrugs dejectedly and is hurt when Bora just looks at him with disappointment on her face.

“Well, find it. Or we could lose the project.” She sits down at her desk again, looking through the stuff there too and Hyungwon takes his leave.

Hoseok looks at him apologetically as he sits at his desk.

“I’ll help you look for it after work,” Hoseok says.

Hyungwon smiles at him, grateful and sniffling because of his runny nose.

And after the manager and the director left, they start looking all over. Flipping through all files carefully, searching all drawers and desks, flipping through all files again in case they missed it the first time, and it’s dark outside once Hyungwon realizes the documents he’s looking for aren’t there in the office.

“I guess they’re not here.” Hyungwon sighs, watching Hoseok still looking through a drawer.

“Did you really take it home then?” Hoseok asks worriedly.

“That’s the only place I can think of now. Let’s go home, thanks for helping me, hyung.” Hyungwon packs his things tiredly, and takes one last look at his desk, and the documents on his desk before leaving.

Hoseok tells him he hopes he finds them before they part.

And when Hyungwon comes home, he finds dinner on the table and eats alone, since he knows Minhyuk has already eaten and left the portion for him. When he gets into the bedroom, Minhyuk’s already on the bed, looking at his phone with the tv on low volume. He turns on the lights and Minhyuk squints on the bed from the brightness.

“Are you sure you never saw the documents on your desk or something?” Hyungwon asks as soon as he starts searching the desk again.

“No,” Minhyuk whines, rubbing his eyes and putting away his phone. He watches Hyungwon silently. “I told you it’s not there on the desk.”

Hyungwon moves the things on the desk around, the books, the drawings and doodles and the reports. He hears Minhyuk huffing and getting off the bed, and he’s at Hyungwon’s side in a matter of seconds. He’s pushing Hyungwon’s hands away to flip through the papers and documents on the desk.

“Look, they’re not here. Did you really bring them home?”

“Yes I did!” Hyungwon clenches his fists, frustrated. “Because it’s not there in the office, certainly not in my bag or in the car.”

Minhyuk sighs, running a hand through his hair.

Groaning, Hyungwon drops himself on the bed, sitting there and stares at Minhyuk who’s looking down at the desk with the same frustrated expression.

“Did you throw it away?” Hyungwon asks in a low voice.

And Minhyuk jerks around to look at him, looking betrayed. “Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know, maybe you threw it away by accident. I’m just asking.”

“I didn’t.” Minhyuk answers through gritted teeth. “I think I would know how to differentiate between trash and your architectural documents.”

Hyungwon looks away, frowning. He’s crumpling the bed sheet in both of his curled fists. When he looks up at Minhyuk, Minhyuk is already looking at him with an indecipherable expression. “Did you perhaps, I don’t know, accidentally take it with you to work?”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes, stomping towards the closet and fetching his bag. “Gosh, cause I’m _so_ stupid I would take the kid’s exercises and your documents along to work.” He mutters, looking angry and rummaging through his bag roughly.

“I didn’t mean it that way.” The architect says as a matter of factly.

Minhyuk takes out the contents of his bag; more drawings, some essays, reports and his personal things. “Well, they’re not here.” He turns to Hyungwon and gestures towards his stuff. “Unless you don’t trust me and want to look for yourself, go ahead.”

Hyungwon bites his lips to hold himself back from saying something mean and stands up. He looks at the things with both of his hands on his hips. And true enough the documents aren’t there.

He takes a deep breath, shutting his eyes briefly before asking Minhyuk, “Maybe you took it to the kindergarten and left it there?” He asks as neutrally as possible, yet he could just see the heat rising up on Minhyuk’s face, how his lips downturned immediately and his eyes glazed over as he glared daggers at the taller.

“I would have noticed,” He managed to say in a strained voice, and Hyungwon thought he was going to scream for a second there with how furious he looks because of the question.

“Are you sure?”

“What do you take me for?!” Minhyuk finally yells, and throws his hands in the air, rolling his eyes.

“I was just asking,” Hyungwon retorts. “Because they’re important documents and I really need them!”

“Oh, because work’s really important to you regardless! I get it!” Minhyuk stomps back and forth in the bedroom as he continues to raise his voice, face red and furious. He’s fuming and Hyungwon’s barely keeping it together.

Hyungwon watches him, regaining himself and chest heaving. “We should go,” He then says.

“What?” Minhyuk stops, arms crossed and looking at him.

“To the kindergarten.”

“Are you crazy?” Minhyuk retorts. “It’s the middle of the night!”

“It might be there!”

“We’re not even sure of that!”

“We can check!”

“Did you even _hear_ me?” Minhyuk takes a deep breath, looking like he’s out of words. “It’s the middle of the night. It’s _cold_ out there.”

Hyungwon takes his coat quickly, fetching Minhyuk’s too and shoving it into Minhyuk’s hands as Minhyuk watches him dumbfoundedly.

“Are you serious?” Minhyuk follows him out of the bedroom once he took his car keys.

“Yes, I’m serious.” Hyungwon answers without looking back.

“We can just do this tomorrow morning!”

“I need them now!”

“You’re being crazy!” Minhyuk yells in the living room and in the heat of the moment Hyungwon just turns around and screams back.

“Only because we can’t _both_ lose our jobs!”

And suddenly it’s silent.

It’s so silent that Hyungwon stares at Minhyuk’s shocked expression and could practically hear his head pounding and the non-existent sound of something shattering as the expression just turns into one that is pained and hurt, and the tears fill Minhyuk’s eyes like an ocean.

“You take that back,” Minhyuk chokes out, his lips tremble and his voice quivers.

Hyungwon’s hardened expression softens immediately. Worries and guilt instantly weighing him down.

“I take it back,” He says, swallowing  lump in his throat and he’s not sure what to do. What he’s even allowed to do, because Minhyuk’s shriveling in the living room, tears threatening to fall. His arms feel so useless.

“No, you can’t,” Minhyuk says, shaking his head and blinking back the tears. “You said it. You can’t take it back.”

Hyungwon inhales deeply. Finding the words to say has never been so hard. “I didn’t mean it.”

“You said it! Of course you meant it!” Minhyuk snaps, and the anger, and rage are so unsuitable on Minhyuk that Hyungwon feels like he wants to die. “And you know what? Let’s go then! We’ll look for the documents all night if we have to! Only if it means you won’t lose your precious job!”

He storms past Hyungwon to the door, where the intercom rings. It’s the neighbor, and Hyungwon ignores it as he catches up to the fuming Minhyuk out of the building.

 

 

 

 

The kindergarten is dark in the night. So dark. Hyungwon parked at the side of the road and quickly gets out to follow after Minhyuk who’s already heading towards the kindergarten.

He’s taking out the keys out of his coat, and unlocking the door, sniffling.

Hyungwon wonders if it’s because he has a runny nose like Hyungwon, or if he cried in the car because truthfully the drive there was silent. Awfully silent that it hurts yet Hyungwon didn’t even want to say anything. And Minhyuk didn’t either.

Minhyuk pushes the door open with a huff and says nothing as he walks into the dark building. He turns on the flashlight on his phone and Hyungwon remembers spending a day there as they walk through the hallway.

When they get to Minhyuk’s desk the teacher just steps aside and shines the light onto the desk littered with documents and books.

“Look for yourself.” Minhyuk mutters, still not looking at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon hesitantly reaches for the file on the desk, and flips through it. He looks for it silently while Minhyuk sniffles in the dark, watching him and breathing heavily.

It’s in one of the file that Hyungwon finds the documents after flipping through it. And he couldn’t believe his eyes. He blinks.

And it’s right there. He reaches to pull them out, but hesitates. Somehow he doesn’t know why he hesitated, when all day he’s been agonizing over the lost documents. He should be happy that he’s found it.

Right?

He takes one look at Minhyuk, and Minhyuk’s looking down at the desk silently, still holding the light up for Hyungwon.

Defeatedly, Hyungwon pulls the documents out, letting out a soundless sigh.

Minhyuk sees the document, and blinks.

There’s a long strained silence before Minhyuk speaks.

“I am stupid then.” He quickly turns to leave.

Hyungwon couldn’t say anything, he places the file back, clutches onto the documents and runs after Minhyuk who’s striding angrily out of the kindergarten.

“Minhyuk—”

Suddenly Minhyuk stops in his tracks at the door because a bright flashlight hits his eyes and in turn, Hyungwon runs into Minhyuk, quickly holding him by the shoulders before he could stumble backwards.

“What are you two doing here in the middle of the night?”

When their eyes adjusted to the brightness, they realized it’s a police officer.

 

 

 

 

The police station is awfully, brightly lit, and Hyungwon and Minhyuk sit side by side in front of an officer. There are drunkards in a holding cell and some other people.

“You two were looking for these? In a kindergarten? In the middle of the night?” The officer in front of them lifts the documents in his hand.

“Yes.” They both answer at the same time.

“Well,” The officer takes a sip of his coffee and flips through the document. “We got a report from people nearby there were people breaking into the kindergarten, and it’s because of this?”

“I accidentally took his work documents to the kindergarten.” Minhyuk answers, sounding tired and when Hyungwon looks at him discreetly he indeed looks tired.

“Why did you take it there?”

“I’m a teacher there.”

“Oh, are you?”

“Yes.”

“I’m gonna need your ID.”

Minhyuk just sits there, staring at the officer and he sighs loudly. He pinches the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t bring it with me.”

“What about you, young man?” The officer looks at Hyungwon and Hyungwon pats the pocket of his coat, finding them empty.

He licks his lips nervously. “I didn’t bring it either.”

The officer slams the documents on the table and both of them flinch. He turns to his computer and starts typing things. “Both of you are adults and yet you go around without your IDs?” He mutters under his breath.

“We were planning on getting the documents and then leaving right after anyway,” Minhyuk says.

“Then why didn’t you bring it along if you knew you were going to go out?”

The anger seems to be returning into Minhyuk. He turns to Hyungwon, glaring at the other. “Because he insisted we go right away.”

“I didn’t know this was going to happen,” Hyungwon sighs, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, well if you weren’t so pushy about it maybe we could have thought better about leaving the apartment without our IDs.”

Hyungwon straightens in his seat, looking at the officer. “I think I have it in the car. If you would let me get it.”

The officer stares at him disinterestedly. “Oh, that car parked at the side of the road? It got towed.”

“Oh, come on!” Hyungwon slams his hands on the arms rest of his chair and crosses his arms together angrily.

The officer just shakes his head and resumes typing again. He goes through the procedure, getting their names and ID numbers and typing everything into the system.

After questionings and more bickering between the two, it seemed even the officer and the others in the station are tired of them so the officer has them call someone over to the station.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk look at each other. And Minhyuk sighs, looking away as he takes the phone offered to him and makes the call.

 

 

 

 

Kihyun comes running into the police station all worried and panicky. When he sees the two safe and unhurt, just sitting on the uncomfortable chairs, his concerned expression immediately turns into disappointment and anger.

“What were you two _thinking_?” Kihyun nags as they walk out of the station.

The officer has let them go with a warning. Only after Kihyun calmly negotiated with him that the two meant no harm. But it was obvious Kihyun was pissed at them.

Kihyun turns around and looks at the two with a look of disbelief.

“You both are adults, to just end up at the police station for something like this—”

“We weren’t robbing the kindergarten, Kihyun.” Minhyuk rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, but it’s past 2am!” Kihyun retorts, and it’s scary how angry he is for the two of them. “I fucking got out of bed _dead worried_ for the two of you and here you are! Stupid and dumb!”

“Whoa, you can’t just call us that!” Hyungwon retaliates and earns an even scarier glare from Kihyun that he fears Kihyun’s going to punch him in the face.

“Your screaming matches aren’t a secret. The neighbors can hear them loud and clear, okay?” he says, still fuming in his attempt to calm down. “So you two better get your shit together or I’ll fucking kick you both out of the apartment.”

He turns around and starts stomping away from the two.

“Kihyun,” Hyungwon calls, and sighs when Kihyun turns around to look at him, still furious. “We don’t have a ride home.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes.

 

 

 

 

And there’s a sleepy Hoseok on the wheels as they all got in the car. Hoseok doesn’t ask what happened, merely starts driving silently.

“The car got towed.” Hyungwon tries to explain.

Hoseok doesn’t say anything. And through the ride they’re all silent.

Minhyuk who’s sitting beside him doesn’t even look at him. He’s just staring out of the window, at the streetlights, the trees and buildings passing by. The music on the late night radio is mellow.

Hyungwon sees Hoseok reaching for Kihyun’s hand in the front seats, holding it tightly as he drives. He watches Kihyun’s fingers interlacing with Hoseok’s under yellow lights, and he feels dreadful inside with his empty hands.

 

 

 

Early in the morning, lacking sleep, Minhyuk and Hyungwon both got ready for work silently. Minhyuk’s ready for work quick, already bundled up warmly and picking up his bag.

Hyungwon’s still buttoning his coat, sleepy in front of the mirror as Minhyuk approaches him and wraps a scarf of his around Hyungwon’s neck without a word. Hyungwon watches him, his expression concealed in his thick scarf. He stares at the teacher’s eyelashes, his averting eyes, and the dark circles.

“I’m gonna leave first,” Minhyuk says, taking his hand, and he places a card on Hyungwon’s palm. “It’s an extra transportation card. I have mine so don’t worry.”

Hyungwon nods silently, the card feeling sharp in his hand as Minhyuk just stares at him.

The teacher reaches to brush at his bangs, brushing his fingers down to pull the scarf down Hyungwon’s concealed face and he simply says, “You forgot to shave, didn’t you? And you need a haircut too.”

Hyungwon doesn’t know what to say.

Minhyuk then leaves swiftly, and Hyungwon’s just left staring at the old transportation card on his palm. Even through his cold and stuffy nose he can still smell Minhyuk’s scent on the scarf. When he pulls it down his chin slightly, he looks into the mirror and finds the glinting ring on his finger.

 

 

 

Hyungwon went to work by train and the bus, already missing his beloved car.

At the firm, he hands the documents to the director before the director can leave for his flight. They wish the director luck in the project they’re trying to get. And Hyungwon knows he should feel relieved that it’s all okay and fine.

Yet he doesn’t feel that way at all.

 

 

 

 

Hoseok offers to drive him to where he can pick up his car after work.

“Are you going home?” Hoseok asks once Hyungwon’s gotten his car.

Hyungwon shrugs. “I think I’m gonna check on the family home’s progress.”

He lied.

Because he drives back to the firm, and the office is empty. He doesn’t know why he’s there.

He just sits at his desk and feels the dread catching up with him and settling there inside him like it’s a permanent habitat. He’s all alone in the quiet office and it’s awful, how he’s apprehensive about coming home.

He’s really tired. And he knows if he comes home it’s fighting all over again because apparently he and Minhyuk can’t keep their peace for too long. It feels like whatever they do, whatever they say they’re bound to end up screaming at each other again.

And he’s just terribly terrified of the image of tears pooling in Minhyuk’s eyes because of the words he carelessly said. He didn’t know how it was even possible for him to let hurtful things come out of his mouth, let alone to Minhyuk, and he wants to beat himself up over it.

To take his mind off things he just absentmindedly takes out a sketchbook he has in his bag. Finds it to be Minhyuk's when he flips through the pages. He must have taken it by mistake, they just leave their things scattered on that one desk in the bedroom anyway. He knew he found Minhyuk’s drawings in his sketchbook too, their things are just mixed up now.

He scrutinizes the doodles on the pages. Whales, some cartoonish, some more realistic. Some other drawings of animals. Little kids on adventures with the animals, probably his students.

Finally, a blank page, and Hyungwon starts drawing with his own pencil.

He’s sketching roofs, interiors, homes.

It calms him down a little bit, it’s what he has always loved to do after all and as he gathers the papers on his desk, it’s already late. He checks on his watch, and figures he should go home.

And when he arrives home to find Minhyuk already sleeping on the bed, the blanket curled in his arms, he doesn’t know why he feels relieved.

He just feels incredibly so as he lies on the other side of the bed in the dark, with another blanket he has taken out of the closet. He looks at Minhyuk’s figure, curled on the bed, snoring lightly.

And he turns around, curling under the blanket himself because maybe relief isn’t the right thing to feel.

 

 

 

 

It’s the weekend, and Hyungwon wakes up to the sound of Minhyuk walking around. He’s still very much sleepy, he went back home late last night. It’s a routine now and Minhyuk would always be sleeping on the bed already by the time he arrives.

Minhyuk’s getting ready to leave he finds, as he rubs his eyes on the bed.

“Where are you going?” He asks, his voice raspy.

Minhyuk doesn’t look at him, just puts on his watch and picks up his things.

“Going out with Jooheon and Changkyun.” He merely answers.

“Where to?” Hyungwon pushes himself up slightly and staring at Minhyuk, confused.

Because Minhyuk usually invites him to come along, and maybe that is not the only reason. Perhaps it’s the weekend, and the fact that Minhyuk didn’t even tell him he’s going out beforehand and he’s expected a weekend with Minhyuk after days with minimal talking.

“I’m taking them to the dentist.” Minhyuk checks himself in the mirror, pulling on his sweater.

“Why?” Hyungwon asks incredulously.

Minhyuk finally looks at him, as if it’s obvious. “Because they need to go to the dentist,” He says as a matter of factly.

“But why today? It’s the weekend.”

Minhyuk doesn’t answer, and maybe because it echoes of a conversation they’ve had on another weekend in the same bedroom.

“We need to get groceries.”

“You can do that alone, can you?”

“Well—”

“Don’t forget to pick up some pepper paste. We’ve run out.” Minhyuk mutters, heading to the door.

When Hyungwon realizes he’s leaving soon, he sits up on the bed.

“Do you want me to drive you?”

“No thanks, they’re picking me up.”

And with that Minhyuk hurriedly leaves. And Hyungwon stares at the open door, the room empty saved for himself.

He looks at Minhyuk’s side of the bed, the crumpled blanket and sighs. He goes back to sleep.

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk is not back even after he really wakes up. Not knowing what to do, he figures he should go about his weekend as usual without Minhyuk.

So he freshens up and goes to the grocery store.

He walks around aimlessly with his cart, goes through aisles slowly and wonders what else they usually buy to stock up. He usually follows Minhyuk around, with Minhyuk’s hand holding on to the cart from the front. Sometimes he’d lose Minhyuk among the many aisles and find Minhyuk playing with some kids, always grinning at them brightly, which sets Hyungwon’s panic to a mere concern because he really thought he’d lost Minhyuk. Every time. But from those incidents he’s learned to keep his eyes on Minhyuk, when he’s pulling Hyungwon by the cart through aisle by aisle and asking him if he would like to buy this or that snack.

He throws some snacks into the cart, and the grocery store just reminds him of the time Minhyuk tugged him along to buy ingredients for his spontaneous baking activities.

The cupcakes. The peperos.

Hyungwon might have smiled thinking back about it, but it’s just a little upsetting now because as he’s reading off the list on his phone for ingredients, he wishes Minhyuk is there. But he’s not. He’s somewhere else.

And it’s the weekend.

And Minhyuk said weekend was their time.

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk’s still not home even when it’s dark outside. Hyungwon contemplates on texting him, but doesn’t know why he feels like he doesn’t have the right to. So he just puts his phone away and stares at the piles of groceries on the kitchen counter absentmindedly.

He supposes, he might just start without Minhyuk.

So he reads instructions on his phone. It’s hard to figure out what he really needs to do when he’s doing it by himself. And the smell of the flour and the thought of baking just remind him of Minhyuk.

Yet it’s an hour later when he realizes what a disaster he has turned the kitchen into.

And it’s then that Minhyuk comes home.

“Oh, you bought groceries already?” Minhyuk asks, walking into the kitchen and confusedly looking at the mess in the kitchen.

His expression falls, and he looks at Hyungwon.

“I—I tried to bake.” Hyungwon offers the answer.

Minhyuk frowns, hands on his hips, looking at the mess again and he sighs. He approaches the bags still on the kitchen counter and starts rummaging through them.

“Did you get what I told you to?”

Hyungwon blinks, watching him taking out the snacks and other things.

Minhyuk stops, looking displeased at the amount of snacks.

“I told you to get some pepper paste.” Minhyuk mutters.

“I forgot.”

Minhyuk sighs again, shutting his eyes briefly. “But you got all these?” he asks, lifting the snacks in his hands.

“Well, I just said I forgot about the paste.”

“It was literally one thing!”

And here it is. It’s just so familiar. Hyungwon just feels the heat gets into his head and he’s just letting it get there.

“Yeah, one thing. I just forgot about _one_ thing!”

“That I specifically reminded you to get just this morning!” Minhyuk retorts and almost throws the snacks back into the bag. “Sent you to get groceries only once and you can’t even pick up a paste.” He mutters under his breath and looks at the mess in the kitchen again.

“If you were there I wouldn’t have forgotten.” Hyungwon decides to say bitterly.

Minhyuk glares at him, and smiles cynically. He scoffs. “I was out.”

“I thought weekend was _our_ time.”

He scoffs even harder. “Oh, so now you’re using this against me?”

“You said it.”

“When you were leaving for work. On a weekend, Hyungwon.” Minhyuk’s gritting his teeth, crossing his arms and his sharp eyes threatening.

“You were doing work too.”

“I was still at home! And I asked you to stay!” There’s a hint of the feeling of getting betrayed in Minhyuk’s voice and also some sort of desperation that it didn’t quite make Hyungwon feel guilty enough, just angry, and bitter and spiteful of whatever it is that has never been going quite right between the two of them.

“And here you are, left on a weekend for a trip to the dentist.” Hyungwon throws the cloth in his hand on the kitchen counter.

“I was taking—”

“They’re not kids, Minhyuk!”

Minhyuk takes a deep breath, fuming. “You’re right, they’re not. You are. You’re acting like one now.”

Hyungwon scoffs, rolling his eyes. He could laugh, he really could with how angry he’s feeling right now.

“Still can’t believe you forgot that one simple, crucial thing. It’s a pepper paste, Hyungwon,” Minhyuk looks at the bags again and groans. “It’s in all of our meals, how can you even forget that?”

“We can just get it tomorrow.”

“And look at this mess you’ve made!” Minhyuk throws his hands in the air. “How are we supposed to clean all this?”

“I’ll clean it up by myself.”

“Why were you trying to bake anyway?” Minhyuk retorts, looking at the stained kitchen with disgust. “If you knew you can’t even bake, why didn’t you just buy some cake from the bakery?”

“You’re getting on my nerves, Minhyuk!” Hyungwon yells, gathering the utensils loudly in the kitchen and throwing them into the already full sink just so he doesn’t have to look at Minhyuk.

“Well, you’re getting on _my_ nerves!”

“For forgetting one thing?”

“And for messing up the kitchen!”

“I said I’ll clean it up myself! It’s not like I’m going to make you clean it!”

“Well, clean it up then! And maybe just think about how it would have been much better if you remember what I reminded you, and if you would have just gotten a cake from a bakery instead of trying to bake it yourself when you’re this _helpless_ in the kitchen!”

Hyungwon slams the bowl in the sink in his fury and Minhyuk’s storming away into the bedroom, slamming the door.

It’s silent in the kitchen now. Hyungwon’s throat hurts. It feels like it has been another person yelling just a moment ago, but it’s his throat that’s hurting.

He takes out the burnt goods out of the oven and throws the whole thing into the trash can, cursing under his breath.

And he stays there, leaning against the counter and head hurting.

 

 

 

 

But when he walks into the bedroom an hour later after cleaning furiously, Minhyuk’s in the bathroom and it’s silent in there. No running water, no nothing.

He slips into bed, feeling cold and upset.

Even when he falls asleep, the other side of the bed is still empty.

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon awakes softly from his already forgotten dream because there’s a comfortable warmth around him, and the sunken weight on the mattress behind him.

He doesn’t know how long the arms around him have been there, but he knows it’s Minhyuk.

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk whispers into his back in the dead of night.

Hyungwon doesn’t answer, he blinks at the blurry lights outside the window. He doesn’t answer even when he feels the forehead pressing against his back, a silent apology.

“I forgot it’s our first meeting anniversary.”

Hyungwon closes his eyes, ready to go to sleep again.

“That’s why you tried to bake a cake.”

It was brownies, to be exact. He should know.

 

 

 

 

“Did you place the order?” Minhyuk asks, putting on his seatbelt in the car.

It’s a Sunday, they both slept in till late afternoon and afterwards got ready silently without getting in each other’s way.

Hyungwon nods, looking at his phone. “Called the place and ordered the pie myself.”

Tonight is the promised dinner with Kihyun and Hoseok at their place, and Kihyun let them offer to bring desserts because they knew Kihyun would be cooking. And since they’re both busy with work, it’s only natural for them to order for their favorite pie from the usual cafe.

“We’ll pick it up and hurry to Kihyun’s place then,” Minhyuk sighs slightly, looking at the clock as the car pulls out of the parking lot. He seems unsure that they’d make it in time, especially since Hyungwon took his time getting ready.

And the traffic’s bad at that time of the day, the two stuck in the car and silence because Minhyuk’s not really saying anything, and Hyungwon doesn’t feel like it either.

So Minhyuk goes out to get the pie while Hyungwon waits in the car in front of the cafe since the parking spots are occupied all over. And they would have to leave right away anyway.

He looks at his watch when Minhyuk seems to take too long, and decides to call him instead.

“What’s taking so long?” He asks, and he can hear Minhyuk sighing.

“Apparently there was no such thing as an order for a pie to go,” Minhyuk answers. “Did you really call this place and placed an order? Cause they’re saying there’s no order for the pie?”

He hears Minhyuk talking to whoever the employee there is and hears his name being mentioned. And a _sorry,  there’s no order by that name_.

And Hyungwon groans into the phone, quickly turning off the engine of the car, deciding he’ll be quick as he runs out and into the cafe.

Minhyuk looks at him with furrowed eyebrows, looking impatient with his arms crossed as he walks in.

“I placed an order yesterday,” Hyungwon tells the employee right away. “And said I’ll be picking it up today.”

“Sorry, sir,” The employee looks through a list in her hand. “But there’s no order under the name Chae Hyungwon here.”

Hyungwon rubs a hand down his face, looking out to make sure his car is still there and not blocking any cars that are supposed to pass through and get out.

“Can you check again?”

Minhyuk sighs, “How can this even happen?”

Hyungwon looks at him, betrayed, as the employee looks over the list again. “I placed that order, I know I did.”

It earns him a roll of Minhyuk’s eyes. “Sure, you did.”

“What does that _mean_?” Hyungwon scoffs as Minhyuk just shrugs, averting his stare.

“Sorry, sir, there really is no Chae Hyungwon.”

“For god’s sake, are you sure?” Hyungwon asks again in exasperation and the employee just nods, looking exasperated too. “Okay, can we just order a pie right now?”

The employee hesitates, “You’re gonna have to wait. Would that be okay?”

“Shit,” Hyungwon looks at his watch. “How long will it take?”

“A long time,” Minhyuk mutters begrudgingly on behalf of the employee.

“Any pies that are already made then?” Hyungwon asks.

“Sorry sir, if you don’t mind a mix of pies we can— ”

“God, why didn’t I see this coming?” Minhyuk whines, rubbing at his forehead.

And Hyungwon takes a deep breath, feeling the heat inside his head getting to him again. “Look, I know I messed up, you don’t have to—”

“It’s just  a simple order, Hyungwon! And maybe if this even happened, we could have waited for a new pie, but _no_ ,” He laughs a little angrily, “You had to be slow in everything and now we’re late and the traffic’s bad—”

“We’ll stop by somewhere else and bring some other desserts then!”

“You know what, let’s just call Kihyun and cancel this dinner.”

Hyungwon snorts. “They planned this a long time ago, it would be real shitty to—”

Minhyuk cuts him off with a loud groan, almost slamming his phone on the counter, “Fine, but you’ll explain to Kihyun why we’re late then.”

“It’s not entirely our fault.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Okay, fine! It’s my fault, I was slow and I messed up about the pie, and the traffic’s my fault too!”

Minhyuk shakes his head, clenching his jaw as the employee just looks at them, and when Hyungwon looks around, the customers there are looking at them too, slowly minding their own business again.

“So... do you want the pie, sir?” The employee asks, putting down the list on the counter between them.

Hyungwon sighs, hands on his hips. He looks at Minhyuk as Minhyuk looks down at the list silently, not looking at him.

“Any other desserts to go that you can pack for us right away?” He asks.

The employee turns around to check with the other waiters.

“Lee Minhyuk,” Minhyuk suddenly says.

And the other two look at him; he’s pointing at the list.

“Lee Minhyuk, for the pie,” Minhyuk mutters.

And the realization dawns on Hyungwon, and the employee who takes the list to check.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hyungwon mutters under his breath, looking away and massaging his own forehead, completely forgotten that he put the order under Minhyuk’s name since he knew Minhyuk would be picking it up. It totally went past his thoughts that day.

“He put it under my name, apparently,” Minhyuk tells the employee. “Can we have it packed right away? We’re in a hurry.”

The employee nods and goes back into the kitchen for their order.

And Minhyuk turns to Hyungwon, “Did you forget about that?” He asks.

Hyungwon nods, gritting his teeth together.

Minhyuk just sighs heavily, angry, and they take the pie and go back into the bad traffic, the air between them just heavy with displeasure.

The music dulls out of Hyungwon’s mind as he focuses on getting them to Kihyun’s place on time, and the car’s barely moving on the road. The muffled sound of honks surrounds them and it’s just dark and bleary outside even with the city lights.

“Kihyun just texted, asking where are we,” Minhyuk mutters, putting his phone away with no intention to reply.

“Tell him we’re stuck in the traffic,” Hyungwon says anyway, gripping on the steering wheel tighter as the car just barely moves forward. “Shit,” He mutters under his breath, hitting on the steering wheel as he leans back on his seat.

Minhyuk just sighs, looking out the window.

“Why can’t they just goddamn move?” Hyungwon complains, honking at a car to just get into the other lane so he can move along.

But the car doesn’t move.

“Fucking hell!” he slams a hand on the honk and the honk blares.

“For god’s sake, Hyungwon, can you stop cursing?” Minhyuk snaps from the passenger seat, looking distressed.

Hyungwon glances at him, pressing on the gas when the car finally moves out of their way, only to stop again because the road is that congested.

“The traffic’s shitty,” He replies in a low voice, clenching his jaw.

“I told you to stop.”

Hyungwon scoffs. “It’s just harder being angry and not being able to curse, okay?”

“Well, I just don’t appreciate the cursing, Hyungwon.”

“Stop calling my name like that, it’s patronizing,” Hyungwon groans, throwing his head back against the headrest.

“ _Patronizing_?”

“It’s not—”

“How am I calling your name patronizing?” Minhyuk asks like he’s betrayed and he actually looks like he is.

“It’s just that when you’re saying things like that it sounds the other way around, you know.”

“I still don’t get how it can be patronizing, Hyungwon.”

“You’re doing it again!”

“Well, curse my habit then!” Minhyuk retorts, shutting his lips shut tightly as he turns away.

“Oh for god’s sake…” Hyungwon throws his hands in the air, rolling his eyes.

And decides to just keeps his mouth shut in the car for the remainder of the long ride, while Minhyuk’s fuming silently in the passenger seat, arms crossed and looking out the window just so he doesn’t have to look at Hyungwon.

 

 

 

 

Kihyun welcomes Hyungwon and Minhyuk with a warm smile, pushing the door open wider so they can step in.

“Come in,” He says, stepping aside. “Both of you are late.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, it’s an expected response from Kihyun who smiles too warmly for their own good. “The traffic was bad.”

“Yeah I told the two of you the traffic can be really bad. But guess you didn’t do anything about it.” Kihyun bites back, looking at Hyungwon in particular and Hyungwon knows even Kihyun knows he’s slow in getting ready. “Hurry inside, the food’s getting cold.”

“Brought a pie.” Minhyuk hands Kihyun the pie he’s been carrying in his hands. “It’s from the usual cafe.”

Hyungwon watches Kihyun nodding at Minhyuk, and he kind of misses brunches there, but brunch feels impossible now.

“Thanks.” Kihyun looks at the pie, instantly happy at the thought that it’s from their favorite cafe. “I’ll put it in the kitchen. Hoseok’s in the living room. And oh, the coat hanger is just over there.”

He walks to the kitchen, leaving the two on their own to get to the living room.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon look at each other, and Hyungwon gestures for him to turn around so he can help him with his coat. Silently, Minhyuk turns around and Hyungwon helps him with his coat, hanging it on the coat hanger after and takes off his own. Minhyuk just looks at him expectantly, and frowns when he sees Hyungwon has already taken off his. So Hyungwon just gestures for him to walk ahead. And Minhyuk does, happily greeting Hoseok who’s watching an entertainment show on tv.

“Hey! How’s your day been?” Hoseok asks when the two took their seats on the couch.

“Oh, it was just an empty Sunday, which is relaxing.” Minhyuk answers but Hyungwon can hear the strain in his voice and his quiet sigh after.

They just spent the whole day in bed. Hyungwon sleeping and Minhyuk on his phone, looking at social medias and such. They only got up to go for the dinner at Kihyun’s. It’s turning into a routine now, to just keep quiet when they’re around each other in the apartment. Somehow it’s a silent mutual agreement that it’s better for them to just not speak at all, because they both know it very well that if they do, they’d end up only screaming at each other.

So Hyungwon resorts to coming home unnecessarily late from work, which Minhyuk doesn’t question or whine about anymore, and sleeping a lot. Minhyuk turns to his phone, some dull dramas on the tv and to meetings with Jooheon.

There’s a sound of clanking appliances from the kitchen and Hoseok quickly gets up. “I’m gonna help Kihyun in the kitchen. Just a sec,” He says, smiling at the two and leaving.

When he left, he left the two with dread too.

Minhyuk just stares at the tv, and Hyungwon just sits there, staring into nothing.

There’s really nothing to say. Hyungwon doesn’t know since when it has been so hard to talk to Minhyuk. He doesn’t know since when it has been so difficult to hold those clenching hands on Minhyuk’s lap.

Even when they’re sitting on the same couch Hyungwon still feels like Minhyuk is so far away.

Minhyuk rubs the nape of his neck, sighing. “I’ll see what they’re doing in the kitchen,” He mutters, getting up before Hyungwon can say anything.

And it’s just Hyungwon in the living room now. The people laugh in the tv and there are some absurd sound effects accompanying them. He looks at the potted plant by the glass door to the balcony. The gym equipments that seem out of place—obviously because Hoseok just brought them there when he first moved in. Kihyun has cute decorations on the wall, a cute wall clock that ticks and ticks under the sound of the tv.

There’s a blanket draped on the couch Hoseok has been sitting on, and Hyungwon pictures him and Kihyun on the couch, wrapped in the same blanket and watching the tv.

He and Minhyuk never did watch the tv in the living room. The place where the tv used to be is empty, and it’s so obvious there’s something missing on the furnitures there. They also don’t have much decorations in the apartment. No potted plant either.

“What are you doing just sitting there alone?” Hoseok asks, and when Hyungwon looks at him he has plates and cutleries in his hands.

Hyungwon just chuckles, embarrassed. “Don’t want to make the kitchen all crowded.”

Hoseok laughs and tilts his head to the dining table. Hyungwon gets up and watches as Hoseok carefully sets up the table. He places napkins carefully on the table, there are placemats and everything and Hyungwon’s surprised at how organized Hoseok is.

“Let me help,” He says but Hoseok shakes his head. So Hyungwon just resumes watching. “Very proper.” He gestures to the set up when Hoseok looks at him questioningly.

“Well, we invited the two of you for dinner not to just play around.” Hoseok’s placing the cutleries next to the plates.

“I was thinking we’d just get pizza and then just chill or something.”

Hoseok hisses a warning. “Kihyun said we’re adults now, we need to do things the proper way.”

Hyungwon throws his head back, laughing. “Yeah, right.”

“Well, it was only because his mom nagged us when his parents came for dinner here one night.”

Hyungwon leans his elbows on one of the chairs, staring at the shiny, clean plates on the table. He and Minhyuk eat cereals out of the same bowl most of the time for breakfast.

The bowl would leave white rings on the table. They leave it that way because they need to rush to work.

“And it really got me thinking,” Hoseok mutters, looking down at the table thoughtfully. “A proposal would need to be proper too. We’ve come so far, we can’t just do things like we’re still college kids, you know. We have responsibilities.”

“Is setting up the table the so called proper way a real responsibility though?”

Hoseok shrugs, pressing his lips together. “It’s not, but somehow it’s a reminder that we really can’t afford to just play around, or take things lightly. I don’t want to take Kihyun lightly too, so I want to do what his mom expects of me. Like setting up this table properly.”

Setting his chin on his palm, Hyungwon just sighs.

Kihyun comes with the food, followed by Minhyuk. They fit all the food on the table and Kihyun’s talking about how he had been cooking all day and hopes they’re good. Hoseok doesn’t fail to butt in with how he helped chopping up ingredients and Kihyun just smiles at him almost fondly that Hyungwon can’t help but feel envious. Not the fact that Kihyun smiled at Hoseok, but the fact that it has been so long since Minhyuk smiled at him the same way Kihyun would smile at Hoseok.

But that’s not the only thing he finds himself being envious of. He’s envious of the way Kihyun and Hoseok can sit next to each other and laugh as they talk about what happened yesterday when they went for groceries.

And Minhyuk laughs at the stories. It’s a sound Hyungwon finds he hasn’t heard for such a long time.

“So,” Kihyun says after a short silence when they ended their stories. He looks up from his food to look at Minhyuk expectantly. “You passed the evaluation, so there’s no suspension and the husband also admitted he cheated with another person. I imagine work has been going well so far?”

Hyungwon blinks, stops his chewing to look at Kihyun.

Minhyuk just stares at Kihyun, and manages a smile. “Yeah, they just decided… that.”

“You didn’t tell me that.” Hyungwon turns to Minhyuk and Minhyuk’s looking down at his food, cutting the food into smaller pieces like he just doesn’t want to look at Hyungwon.

“You didn’t know?” Kihyun’s eyes widen at Hyungwon as he realizes that Hyungwon has been in the dark.

“We were just so busy I couldn’t find the chance to tell you.” Minhyuk answers.

Hyungwon scoffs. Busy ignoring each other maybe.

“Well, either way, that’s a good thing right?” Hoseok laughs at the table.

“No, I mean,” Hyungwon puts down his cutleries. “Why didn’t you just tell me? I don’t know, there were many chances like in the car when we’re on our way to work, or—”

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk says in a warning tone but Hyungwon ignores it.

“So you’re just going to leave me in the dark because it’s work? Just because of that?”

Minhyuk sighs, putting down the fork and knife in his hands too.

Kihyun clears his throat. “Maybe you two can—”

“I worry about you Minhyuk,” Hyungwon mutters. “Every day, and you just kept me in the dark just because it’s _work_? That’s a bit ridiculous isn’t it?”

Minhyuk groans. “For god’s sake, can’t we just leave it at this? Everything’s okay now, stop worrying.”

“It just feels a bit unfair—”

“What’s _unfair_ is you being _so_ invested in your work that it interferes with so many things!” Minhyuk yells, and when he realizes he did, he just looks at Kihyun and Hoseok staring at him silently. He shakes his head, disappointed. He’s crumpling the napkin he’s placed on his lap, unable to meet eyes with anyone. “Hoseok does the same thing as you do and you don’t see him being over invested like you are,” He mutters, frowning so fiercely that Hyungwon feels betrayed that Minhyuk is the one who’s upset right now.

Hoseok takes a deep breath. “Hey, guys—”

“Why are you comparing me with him?”

Minhyuk throws his head back in disbelief. “I’m not—look, I’m just trying to make you see how absurdly invested you are in your work, when obviously you can balance work and other things too.”

“Yeah, so when I try to balance it by trying to be there for you when your work has been shitty, you just push me away?” Hyungwon narrows his eyes at Minhyuk and when Minhyuk just crosses his arms together, averting his eyes, Hyungwon throws his hands in the air in disbelief.

“If you guys want to have this talk, better save it for when you’re home. We have dinner to eat.” Kihyun says coldly, sounding stern and annoyed.

“I told you it stressed me out, and I don’t want to get stressed out at home!” Minhyuk shouts, completely ignoring his own friend across the table.

“You can’t just expect me to go along with pretending everything’s okay at home! And it’s fucking ridiculous that I had to find out what happened through Kihyun!”

“Oh, leave me out of this.” Kihyun sighs, shaking his head and leaning back in his chair.

“You two should stop this right now.” Hoseok says, noticing the distress signals from Kihyun as he places a hand on the nurse’s shoulder.

“No, I don’t want to stop!” Hyungwon retorts, still glaring at Minhyuk. “I just don’t get why I have to be angry like this before we can talk about it!”

Minhyuk straightens in his seat, face red in fury now. “Look, you should be the one who knows how it feels like to get stressed out from work! You go around letting it out at stupid things and I don’t want to do the same because it’s an awful thing to do to the people around you.”

“Oh, for god’s sake when did I even do that?” Hyungwon groans, rolling his eyes.

“You yelled at me for forgetting clothes in the dryer!”

“Because you do that so many times when it's your turn to do laundry! And you never learn!” Hyungwon’s furious, clenching at the air and the heat is in his head.

“It’s just clothes! And I even offered to iron it for you!”

“That wasn’t the point!” Hyungwon sighs loudly, exasperated and frustrated.

“Yes it is the point! That’s my point! Because you once risked our lives by speeding on the road! Just because you can’t seem to relax when it comes to work!”

“Oh, please, it wasn’t that bad.” Hyungwon lowers his voice and chewing on his lips.

Minhyuk scoffs in disbelief. “We could have died. And it would have been my fault isn’t it? Because you insisted sending me to work. If you were just going to act all dangerous like that then you could have just left me out of it!”

“I said I was sorry! And that I wouldn’t do it again! So stop bringing it up!”

“Oh, so you could remind me how crappy my work situation is when I practically didn’t want to talk about it?”

Hyungwon's ears are ringing in his fury, head pounding.

And he has to admit he felt bad when Minhyuk reminded him of the time he could have killed both of them, but when Minhyuk reminded him of the time he hurt Minhyuk with his words, he just felt awfully betrayed for some reason. And it makes him even angrier.

And as he musters all his anger at the dining table in the form of a deep, furious inhale, it’s Kihyun who yells.

“God fucking damn it! Will you two fucking stop this?!”

When both of them look at him, he’s glaring at both of them like there is fire in his eyes and Hoseok just sits silently beside him, looking disappointed and a bit terrified.

“You fucking idiots can’t keep it peaceful even during dinner with friends like this, can’t you?” Kihyun asks, chest heaving.

Minhyuk crosses his arms tighter, pouting at his friend.

“I told you to get your shit together! Not get your shit all over the place like this! You are fucking adults! If you’re so angry at each other then go bone or something!”

Hyungwon scoffs loudly at that. “You’d be surprised who doesn’t even want to,” He mutters under his breath but Minhyuk caught it and Minhyuk laughs cynically, raising a finger, shaking it.

“Oh, you are _not_ using that against me.” He’s smiling in utter disbelief. “You can’t use that when you practically ignore anything else I ask, like staying home on the weekend instead of working.”

Hoseok groans in frustration, hands in his hair.

“Minhyuk, you can’t be—”

“What?” Minhyuk cuts Hyungwon off. “Needy? Clingy? Well I’m sorry! It’s exactly what I don’t want to come off as and apparently that’s exactly how I come off to you, right? That’s why you’ve been coming home late because I’m so anno—”

“Fucking hell!” Kihyun screams at them and they both almost jumped in their seats. Even Hoseok seems surprised. “You two can’t even keep it _civil_ with each other can’t you?! Does it really take me to scream at you so you two would stop and be quiet like this?!”

There’s small amount of remorse flashing across their faces as they shift in their seats uncomfortably.

“Both of you are acting like _idiots_ ,” Kihyun mutters through gritted teeth, a sharp fork in his hand. “ _Both_ of you are at fault so I’m telling you this for the last time. Get your _shit_ together!”

Hyungwon really feels like a scolded child now, and Minhyuk’s also silent beside him.

Sighing, Hoseok rubs his face tiredly with his hand in the silence. “Can’t we just leave that, and I don’t know, talk like we’re actual friends, having an actual, enjoyable dinner?”

Hyungwon and Minhyuk are both looking down at the table now, scowling.

Quietly, Hyungwon picks up his cutleries again, and starts cutting his food. Eventhough the food looks unappetizing now, and he just doesn’t have the appetite to eat anymore. He can feel Kihyun and Hoseok’s eyes on them as Minhyuk picks up his knife and fork too, only to put them down again with a loud clinking sound against the plate.

Minhyuk sighs heavily, placing his napkin next to his plate. “I’m leaving. I can’t stay anymore, I’m so sorry Kihyun.”

Kihyun looks up at him surprisedly, speechless at how Minhyuk’s just getting up to leave the table.

“What do you _mean_ you’re leaving? I drove us here.” Hyungwon mutters, looking at Minhyuk with a hard stare.

But Minhyuk ignores his eyes and walks away. “I’m taking a cab. You can stay and finish your food.”

“Oh, fuck it, the food’s really good, but I’m taking him home.” Hyungwon throws his napkin onto the table to get off his chair and ran after Minhyuk while Kihyun sighs loudly at the table.

“You don’t have to!” Minhyuk shouts, not even looking back and already taking his coat.

Hyungwon takes his coat and puts it on. “I’m taking you home anyway, let’s go.”

Minhyuk just lets out a really loud, frustrated groan.

 

 

 

They spent the whole drive home yelling at each other.

Because Hyungwon curses at the traffic again. And Minhyuk has that somehow patronizing tone when he calls Hyungwon’s name and it’s a blur.

“You can’t just keep silent about it in front of friends, can you?” Minhyuk’s slamming the car door close, already storming to the elevator of the apartment complex while Hyungwon trails after, huffing angrily.

“What? You expect me to keep quiet when it’s news that I’m hearing for the first time?” Hyungwon bites back, as Minhyuk punches the elevator button repeatedly. “When apparently I was the only one in the dark?”

“It’s not on _purpose_.” Minhyuk groans in the elevator.

It’s just another jab replied with another.

“What’s not on purpose, Minhyuk? I don’t get it!” Hyungwon retorts. “You could have told me anytime, but you chose not to.”

The elevator dings at their floor, and somehow there’s a brief, terrible pause.

“You know why,” Minhyuk just mutters, quickly getting off the elevator, shoes loudly stomping on the ground.

And Hyungwon _does_ know why. He just doesn’t want to believe it, one way or another, and it makes him angry. It’s just the easiest thing to feel, whenever they’re in the presence of one another. And it’s just harder to get things across now, it’s like they don’t speak the same language.

“Kihyun’s texting me like crazy,” Minhyuk mumbles when he sees his phone as he takes his hand out of the pocket of his coat.

“Well we left the dinner when we just got there.”

“Maybe you should have thought about why, Hyungwon,” Minhyuk remarks, shooting him daggers.

Hyungwon glares at him.

And as Minhyuk punches in the passcode to the door in brief, seething silence, if Hyungwon is asked later in the night why they ended up like that, Hyungwon would truthfully say he didn’t understand nor remember what they were screaming at each other about anymore. All he knows is that it was burning inside his head, and he’s just been spitting out anything just so Minhyuk knows how spiteful he feels at that moment.

“You could have just told me. A simple statement, would have—”

“For god’s sake!” Minhyuk does the same. “I told you I never had the chance—”

“We live in the same goddamn apartment! There are always chances!”

Minhyuk’s face is just scrunched in anger the whole night, Hyungwon realizes. He throws his hands in the air and lets out a frustrated groan at every word Hyungwon speaks.

“Then maybe the dinner could have gone better!”

“Well, you could have just stayed there. I told you I could go home by myself!” Minhyuk’s yelling as he takes off his shoes.

The beeping of the locking door is barely heard as Hyungwon snaps in return.

“The dinner’s ruined now. Thanks to you deciding to leave!”

Minhyuk screams something incoherent into the air, hands in his hair. He seems to be at his limit, eyes brimming with tears and eyebrows knitted as he turns to Hyungwon. “Just stop!” Minhyuk screams in desperation. “Stop yelling at me!”

It had Hyungwon almost feeling sorry for a second, reaching for him. But the emotion dissipates immediately when Minhyuk shoves his hands away.

“Stop _everything_ cause you’re driving me crazy!”

And there’s something madly unfathomable in Minhyuk’s tear filled eyes and painfully scrunched face. There’s anger and there’s sadness. And Hyungwon hates it. Hyungwon hates it so much that he wants to just scream back so he does.

“You’re driving me crazy too!”

Their words echo in the otherwise empty apartment and Minhyuk stares at him, almost shaking in fury. Promptly turning away, Minhyuk then whimpers with his shoulders hunched, storming into the bedroom.

And the intercom rings. So loud. So irritating.

Snatching the phone off the wall, Hyungwon screams, “Just fuck off!” into the receiver, blood boiling.

And everything hurts. His head is pounding and there are tears in his eyes too, he’s not sure. He can barely see. He just feels very closed off inside his own body now.

Even as soft thuddings of footsteps echo in his head and someone grabs the phone from his hand.

He just stares at the floor, emptily angry as Minhyuk’s soft voice barely registers in his mind.

He thinks he hears apologies. Spoken by a shaky, broken voice.

_We’re very sorry. It won’t happen again. We know. Yes, we’re very sorry._

He thinks he hears a sob but he’s not sure if it’s him or Minhyuk.

And when Minhyuk leaves for the bedroom again the apartment turns eerily silent.

Hyungwon hopes the neighbors sleep well tonight.

Because he barely dragged himself onto the couch in the living room. Trying to calm himself down.

He knows he waited for hours more, just by himself on the couch, in the darkness, even though the pounding in his head has gone away and the anger evaporated—because he knows he doesn’t want to face Minhyuk in the bedroom.

Not with his shaking hands, and clouded mind. He can’t seem to keep himself together, just shakes and trembles on the couch at the memories of two adults screaming at each other in the house he lived in as a child. The broken plates. The insults thrown at one another and he had just sat there, watching it all.

The memories come back because the feeling is familiar, in this kind of situation.

And he’s here, and he’s terribly scared and confused, because it all just floods his mind, a reminder. A reminder of the woman walking out of the house with her bags. He can’t face Minhyuk when he’s like this. And he doesn’t want to.

Because when he walks inside the bedroom, all he sees is Minhyuk curled on the bed, hiding under the blanket. It’s dark when he gets on the other side of the bed too. And sleep has just never been comfortable as it has been before.

 

 

 

 

“They rejected the proposal.” The director announces, almost slamming the document onto the table that Hoseok and Hyungwon flinch.

Bora sighs, shaking her head. “Well, there goes the project, I guess.”

Hoseok doesn’t seem to know what to say. Hyungwon just stares at the documents that he remembers he’d been searching for in the kindergarten.

“Hyungwon, get the things for the city council ready. We can’t afford to lose this project either. The meeting’s tomorrow.” The director says. “Bora, email him the files and Hoseok look over the new preservation designs.”

They all bow to the director who just strides back to his desk, looking pressed and frustrated after losing a project.

Hyungwon feels a little guilty especially when he’s made them delay the meeting just because he forgot where he placed the documents. In the back of his mind he wonders if it’s because of that that the proposal was rejected.

“We got lots of work to do.” Hoseok stretches his arms once they’re seated at their desks.

Hyungwon doesn’t say anything. Usually he would lament the thought of the huge amount of work, but thinking about it now, the thought of staying all night at the office wouldn’t be so bad.

Not as bad as the two blankets on the cold bed, full of dread.

The thought of home scares him terribly now.

And so he and Hoseok stayed even after the director and manager left. Hoseok’s yawning by the time it’s 8pm, and in their short break, Hyungwon’s absentmindedly sketching in the sketchbook he’s pulled out of his bag while Hoseok talks to Kihyun on the phone.

“Hey, Kihyun’s coming with dinner. Do you want to join us?”

Hyungwon just shrugs, looking down at his paper.

Hoseok cranes his neck to look, and finds a sketched house.

“You didn’t even eat much for lunch. Come on.”

 

 

 

Kihyun’s glaring at Hyungwon as he sets the containers on the table. They’re all seated at the pantry.

Hyungwon’s staring at his silent phone. No texts at all.

“Brought the leftovers from the dinner that you left,” Kihyun grumbles.

Hyungwon sighs, apologetic. “Look, I’m sorry.”

“The only thing you should be sorry to is your relationship, Hyungwon.” Kihyun retorts and Hoseok sighs beside him.

“You know, if you’re just going to nag, I can leave. I’m only here because Hoseok dragged me here.”

Kihyun hisses and just leans back in his chair. “No,” He mutters. “You two better finish the food. We have too much leftovers at home.”

Hoseok turns to Hyungwon, smiling slightly. “Eat up, Hyungwon. You seem like you lost weight.”

Hyungwon doesn’t say anything to that and just eats. If it makes Hoseok happy then why not.

“Will you be doing an overnight?” Kihyun asks Hoseok, reaching to pick off the grain of rice at the corner of the older’s lips.

Hoseok shrugs, just eating. “We’ll see if we can finish our work quickly. We have a meeting at the city council tomorrow.” He speaks with his mouth full.

“You better finish them quickly.” Kihyun smiles at him worriedly. “At least come home and get some sleep before you go to work again.”

Hoseok nods.

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk doesn’t even send a text or call even though it’s well over midnight now. Hyungwon figures he just doesn’t care to anymore.

Hyungwon and Hoseok finished the last of their work, with the older architect eager to get home. He nags at Hyungwon for being too slow in doing his work, says it isn’t like him.

And truthfully Hyungwon doesn’t know why he is slow like this either.

But by the time they finish, and Hoseok left, Hyungwon doesn’t know why he’s so hesitant to go home.

So he went to the bar instead and Hyunwoo’s surprised to see him.

“Just a little drink before I get home.” Hyungwon smiles at him politely.

Hyunwoo serves him his drink.

“You okay?” the bartender asks.

Hyungwon nods as he swallows a huge gulp of alcohol down his throat. “I’m fine, just a little stressed out over work, you know?”

Hyunwoo eyes him suspiciously.

And stops him before he drinks too much. Seeing how the architect is getting tipsy, he advises for him to go home. He has work tomorrow.

Hyungwon surrenders to the bartender’s suggestion and walks home.

The bedroom is dark once he enters it, sluggishly taking off his coat and dropping it on the floor. He drops himself onto the bed, ready to get his few hours of sleep before having to wake up and go to work again.

And somehow, just as he’s drifted off to sleep, something pulls him back again.

Hyungwon wakes up to Minhyuk retching in the bathroom. He jerks upwards on the bed when the sound registers in his head. The door to the bathroom is wide open, the bathroom light seeping into the dark bedroom in the form of a long rectangle. And Hyungwon gets off bed, finding Minhyuk curled around the toilet bowl, panting.

“Are you okay?” he sighs, sleepy and bending down to place a hand on Minhyuk’s back.

Minhyuk voices out to speak, but only ends up puking and Hyungwon pats his back, sitting beside him.

“Gosh, what happened?” he croaks out, not fully awake.

Minhyuk whimpers, and it echoes in the bathroom.

Hyungwon reaches for the towel near the sink and hands it to Minhyuk.

“It hurts.” Minhyuk manages to rasp out with the towel on his mouth and a hand clutching at his stomach.

Worried, Hyungwon pulls him away from the toilet bowl and presses a hand on Minhyuk’s sweaty forehead.

“You don’t have a fever.” Hyungwon mutters, feeling Minhyuk shaking in his hold.

He brushes the sweaty strands away, looking over Minhyuk who has his eyes shut softly, and barely breathing because he seems to be in pain and sick.

He’s pushed away when Minhyuk pukes into the toilet bowl again, trembling and weak.

Sighing, Hyungwon scoots back to lean against the door. His head hurts because he barely slept, he doesn’t know what time it is and there’s still alcohol in his system.

The bathroom echoes with Minhyuk’s retching again and Hyungwon’s just shutting his eyes. He can’t seem to keep them open.

When the puking stops, he opens his eyes again and Minhyuk’s sniffling, wiping his mouth with the towel.

“Come back to bed, you’re unwell.” Hyungwon whispers, reaching out for him and pulling him close. He’s still trembling, that Hyungwon strengthens his hold to keep him still but it only makes Minhyuk grimace.

“I don’t—” Minhyuk’s body jolts as if he’s going to throw up again and he keeps the towel tight against his mouth, still clutching onto his stomach. He shakes his head as Hyungwon brushes at his hair, trying to get him to get up to go back to bed. “No,” Minhyuk manages to whisper. “I can’t—” he flinches again but relaxes when the urge to throw up disappears.

Hyungwon scratches at his head, worried but really sleepy. He tries to carry the other despite finding himself struggling, but Minhyuk weakly protests.

“I can’t move,” Minhyuk whines, hiccupping. “Every movement’s making me sick.”

“Well, you need to sleep on the bed,” Hyungwon murmurs, finding Minhyuk clutching at his shirt.

“I can’t sleep. I keep throwing up.”

“Come on.”

Minhyuk shakes his head, eyes shut in pain and leans on Hyungwon. He doesn’t say anything but Hyungwon knows it means he’s really not going back to bed.

Hyungwon looks back at the bed longingly, but wraps an arm around Minhyuk’s shoulders and realizes there are dark circles around the other’s eyes.

Has he been throwing up all night?

He brushes his palm against Minhyuk’s forehead again, just to make sure he’s not running a fever.

So Hyungwon leans back against the door defeatedly, feeling Minhyuk’s heaving breaths on him, and the small whimper that escapes Minhyuk’s lips as he struggles to sleep.

He holds the sick man tighter against him when he feels him slumping down, finally claimed by sleep.

Exhaling deeply, Hyungwon wishes he could go back to bed and sleep, but Minhyuk lets out a whine when he even makes a move, clutching onto him tighter. Despite him wanting to tell Minhyuk that he’s tired, sleepy, and he really wants to sleep on the bed, he just bit his tongue and let Minhyuk sleep on him while he tries to get some himself.

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon doesn’t think he even slept, before he realizes it’s dawn. Minhyuk’s fast asleep in his arm, still whimpering in his sleep so he carefully moves his hand and feels Minhyuk’s forehead. He’s warm and sweating and shivering. The fever had finally come, it seems.

And Hyungwon’s cold on the bathroom floor, unable to imagine how much colder Minhyuk must feel especially when he’s this sick.

Seeing as how Minhyuk’s fists are clenched on his shirt so tightly even while sleeping, Hyungwon decides to just gather him up in his arms. Grunting slightly, he musters all his strength to heave Minhyuk up gently and bring him to the bed—despite his body aching and lacking sleep.

Minhyuk doesn’t wake up, just whimpers a little in his sleep as he peels the fingers off his shirt, and pulling the blankets over the sick man later, making sure he’s warm.

He goes back into the bathroom to freshen up, takes some painkillers to ease his aching body and thumping headache. He really shouldn’t have drunk last night.

He figures Minhyuk wouldn’t be able to go to work today, and checking on the teacher again, he feels really sorry at the furrowed eyebrows and Minhyuk’s restless sleep.

He goes out early in the morning, looks for things that he needs in the few shops that are open that early. It’s cold, mist is forming with every breaths he exhales, and he’s hurried and impatient.

The old lady at the shop he’s buying food from notices him checking on his watch too many times and smiles at him.

“What’s wrong?” She asks good naturedly, handing Hyungwon the bag with the food.

“Got someone sick to take care of.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Ah, your girlfriend?”

Hyungwon doesn’t bother to correct her, just nods and pays. She wishes his girlfriend will get better soon and says that he’s a good man for wanting to take care of her. Although it would have been nice if he knows how to cook himself, because surely that’d be better for his girlfriend.

He doesn’t bother contemplating at how it hurts him to hear those words. Because when he comes back home and Minhyuk’s awake as soon as he sits on the bed, he feels this particular dread that he can’t seem to shoo off.

“Where did you go?” Minhyuk croaks out, one eye open and shifting on the bed slightly.

“I got you food,” Hyungwon mutters, a tray on his lap already.

Minhyuk hums, sitting up with effort and he looks so frail, like he’s aged a few years after just one night of being sick.

He helps Minhyuk pick up the glass of water and watches as Minhyuk takes little sips carefully.

“I got you meds too.” Hyungwon says, and Minhyuk looks down at the medicines on the tray. “But you gotta eat first.”

Minhyuk just looks down at the food, and Hyungwon knows he must have no appetite for it because Minhyuk just picks up the spoon and picks at the food. Minhyuk’s eyes look tired, his cheeks sunken and his lips frowning.

“There are cucumbers.” Minhyuk mumbles.

True to his words, there are cucumbers in the bowl. Hyungwon sighs, taking the spoon from his hand easily. Minhyuk just doesn’t have strength in his grip.

“Why didn’t you tell them to leave the cucumbers out?” Minhyuk asks.

“I forgot to,” Hyungwon almost hisses, already picking out the cucumbers and putting them aside.

“I don’t want to eat it.”

Hyungwon looks at him, and Minhyuk stares back at him, almost challenging him with his small pout and pale face.

“I’ll pick them out for you, okay?” Hyungwon makes him look at how he’s already removing the cucumbers. “See?”

Minhyuk shakes his head. “You know I don’t eat cucumbers,” He almost cries out.

“Don’t eat them then.” Resisting the urge to snap, Hyungwon takes a spoonful and lifts the spoon to Minhyuk’s mouth.

Minhyuk pushes his hand away with disgust.

“You have to eat, Minhyuk.” He pleads, the spoon clanking against the bowl when he drops it in frustration.

“The cucumber’s already mixed in, I don’t want it.” Minhyuk turns away from him, looking deeply upset.

Hyungwon takes a deep breath, and places the tray on the bedside table. “Don’t eat at all then.” He says begrudgingly, looking at his watch.

Minhyuk grabs his arm before he can even get up.

“Where are you going?” Minhyuk asks almost in urgency, his eyes looking into Hyungwon’s in an unknown desperation.

“Work,” Hyungwon answers as a matter of factly.

Minhyuk’s expression visibly darkens, and his weak grip turns tighter around Hyungwon’s arm. “But I’m sick,” He whispers.

“You don’t even _want_ to eat,” Hyungwon retorts back. “How the hell are you supposed to get better if you don’t eat?”

Minhyuk flinches at his words, and it seems the sickness has him weaker than he usually is, because his eyes fill with tears, and his lips tremble. “The cucumbers,” He just speaks out brokenly, fingers letting go of Hyungwon.

Groaning, Hyungwon just stares up at the ceiling as Minhyuk sniffles quietly. He really can’t seem to find the right words to say.

“Can’t you stay?” Minhyuk asks instead.

“What do you mean can’t I stay, I told you I need to go to work.”

“Take a day off.”

“I have a very important meeting to attend, Minhyuk.” Hyungwon sighs sadly, hoping that Minhyuk would at least understand this.

But Minhyuk shakes his head. “Don’t go.”

Remembering how clingy and needy Minhyuk can get when he’s sick, and also how stubborn he is, Hyungwon really doesn’t know what to do.

“How did you even fall sick anyway?” Hyungwon brushes his messy bangs away, but somehow it only makes Minhyuk’s face contort into an even sadder expression as he shrugs. “This is why I keep telling you to stop eating the food you’ve dropped.”

Minhyuk’s head hung low and he sounds angry. He clutches at his stomach with one hand and his face scrunches in pain slightly. “That’s not it.”

“Well then what is it?” Hyungwon waits for him to answer, but Minhyuk doesn’t. So he settles to just leave things be for a while, he doesn’t think he can waste anymore time, he’s already late for work. “You gotta get better, so eat.”

Stubborn, Minhyuk shakes his head again. “Don’t go to work. Stay at home.” It sounds like an order now and Hyungwon‘s taken aback.

“I’ll be back right after the meeting. It’s an important one.” _We lost a project and I think it’s my fault so I have to make up for it._

“Hyungwon, it hurts.” Minhyuk pleads, looking up at him with glistening eyes.

“What do you want me to do?” Hyungwon groans loudly into the air, frustrated. “You don’t even want to eat the food I got you!”

Minhyuk couldn’t answer, just clutches tighter around his stomach and looking up at Hyungwon, and Hyungwon can read the look on his face. Knows what he’s going to say.

It’s after Hyungwon shakes his head solemnly that Minhyuk’s expression of being in pain just turns into the pain of anger, and he grabs a pillow with all his strength and starts hitting Hyungwon with it. Surprised, all Hyungwon could do is push the pillow away and Minhyuk just hits and hits him.

“You don’t! Even care!” Minhyuk starts screaming.

“Minhyuk stop!”

It doesn’t hurt, Minhyuk barely have the strength to hurt him, let alone with a soft pillow but Hyungwon’s irritated and angry all the same.

Even as Hyungwon’s pushing the pillow away, Minhyuk manages to strike him across the head and his head rings from his hangover. Cursing under his breath, he tears the pillow away from Minhyuk with one hand.

“You’re acting like a 5 year old!” He yells with a pounding head and he throws the pillow on to the bed with such force that Minhyuk flinches, his hair jolting up for a second from the sheer impact. “Did you fucking learn it from the kids?” He hisses, throwing his hands in the air. “For god’s sake you sure do know how to throw a tantrum…”

He gets up from the bed and paces back and forth in the room. Minhyuk’s right there on the bed, quietly and violently upset. He really doesn’t know what to do. He’s fully aware of how upset Minhyuk is, how upset _he_ is. And he’s also aware that he’s running late for a very important meeting for the firm.

He also knows he can’t stay. If he stays he doesn’t know what’s going to happen between the two of them again, and truthfully he doesn’t want to handle it. They can’t keep their peace, and Minhyuk knows that too, so he doesn’t get why Minhyuk is acting like this.

“I’m leaving,” He says decidedly, hands on his hips, chest heaving with heavy, heavy breaths.

Minhyuk doesn’t look up. As he opens his mouth Hyungwon knows what he’s going to say, so he speaks up first before Minhyuk could. Before the words can come out as a final plea, before he really has to accept that fact that he’s really an asshole to Minhyuk who’s sick and just clingy.

“Don’t even.” He warns. There’s a brief, dreadful pause. “I will be back.”

Minhyuk buries his face into his hands, shoulder shaking but no sounds come out.

He strides to the door, blood boiling in all of his veins and just when he gets to the door, he feels the soft impact of a pillow hitting the back of his head.

Minhyuk seemed to have used all his strength for the throw.

Shutting his eyes tightly, clenching his fists at his side, Hyungwon just takes a deep, seething breath in.

“ _Fuck you_!” Minhyuk yells like his throat is torn apart.

And Hyungwon whips his head around, glaring. But Minhyuk’s already curled up under the blankets.

So small. Shaking. Crying and sobbing.

Hyungwon leaves anyway.

 

 

 

 

“Okay, so that went well.” Bora looks at her watch as they walk out of the meeting. “You guys better take the design seriously.” She tells Hoseok and Hyungwon.

“Will do.” Hoseok smiles, and the smile falters when he sees Bora staring at Hyungwon who seems out of it the whole meeting.

“You okay, Hyungwon? You seem really tired. I heard you two didn’t even spend the night in the office last night, so did you get some sleep?” She seems worried.

Hyungwon shakes his head. “I’m fine,” He answers, although his body still aches and his head hurts. He should take more painkillers.

Hoseok shoots him a knowing look, but Hyungwon ignores it as they walk out of the city council together.

“So, the director needs you two to leave for Singapore soon.” Bora starts looking through the files in her hands. “Sorry to inform the two of you on such a short notice, there’s a conference and the director and I won’t be able to attend since we’ll be with the city council for a while.”

Hyungwon sighs.

“That’s okay with you two, right?”

Both of them nod. Bora runs off to the director who’s speaking to some important people from the meeting.

“Hey,” Hoseok nudges the younger architect beside him. “You sure you should be going?”

“What am I supposed to say? No?” Hyungwon squints at Hoseok. His shoulder slumps when he realizes what Hoseok meant, especially since he heard the fight between him and Minhyuk the other night. “I’ll talk to Minhyuk. I’ve gone away before.”

He takes a deep breath, actually still clueless on how to deal with Minhyuk.

“Maybe some distance would do us good.” He finds himself saying as they walk to their cars.

“Are you going back to the office?” Hoseok asks when Hyungwon unlocks his car.

Before Hyungwon could answer and tell him—that no, he’s going home because Minhyuk’s sick, he’ll inform the manager and the director— Hoseok’s phone rings.

Hoseok answers, smiling with his whole face lighting up. But Hyungwon watches the way his expression turns into surprise, his lips dropping and Hoseok turns away just a little.

He speaks in a low voice, asking questions and Hyungwon looks at him expectantly as he hangs up.

“Everything okay?” Hyungwon asks and suddenly he dreads Hoseok’s answer because Hoseok looks at him with an undecipherable expression that could only mean he’s sorry and he’s severely disappointed.

“Kihyun just told me Minhyuk’s in the hospital.”

“ _Shit_!” Hyungwon just blurts out as he quickly pulls his phone out of his coat.

And there’s a terrible, awful sinking feeling inside his whole being when he sees no texts or calls at all. He wants the earth to swallow him whole because even then, his phone is in silent mode and he realizes with a sinking dread that he wouldn’t have answered the call even if Minhyuk had called him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hyungwon mutters, hand fumbling with his car keys and his vision is blurry. “Hyung, I’m going to the hospital.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell Bora and the director.” Hoseok takes the files from Hyungwon’s hands, eyebrows knitted and looking sorry.

Hyungwon dashes into his car and starts the engine. His hands shake; he feels so many things, anger – still angry— dread and disappointment.

It took him a few close calls on the road and a few honks from other drivers before he arrives at the hospital, pressing his phone against one ear and looking around frantically. He runs to the receptionist and asks to see Lee Minhyuk.

The person at the counter starts typing into her computer.

Kihyun answers after his third call. “Fucking hell, Hyungwon,” He says on the line. “I was seeing a patient.”

“Tell me where Minhyuk is, please.”

Kihyun sighs really loudly. He’s huffing over the phone, sounding like he’s in a hurry.

The woman at the counter asks what his relationship is to Lee Minhyuk.

“I’m his boyfriend.”

She nods.

A familiar voice sounds near Hyungwon and he turns towards the source, distressed.

“I’ll take you to him.” It’s Kihyun who’s walking towards Hyungwon already, hanging up. His steps seem to echo in the lobby, heavy and almost terrifying.

Hyungwon looks at him, eyes wide, and there’s a sense of defeat in his whole chest. He’s distraught. He feels worn out and tired. He feels _sorry_.

Kihyun just stares at him with angry eyes, lips pursing in silence and tilting his head towards the hallway. So Hyungwon follows silently, swallowing a lump in his throat.

The doctors, nurses and patients they pass along the way greet Kihyun politely, and although Kihyun greets them back politely and happily, Hyungwon can still feel the anger emanating from the smaller man.

He’s quiet even in the elevator, he doesn’t look at Hyungwon and he looks tense.

On the third floor they stop in front of a room, the door closed.

Hastily, Hyungwon reaches for the doorknob but Kihyun grabs his hand and squeezes almost threateningly.

“Listen,” Kihyun sighs, letting go and then leaning against the wall beside the door. He seems really tired, bags under his eyes. Hyungwon wonders how long he’s been on call for. “It was Changkyun who took him here.”

Hyungwon’s hand drops to his side. His pounding heart is muted in his chest now, but there’s still the thumping, and all he can think of is how shitty everything is for Minhyuk.

“I don’t want to ask him or you why he didn’t call you.” Kihyun pinches the bridge of his nose. “Fuck, I don’t think I want to even know what the two of you are up to.” He looks up at Hyungwon and he looks really worried, but at the same time so angrily disappointed. “He told me not to call you anytime soon, so I told Hoseok.”

Because Hoseok would tell Hyungwon right away. Hyungwon knows that. But he doesn’t know why Minhyuk wouldn’t want Kihyun to tell him.

“He’s probably sleeping at the moment. It was just a virus and he seemed to have thrown up everything.” Kihyun rubs at his forehead with one hand on his hip. “I got him an IV drip and he’s fine now.”

“Did he… eat?” Hyungwon asks.

“Yes,” Kihyun simply sighs looking at his watch. He looks at someone at the end of the hallway and immediately turns alarmed. He’s already walking away as he speaks, “I have to go now, Hyungwon.”

He’s running towards a female patient, whom he takes by the arm quickly and they walk away, speaking to each other in soft voices.

Hyungwon looks at the closed door in front of him and braced himself.

Minhyuk is sleeping on the bed at the far end, by the window and the only other patient looks up at Hyungwon as he enters. He bows at the old man next to Minhyuk’s bed and smiles as politely as he can at the other visitors.

He looks down at Minhyuk who only seems to be able to sleep peacefully now. He’s just lying there, eyes shut softly and face still pale. And he looks so frail on that hospital bed, that it scares Hyungwon.

Yet Hyungwon knows he shouldn’t be, Minhyuk actually looks better, his expression serene and a hand on his stomach with the connected IV drip.

He’s not curled up as small as he could like he usually is in the bed lately, and Hyungwon’s a little relieved to see it.

He brushes at the hair, wondering how Minhyuk has gotten sick, when it dawns on him that he was right there. He was there when Minhyuk hasn’t been eating well.

And everything just sinks, his heart, his whole being. The disappointment in himself weighs heavy in him.

When he thinks of it, he’s dreadfully reminded that they left dinner at Kihyun’s place, and Minhyuk went to sleep without eating.

And the other nights. Did he even eat when Hyungwon comes home late at night, hoping he’d be asleep by the time he arrives?

It’s the fact that they have come to this that makes Hyungwon feels sick in the hospital room. And he hates how worse it must be to be in Minhyuk’s shoes.

Hyungwon sighs, sitting down and taking Minhyuk’s hand gently. He can feel the bones in his palm, the fingers are pliant, no strength like the ones exerted on his t shirt the night before nor the time he had held onto a pillow that he had hit Hyungwon repeatedly with.

So he turns the hand around genty, kisses the ring on the one finger and clutches the hand to his forehead.

He doesn’t know how long he stayed there, just looking at Minhyuk and just holding onto the hand like a lifeline. The room is dark by the time he lays his head on the bed next to Minhyuk’s arm. And he falls asleep.

 

 

 

 

He can’t tell how long Minhyuk’s been awake, because when he wakes up Minhyuk is already sitting up on the bed, with a nurse taking off the IV drip on the back of his hand.

Hyungwon rubs the back of his hand against his lips, looking up at Minhyuk who’s saying something to the nurse and smiling.

He wants to ask why Minhyuk didn’t wake him, but Minhyuk doesn’t even spare him a glance.

He looks out the window, it’s early in the morning.

So he takes out his phone to check the time and curses in his mind when he realizes he slept for too long.

“You can change and go home now, Mr. Lee,” The nurse says to Minhyuk before attending to the other patient in the room.

Standing up, Hyungwon helps Minhyuk get the blanket off him, and he’s hurt when Minhyuk merely pushes his hands away. Before Minhyuk can get off the bed, he takes Minhyuk hand and coaxes Minhyuk to look at him.

“Why didn’t you call me?” He whispers worriedly, trying his best to ignore the hand that shakes in his hold.

Minhyuk just avoids his eyes again, his pale lips moving slowly, his words almost inaudible. “You went to work, I didn’t want to bother you.”

Hyungwon takes a deep breath and inside he’s cursing at himself. “That’s not an excuse,” He mutters through gritted teeth, and finds Minhyuk pulling his hand away from his.

He doesn’t bother reaching for it again. He doesn’t think he could, and should.

“You left when I asked you to stay—” Minhyuk looks up at him and this time he has a look of disbelief on his face. “—because I was sick.”

“That’s different!” Hyungwon protests, the familiar heat getting into his head again. When he realizes the other people in the room turned their heads at them he gathers himself again and looks at Minhyuk pleadingly, words hushed, “I would have— _god_ , Minhyuk, I would have driven you here myself!”

Minhyuk just stares at him, his eyes searching for something in Hyungwon’s eyes. He looks like he wants to believe, but then his expressions hardened and he scowls. “Too late for that, isn’t it?” He says and Hyungwon knows everyone else in the room heard him.

“Too late because you didn’t call me.” He really tries to keep his voice down but it’s so hard when Minhyuk doesn’t seem like he’s willing to hear him. “You can’t be like this—I—I was so dead worried when—”

“You shouldn’t even be here!” His words are cut off by Minhyuk whose pale face is red now. His voice are laced with venom that it hurts. “I don’t even want you here and I’m sure you don’t even _want_ to be here. So that’s why I didn’t call you.”

Hyungwon feels awfully betrayed. And there’s a part of him that’s screaming he shouldn’t be feeling that way, especially when Minhyuk is probably suffering a worse betrayal particularly since he left last morning for work.

He takes a deep breath, tries to explain. “You know I would—”

“So nice to be young, isn’t it?”

It’s the old man next to Minhyuk’s bed. He has his wife standing by his bed. They’re smiling at the two softly and almost fondly. Hyungwon sees their intertwined hands. Feels his hands empty.

There’s something dawning on him that he doesn’t quite get yet, because Minhyuk glances at him with an unfathomable expression.

Of course, Minhyuk  manages a small polite smile, bowing slightly at the old couple. Hyungwon nods at them, deciding to keep his mouth shut. Minhyuk doesn’t look at him anymore, just proceeds to go change his clothes.

Hyungwon waits for Minhyuk to change and silently they leave the hospital without any words exchanged. Hyungwon treats him like he’s frail, yet he doesn’t dare to touch Minhyuk. And Minhyuk manages, putting on the seatbelt and even answering the phone when Changkyun calls.

He laughs a little over the phone. Tells Changkyun not to worry, he’s okay now. And thank you.

In the apartment, Hyungwon just follows him silently as he enters, walking into the kitchen to pour himself a drink.

Hyungwon lingers, still can’t get Minhyuk to look at him after all these time.

“Hey,” Hyungwon calls awkwardly and Minhyuk finally looks at him, setting down the empty glass now, swallowing the water down his throat.

Hyungwon’s scared. He’s scared of Minhyuk looking at him. He’s scared of fucking up again and acting like an asshole. He’s terrified of them. The two of them.

“Are you okay now?” He asks in a low voice, willing himself not to look away no matter how unnerving it is to look at Minhyuk in the eyes.

Minhyuk’s gaze is unfathomable, and he nods.

“Are you going back to work?” Minhyuk asks, and there’s a certain bitterness in his voice, his words.

Hyungwon shrugs tiredly and Minhyuk sighs.

“Look, I’m really—”

“I don’t think anything would have been different if I had called you, Hyungwon.” Minhyuk cuts him off, already knowing where they’re heading. He’s shutting his eyes briefly, and chewing on his lips.

“I was really worried, I was so fucking—”

“You don’t—” Minhyuk shakes his head, like it hurts to hear another word from Hyungwon. “—have to.”

They stand in silence, Minhyuk just looking away, and Hyungwon staring at him.

“There is just no telling what would even have happened if I had called you,” Minhyuk whispers, crossing his arms together, and he looks so tired.

Hyungwon _feels_ so tired. His shoulders are heavy, everything is just so confusing and just infuriating. No matter how he knows that everything is messed up now. And he thinks it’s really awful how he can’t even deny what Minhyuk has said.

“We really shouldn’t be like this,” Hyungwon whispers in admittance and he sees the furrow of Minhyuk’s eyebrows at the words. The downward pull of his lips so strong that he has to cover it with his hand. He gauges Minhyuk’s reaction, and decides to say, “I’m leaving for a worktrip soon. I think we need—”

“ _What?_ ” Minhyuk blinks. There’s a terrible scowl that he wears now. He’s pissed off. “Did you just agree on that?”

Hyungwon nods. “Yesterday.”

“And you just—decided to go? Just like that?”

“Minhyuk, listen to me—”

“Is it so hard to be with me now that you’re just, going to take off and be away?” Minhyuk asks, his eyes just glaring up at Hyungwon now, and other than the usual disappointment when it comes to Hyungwon and his career, Hyungwon realizes the anger in Minhyuk is daring him to say yes.

“No,” Hyungwon shakes his head. “ _No_. I was just saying that maybe it’s good to just be away for a very short time.”

Minhyuk scoffs, looking betrayed. He contemplates what to say, lips trembling. “But I don’t want for us to be away from each other,” He murmurs.

Hyungwon stares hard at him, and his blood rushes in his veins. He just doesn’t get what Minhyuk wants anymore.

The tears prickle Minhyuk’s eyes as he blinks, unable to meet Hyungwon’s eyes.

Hyungwon wants to say he’s sorry. Wants to hold him. Wants to do everything just so this stupid, awful situation can go away. But they haven’t been able to keep their peace. He can see it. He can see them screaming at each other again. And he’s tired. He tired of tiring Minhyuk out.

“We can’t keep our peace anymore, Minhyuk.” Hyungwon finally sighs in admittance, and with no denial from Minhyuk, he knows they both acknowledge that it’s really the truth now. “I just thought—some time away from each other would do us good.”

“But I don’t want us to be away from each other!” Minhyuk blurts out again and he inhales in deeply, looking angry.

“Look, I don’t want to be like this too.” Hyungwon retorts. “Hell, you know we’ve only been fighting all these time! It’s getting too much, Minhyuk!”

Minhyuk shakes his head. “So you’re just going to leave on some _work trip_?”

“I just don’t want to—” he chokes on his words. He can’t seem to say it out loud. It hurts too much. To say that he doesn’t want to hurt Minhyuk anymore. Doesn’t want them to hurt each other anymore by screaming and yelling at the top of their lungs. Have the neighbors call them.

Have Kihyun and Hoseok give them that disappointed look. That worried look.

“Is it _me_?” Minhyuk asks in desperation. “Why you’ve been coming home late? Why I had to be asleep for you to be able to come home?”

Hyungwon can’t look at him when he’s laid out the truth like that anymore. It’s just so painfully hard for him to hear Minhyuk spilling the truth that he’s been thinking.

“Minhyuk, you know. You _know_ all we do is fight now. So I don’t get why you can’t be away—”

“No, you don’t understand! You just don’t understand! We’re barely together—you’re only home when I’m asleep and then we just don’t talk anymore… and—and…” Minhyuk’s voice trails off. He looks awfully disappointed in everything.

“You say you don’t want us to be apart, I get it! But I’m just saying maybe what we want and what we need are two different things at this moment.”

“And you would just leave for some work trip wouldn’t you?!” Minhyuk raises his voice, looking hurt, his voice filled with anger.

That’s all there is now. Anger. Just the two of them being angry and getting on each other’s nerves.

Hyungwon hates it. Hates the way Minhyuk gets angry easily. How _he_ gets angry easily. He hates that Minhyuk is getting on his nerves. Every fiber of his being, everything. He thinks despite anything he says, or does, he’s just going to end up hating everything, getting furious at little things.

“And you can’t even say that you won’t leave me when I’m sick,” Minhyuk cries out, his face red, scrunched up, so consumed by anguish, and it’s so ugly how all these emotions don’t suit him. Hyungwon doesn’t think it suits him at all but here he is, wearing it all, on fire. “You don’t care! You just don’t care!”

“Look!” Hyungwon yells. “I don’t even know what you want anymore! One time I’m trying to be there for you and help, you push me away! And when I’m trying to give you space, you act like I betrayed you! I don’t know what you want, Minhyuk! I don’t know what you want me to do half of the time! And it’s making me angry!”

“ _You’re_ making me angry! You don’t do what I want when I want you to!”

And everything is just wrong, at the moment Minhyuk grabs the plate on the kitchen counter, just throwing it onto the floor. The loud breaking sound echoes in the kitchen, the shards are everywhere and Hyungwon looks down at the pieces on the floor in angry disbelief.

There’s a ringing in Hyungwon’s head from the loud sound. They both seem shocked at the broken pieces of what was once a plate all over the kitchen floor.

“Don’t move.” Hyungwon says rigidly but it seems like the wrong thing to say because the anger consumes Minhyuk again and he just takes another, anything he can reach and just slams them down onto the floor, screaming.

Hyungwon can’t hear himself, he’s yelling too. Trying to get Minhyuk to stop but before he knows it he’s tossing a saucer onto the floor himself.

“ _Stop being so difficult!_ ”

And the crashing sounds of the glasswares breaking just stop. It’s silent, there’s a seething silence as Minhyuk stares up at Hyungwon. And his eyes are wide.

Unbelieving. They glass over so quickly. So quick he was to realize.

And so slow Hyungwon is to realize what he’d just said, that before he can even attempt to fix it, he’s already losing Minhyuk.

Minhyuk who’s shaking his head, face scrunched so painfully. He seems so far away.

It is now that Hyungwon’s faced with the consequences of his actions for the first time. He knows they have been there since a long time ago. Now he’s looking at them directly. The product, the result of his hurting Minhyuk. The tears that are just streaming down Minhyuk’s pale face.

“You didn’t say that,” Minhyuk whimpers hurtfully,  more to trying to convince himself but they both know what was said.

He’s shaking his head, sobbing now and shoulder shaking.  And he lowers his head like he wants to hide, knowing that Hyungwon said what he said.

And Hyungwon’s lost, he’s so lost because Minhyuk’s moving away among the shards of glass. He reaches out, apologetic, he really is. He’s just so, so full of hatred for himself right now.

But Minhyuk’s pushing his hands away and turning away, quickly storming into the bedroom, Hyungwon running after him in the speed of light.

“Minhyuk, I—”

“Save it, Hyungwon,” Minhyuk says and Hyungwon’s panic worsens as Minhyuk takes his phone and bag.

His feet feel like they’re glued on the floor, he doesn’t know why he’s just watching Minhyuk walking around the room and quickly grabbing his coat and a scarf. Maybe he’s just really scared. Dead terrified of touching Minhyuk. The man he has hurt.

The man who just stomps his way out of the bedroom without even looking at Hyungwon.

“Minhyuk, please.”

“I don’t want to hear anything from you,” Minhyuk mutters and his voice is so hurt.

“Minhyuk, please, please,” Hyungwon begs, grabbing his hand in urgency. “I didn’t mean to—I just—”

“Let me go!” Minhyuk yells, pulling his hand away harshly and full of tears that Hyungwon just stares at him in disbelief in the middle of the hallway.

And Minhyuk doesn’t even want to look at him, just turns around and storms out of the apartment with Hyungwon trailing after him, helpless and begging.

But none of the words reach Minhyuk, because he’s quick, and Hyungwon’s scared. He screwed up. And somehow the realization that he had hurt Minhyuk is too heavy to carry that he finds himself weighed down and unmoving at the open door, calling out the name that doesn’t get answered.

He can’t seem to let it register to his head that Minhyuk isn’t there anymore.

It was just seconds ago that Minhyuk had been standing there, screaming at him. It was just moments ago that Minhyuk had said he doesn’t want to be apart from Hyungwon.

Yet there are the shards of glass on the floor, and they’re everywhere. The ringing of the intercom echoes even into the hallway. When Hyungwon looks down there are red footprints all over the place.

Minhyuk has left. With all his tears and with all his hurt.

 

 

 

Hyungwon’s phone rings.

He answers absentmindedly. Knowing the caller isn’t ever going to be the person he yearns to reach right now.

“Hey, just checking up on you,” Hoseok says on the other side of the line.

It’s silent, as Hyungwon’s just lying on the couch in the living room alone.

“I heard Minhyuk was discharged. I’m taking that’s why you didn’t come to work?” Hoseok chuckles a little awkwardly, sounding unsure of how to take the silence from Hyungwon.

Hyungwon has totally forgotten about work. He’s just staring at his bandaged foot. He wasn’t hurt really bad, just a small cut thanks to his thick socks. He had also absentmindedly cleaned up the mess in the apartment. He tried not to think about the calls he made that went unanswered the whole day. He failed.

“Yeah, yeah.” Hyungwon just manages to answer, blinking up at the ceiling. He feels really numb for some reason.

“Well, okay.” Hoseok mutters sounding concerned but he doesn’t address it for Hyungwon’s sake it seems. “Take a break. Rest well for the weekend. There’s that work trip next week.”

Hyungwon says okay and hangs up.

He checks on his phone. No texts, no calls.

He dials Minhyuk’s number and again, the line goes dead.

It’s too disheartening, so he puts the phone away, and musters all his strength to keep himself from crumbling right there on the couch. His wish to disappear wrenches at his heart and he just stays there.

Until he wakes up next morning. Still numb. Still lost.

 

 

 

He waits.

Minhyuk doesn’t come back.

And it’s so painful, knowing that he wants Minhyuk to come back, yet at the same time knowing that he probably doesn’t have the right to beg for him to come back after hurting him that bad.

His calls are still unanswered.

So with a heavy heart, and just the promise that he’d be okay with just knowing that Minhyuk’s fine out there, he dials Kihyun’s number and presses the phone against his ear. His heart thumps with the dial tone and Kihyun answers.

He doesn’t sound disappointed or angry as Hyungwon expected.

“What’s up, Hyungwon?” Kihyun says, sounding like he just stopped laughing. And Hyungwon thinks he hears Hoseok’s muffled laughter over the line.

Hyungwon contemplates what to say, how to start, and when Kihyun notices the heavy silence he demands Hyungwon to tell him the reason he called.

“Minhyuk left home,” Hyungwon manages to say after Kihyun forced him to speak and his voice breaks. He buries his face into his hand, willing himself not to break. Not over the phone. Not now. Not when he doesn’t deserve to.

“What do you mean he left home?”

“He left last night. We got into a fight—”

“ _Jesus Christ_ , Hyungwon.” Kihyun sighs heavily, the disappointment apparent in his voice.

“Is he not over there?” Hyungwon can’t help sounding really desperate, really broken and he thinks Kihyun senses it because he just talks softly in return.

“No.”

Hyungwon hates how Minhyuk’s best friend probably wants to just hang up on him now if he could.

“Do you know where he could be? He’s not answering any of my calls.”

“Hell, how would I know—”

“Kihyun, you don’t understand. Please. _Please,_ if you can just call him—”

“Hyungwon.”

Kihyun sounds very firm and it just shuts Hyungwon up. He sighs again over the line. Hyungwon feels like going crazy.

“Maybe you should leave him be.”

“ _What_?”

And he wants to protest. Wants to yell at Kihyun that he doesn’t know anything. That he doesn’t know how Minhyuk had even said he doesn’t want to be apart from Hyungwon.

But that’s irrational. Hyungwon is being irrational.

“I’m going to be honest with you Hyungwon. I am Minhyuk’s friend first and I’m telling you to leave him alone. I don’t know to what extent your fight has gone, and even if I know where he is right now I won’t tell you. I hope you understand that.”

Kihyun sounds so eerily calm that it eats Hyungwon up from the inside. He understands Kihyun’s position very well, but a part of him, the one that is irrational, broken and missing Minhyuk so much wants to beg and plead to see Minhyuk. Even with the knowledge that Kihyun doesn’t know where Minhyuk is.

“I’m hanging up,” Kihyun says with finality. And he does.

Hyungwon listens to the dead line with a dead heart.

 

 

 

The apartment was too empty. Hyungwon feels like a dead man and he knows he’s risking something here as he stands in front of the door to Kihyun’s place.

He doesn’t give himself time to hesitate, just rings the bell as soon as he’s there. He knocks and rings the bell again in his impatience.

The door opens with Kihyun who’s shocked to see Hyungwon there, especially after the call.

Kihyun’s surprised face turns into a scowl in less than a second. “What do you want, Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon’s panting. He had run, and his ribs hurt from trying to breathe. “Kihyun, please, you gotta give me something here.”

“I told you I don’t know where he is.” Kihyun makes a move to close the door on him but Hyungwon pushes at the door, desperate, mustering all his strength to keep it open.

“I believe you,” Hyungwon says urgently. “I know he’s not here. I know. But please, you’re his friend, and I—I—I think I’m gonna go crazy if I can’t see him now.”

Kihyun scoffs in disbelief, rolling his eyes. “Coming from someone who made him leave in the first place?”

Hyungwon can’t say anything to that and Kihyun pushes his hand off the door.

“This isn’t like the time Minhyuk came here and you can just pick him up after, Hyungwon. If it was, he would be here. I think you know that.”

Kihyun closes the door on him. And Hyungwon wants to die, staring at the door and stumbling backwards before he falls on the floor.

It has never hurt so much. Even through the fights, the stupid silent treatments he and Minhyuk give each other, not being able to see Minhyuk has never hurt so much.

 

 

 

It’s almost three hours later when Kihyun opens the door, and he doesn’t seem surprised to see Hyungwon still there, crumbled on the floor.

He pushes the door open wider and steps outside.

“Go home, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon has his head buried in his arms, hands clasped above his head like he’s pleading for something. “There’s no point.”

Kihyun sighs, running a hand on his face and squatting in front of him.

“I don’t—I don’t want to lose him.” Hyungwon blurts, his voice breaking and there are hot tears instantly filling his eyes. And he presses his teary eyes into the sleeves of his coat, unwilling to cry.

“And if you get him back, what are you gonna do? Continue fighting every day?”

Hyungwon lifts his head, and through the tears he can see Kihyun staring at him earnestly.

Kihyun blinks, looking sorry. Maybe he really is. Even with his cold demeanour towards Hyungwon when it comes to Minhyuk. “Hyungwon, would you listen to me? Would you really listen to what I have to say?”

Hyungwon swallows a lump in his throat. And he knows he should. In front of him is the person who knows Minhyuk well. The only person there in that empty corridor who won’t hurt Minhyuk.

He nods.

 

 

 

Hyungwon’s just standing there. The whole drive there everything has been spinning.

But his head is blank as he stands in front of the house in the suburbs, hand hovering in the air.

He contemplates if he should knock. He contemplates if he should just leave. It’s what he’s been doing the whole drive that day. Contemplating if he should really be there.

But Kihyun’s words echoes in his mind, and he knows Kihyun trusts him with his presence here at this very moment. So he slaps himself to gain his temporary courage.

He knocks.

And it’s not long before the door’s opened.

A woman with graying hair stares at Hyungwon with a smile, turning confused for a second. But the recognition doesn’t take long to set in and her smile falters a little, Hyungwon can see it. But she stays smiling – the smile is so reminiscent of the one Hyungwon’s really, really familiar with—and softly speaks.

“Hyungwon.” She says his name so carefully, like a confirmation as Hyungwon bows at her with a heavy heart.

A familiar voice comes from behind her. “Mom? Who’s at the door?”

The woman cranes her neck, and pushes the door open wider.

Hyungwon watches as she lets him see Minhyuk standing there in the foyer of the house, staring at him with a difficult expression.

Minhyuk just looks severely disappointed.

“I—I came here to see Minhyuk.” Hyungwon tells Minhyuk’s mother.

She looks up at him again, her eyes shimmering with something unfathomable. “Of course.” She turns to Minhyuk. “Hyungwon would like to see you, honey.”

Minhyuk whose eyes never left Hyungwon just frowns, looking small in his family house. He shakes his head, and Hyungwon’s heart breaks. He just turns and walks away, out of Hyungwon’s sight.

Hyungwon hears the sound of a door being slammed shut.

Minhyuk’s mother manages a small laugh, and she actually sounds worried. “We’re preparing dinner, would you like to join us, Hyungwon?”

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk’s mother is gentle and all smiles. Lives in a humble house with framed photos of her children hanging on the walls—graduations, thanksgivings— by the living room. She maneuvers her way in the kitchen without having to look, having lived there for so many apparent years, judging by the stains marking her usual cooking spot at the stove. She willingly teaches Hyungwon how to cut the spring onions when she found Hyungwon fumbling with the knife in his hand.

“Minhyuk learns these things fast,” She says, watching Hyungwon slowly cutting the ingredients. “He helps in the kitchen a lot since he was a child. Don’t you, Minhyuk?” She cranes her neck to look at her son.

Hyungwon looks too.

Minhyuk doesn’t answer, sulky and lying on the couch watching the tv. There’s a bandage around his feet that Hyungwon doesn’t miss, similar to Hyungwon’s too.

His mother had practically dragged Hyungwon in when Hyungwon declined her invite, not wanting to intrude. And knowing that he’s a guest in the household now, Hyungwon tried to help in the kitchen, despite him being clueless about everything.

She had dragged Minhyuk out of his room meanwhile, and a very sulky Minhyuk just ignores Hyungwon’s presence completely, resorting to refusing to help his own mother and to watching whatever is on the tv because of a threat from his own mother. It was something along the lines of _you should get out of the room or else_. Hyungwon doesn't know what _or else_ is, but he's sure he doesn't want to know either.

“That’s quite enough.” She stops Hyungwon from cutting up more onions. “Minhyuk told me you don’t like too much onion in your food.”

Hyungwon blinks at her confusedly but she just grins and starts cooking.

They finish preparing for dinner.

Minhyuk’s father comes home from his tailor shop—Hyungwon learns Minhyuk’s father is tailor—and somehow accepts Hyungwon’s presence there without much question. Hyungwon sees Minhyuk’s nose on his father, yet his father’s an extremely composed man who’s not much of a talker compared to his son and wife.

Minhyuk’s mother pulls Minhyuk by the arm to get him to the dining table. And Hyungwon feels burdensome just being there, but Minhyuk’s mother smiles at him happily, asking him to enjoy his dinner together.

Minhyuk doesn’t look at him. Just eats silently at the table.

“You must have been tired from the long drive. You eat really well, Hyungwon.” The mother says almost fondly, and truthfully Hyungwon’s just eating to not seem rude.

His stomach is queasy from the way Minhyuk is blatantly ignoring him. And he feels really out of place.

She pushes a shrimp dish closer to Hyungwon. “Minhyuk told us you’re fond of shrimps.”

Hyungwon blinks, and looks at Minhyuk. Minhyuk’s still frowning at his own rice. Hyungwon noticed on his fingers that are holding his spoon that his nails are painted red, and they shine under the light at the table.

“He called me a few times just to ask me how to cook shrimps for you,” She laughs, ignoring the heavy air between the two young men.  

Hyungwon manages a really polite smile, nodding. Somehow he remembers that birthday meal that went uneaten. And he wants to turn back time, to just sit there with Minhyuk who prepared him a homecooked meal. He feels like all these time he had with Minhyuk was taken for granted greatly by him and it’s killing him inside.

“What do you do, Hyungwon?” The father asks and Hyungwon, noticing the man has finally spoken since they started having meal finds it urgent to answer.

“I’m an architect.”

Minhyuk’s father nods thoughtfully.

His mother just looks at him. “You can do well in the tailor shop. A model for a suit.”

Minhyuk almost chokes on his rice and Hyungwon finds his father smiling.

“It’s pretty late, would you like to stay the night here, Hyungwon?” His mother asks instead.

“ _Mom_ ,” Minhyuk whines, finally speaking up but still ignoring Hyungwon.

She just side eyes him and waits for Hyungwon to answer. When he hesitates, she goes on, “You can take Minhyuk’s room since he’s spending most of his time in his brother’s now for the computer. His brother is in the military. I apologize though, their rooms are right next to each other so Minhyuk will probably be too noisy because all he does in the room is yell at his video game—”

“ _Mom_!” Minhyuk whines again, putting down his bowl.

His mother acts like she doesn’t hear him.

“I really don’t want to intrude—”

“We would not mind.” The father interjects. “You’re someone really close to our son, the least we can do for you is—”

“That’s a very nice offer—”

“Please, the house has been so quiet without our two sons. And Minhyuk’s finally here, and you’re here too, so why not? We’ve always wanted to meet you.”

Minhyuk sighs, burying his face into his hands at the table.

Hyungwon knows they’re never going to stop, so he just nods with a dreadful heart. It’s a battle of being polite to Minhyuk’s parents and at the same time respecting Minhyuk’s probable wish for him to just leave. Obviously Hyungwon’s too much of a coward and a selfish man to decline the invite.

He catches Minhyuk’s eyes. And Minhyuk just tilts his head to the door, already getting up.

Hyungwon knows he has to follow, so he apologizes and runs after Minhyuk who’s already heading to the door.

“Don’t forget your coats, it’s cold out there!” The mother calls out, and Minhyuk grabs his coat with a huff, already walking out of the house.

Hyungwon puts on his own coat and follows Minhyuk out into the unfamiliar neighborhood. Trailing after Minhyuk who’s silent, who’s so familiar with the neighborhood he barely looks up from his moving feet as he walks.

Hyungwon for starters, doesn’t know what to say. It feels like there are too much to say, the words are just bubbling up his throat but nothing comes out, even as they walk along the park and by the lake, Minhyuk kicking at some pebbles.

He’s just hunched in his coat, hands shoved deep in the pockets.

“How did you find me here?” Minhyuk sighs out finally, and turning to look at Hyungwon. His eyes, nose and lips are red in the cold.

Hyungwon holds his stare, desperate. “Kihyun.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes, looking pissed. And Hyungwon remembers Kihyun’s words in the empty corridor outside his place.

Minhyuk kicks at a pebble again, head lowered now. His voice is soft and raspy at the same time when he speaks. “Did you go looking for me at his place?”

Hyungwon nods.

“Why would you go so far to come here?” Minhyuk sighs heavily like it’s so burdensome. Hyungwon’s scared to think of the possibility that maybe it is. “If I wasn’t at Kihyun’s like the last time, then you should have just left it at that. Because Kihyun’s means—”

_“Come and get me.”_ They both say at the same time, and Minhyuk seems surprised that Hyungwon knows what he was going to say. But it’s obvious. From the way Hyungwon once hurried to Kihyun’s place just to get him back, and how he willingly returns home with Hyungwon.

Minhyuk’s eyes shimmer under the moonlight, staring at Hyungwon with a complex expression. Like there’s something he doesn’t quite understand in Hyungwon’s eyes. But maybe there’s many. Too many to count and Hyungwon doesn’t blame him for that.

“Then why are you here?” Minhyuk asks him like he’s stupid.

And Hyungwon _is_ a fool.

But the question somehow sounds like it’s laced with a sense of hope, a complicated hope that is currently in disbelief.

“I—” all the words died by the time they reached Hyungwon’s throat and he shakes his head. “I hurt you.”

Minhyuk scoffs at the obvious fact.

“And I just—I just wanted you to know I was wrong. So wrong to have done so.”

The night is silent by the lake and somehow Hyungwon wonders if Minhyuk spends most of his childhood there. Just playing by the lake, with other kids from the neighborhood maybe.

“You should leave tomorrow morning.”

Hyungwon feels defeated. He doesn’t think he has any say in this either. So he opts to stay silent, even when there’s a burning desire to say that maybe he does not want to leave. Not if Minhyuk still hasn’t forgiven him for what he has done.

“What about you?” He asks instead.

He’s met with a turning shrug, as Minhyuk starts walking again. “I’ll go home on my own.”

Hyungwon follows. “How long are you planning on staying here?”

He doesn’t get an answer.

“Minhyuk, come home with me, please.”

Minhyuk hisses, halting in his steps and glaring at Hyungwon as soon as he turns around. “I came here for some time of my own. I want to clear my head, Hyungwon.”

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Hyungwon wants to protest but the look Minhyuk is giving him dares him not to.

“And if you can’t even allow me that then maybe you should leave now.”

Hyungwon seems defeated so Minhyuk just resumes walking.

They continue like that, just walking silently, Minhyuk in front and Hyungwon trailing not too far behind.

There are many things Hyungwon could say, but he’s ultimately a coward it seems, because Minhyuk’s already returning home.

They don’t say anything to each other as they take off their coats in the now dark, quiet house. Hyungwon only follows Minhyuk through the hallway to the bedrooms and Minhyuk stops in front of a door.

He gestures to the door next to it.

“You can sleep in there. Just take any clothes inside the wardrobe.”

And spares no glance at Hyungwon as he enters his brother’s room.

Hyungwon listens to the lock turning in the quiet hallway. He wishes he can go inside.

“Hyungwon?”

At the end of the hallway, Minhyuk’s mother is standing there, tentatively staring at Hyungwon. She beckons for him to come quietly and Hyungwon walks to her.

The living room is dark and she turns on a light by the couch. Hyungwon wonders if she’s been waiting for the two of them to return home just now. She pats the space next to her as she sits and Hyungwon does as he’s told, sitting next to her nervously.

“Have you seen any of Minhyuk’s childhood photos?” She asks happily, taking a thick photo album from the side table.

“No.” Hyungwon answers, a bit surprised at how happy she is to show them off.

“Well.” She flips the album open, runs her hands over the family photos and baby photos on the pages. Pushing the album so it rests on both their laps, she smiles at the old photos. “I think you should know what a bright kid he has always been.”

Hyungwon chuckles slightly. “He is,” He replies but it hurts to admit that he knows so. Especially when the dim expression that has been on Minhyuk’s face all the time lately was because of him. And he can’t quite believe he’s sitting there with Minhyuk’s mother, that he feels the guilt eating up on him. Like he should apologize profusely for hurting her son.

“Look at him. Always happy, and always smiling.” She points at a baby picture of Minhyuk.

Hyungwon can see the smile didn’t change much. She flips to other pictures of Minhyuk and his brother, taken in the same home they are now.

“They were inseparable,” She says. “But it hasn’t always been that way.”

Toddler Minhyuk has toothy smiles. Hyungwon stares at them with some kind of awe, to think that the kid in the pictures has grown up to be teaching kids himself, always with the same smile.

He remembers thinking Minhyuk’s smiles have always seemed untainted. And maybe it was never so.

“When we had his brother, Minhyuk threw the _worst_ tantrums.” Minhyuk’s mother laughs a little, running a finger over a picture of little Minhyuk in the kitchen with smudged chocolate on his cheeks.

He wasn’t smiling but it was only because the picture seems to have been taken by surprise.

“He was a jealous kid. Needed constant attention after growing up with all the attention on him,” She mutters, flipping to the next page. “Sulked like there’s no tomorrow. You can’t imagine.”

Of course Hyungwon can’t. Admittedly, looking through the photos, he realizes that Minhyuk’s life is larger than theirs that they share in that apartment they live in together.

But he knows the way Minhyuk curls on the bed—so small—, and on the couch too, watching the tv. With a bandaged foot and his back the barrier he puts between himself and Hyungwon.

“He also cried a lot when we had to tend to his baby brother.”

Minhyuk doesn’t sound like he changed much, to be honest. His eyes are the same too, Hyungwon can see it in a picture of him in his school uniform. Probably on his first day of school.

“But over time, I think he learned that he was a brother now. And that as an older one, he has responsibility over his baby brother.”

There’s a picture of Minhyuk and his brother at the sea. Hyungwon’s reminded of the time Minhyuk told him how they as a family went to the sea, mountains and everywhere in the summer. And the proofs are photos over photos of the family being everywhere.

“And they are the closest brothers ever since.”

“He doesn’t really talk about himself,” Hyungwon says finally. And he turns to look at the mother.

She seems surprised by the statement, but her expression softens understandingly. She has years of knowing Minhyuk up her sleeve and Hyungwon feels so small in the living room, so insignificant. He feels bad for feeling envious of it.

“Yes, he doesn’t,” She whispers. “For someone who’s really loud and a real talker, he doesn’t open up easily, does he?”

Hyungwon swallows a lump in his throat; remembers how Minhyuk cries in the hallway, refusing to tell him why there was a scratch on his cheek. Hyungwon was really dead worried.

She pulls the album closer to her instead, Hyungwon’s eyes on the picture of Minhyuk in his high school uniform in front of the house.

And she sighs, flipping through pages, looking for a particular photo.

“He has this old bad habit of chewing on his nails when he’s upset,” She mutters and stops at a photo of Minhyuk sleeping on the very couch they’re sitting on right now. He must have been in elementary school in the picture, judging by the soft, young features. His nails are painted red, Hyungwon notices, and it reminded him of how Minhyuk’s nails are red too that day. “So I painted them red to stop him from chewing on them,” She laughs a little, eyes crinkling at the sides as she just stares down at the picture of her son. And her shoulders drop slightly as she stares at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon looks at her, a little scared.

“Sometimes there’s only so much you can do for someone,” She murmurs, and looks away. “Of course things had been hard for him at times too, the usual problems the youth would have, you know. But as his mother I’m happy that he hasn’t lost his bright smile.”

Hyungwon doesn’t know where she’s going with this, but his heart races; he’s a little nervous and truthfully he doesn’t know what to say. He’s in Minhyuk’s household and everything is unfamiliar. Minhyuk never tells him about how there’s a river near his house. How he helps his mother around in the kitchen. How his father runs a tailor shop. Or even how his mother paints his nails red.

“Hyungwon,” She speaks in a low voice. “I am sorry if my child can be difficult for you at times—”

“No, no.” He shakes his head, alarmed, but she takes his hand and holds onto them tightly, effectively rendering him quiet.

“I know things aren’t good with the two of you right now. And he’s refusing to talk to you,” She chuckles bitterly. “but you’re here.”

Her thumb rubs against Hyungwon’s, and Hyungwon doesn’t know why she’s trying to comfort him when he doesn’t deserve it.

“You’re here for him.” She whispers, and finally looks at him in the eyes. And her gaze is soft, fond— so much like her son’s. Hyungwon couldn’t help but think she must have certainly passed her tenderness to his son. “I don’t want to interfere, but thank you, Hyungwon. Thank you for taking such good care of our son.”

And she smiles a gentle smile for Hyungwon. Hyungwon’s heart breaks.

“It’s the other way around,” He says. “He’s always been the one taking good care of me. And I… I have always been the difficult one for him.”

She shakes her head, pats his hand and looks down at their hands. “I still thank you. And please understand our son loves a lot. He never means anything bad by it.”

Hyungwon returns her smile. That, he knows.

And she tells him to sleep, to get some rest. It’s okay, leave her here, she’ll sleep soon.

As he walks to Minhyuk’s bedroom, he takes one last look at the mother sitting on the couch, staring at the photos in the dim yellow light silently.

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk’s room is filled with his nostalgia inducing personal things, Hyungwon finds. There are pictures at his desk, old ones of him and his school friends. His brother. Some old notes. Comic books everywhere. A poster of a band he had apparently liked on the wall. Sketchbooks filled with doodles, less cartoonish than the ones he does for the kids now. There’s also an old painting of a whale taped on the wall right above the bed.

The room seems like it was stuck in the time when Minhyuk had been a high schooler, judging by the books, the cds on the shelves and even some magazines.

Hyungwon finds himself knowing Minhyuk all over again ever since he’s stepped foot into the house.

And he wonders how Minhyuk had felt like leaving the house for college, and then for his job as a kindergarten teacher in the city.

How he feels to come back there again.

Hyungwon doesn’t bother changing, just lies on the bed and looks up at the ceiling Minhyuk must have looked up at all the time while growing up.

He thinks he hears Minhyuk yelling next door. And he’s tired, so he falls asleep easily in the comfortable bed.

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon wakes up early only because he’s slept in an unfamiliar environment, and the sunlight’s seeping through the window by the bed.

When he checks the time on his phone it _is_ pretty early in the morning.

And the door opens.

It’s Minhyuk’s mother in her apron. She smiles brightly at him.

“You’re up,” She says. “Come have breakfast.”

Hyungwon quickly sits up, sheepishly nodding and scratching his head.

She chuckles and leaves the door open with her leaving.

Hyungwon checks on his hair in the mirror before exiting the room.

Minhyuk’s father sat at the dining table, reading newspaper. So old fashioned even with his smartphone on the same table.

“Minhyuk hasn’t woken up.” The mother says, cooking something at the stove and the father promptly gets up and shuffles to wake Minhyuk up in the other bedroom.

Hyungwon hears his father calling for Minhyuk and hears him saying, “And get Hyungwon a change of clothes and an extra toothbrush, would you?”

Hyungwon thinks he also hears Minhyuk grumbling sleepily as he stands awkwardly in the house.

Minhyuk comes sulkily out of the room, and Hyungwon has to admit he has almost forgotten this is a fully functioning adult with a job in the city because of how differently he’s acting in his home where he grew up.

He disappears into his own bedroom, and comes out a few moments later shoving a change of clothes and a toothbrush into Hyungwon’s arms. He still doesn’t look at Hyungwon as he rubs at his sleep filled eyes.

“Bathroom’s right over there,” He rasps out, pointing at the bathroom.

So Hyungwon freshens up, and finds Minhyuk’s probably old, t shirt fits him well-even though the sweatpants a little short, but Hyungwon doesn’t mind.

When he comes out again the mother pulls him to the table to have breakfast, with a still sulky Minhyuk poking at his food, red nails almost glistening in the natural light. He drinks plain water while his parents drink coffee and Minhyuk’s mother asks if Hyungwon prefers plain water too.

He goes for plain water.

They talk about nothing, the weather, the current events and Hyungwon tries his best to talk with Minhyuk’s parents, swallowing down the food even though he’s nervous he can barely take them in. But the food’s good so it makes things much easier.

They ask Hyungwon about his job, what kind of firm he is working under and Hyungwon feels bad to be talking about work at the table when Minhyuk’s right there, probably trying to block out the conversation with his silent demeanour.

They keep asking questions about his debut design, and although it’s nice to have the parents being amazed about what he’s doing for his job, he wishes he doesn’t have to talk about work. He is there for Minhyuk after all.

Yet Hyungwon hints that he should probably be leaving soon anyway, thanks them for the breakfast and hospitality. But Minhyuk’s father asks him to come with him out of the house and he knows he has to say yes.

So they went out, with Minhyuk helping his mother with the dishes in the kitchen.

They leave the indistinct chatter behind and Minhyuk’s father doesn’t say much as they walk outside--just hands Hyungwon the car key and asks him to drive them to his shop.

“Minhyuk never passed his driving test,” The father says with a hint of a smile.

He shows Hyungwon the way, and the tailor shop looks pretty old. The signboard a faded, dark red, with the still distinguishable writing on it; _Lee’s Tailor Shop_. It reminds Hyungwon of his father’s own agency, and wonders if Minhyuk comes to help his father in the shop sometimes. At the side, the glass display shows an array of suits, for both men and women.

“Come on in,” His father says, after unlocking the door.

He follows the old man into the shop, and finds more suits on mannequins, there are also some dresses, and shirts. Fabrics and more fabrics rolled up on a table, leaning against the walls. He’s in awe of the shop, when Minhyuk’s father shows him his work space in the back, taking out some measuring tapes.

“Will you help me with the measuring of a suit?”

Hyungwon doesn’t know why his measure would be of help, but he nods anyway, and he feels awkward in the shop, in Minhyuk’s old t-shirt and sweatpants.

The old man walks to him, and tells him to lift his arms.

“I sewed Minhyuk’s suit for his high school graduation,” Minhyuk’s father suddenly says.

Hyungwon thinks he’s seen the picture in the photo album the mother showed him last night.

“His mother told me to sew him a lot of things, but when Minhyuk’s old enough to think he would always tell me not to,” the father chuckles slightly, measuring the length of Hyungwon’s arms. “Said it was unnecessary. That’s funny, isn’t it? What kind of thing a father does for a son is unnecessary?”

Hyungwon chuckles a little, sympathizing with both parties, knowing how his father had refused his help on things at the agency sometimes.

He finds the father scribbling the measurements on a notepad, with a black pen. His writings are neat and nice to look at, Hyungwon thinks. And he thinks the old man knows what he’s thinking.

“Sometimes I write gift cards for the customers when their orders are finished,” He explains. “It helps the clothes they get to feel more personalized, other than the clothes fitting their own measurements. Sometimes, people order clothes as gifts, and they’d give me a photo of the person. And I’d guess their measurements from other people with the same build, and then write them a nice card to come with it too.”

“That’s very nice of you,” Hyungwon smiles at the man, wondering whose measurement is the tailor guessing now with the tapes around Hyungwon’s waist.

“It’s all part of the work,” is the reply he gets.

Hyungwon finds the old man squinting at the numbers on the tape, and is briefly reminded of his father squinting at files in his agency’s office, strangely.

The old man then sighs, “Minhyuk’s mother would tell me I work too hard, that customers should cater to my needs as a tailor too. That things should go both ways.”

Hyungwon hums, getting the length of his legs measured, and then the old man gets up again with a grunt.

“And sometimes I think passion gets in the way of distinguishing between working too hard, and working because you love to do so.”

He looks down at the measurements he had jot down on the notepad. And looks at the fabrics in the workshop.

“I missed Minhyuk’s art competition once because I was finishing a suit,” He suddenly says, hands running through the fabrics, examining each one. “He sulked and I learned there are things I shouldn’t put above my family.”

Hyungwon doesn’t know what to say, just looks down at the materials on the table, the scissors, the chalks, the needles and the sewing machines lined up in the room.

“Minhyuk won that competition.”

Hyungwon pictures Minhyuk’s paintings he had seen. Always of whales. His drawings, sketches. The exhibition he’s urged to join to showcase his art. Minhyuk has always had a knack for it.

“He’s a sensitive child, isn’t he?” Minhyuk’s father suddenly asks.

Hyungwon’s not sure what to say, so he just manages a small smile for the man.

“He’s closer to his mother, because his mother knows how to handle him, and I… well, I try my best to handle him when he was a child too. But he’s always running off to his mother at the smallest things.” The father pauses, and looks at Hyungwon questioningly. “What about you? Who are you closer to?”

Hyungwon smiles at the thought of Minhyuk running off to his mother with his red nails, and to seem polite as he speaks, “I grew up with my dad.”

“Just your dad?”

Hyungwon nods. “So I’m only ever close to him. My mother left us when I was really young.” And he fists at his shirt as he tells Minhyuk’s father that, trying not to let him see how his hands shake, and how he’s trying so hard not to think of the leaving of his mother past the door of the house, his father in their bedroom in the dark.

The father in front of him nods thoughtfully at that, lips pursed. “He raised you really well, then.”

Hyungwon nods, looking down at the table again. Thinking of his father miles away, somewhere in the world—he doesn’t know. Only Minhyuk knows because his father only calls Minhyuk to tell him where he is.

“It’s no wonder Minhyuk’s grown so attached to you.”

Confused, Hyungwon stares at the father for explanation, but he was offered none, as the old man just thanks him for helping and telling him that they should head home.

 

 

 

 

When they return home, Minhyuk’s watching the tv with his mother, his head on her lap and her hand in his hair.

“Welcome back.” She welcomes the two men back warmly and Hyungwon feels weirdly warm inside.

“I should… head back now. I have intruded for too long,” Hyungwon says meekly.

“Oh.” she straightens on the couch while Minhyuk barely responds, he’s just staring at the tv. She manages a smile as she blinks. “Well, I suppose tomorrow’s Monday, and you’d need to get moving quick.”

The tv is showing some documentary, and Hyungwon briefly thinks back to Minhyuk’s small story of his childhood with his parents and documentaries.

“Minhyuk, why don’t you let Hyungwon drive you home?”

Minhyuk just makes a whiny sound and she laughs.

“Come on, you gotta get to work tomorrow.” She pats him on the shoulder.

“I can take the train home,” Minhyuk says, pouting.

“I better get moving.” Hyungwon decides to speak up, and goes to take his things from Minhyuk’s bedroom.

He realizes the bed is made, probably by Minhyuk when he went to fetch clothes for Hyungwon. He takes one last look of Minhyuk’s childhood bedroom, the pictures, the cds, the whale taped on the wall, and smiles a little sadly to himself. And when he walks out of the room again Minhyuk’s gone. It’s just his parents sitting on the couch.

There’s a sense of disappointment seeing that Minhyuk’s not there to even see him off. He’s not going to pretend he didn’t hope Minhyuk would come with him.

“We’ll see you off,” The mother says as she and her husband get up from the couch.

At the door, the father shakes his hand. And the mother squeezes Hyungwon’s arm comfortingly.

“It was really nice meeting you, Hyungwon.”

Minhyuk comes out with his bag, still avoiding Hyungwon’s stare as he keeps his head lowered and stands next to Hyungwon. Hyungwon looks at him but he just ignores the taller wordlessly.

“I’ll visit again, mom, dad.” He bows and his mother pulls him into a tight hug.

“Sure, sweetheart. Anytime.” She pats his back and Minhyuk wraps his arms around her like he doesn’t want to let go.

When Minhyuk fakes a crying sound she laughs, and he joins her too.

They let go of each other slowly, almost disappointedly that their time together was so short. And somehow Hyungwon finds her cupping his face with a soft hand once she’s let go of her own son. Her eyes shimmer the same way her son’s would, making Hyungwon feel all warm inside.

“Take care,” She mutters. “You’re always welcomed to visit again too.”

Hyungwon thinks he blushes as he hesitantly nods because Minhyuk whines.

“Mom!”

She laughs again and pushes them so they will be on their way. Hyungwon walks to the car as Minhyuk says goodbye to his father.

He places his clothes in the back seat, listening to the way Minhyuk laughs at something his dad says.

He sits in the car, dressed in Minhyuk’s old clothes and watches as Minhyuk keeps talking to his parents, and hugging his mother again. She hands him a bag and pats his shoulder, gesturing to the car.

Hyungwon starts the engine when Minhyuk gets in the passenger seat, promptly placing the bag his mother gave him into the backseat.

“Mom gave us some kimchi she made,” Minhyuk informs, putting on his seatbelt and sighing.

“Your mother is very kind,” Hyungwon says, waving at her as he starts driving away.

Minhyuk just grunts knowingly, and Hyungwon looks at him only to have his stare blatantly ignored. But it would be a lie to say he’s not a little bit relieved Minhyuk wants to come home with him.

“Thank you for letting me drive you home.”

“I have work tomorrow,” Minhyuk simply answers, his chin on his palm as he stares out the window.

Hyungwon hums a little, defeated and then Minhyuk's just silent all the way.

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk calls his mom once they arrived at the apartment, phone pressed between his shoulder and ear, placing the packed kimchi into the fridge.

They talk and talk, and Hyungwon finds no space for him there so he just waits in the bedroom, sitting on the bed. All nervous and still unsure of how Minhyuk’s going to forgive him for what he said and did.

Now that they’re finally home together again, he wants nothing but everything to be back to the way they were, when they were fine, so badly. He wants Minhyuk’s smiles, his laughter caused by Hyungwon and truthfully his arms ache without Minhyuk for so long.

But Kihyun’s words ring in his consciousness and he really can’t ignore it.

How did he let things get this bad between them?

Why did he keep repeating his mistakes? Hurting Minhyuk over and over again?

He thinks of the photos in the album, Minhyuk’s mother’s smile, and her words.

He thinks of the bedroom in that home, the single bed, the whale on the wall.

Minhyuk once said he’s fascinated by the whales singing, and their sheer enormous size that he thinks a whale can take him anywhere he wants to go.

And the room is dark in the late afternoon, as he takes his phone out and wonders if this relationship is going nowhere with their never ending fights.

He finds himself reaching for the earphones so carelessly placed on the bedside table, and before he knows it he’s listening to the sounds of whales singing.

Something about the sound, so haunting, the voices so mellow. He remembers their summer’s playlist, his upbeat songs and Minhyuk’s mellow ones.

Remembers the exact same tune of whales singing in his ears now, that he had played last summer for Minhyuk. Minhyuk had found it to be a pleasant surprise.

Yet the whale song sounds so painful, almost otherworldly, like soft sounds from another planet.

Maybe they don’t belong here, in this planet.

Maybe Hyungwon isn’t fit for anything like this.

Minhyuk’s by the door when he lifts his head, and he’s staring at Hyungwon with an undecipherable expression.

Hyungwon blinks, frowning sadly and wanting Minhyuk to say something. To tell him something. Tell him that he’s stupid for hurting him; _crazy_ for even letting himself raise his voice at Minhyuk in the first place. Anything. Anything would suffice, just so he knows Minhyuk’s really there, and that Minhyuk’s still there.

Yet Minhyuk just sighs, walking up to him as he stands and his arms are heavy.

Minhyuk looks down at the phone and pulls an earphone off wordlessly. Hyungwon lifts his hand to put it into his ear and there’s a small tug at Minhyuk’s lips once he listens to the song of the whales that he loves and adores so much.

He shuts his eyes briefly and hurt flashes across his face, so quick to appear and so quick to disappear. But Hyungwon caught it.

And he used to think that he’s such a lucky person to be able to see all the details on Minhyuk’s face this close, but now, seeing all that Minhyuk’s feeling bared, and open for him to read like this, he’s not sure what to make of his luck anymore. Has it run out? Has their happiness come to an end after all?

“Minhyuk,” He calls, swallowing a lump—the start of an apology— in his throat. And Minhyuk looks up at him with those eyes that he remembers thinking was filled with stars the moment he’s laid eyes on them. And his heart wrenches with guilt. “Minhyuk I—”

Fingers press against his lips and his eyes widens, almost in defiance but Minhyuk shushes him and smiles bitterly as he shakes his head. Like hearing another word from Hyungwon would just hurt him. Hurt them.

So he moves his whole hand over Hyungwon’s mouth. And Minhyuk’s lips tremble at the way Hyungwon’s eyelids droop in submission.

“No more words, Hyungwon. You have too much of them,” Minhyuk whispers almost imploringly, and he takes a step closer.

Hyungwon chokes on all the things he could say but really couldn’t say, shutting his eyes tightly and almost painfully when he feels the heat of tears building in his two eyes.

“Don’t talk,” Minhyuk mutters under the sound of the whales and maybe they both know that words aren’t really getting them anywhere anymore. It hasn’t gotten them anywhere at all recently.

So Hyungwon doesn’t know where they are going. Where they could be going with the whale song in his ear and in Minhyuk’s. Doesn’t know where Minhyuk would want the whales to take them to.

And he feels Minhyuk’s hand moving to cup his face so tenderly, another hand on the other side as his head hung low between his shoulders and there are kisses on his eyes. Pressed so tenderly against his skin. Lips against his eyelashes. So soft, and almost fleeting it hurts.

On his cheek. Another one.

And Minhyuk just peppers him with soft, gentle kisses that has him all tender.

He wants to shake his head, show Minhyuk how undeserving he is of those gestures, but Minhyuk presses their lips together and maybe it hurts more than it comforts for some reason that he couldn’t pinpoint why.

When his eyes flutter open, Minhyuk is already resting his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around the taller and a hand moving down to rest on Hyungwon’s heart. And he has it right there.

He has Hyungwon’s heart.

So Hyungwon keeps his hand there by placing his own over it. Finds he can’t even hold on to it tightly anymore.

And pulls him into the tightest embrace he can manage, that he doesn’t want to let go anytime soon. Doesn’t think he would ever let go after such a long time since this familiar scent, this frame, this warmth of the only person he thinks he would ever want to hold this way.

Minhyuk sighs, hiding his face into Hyungwon and feels the heartbeats under his palm.

“What am I going to do without you?” Asks Minhyuk softly— _desperately_ _—_ into the quietness of the room, and his fingers clutch at Hyungwon’s shirt so tightly.

Hyungwon doesn’t know the answer to that either. So he rests his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder and just holds him there, with the whales singing. With Minhyuk’s breaths in his other ear.

If Minhyuk could ask the whales to take them somewhere, Hyungwon really wonders where he would want to go.

 

 

 

 

In the early morning, when the sky is so blue it’s dark, Hyungwon leaves the apartment with his luggage, and Minhyuk sleeping soundlessly on the bed. He doesn’t bother, doesn’t dare to wake Minhyuk up so early so he just left.

The flight is dull, and Hoseok’s cheery.

He knows Hoseok notices he’s in kind of a foul mood, he keeps thinking of the way Minhyuk held onto him tightly like he’s never done before last night; so he appreciates Hoseok trying to lighten up the mood.

He smiles and laughs at appropriate times, and when he looks out the window of the plane, at the blue sky and clouds, the song of the whales echo in his head.

Ironic, given how the song comes from miles under the sea and he’s up there in the clouds.

In the meeting, he could barely focus in the meeting after rushing there  from the airport. He just looks at the drawings of buildings, houses, with an absent mind. The documents in front of him seem like just a bunch of messy words, the blueprints just like the deep ocean that he feels like sinking into at the moment because he really wants to be home.

 

 

 

 

“Maybe it’s good,” Hoseok says over dinner suddenly. “You said so yourself. Maybe it’s good to have some distance between the two of you.”

They were just eating in silence and Hyungwon doesn’t bother asking why he suddenly opens up a conversation with that. Maybe it’s obvious given Hyungwon’s foul mood throughout the day.

“Maybe,” He mutters back, absentmindedly chewing on the food he just puts into his mouth almost robotically.

Hoseok sighs, wiping his hand with a napkin. “Kihyun sent you to his parent’s house, didn’t he?”

Hyungwon nods, managing a small smile because nothing is really a secret between Kihyun and Hoseok, isn’t it?

“And he came back with me.”

Hoseok smiles a little at that. “Isn’t that a good thing? Like the day you got him back from our place?”

Hyungwon scoffs slightly. “Maybe.”

And he remembers Kihyun’s words. He had wanted Hyungwon to listen carefully, and Hyungwon did. He really did.

“Actually I don’t know.” He admits, his heart heavy and leans back in his seat, pushing the barely eaten food slightly away from himself.

Hoseok frowns, looking sorry. “Take this time away to think about the two of you, okay?”

Hyungwon doesn’t look at him, just pinches the bridge of his nose because his head hurts.

“And then talk it out.”

“What if we fight again?” Hyungwon almost laughs at the question that he blurts out. But if he was to be honest, he’s just really scared that they will in fact do that. Somehow it feels like there’s no going back if it happens again. No repairs. No fixing anymore and Minhyuk _did_ place a hand over his mouth to stop the apology that seems really small compared to whatever that had happened between the two of them.

Hoseok just gives him a serious look.

Hyungwon hisses as if he’s in pain, burying his face in his hands and sighing heavily. He’s distressed. He doesn’t know what’s Minhyuk doing at home. How his day was. Minhyuk doesn’t text anymore with silly things to say and share.

He also doesn’t know what to say either. What to text. He doesn’t know if he wants to call Minhyuk when he gets back to the hotel.

“Everything is too… complicated,” He mutters tiredly. He wishes it would stop being so. And it’s what he said to Kihyun in that corridor outside Kihyun’s apartment too.

Hoseok just pats him on the shoulder almost understandingly.

They go back to their shared hotel room together, and after washing up, Hyungwon finds Hoseok on his bed watching the tv.

“Hey, watch tv with me would you? This movie seems great.” Hoseok smiles at him almost hopefully but Hyungwon plops down into his bed and buries his face into his pillow.

“You know I don’t watch the tv, Hyung,” He mutters and takes out his phone.

No texts. No calls.

Hoseok whines almost disappointedly but doesn’t say anything to that.

Hyungwon finds his  finger hovering over Minhyuk’s number. Wavering, hesitating and contemplating. But he puts his phone away and settles to just go to sleep.

 

It’s late at night when the plane landed back in the city and Hyungwon hurriedly gets to his car to drive home. And he’s driving on the road with the hopes that Minhyuk is awake in the bedroom, watching whatever’s on the tv with his black rimmed glasses.

When he looks at the clock, maybe Minhyuk is getting ready to sleep already, settled in his blanket and lying on his side, all warm.

Would he be waiting for Hyungwon?

He arrives at the apartment after a painstakingly long drive and shrugs off his coat, takes his tie off only to find Minhyuk already sleeping on the bed. The tv on.

It feels defeating to find Minhyuk already asleep. Yet he doesn’t know what he’d expected either.

He looks at the whales on the screens, the soft murmuring of the narrator and the footage of the creatures swimming.

Minhyuk’s curled on his side, and Hyungwon carefully gets on the bed so as not to wake him, and smiling a little when he finds Minhyuk wearing an earphone in one ear, his fingers clutched tightly on his pillow and breathing softly.

He lies on his side too, mirroring the other and traces Minhyuk’s features with his eyes as he puts one of the earphone in his ear, and the sounds of the whales singing fill his ear instantly.

As he’s reaching for Minhyuk’s hand clenched into a tight fist, he wonders why he’s so tense in his sleep, and wishes he could make the tension go away as he peels the fingers off loose—tries to ignore the small voice inside his head saying he can’t— and slips his own in between. He stares at the chipped red nail polish on the nails in his hand, wants to kiss them, but afraid it would wake Minhyuk from his peaceful sleep.

Hyungwon thinks, the room feels like the ocean like this, with the illuminated blue walls from the tv screen and the soft sound of a whale song.

He presses their foreheads against each other gently, wants to feel Minhyuk breathing, wants to have him close without waking him.

And it’s scary, yet at the same time beautiful how it feels like nothing can hurt Minhyuk, nor them, in this ocean like room. If Hyungwon closes his eyes he thinks he can see Minhyuk’s dreams where the whales swim around them.

It’s easy to fall asleep with that thought.

But comes the morning, and Hyungwon and Minhyuk wake up with their hands still intertwined.

And when Minhyuk smiles at him bitterly and speaks on the bed, Hyungwon’s sinking and sinking and Minhyuk finally lets go of Hyungwon’s hand.

In the end, Hyungwon just finds himself drowning, suffocating in the deep, deep ocean of the morning sun seeping through the curtains, where the whales sing— _and it's supposed to feel_   _safe_ _—_ when he finds a ring in his palm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Beach Boys - Don't Talk (Put Your Head on My Shoulder)](https://youtu.be/gikGLzkKElw)
> 
> hold on we're not done yet
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://hyghyk.tumblr.com) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/eatramyeon)


End file.
